Cette mémoire qui me fait peur
by nodoka95
Summary: Les hommes en noir ne sont qu'un lointains souvenir pour Kudo. Il a repris sa forme d'origine, grâce au informations prissent dans le repaire des MIB. Mais, au début du mois de décembre, dans la festivité de noël, il découvre un jeune homme inconscient dans les rue de Tokyo. Celui-ci est amnésique, et seul indice, son nom : Kaito... Mais, qui a vraiment peur de sa mémoire ?
1. Chapitre 1: Cadeaux et boules de gommes

**Chapitre n°1 : Cadeaux et boules de gommes…**

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Ce jour-là, dans les allés fréquentés de la capitale, une légère brise matinale s'était levée, poussant doucement les flocons blancs qui tombaient. Les passants riaient, discutaient, faisaient leurs achats pour la période bien connu de noël. Les décorations était levés aux quatre coins du monde, juste pour fêter la naissance d'un enfant, qu'une grande partie ne vénérait pas. Mais, cette fête était avant tout, pour eux, et pour tout les autres, un moyen de se retrouver en famille, d'exprimer notre amour, et partager un moment inoubliable, qu'on espérait remettre l'année d'après.

Pour les adultes, il s'agissait d'une fêtes banale, juste une journée fériée où l'on revoyait ses proches et où l'on mangeait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Une journée de folie où tout était permit, un moyen de se détendre avec ceux que l'on aime, avant de repartir travailler.

Pour les enfants, il s'agissait pourtant d'une des fêtes les plus importante de l'année, et la plupart rédigeait encore leurs lettres au gros bonhomme joufflu, qui là-bas, dans le grand Nord, dirigeait ça fabrique de cadeaux. Impatient, ils couraient de magasin en magasin, pointant du doigt les jouets qui les faisaient rêver. Et les parents, prient dans cette fureur commerciale, achetait les cadeaux, dés que leurs bambins avaient le dos tourner.

Et c'est dans cette fraicheur matinale, entouré des musiques de noël qu'on passait en boucle depuis octobre, que ce baladait, gaiement, deux jeunes lycéens, venus faire leurs emplettes.

« Oh ! » S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. « Regarde ça ! Exactement ce qu'il me faut pour Papa ! » Clama-t-elle, en entrainant le jeune homme à sa suite dans l'échoppe.

Un carillon tinta quand elle entra, alertant la propriétaire de la boutique de la venue de nouveaux clients.

« Ran, par pitié, ne peux-tu donc pas t'arrêter un instant de courir dans chaque magasin ? »

La dit Ran se retourna vers le jeune homme, un sourire tristounet sur le visage. D'un coup, le jeune homme se sentit mal. Et à contrecœur, s'avança dans la boutique pleine de bibelot. Il suivit son amie qui s'extasiait devant chaque objet. Vraiment, il détestait noël. Plus qu'un simple mois, et il pourrait enfin souffler, le père-noël serait passé chez tous les enfants du monde, déposer un cadeau au pied des sapins.

Il ricana intérieurement. Cette manière de dire, _chez tous les enfants du monde_ le faisait sourire. Disons plutôt que ce personnage, qui devait son physique et ses vêtements à la marque de soda si connu, n'avait sans doutes pas le temps de passer chez _chaque_ gamin. Alors que les parents rivalisaient d'idées pour le faire accepté, entre les machines à voyager dans le temps, la horde de petits lutins verts qui aidaient le gros bonhomme rouge, il préférait sa manière de voir les choses.

_« Le père-noël, comment il fait pour faire toutes ses commandes en une nuit ? Facile ! Il ne passe que chez les riches ! »_

Il ne se souvenait plus de où il tenait ce ressentiment envers la fête si attendu par les gosses du monde, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il détestait tous en elle.

« Eh ! Shinichi ! »

Il releva les yeux. Son amie se tenait devant lui, un nombre incalculable de DVD dans les bras. Il en attrapa un, et regarda dessus. Aucun doute, ils étaient pour ce détective incapable et moustachu. _« Les Earths Ladys ! »_ était écrit en gros dessus, Yoko Okino posant avec ses trois camarades.

Il soupira et reposa le DVD sur la pile que tenait à bout de bras Ran. Kogoro allait être ravit, lui qui pestait de ne pas les trouvés auparavant, il allait avoir toute la série en une seule fois.

« Tu peux tout payer au moins Ran ? » S'enquit le détective lycéen.

« Ça ira ! Ils coutent 600 yens (environ 5 euros) chacun, et j'en ai quinze. »

« Tout ça fait comme même 9600 yens (environ 85 euros) Ran ! »

« C'est noël Shinichi, on peut dépasser un peu le budget ! »

Voila. Voila bien une phrase qu'il détestait entendre à l'approche de noël. Il y en avait qui eux, ne pouvait même pas ce permettre de le fêter, et voilà qu'on lui disait que ce n'étais pas un mal de dépenser 9600 yens dans des DVD idiots ? Le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Ils passèrent à la caisse, et payèrent. Le porte-monnaie de Ran le ressentit sans doute, car il finit presque vide. Qu'elle idée de payer des DVD pour une série que l'ancien policier avait sans doute enregistré sur des cassettes ?

Quand ils sortirent enfin du magasin, Ran proposa –Ô miracle ! – de se reposer un peu dans un petit snack. Shinichi laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction quand il put s'assoir sur la banquette en bois, sertit d'un coussin au ton de rouge délavé.

« Tu t'ennuis t'en que ça avec moi ? »

Le détective releva d'un coup les yeux. Devant lui, son amie d'enfance faisait une de ses moues adorables dont elle avait le secret. Difficile, pensait-il, de savoir qu'elle était championne départementale de karaté en la voyant ainsi. D'un autre côté, c'était une de ses facettes qu'il préférait, celle de la petite fille boudant.

« Je ne m'ennui pas avec toi, c'est juste que faire les boutiques comme ça, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour tenir ainsi. » Lui souffla-t-il, tentant de la réconforter.

« Vraiment ? » Ses yeux se posèrent sur le brun, et un sourire bienheureux apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Vraiment ! » Clama-t-il, heureux qu'elle ai retrouvé le sourire.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis furent prit d'un grand fou rire.

En sortant du snack, ils riaient encore. Le détective lycéen regarda un instant son amie, il aimait la regarder. Ses cheveux chocolat volaient autour d'elle, comme de longs filaments de cette douceur sucrée qu'elle aimait tant. Ses yeux bleu azur lui faisait penser à deux océans miniatures. Il dévorait des yeux sa peau de pêches et son sourire blanc nacré. Son corps si fin qui cachait une véritable force de la nature…

Il aimait tout ! Tout d'elle ne faisait que la sublimer. Même son odeur de miel et de vanille si caractéristique qu'il sentait quand il plongeait son visage dans ses cheveux. Tout. Il ne voyait rien qu'il aurait put détester. Ah ! Si. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était cette rancune qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Comme un imbécile heureux, il lui avait tout raconté. Les Hommes En Noirs, l'APTX4869, Ai Haibara, et surtout, Conan Edogawa. Il lui avait tout expliqué, répétant mille fois pardon. Quand elle avait su, su que son _petit frère_, n'était autre que son ami d'enfance, qu'elle s'était rendus compte qu'elle lui avait déclaré sa flamme, le premier jour de leur « rencontre », qu'ils avaient partagé beaucoup de chose que deux amis n'avait pas à partager, elle l'avait insulté.

Il ne savait pas où elle était allé chercher tout ses noms d'oiseaux, mais sur le moment, sa principale source d'attention avait été les objets qu'elle lui avait lancé dessus, et non son discours haut en couleur.

Mais voila. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Ran, son ressentiment étant tout à fait justifier. Alors il avait abandonné, il avait abandonné l'idée qu'un jour ils puissent enfin être ensemble, l'idée de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, en n'étant non pas son ami, mais son amant. Il avait abandonné ses rêves où il pouvait enfin s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il avait tous abandonné, préférant préserver leur amitié.

Pourtant, une part de lui n'arrivait pas à l'oubliez, et il se surprenait encore à ses pensés déplacées vis-à-vis de son amie.

« Hum… »

Le Sherlock en herbe se retourna d'un coup, un gémissement l'ayant alerté. Il s'approcha, oubliant un instant Ran qui lui braillait de revenir, et entra dans la ruelle sombre. Comparé à l'avenue qu'il venait de quitter, la ruelle n'avait aucune trace de cette neige noircit par les centaines de pas des passants, elle n'était pas éclairé par ces décorations farfelu et inutile de noël. Rien.

Des bennes à ordures et des sacs poubelles rendait l'odeur dans la ruelle plus qu'épouvantable. Mais sa curiosité était piquée au vif par ce gémissement à peine audible. Pas à pas, il cherchait la source du bruit. Soudain, il s'étala au sol, son pied ayant buté contre quelque chose.

Il se releva en pestant sur cet objet inconnu, mais, Ô, que fut sa surprise en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec un jeune garçon qui semblait bien amoché. Sa jambe était tendue dans l'allée, et le détective compris qu'il venait de buter dessus.

« Hum… »

Une fois de plus, le gémissement se fit entendre, provenant des lèvres du jeune homme au sol. Un filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe, et sa lèvre inférieure était éclatée. Son pantalon, qui semblait être blanc au départ avait viré au rose pâle par endroit, ou au noir à d'autre. Sa chemise bleu était déchirer de part en part, laissant apercevoir les bleus qui recouvrait son torse.

Intrigué, Shinichi s'approcha, et posa ses doigts sur le coup du jeune garçon. Son cœur battait, faiblement, mais surement. D'un bond, le détective se retrouva devant Ran, qui l'attendait devant l'entrée de la ruelle.

« Ran, appelle une ambulance ! Je viens de trouvé un lycéen complètement amoché ! Dit leur que son cœur bat faiblement et mais qu'il faut faire vite, il pisse le sang ! »

D'un signe de tête, la jeune femme accepta, et sortit son téléphone, composant le 15. Alors qu'il entendait la conversation entre son amie et son interlocuteur qui venait de décroché, il courut vers le mourant.

D'un geste précis, il déchira ce qu'il lui restait de chemise, et observa son torse. Le pantalon était poisseux de sang, mais n'étais pas troué, donc, il était soi blessé plus haut, soi ce n'étais pas son sang. Mais aucun corps n'était présent, et le détective doutait que l'on puisse bouger avec de pareille hématomes sur soit.

Après une brève inspection, il remarqua un impact de balle. La blessure se trouvant dans le bas ventre, il soupira de soulagement. Pas de cœur ou de poumon atteint, c'était déjà ça. Mais il restait énormément d'organes vitaux dans cette partit là. Retirant sa chemise blanche qu'il portait, il s'en servit pour l'appliquer sur la blessure, tentant de stopper le saignement.

En même temps, il analysa la situation. Le blessé était inconscient, ce qui était un gros problème pour connaitre son groupe sanguin, ou juste son identité. Il retira une de ses mains de la chemise blanche qui avait viré au bordeaux, et redoubla sa pression avec sa main restante. Doucement, il tapota la joue de l'inconscient, mais tout ce qu'il obtient fut un gémissement.

« Réveilles-toi ! Allez ! Tiens bon ! »

Abandonnant l'idée de réveiller « le beau au bois dormant » ensanglanté, il replaça sa main sur la plaie. La chemise était imbibé de sang, sang qui passait rapidement du rose pastel, au rouge clair, puis au cramoisi, en passant par le bordeaux, et finissant par devenir noir de jais. Kudo serra les dents, il appuyait fermement sur la blessure depuis déjà quelques minutes, et ses bras tendus commençaient à s'engourdir.

Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on venait de marcher durant des heures pour des cadeaux de noël inutiles. Il détestait vraiment noël.

Soudain, il entendit un son,_ Le _son qu'il désirait tant. La sirène de l'ambulance se fit plus forte, puis il la vit enfin, s'arrêtant devant la ruelle sombre. Des hommes en blanc descendirent du véhicule, et coururent vers les jeunes hommes, l'un respirant à peine, l'autre appuyant de toutes ses forces sur le bas ventre de l'autre.

« Comment il va !? » S'exclama l'un des ambulanciers en se plaçant à côtés du détective.

« Il pisse le sang depuis tout à l'heure. Il est inconscient depuis que je l'ai trouvé. Impact de balle… » Il montra du menton son poing de pression. « … et de multiples hématomes. Peu être des côtes cassé, mais je n'ai pas vérifié. »

« D'accord, on prend le relais, t'es près ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et doucement, retira ses mains de la chemise poisseuse de sang. Il s'écarta dés qu'il les eut retirés, et regarda devant lui, les ambulanciers s'affairer autour du corps inconscient du lycéen.

Étrangement, une boule se forma dans le creux de son ventre. Et s'il ne survivait pas ?

P.O.V. _(inconnu) _:

Je me sens mal. En faite, c'est un sentiment étrange. Vous savez, quand vous avez un trou de mémoire ? Et bien là, c'est exactement la même chose, sauf que c'est bien pire. Demandez-moi qui est Rampo Edogawa ou Arsène Lupin, je pourrais vous décrire leurs histoires en détail. Mais demandez moi qui je suis, je n'aurais rien à vous dire, sauf une chose, un prénom qui me revient inlassablement. Je crois qu'il s'agit du miens. Je crois, car je ne m'en souviens plus, je ne me souviens de rien.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, mon ventre me fait mal, et mes jambes ne me supportent plus. Je sens que du côté de mon ventre, j'ai un gros problème, comme si ma vie s'écoulait par là. Et puis j'ai vraiment mal, un mal de chien.

_ « Réveilles-toi ! Allez ! Tiens bon ! »_

Tiens ? Qui c'est ? Je ne connais pas cette voix. Oui, d'accord, je ne me souviens de rien, mais comme même. Et puis, cette main qui tapote ma joue, est ce qu'elle est à lui ? Elle est chaude. J'essaye de lui répondre, mais une chose épaisse et visqueuse dans ma bouche m'en empêche. Un gémissement sort de ma gorge.

Moi qui voulais le rassurer, c'est gagné. Sa main quitte ma joue, et je sens qu'on fait une pression sur mon bas ventre. Je la sens à peine, comme si j'étais loin de mon corps. Pourtant, j'ai bien sentit sa main.

Un bruit étrange me parvient. Je crois qu'on appelle ça une sirène. En faite, je n'en suis pas sur, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer assez, je me sens partir. Peut-être devrais-je me laisser aller ?

_ « Comment il va !? »_

Tiens ? Une nouvelle voix, cette fois, elle est grave, comme si on l'entendait du fond d'une grotte. J'entends des bruits étranges, on pose des choses par terre. Mais tout est si loin, si incertain.

_ « Il pisse le sang depuis tout à l'heure. Il est inconscient depuis que je l'ai trouvé. Impact de balle et de multiples hématomes. Peu être des côtes cassé, mais je n'ai pas vérifié. »_

Encore sa voix. Je me ressaisis, arrête de me laisser glisser au fond de ce trou sombre de lassitude qui avait l'air si attrayant. Sa voix me porte, comme une bouée de sauvetage, la lumière d'un phare. Je m'y accroche, à l'affut d'une autre de ses paroles.

_ « D'accord, on prend le relais, t'es près ? »_

À nouveau cette autre voie. La pression quasi inexistante s'amenuise, et disparait pour de bon. Je sens qu'on m'entoure. La présence de ces êtres m'étouffe. Je sens qu'ils veulent m'aider, mais je me sens mal. Je ne l'entends plus, lui, lui… Je voudrais qu'il se manifeste. M'aurait-il abandonné ? Cette personne que je ne connais pas, sur laquelle je peux juste mettre une voix et la chaleur d'une main ?

Je veux qu'il revienne, je veux le sentir prêt de moi… Je le veux…

_« Vous êtes prêts ? »_

Je sens qu'on m'agrippe, de grandes mains, bien moins fines que la sienne. Je n'y arrive plus, je n'en peux plus, et je tombe, je retombe à nouveau dans les bras de cette noirceur imminente et profonde. Je la sens, froide et éternelle. Mais je n'y arrivais plus, je ne tenais plus. Je sais que je vais encore avoir mal, mais je n'y peux rien. Mon phare s'est éteint, ma bouée de sauvetage a dérivé.

Je sens, comme dans un état second, le sol s'éloigner de moi, puis je tombe sur quelque chose de moins dur, mais tout aussi froid.

Puis elles arrivent, ou plutôt _Ils_, ces êtres lointains qui s'approche de moi. Leurs vêtements sont gris, je ne vois aucuns décors. Rien qui puisse me dire où je me trouve. Juste un fond noir et un disque blanc, mais si éloigné qu'il n'éclaire rien. Et eux, ils approchent.

Ils se ressemblent tous, le visage caché sous un chapeau gris, et leur corps dissimulé derrière un long imperméable gris. Le premier, comme à son habitude, lèvent vers moi un revolver. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je veux m'échapper, mais autours de moi, tous est noir, tout est ténèbres.

Alors je fais face, déterminé, insouciant peut-être ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Pourtant j'ai peur, je le sais. Je sens mon visage s'étirer, et mes lèvres formé un sourire. Un sourire de défis. Suis-je donc si stupide ?

Devant moi, il rit.

« Tu pense pouvoir encore nous échapper ? » Hurle-t-il.

« Bien sur… »

Je m'entends répondre, même si je sais déjà comment cela va finir. Avec un mort, moi ou lui. Pourtant je me révolte. L'être Humain en moi me crie dessus, indigné que je puisse penser à tuer quelqu'un. Alors j'attends. J'ai mal, ma tête me torture. Comme à chaque fois que j'arrive si loin.

Sa main tendu, le revolver dedans, il sourit, et méticuleusement, il murmure les mots qui me font souffrir :

« Adieu, Kaito… »

C'est trop, je n'en peux plus. Ma tête me maltraite. Je sens les ténèbres m'envelopper, je tombe, encore et toujours. Puis, j'arrive au bout. J'ai mal. Comme toujours.

_« Réveilles-toi imbécile ! »_

À nouveau. Encore sa voix. Je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi me lance-t-il un éclair au lieu de rester allumé. Parle-moi. Je sens déjà la présence de ses imbéciles en gris disparaitre. Mais elle revient. Dés que tu disparais. Elle revient. Alors, parle-moi, je veux t'entendre. Je veux que t'as voix soit cette lumière qui me montre la sortit de cette noirceur éternelle. Par pitié.

_« Meures pas… »_

Je t'entends, continu.

_« Je ne suis pas venu te sauver pour que tu crèves maintenant, imbécile. »_

Parle. Encore.

_« S'il te plait… J'en ai ras le cul de voir des gens crever autours de moi… J'en ai marre de ma vie… Alors vis… Vis espèce de sal con… Si… si tu crève je te jure que tu vas le payer cher… Debout… Debout… »_

C'est quoi ça ? De l'eau ? Pourquoi j'ai de l'eau qui coule sur ma main ? Et ce bruit ? C'est quoi ? On dirait… on dirait que quelqu'un pleure.

_« Snif… S'te plait… Meurs pas… Meurs pas… T'as… t'as pas le droit… Snif… »_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais devant moi, il y avait cette lumière aveuglante, dans laquelle je me suis précipités.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le réveil du beau (dsl)

**Chapitre n°2 : Le réveil du beau au bois dormant…**

P.O.V. _(Shinichi) _:

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois interminables jours à attendre devant le lit de l'inconnu. Je le regardais, lui. Je ne le connaissais pas, en fait, je ne savais même pas son nom. Rien. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder.

Il était brun, les cheveux en pagailles, de grands yeux bleus azurs. Je pouvais sans conteste dire qu'il était beau, même mignon. Mais les bleus qui le couvraient, gâchait toute la perspective de son visage. Un tel gâchis…

Non mais oh !? A quoi je pense là ? Depuis quand je mate un mec moi ? Il va valoir que je me calme. Enfin, peut-être qu'après être resté trois jours enfermés dans cette chambre avec lui, je commence à avoir de drôle d'idées. Il faut que je sorte.

Je quitte mon fauteuil, dépose mon journal, et commence à sortir. Tiens, c'est quoi ce bruit ? On dirait un sanglot. Je me retourne, trop curieux.

Il pleur. Ce type pleur dans son sommeil. Je m'approche. Il ne pleur pas vraiment, il y a juste des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Des grosses larmes salées qui roulent, telle des perles nacrée qui disparaissaient dans le creux de son cou.

Pourquoi ? Ce fut la seule question que je me posais. Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

« Parce que tu me ne me parlais plus… »

Je sursautais, surpris que l'on m'adressa la parole, mais d'autant plus que la voix provenait d'en dessous de moi. J'écarquillais les yeux, l'inconnu me fixait, les larmes coulant abondamment de ses deux orbes turquoise. Avais-je parlé à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte ?

Soudain, je me rendis compte de la situation, soufflant un léger _« Enfin… »_. Je bondis dehors, alertant les infirmières qu'il venait de s'éveiller. Deux d'entre elles entrèrent à ma suite dans la chambre, tandis qu'une autre partait chercher le docteur Atsuki, qui avait la charge de mon _beau aux bois dormants_.

Je regardais les infirmières s'occuper de lui, vérifiant mille et une choses. Mais j'avais cette désagréable sensation dans le creux de mes reins. Comme si il me manquait l'élément décisif pour résoudre le mystère.

Suis-je bête ! Je ne savais même pas son nom, ni qui il était. J'attendis donc que les femmes en blouses blanches se disent satisfaites de son état, mais qu'ils allaient lui préparer une petite batterie de test. Et après un petit sourire, elles sortirent.

Intrigué, j'attrapais une des chaises en plastique rouge qui se trouvait contre la baie vitré de la chambre, et m'assit à cheval dessus, croissant mes bras sur le dossier. Et avec un de ces petits sourires dont j'avais le secret, soi-disant d'après Ran, je commençais un de ces petits sketches pour mettre à l'aise les gens.

« Eh bien ! T'es une vrais marmotte, ça fait trois jours que tu dors ! » Lançais-je gaiement. Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien et restait couché, le regard rivé sur moi, je continuais. « Alors moi c'est Shinichi Kudo ! »

« Shinichi… Kudo ? » Me demanda-t-il, visiblement perdu.

« Ouaip ! Mais appelle moi Shinichi, enfin, si tu me disais plutôt comment tu t'appelles, hein ? »

Il me regarda un instant, puis pâlit. Il se redressa d'un coup, me faisant sursauter au passage. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Il me fixait toujours de ses beaux yeux azurent. Il commença à trembler, et attrapa le drap, pour mieux le serrer contre lui. J'avais dit quelque chose de mal ?

« Euh… Ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux peut-être que j'appelle une infirmière ? »

« Mon… Plus… Je… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne comprends rien ! Soit plus clair. » Dis-je, ennuyé.

« Plus rien… Je ne me souviens de rien… Rien… » Souffla-t-il, affolé.

Je me raidis d'un coup en entendant cela. Il était… amnésique ? Non, ce n'étais pas possible, après Ran (film 4, _Mémoire Assassine_), il fallait que je tombe encore sur une perte de mémoire. Bon sang, j'étais maudit ou quoi !? Et après, j'avais aussi ses affaires qui me tombaient dessus les unes après les autres. Si Dieu existait, alors c'était un gros salaud !

« T'es sur ? » Demandais-je, l'espoir maigre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une perte de mémoire passagère. « Rien, pas même un nom ? »

« Rien… » Me répondit l'amnésique, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux. Soudain, une lueur s'alluma dans ses iris ciel. « Si… Juste un nom. Comme… comme si on me le jetait à la figure. »

« Et c'est ? » M'impatientais-je.

Il demeura un instant silencieux, avant d'écarter légèrement ses lèvres l'une de l'autre, pour laisser échapper dans un souffle désespéré : « Kaito… »

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

« Shin-san ! »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'interpellé à la vus de la personne qui criait son nouveau surnom. Celui-ci arrivait en courant à travers les couloirs, évitant le personnel en blouse blanche et les autres patients. Il tenait dans sa main une grande enveloppe marron qu'il secouait vivement en l'air.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kaito ? » Fit Shinichi en regardant arriver rapidement le lycéen.

Le dit-Kaito en question se réceptionna dans les bras du détective, posant sa tête dans son cou. Il resta là un moment, refusant de quitter la chaleur réconfortante du corps dans lequel il c'était jeter.

Shinichi sourit. Cela faisait deux semaines que _Kaito_, seul information dont il se souvenait à son propos, c'était réveillé. Et même s'il avait perdu sa mémoire, il faisait preuve d'une telle joie de vivre, que Kudo, qui était plus que déprimé par son problème avec Ran et cette saleté de fête de noël, ne pouvait s'empêcher de présenter un sourire irréprochable en le voyant.

Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans cette ruelle sombre et froide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Même si l'amnésique avait environ 17 ans, tout comme lui, et qu'il ne faisait que quelques centimètres de moins que le détective, celui-ci l'avait pris sous son aile.

Il sentit tout de même la pression contre son torse se réduire. Il baissa les yeux, sa _marmotte_ avait planté son regard dans le sien, et un immense sourire fendit son visage.

« J'ai eu les résultats, je vais parfaitement bien ! » Clama Kaito en lui brandissant l'enveloppe.

« Et alors ? Tu peux sortir quand ? » Il saisit l'enveloppe, et l'ouvrit, découvrant un dossier de plusieurs pages.

« Eh eh ! Je peux sortir dés demain. »

Le _Sherlock Holmes des années 2000_ (désolé, à l'origine ce sont les années 90, mais on les a passé depuis un moment ^^) écarquilla les yeux. Déjà !? Pourtant, il voyait encore les restes d'hématomes au niveau du coup du brun.

« C'est le docteur Atsuki qui t'as donné son autorisation ? »

« Oui, il m'a dit que même si j'étais amnésique et encore un peu mal en point, il n'avait aucune raison de me retenir ici. » Il finit de ponctuer sa phrase avec un petit rire.

« Et où tu vas loger ? »

« Ça ? Je croyais que je pourrais venir chez toi, non ? »

Il fit une moue adorable, à laquelle l'autre brun ne put résister. Il poussa un soupir de résignation, et accepta, ce rendant bien compte qu'il allait devoir supporter cet ados aux attitudes de gamin tout les jours désormais.

« Bon, et alors, niveau mémoire ? L'hypnose ça fonctionne ? » Demanda Shinichi en parcourant des yeux le dossier santé de son ami.

Le questionné se raidit, répondant à la question du brun.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, tu as tout ton temps pour te souvenir… » Dit-il sur un ton lointains.

« Tout mon temps, hein ? »

Kaito tremblait, à la fois de rage à cause de ce que son ami lui disait, mais aussi d'impuissance face à sa propre existence. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas tout bonnement se souvenir ? Peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans les méandres de son esprit, il y avait ces hommes en gris qui arrivaient, lui donnant un mal de tête carabiné, lui faisant… peur ? Sans doute.

« J'ai tout mon temps… » Répéta-t-il à l'intention du détective qui le regardait, interdit. « Comment veux-tu que je vive sans savoir qui je suis ? » Demanda-t-il, ses poings serrés et tremblant.

« Kaito… » Tenta Shinichi.

« Ferme-la ! »

Kudo sursauta face à l'attitude de du lycéen. Il entendit les sanglots retenus, il vit les larmes rouler, il sentit la tête de sa _marmotte_ se poser contre son torse.

« Kaito… »

Un doigt vint se poser sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Le visage jusque-là enfoui du jeune homme se releva d'un coup, plongeant ses deux perles d'eaux dans les siennes. Des grosses larmes chaudes et salées coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne voulait pas entendre Shinichi s'excuser. Pas encore.

A chaque fois, le jeune détective lycéen faisait une bourde, plus ou moins blessante envers l'amnésique. Et à chaque fois, il s'excusait, se traitant d'imbécile et se demandant comment il faisait pour être détective. Pourtant, Kaito détestait ça. Il détestait que son ami se traites, se maudisses.

« Kaito… » Il laissa passer un moment de silence, et satisfait de ne pas sentir à nouveau un doigt du brun sur ses lèvres, entama sa phrase. « Tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre ton passé pour savoir qui tu es. »

Un léger rire sans joie s'échappa de la gorge de Kaito.

« Et si je suis un meurtrier en cavale, un voleur sans vergogne, un dingue échapper de l'hôpital psychiatrique, un kidnappeur tabassé par une victime, un violeur laissé pour compte par le père de la gamine dont je me suis épris, un braqueur de banque flingué par ses complices, un sale voyou qui a fait un casse. Si j'étais quelque chose comme ça, que ferais-tu ? Tu m'enverrais en prison purger la peine que je mérite en m'expédiant dans un recoin éloigné de ton esprit ? Tu m'oublierais ? »

« Je ne t'oublierais pas. Parce que même si tu as fait quelque chose comme ça, je ne peux pas oublier que tu es Kaito, mon ami, un lycéen complètement gamin qui m'exaspère, et que même si tu es un criminelle, je saurais que derrière, il y a Kaito, ma _marmotte_. »

Le détective sentit les soubresauts du lycéen se calmer. Sa respiration se calma, et ses yeux s'ouvrir en grands, telles deux soucoupes. Il rougit légèrement, un rose pâle tout à fait charmant. Il sourit, en sourire d'un kilomètre de long.

« Merci, Shin-san ! »

« Bon, alors je repasse demain, vers 11heure pour te ramener chez moi, ça te vas ? »

« Mouiiiii ! »

Shinichi sourit, heureux de voir son protégé requinqué.

Adossé au taxi, les bras croisés contre son torse, le détective de l'est attendait que son imbécile de convalescent daigne enfin pointer le bout de son nez. Devant lui, les portes en verres de l'hôpital s'ouvraient et se fermaient au rythme des malades, des médecins et des visiteurs.

Et dire qu'il allait bientôt être midi. Il regarda sa montre et soupira. Et bien non, il était déjà midi. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers les portes automatiques, pour voire apparaitre l'objet de sa mauvaise humeur.

Celui-ci courait vers lui. Apparemment, on lui avait donné des vêtements. Il arborait un blue-jean, des converses rouges, une casquette des « Yomiuri Giants » (équipe de baseball japonaise) sur la tête et une chemise à carreaux rouges. Il avait tout du jeune parfaitement normal, bien dans ses baskets et dans sa tête.

« Désolé Shin-san ! Le docteur Atsuki voulait me donner ça. » Dit-il en pointant ses vêtements.

Évidemment, il n'avait pas de vêtements, et il n'allait pas sortir avec une des blouses dont on affabulait les patients. C'était étonnant tout de même qu'ils lui fournissent les vêtements.

« Bon, on y va ? » Demanda le brun.

Kaito s'engouffra dans le taxi à la suite de Kudo. Le chauffeur demanda l'adresse, avant de filer vers la maison du détective. Durant le trajet, il s'enquit de la santé de l'amnésique. Apparemment, toujours aucun souvenir, mais il n'avait plus aucune marque sur le corps, excepté la cicatrice de l'impact de balle, et un hématome au niveau du cou.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a put t'arriver pour que tu te sois retrouver dans cet état. Blessure par balle, bleus, côtes brisées. Tes assaillants n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes. »

« Moi non plus… » Souffla-t-il simplement.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet en silence, avant d'apercevoir la maison des Kudo. Ils descendirent, payèrent grassement le chauffeur, puis entrèrent enfin dans la bâtisse.

Shinichi indiqua à l'amnésique l'escalier, lui expliqua qu'il lui avait préparé la première chambre à droite, au deuxième étage, et qu'il se rendait chez le professeur. Kaito le regarda partir, le cœur serré. C'était étonnant, quand il ne sentait plus _Son_ détective prêt de lui, il commençait à se sentir mal, un peu comme un sentiment de manque.

Il soupira. Il était pitoyable d'être si inutile, pitoyable de ne pas réussir à se souvenir. Pourtant, au fond, quelque chose lui hurlait d'oublier, de ne pas se souvenir. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Un sentiment étrange, qui lui intimait l'ordre de rester « Kaito l'amnésique », au risque de perdre Kudo.

Pourquoi, pourquoi perdrait-il son ami en se souvenant ? Avait-il fait réellement quelque chose de si mauvais pour que le brun le déteste ? Lui qui lui avait dit qu'ils resteraient amis quoi qu'il est été. Alors, pourquoi cette chose, ce sentiment, lui, refusait ?

« BOOM ! »

Il sursauta, surpris pas le bruit d'explosion qui venait de s'infiltrer dans toute la demeure, la faisant vibrer. Intrigué, il courut à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, avant de s'éclaffer.

En bas, chez le voisin, un pan entier de mur avait été soufflé, et il pouvait voir Shinichi frapper la tête d'un vieil homme en le traitant d'idiot sous les yeux exaspérés d'une fillette.

C'était sur, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer ici !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une idée (dsl)

**Chapitre n°3 :****Une idée monstrueusement idiote.**

P.O.V. _(Ran)_ :

« T'es prêt Kaito !? » Hurla mon ami d'enfance en direction de sa maison.

« Ouais, j'arrive. » Grommela l'interpellé.

Je vis sortir un jeune homme en jean-basket, visiblement mal réveillé, les cheveux ébouriffé, et ô mon dieu, il ressemblait à Shinichi. Mais tellement que l'on aurait put les confondre s'ils avaient arboré la même coupe de cheveux.

Il arriva en courant vers nous, un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Le même sourire qu'avait Shinichi quand il résolvait une énigme. Shinichi pestait contre le jeune homme tendit que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lycée Teitan. Le chemin fut joyeux. Shinichi et Kaito s'entendait à merveille, et tous deux étaient plein de vie.

Pourtant, je le sens s'éloigné, lui, mon ami d'enfance qui fut toujours à mes côtés. Il m'avait avoué m'aimer, il m'avait supplié de lui pardonner. J'ai refusée. Comme une idiote, j'ai refusée ses avances, trop énerver par ses révélations. Aujourd'hui, je regrette amèrement. Il est toujours là pour moi, là n'est pas le problème, mais notre relation c'est dégradée.

Nous ne sortions plus tous les deux seuls. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec nous. Et cette fois, où j'avais réussit à le sortir de chez lui par un tour de force, prétextant cette idée stupide des cadeaux de noël, nous étions tombés sur Kaito.

Non pas que je regrette de lui avoir sauvé la vie… enfin… si. Au fond, je regrette, car depuis, Shinichi c'est encore écarté. Il avait passé les trois premiers jours cloîtré à l'hôpital, puis après, tout son temps libre y étais passé.

Je crois comprendre ce qui les lie. Non. Je n'aurais pas l'arrogance de croire que je peux les comprendre. J'ai bien vue, cette lueur dans les yeux de Kaito. Je l'ai vue. Je l'a connais, cette lueur, qui animait mon regard auparavant, et sans doute toujours, à l'égard de Shinichi.

Mais je n'ai pas le droit, plus le droit, de tenter de me dresser entre eux, de tenter de ramener Shinichi dans mes bras. Je n'ai plus le droit de lui murmurer de ne regarder que moi. Non. J'ai brisé ce lien entre lui et moi. J'ai tout foutu en l'air en somme. Et je n'ai le droit que de mon contenter de son amitié, et de prié pour son bonheur, en lui cachant mes larmes.

Après tout, peut-être que je finirait par trouver à nouveau, un être qui arrivera a faire renaître en moi cette flamme de désirs, et a effacer de mon esprit l'image de Shinichi.

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Ran se maudissait intérieurement, sans prêter cour à la discutions des deux lycéens. Aujourd'hui, l'heure n'était pas à la physique, au japonais et à l'histoire, mais simplement à l'identité de Kaito. La veille, les deux bruns avaient décidés de faire le tour des établissements de la capitale pour tenter de retrouver sa mémoire, qui leurs échappaient encore.

Idée saugrenue qui avait germée dans l'esprit de l'amnésique.

Bien sur, leur première étape serait le lycée Teitan, où ils espéraient, miraculeusement, que la _marmotte _était scolarisée. Sinon, ils iraient dans les autres lycées, à la recherche de la vérité.

« Désolez, je n'ai aucun élèves correspondant à votre signalement. » Déclara la femme assise derrière son bureau de secrétaire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, nous irons voir ailleurs. » Répondit, las, le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés. « Désolez de vous avoir embêtée pour un rien. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, j'espère que vous trouverez vite qui vous êtes… » Ponctua-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

Après le dernier au revoir de formalités, Kaito et Shinichi quittèrent l'établissement. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas le bon. Ils soupirèrent ensemble, ce qui leur valut un fou rire. Ça fessait du bien de rire un peu. Depuis 8h au moins, ils avaient ratissés la majorité des lycées de Tokyo, et il était désormais pas moins de 15h48. Il ne restait que deux établissements, les plus éloigné du lycée Teitan.

Pourtant, ils continuèrent leur route, arrivant avec fatigue et exaspération devant le lycée Edoka. Ils pénétrèrent dedans au moment même où la sonnerie de 16h sonnait. Les élèves commencèrent à quitter l'établissement sans prêter grande attention aux deux jeunes qui se dirigeaient vers le bureau du principal, en demandant rapidement leur chemin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en face de la porte pourpre du bureau, ils toquèrent trois petits coups, puis entrèrent après avoir entendu un léger _« Entrer. »_. Devant eux, un homme dans la quarantaine, une calvitie avancée, une petite moustache grisonnante, bien enrobé avec des yeux de fouine, était penché sur un ordinateur.

Il se releva et lança un sourire faussement heureux en direction de Kaito et Shinichi.

« Eh bien, que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens ? Et où sont vos uniformes ? » Dit-il en les invitant à s'assoir.

« Justement. » Commença le détective en s'asseyant. « Nous sommes ici pour savoir si vous avez un étudiant qui correspondrait au signalement de Kaito. »

« Et pour qu'elles raisons, si ce n'est trop indiscret ? »

« Kaito a perdu la mémoire, et nous aimerions retrouver son lycée pour qu'il retrouve ses amis, et qu'il ai plus de chance de la retrouver –sa mémoire-. Nous ne voulons pas que vous nous passiez tous les renseignements sur vos étudiants, juste que vous vérifier si vous en avez un qui lui correspond. »

« Mais je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai énormément de choses à faire. Et qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas là pour m'extrapoler des informations ? » Cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

« Enfin, que voulez-vous que je fasses de ce genre de choses !? » S'exclama le détective.

« Et bien, j'ai une idée qui nous arrangerais tous. Vous n'avez qu'à passer dans chaque classe et demander s'ils le connaissent. Ça vous convient ? »

« Pfff… » Soupirèrent-ils en cœur.

« Je suppose que cela ira, Monsieur. » Lança Shinichi en se levant. « Nous n'allons pas vous déranger davantage. Merci pour votre aide. »

« Derrien, mais dépêchez-vous de filer. »

Ils sortirent du bureau, avant que Kaito ne se lâche et commence à hurler des _« Baka de directeur ! »_, ou encore des _« Mais quel sal type ! »_. Kudo tenta tant bien que mal de le calmer, ce qui prit une bonne dizaine de minute.

Ils avancèrent ensuite dans les couloirs, se dépêchant d'aller vers la première salle de classe la plus proche. Elle était vide, visiblement parmi les élèves qui étaient sorties du lycée, il y avait cette classe.

Shinichi leva les yeux vers le panneau où était normalement gravé le numéro de la classe : 2-A. Donc, logiquement à coté… Bingo ! La 2-B. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte. À l'intérieur, un brouhaha impossible faisait rage. On entendait la professeure -c'était manifestement une femme, et en vu de sa manière de parler, probablement plus qu'une simple élève tentant de remettre un tant soi peu d'ordre- hurler, les étudiants se chamailler. Une classe pleine de vie en somme.

Le détective lança un regard vers l'amnésique, un regard plein de bonne volonté, puis calmement, il ouvrit méthodiquement la porte, laissant aux élèves le temps de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Si bien que quand il l'eu ouverte entièrement, plus aucun bruit ne sortait de la masse grouillante de lycéens.

Tous le dévisageaient, étonnés. Kaito c'était caché au dernier moment contre le mur, ayant peur qu'à nouveau, ce ne soit pas le bon. Il tourna légèrement le visage, rivant ses perles bleutées dans celle de son ami, qui lui lançait un grand sourire. Celui-ci pénétra d'ailleurs juste après dans la salle, laissant le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés seul, le cœur serré.

« Salut ! » Clama-t-il joyeusement en se plaçant devant le bureau de la professeure sans honte. « Je suis désolé de vous dérangé dans votre GRANDE discussion, mais il se trouve que j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai trouvé un lycéen complètement amoché dans la rue, il y a… deux semaines et demie, et il se trouve qu'il a perdu la mémoire. Alors, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire si vous le connaissez, car votre principal est trop occupé pour regarder sur la liste des élèves. » Il se tourna vers la porte, que la _marmotte_ ne semblait pas vouloir passer. « Viens par là s'il te plaît, ils vont pas te manger. »

Kaito laissa un instant son regard se perdre dans la salle, discrètement, avant de soupirer. Il avait peur. Peur que ce ne soit pas encore la bonne, peur de ne jamais savoir qui il était. Mais aussi, peur d'affronter leurs regards s'il s'agissait véritablement de ses camarades.

Il serra les dents. Quand deviendrait-il enfin un homme, quand arrêterait-il de ne se soucier que du regard des autres sur lui ? Il devait arrêter, arrêter de se comporter comme un gamin immature, et faire face à la réalité. Shin-san se démenait pour qu'il retrouve sa mémoire, et lui, il était tout simplement inutile.

Serrant les poings, il s'avança dans la salle, sans regarder les lycéens. Il sentait leurs regards sur lui. Il voulait fuir, s'enfouir six pieds sous terre mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'avancer encore vers le détective.

Finalement, il se stoppa, à quelques centimètres de Kudo. Il voulait disparaitre, encore et toujours. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était doué pour ça. Encore une de ces choses qu'il ne pourrait véritablement comprendre qu'avec le retour de sa mémoire.

« Eh oh ! Relève la tête la _marmotte _! » S'exclama une voie juste à ses côtés.

Il releva le visage, tombant à nouveau dans les deux océans miniatures de son sauveur. Il aimait ses yeux. Il aimait ses cheveux. Il aimait son odeur. Il aimait son sourire. Il aimait la chaleur de son corps. Il aimait quand il le prenait dans ses bras. Il aimait tout chez lui. Tout, jusqu'à ses défaut.

Puis il se rendit compte, soudain, qu'il était là à le regarder dans les yeux depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà. Il baissa à nouveau la tête, se maudissant intérieurement.

« Kaito… »

Il releva instantanément le visage vers tous les élèves qui le dévisageaient encore. Une jeune fille, des yeux aussi bleus que Shinichi, les cheveux bruns et ébouriffés comme lui, se tenaient debout, ne murmurant qu'une chose : « Kaito… »

D'un coup, elle s'élança en larmes dans la salle, pour tomber dans les bras de l'amnésique, qui se retrouva à terre en moins de temps que cela ne coute de le dire. Tous les lycéens qui jusque là n'avait pas cillés, se levèrent et accoururent pour entouré Kaito.

Les questions fusèrent, entre les _« Où étais-tu ? »_, les _« Tu vas bien ? »_, ou encore les_ « TU nous as manqué ! »_, Kaito était perdu. Ces personnes ne lui disaient rien, et il avait une fille en larme accroché à son cou.

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il y avait trop de monde. Il ne sentait plus la présence réconfortante de son ami, de Son Shinichi. Il ne le trouvait plus, parmi la foule grisonnante qui l'entourait. Il avait besoin, besoin de sentir sa présence, lui, son repère dans ce monde inconnu qu'il venait de découvrir.

Il commençait à paniquer. Autour de lui, ses « camarades » ne se rendaient pas compte de son malaise, si bien qu'ils continuaient de tourner autour de lui, lui donnant le tourni. Leurs questions, leurs voies et les pleurs de la jeune fille commencèrent à se fondre en un seul bruit étrange.

Il ferma les yeux, pris de nausées. Son monde s'embrouillait. Il était complètement perdu. Dans sa tête même, tout tournait, ses idées tournoyèrent, prenant soudain une forme sombre, indéfini. Ses contours étaient flou, mouvants.

Puis doucement, ils se dessinèrent, se confirmèrent. L'amnésique avait mal à la tête, la forme en face de lui devint cet homme en gris, sombre souvenir de sa mémoire disparue. Il levait doucement son bras dans la direction du jeune homme, puis cracha encore une fois : « Kaito… »

Il hurla, se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Il avait peur, mal. Il en avait marre. Il voulait que le détective le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il le serre contre son torse. Il n'entendait plus rien, les voies c'étaient tus. Il c'était recroquevillé, impuissant contre cette douleur infâme qui lui avait volé son histoire.

Il sentit enfin, dans son dos, quelques pas plus loin, l'aura bienfaisante de Kudo. Il ouvrit ses yeux, sentant ses larmes couler le long de ses deux joues. L'aura s'approcha, il entendit son ami s'agenouillé derrière lui.

« Kaito ? » Murmura doucement le détective.

Le dit-Kaito se retourna d'un coup, sautant au cou de Son Shinichi. Il éclata en sanglot. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il émit cette idée idiote ? Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus. Il voulait s'en aller, le plus rapidement possible de cette masse d'être humain. Il ne voulait plus quitter le creux du cou du brun.

« Kaito, tu vas bien ? » Retenta le Sherlock Holmes lycéen.

Les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues, il ne répondit pas, se laissant aller contre lui, sombrant dans le sommeil.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ne m'abandonnes jamais !

**Chapitre n°4 : Ne m'abandonnes jamais !**

P.O.V. _(Aoko)_ :

Nous étions là, debout devant l'infirmerie à attendre le réveil d'un disparu de longue date. Kaito Kuroba… Cet imbécile de magicien à deux francs six sous, qui nous avait abandonné quelques semaines plus tôt, seize jours exactement. Durant seize jours, nous étions resté dans le noir complet quand à son état. Aucune nouvelles, rien.

Et voilà qu'il réapparaissait, en plein cours de mathématiques. Le Kaito confiant et sans soucis que je connaissais avait plus ressemblé à un enfant perdu et sans défense. Il avait pleuré, chose que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Et ce Shinichi Kudo avec qui il était venu. Cette manière de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurs. Il avait changé. Trop changé à mon gout. Il était entré dans la classe intimidé. Il était loin. Loin de moi. Trop loin du Kaito que j'aimais.

J'entendis des bruits derrière moi, par la porte de l'infirmerie. On se criait dessus, on pleurait, on consolait. Je sentis la main de Saguru Hakuba sur mon épaule. Je me tournais pour me plonger dans ses pupilles marron chênes.

« Il est en vie, c'est le principal. » Me murmura-t-il.

« Oui… »

Je savais bien qu'il ne serait pas duper par ce mensonge, ni par le sourire que je faisais, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de fixer la porte, qui s'ouvrit doucement, laissant sortir un Kudo tout sourire.

« Désolé pour le dérangement, il a eu peur, c'est tout. » Nous dit-il avec un sourire.

« Il va mieux ? » Inopina soudain Akako en surgissant dans mon dos.

« Oui, bien mieux. Je suis désoler de vous le demander, mais, qui sont ses meilleurs amis ? S'ils pouvaient juste me suivre pour lui parler de lui, et de leurs relations, ce serait bien. D'ailleurs, il a une petite amie ? »

« Il n'a _pas_ de petite amie. »Lançais-je, contrariée.

« Tant mieux ! » Fit-il gaiement.

« Comment ça « Tant mieux ! » !? » M'exclamais-je, plus que contrariée.

« S'il sortais avec quelqu'un et qu'il ne pourrais se souvenir de cette personne, ça risquerait d'être horrible pour cette personne. »

Effectivement, cela serait horrible. Si je sortais avec un garçon, et que celui-ci m'oubliais, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre, d'autant plus si sa mémoire ne lui revenait jamais. J'espérais vraiment qu'il allait se souvenir, qu'il allait redevenir Mon Kaito, le Kaito que j'aimais, que j'admirais en secret.

Mais si, ô grand jamais, il ne retrouverait jamais sa mémoire, qu'allais-je devenir ? Sans Kaito sur de lui, un tentinait arrogant, qui se moquait continuellement de mon père qui n'arrivait jamais à attraper ce maudit Kid, ma vie risquait d'être bien monotone. Depuis cette soirée sous l'horloge où nous nous étions rencontrés, ma vie était rythmée par ses tours de prestidigitations et ses rires.

Kaito…

M'avais-tu oublié pour avoir eu si peur quand je t'ai enlacée ? Te rappelleras-tu un jour que nous étions amis ? Je l'espère, de tout mon cœur…

P.O.V. _(Shinichi)_ :

J'attendais toujours que l'on me dise qui étaient les meilleurs amis de Kaito, mais visiblement la jeune fille, Aoko à ce que j'avais compris, n'avais pas l'intention de me répondre. Je soupirais, las de ce silence pesant.

« Bon, Hakuba, qui sont les meilleurs amis de Kaito s'il te plaît ? »

Le dit-Hakuba leva vers mes deux yeux étonnés. Qu'est ce que j'avais encore fait ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hakuba ? »

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Mais quel imbécile je faisais ! Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré Hakuba en temps que Shinichi Kudo ! Il fallait que je trouve une réponse approprié. Arg ! Quel imbécile ! Quand, quand avais-je put être au courant pour lui, quand !? Mais oui !

« Enfin, Hakuba ! Tu oublies un peu vite que je suis ami d'enfance avec Ran, et que Conan fait partit de ma famille, c'est tout de même le petit-fils de l'oncle qui est cousin de la fille aîné du grand-père de ma mère ! (et oui ! Je suis allez le chercher dans le tome 14 quand Yukiko sauve Conan des soupçons de Ran) » Clamais-je. « Et tu les as tout les deux rencontrer. »

« Ah, désolé, ils ne m'en avait jamais parlés… » Fit-il simplement.

Un léger rire s'échappa de ma gorge. Je l'avais échappé belle. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse attention dorénavant.

« Donc, qui sont ses meilleurs amis ? » Dis-je, exaspéré.

« Eh bien, je supposes que tu peux prendre Aoko. » Me répondit-il en présentant de sa main la jeune fille qui étrangement, ressemblait énormément à Ran. « Il s'agit de son amie d'enfance après tout. »

Son amie d'enfance ? Comme moi avec Ran.

« Et il doit bien y avoir d'autre personnes tout de même ? »

« Hakuba-kun et Akako-chan… »

Je me tournais d'un bloc vers le sosie de Ran, Aoko. Elle venait de murmurer le nom de cet arrogant de détective british et d'une fille visiblement. D'ailleurs, voilà qu'une fille sortait du lot. Non, un instant, pas une fille, une divinité. Une perle parmi les perles, mais la plus belle des perles. Elle était splendide, sublime, magnifique. Impossible de passer à côté.

Qu'elle me demande de la suivre, de devenir son esclave, et je la suivrais sans hésitation. Qu'elle me demande de lui donner ma vie, et je le ferais sans problèmes. Peut importe, c'était un diamant. J'obéirais à chacun de ses ordres.

« Hey ! Kudo ! »

Je sursautais, sortit de ma contemplation silencieuse. Toute la classe me regardait étrangement. Je reprenais rapidement ma contenance sous les regards amusés de la demoiselle. Je toussotais un instant, et invitait les trois personnes désignés à me suivre dans l'infirmerie.

À peine la porte refermer, je recevais un poids dans mon dos, deux bras enserrèrent ma taille, et une tête s'enfouit dans ma nuque. Je frissonnais quand son souffle chaud et instable atteint ma peau. Il tremblait.

« Ba… baka… baka… baka de Shin-san… baka… » Ne cessa-t-il de murmurer dans mon cou.

Je me retournais tant bien que mal pour me retrouver avec un lycéen complètement terrorisé dans les bras.

« Kaito… » Commençais-je, avant de me retrouver de nouveau avec un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

Je le sentais, il n'allait pas bien, il avait peur, il voulait fuir, mais il restait.

« Kaito… »

La pression de son doigt se fit plus forte, et il enfonça sa tête plus profondément dans mon cou. Il pleurait, je l'entendais, je le sentais.

« Kaito, s'il te plaît… » Parvins-je à murmurer, ayant retiré sa main. « Arrêtes, c'est bon, je suis là, tout va bien, ok ? »

Il releva la tête, se décollant un peu de moi. Il me fixa un instant, avant de rebaisser le regard et d'acquiescé silencieusement. Je le décollais encore un peu de moi, jusqu'à ce que ses bras ne m'entourent plus, puis doucement, je le retournais pour lui faire voir se « camarades ».

Il eu un mouvement de recul en les voyant, mais ne me resauta pas au cou comme je l'aurais imaginé. Il faisait face, bien décidé à connaitre sans passé.

Calmement, ses « amis » se présentèrent. En premier lieu, nous avions Aoko Nakamori, son amie d'enfance, et accessoirement fille du commissaire Nakamori. Une jolie brune qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ran, excepté sa coiffure, un peu plus ébouriffée. En second lieu, nous avions Akako Koizumi, son amie, même si apparemment, ils ne se parlaient jamais véritablement. Une beauté japonaise sans faille, aux cheveux bruns et lisses et au visage ravissant. Et en dernier lieu, nous avions Saguru Hakuba, détective lycéen métisse –mi-japonais mi-anglais– arrogant, fils d'un inspecteur de police et rival du Kid. Il était aussi en confrontation direct avec Kaito au sujet de ce dernier.

Je les regardais un par un, avant de leur demandé de m'éclairé au sujet de l'identité de Kaito. Je fus abasourdi en découvrant la vérité sur Kaito. Il s'appelait Kaito Kuroba, était le fils de Toichi Kuroba, grand prestidigitateur dont j'avais moi-même entendu parler. Fan invétéré de Kid, il se chamaillait toujours avec Aoko et Hakuba.

Mais par-dessus tout, ce fut de me dire qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon à la limite de l'arrogance, sur de lui, qui faisait ses tours de magie et se battait –pas méchamment– en classe devant ses professeurs qui eu raison de moi. Le Kaito que moi-même je connaissais étais certes jovial et plein de vie, mais toujours en quête de réconfort et de tendresse, qui ne savait même pas faire cuire un œuf et qui avait besoin d'aide en permanence. De plus, il ne faisait jamais de tours de magie.

Je questionnais encore un peu les trois personnes en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers ma _marmotte_ qui buvait littéralement les paroles des jeunes gens. Apparemment, il avait perdus son père huit ans auparavant, sa mère étais partis faire un tour purement professionnelle (relevé l'ironie) au États-Unis et ne pourrait rentrer avant quelques mois, et elle était injoignable. De plus, il semblait que Jii-san, l'ancien assistant de Monsieur Kuroba qui avait retrouvé Kaito après huit années, soit en voyage pour le compte de Kaito, et ne rentre pas avant une bonne semaine.

Autant dire que les personnes avec qui il était le plus proche n'étaient tout simplement pas présent. Un véritable casse-tête que sa perte de mémoire.

P.O.V. _(narrateur) _:

« Alors c'est ici ? » Demanda une voie légèrement tremblotante.

« Oui. » Répondit une voie qui appartenait à une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Devant le groupe de jeune, composé de Mademoiselle Akako Koizumi, Aoko Nakamori, Saguru Hakuba, Shinichi Kudo et Kaito Kuroba, se trouvait une charmante maison à un étage. On pouvait lire sans problèmes sur la plaque qui ornait délicatement le portillon : _Famille Kuroba_.

« Donc c'est ici que vit Kaito… » Souffla le jeune détective de l'est.

Il était figé devant la maison. Dire qu'ils habitaient si loin l'un de l'autre ! C'était regrettable. Un léger bruit de fer rouillé le sortit de sa contemplation, le lycéen amnésique venait d'ouvrir le portillon en fer. Ils entrèrent tous à sa suite, en silence, comme pour ne pas briser le lien qui pourrait exister entre les souvenirs enfouies dans les replis de la conscience de Kaito et la demeure.

Une délicate odeur de lavande parvint doucement aux lycéens. Elle emplissait l'air, répandant son parfum, embaumant les esprits.

Kuroba sourit en sentant l'odeur de fleur. Même si cela était hors de sa portée, il savait bien qu'il aimait cette odeur. Il ferma les yeux, les narines ouvertes au monde. Il vit soudain un couché de soleil, et une silhouette lui faire signe au loin. Le soleil était dans le dos de la silhouette, si bien que son visage était dans l'ombre, mais un sourire était visible, un sourire éclatant et joyeux. Un sourire de défis.

La silhouette était petite, mais soudainement, une seconde apparut à ses côtés, bien plus grande. Leurs lèvres s'étirèrent dans un même mouvement, lançant en harmonie _« Je t'attraperais, je t'en fais la promesse ! »_, avant de se fondre en une seule et unique silhouette, qui, dans un souffle, se transforma en pétale de fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

Ceux-ci volèrent vers Kaito, et une odeur de lavande l'emplit, le faisant chavirer.

Il sentit deux bras le retenir, et en se retournant, il découvrit le visage interdit de Shinichi.

« Fait attention, t'as faillit tomber Kaito ! » Le rouspéta-t-il.

« Hehe ! Pardon Shin-san. » Fit-il en se grattant la tête.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée, et instinctivement, Kaito se baissa, souleva un pot de fleurs, et en sortit, une clef. Pas plus chamboulé par sa découverte, il ouvrit la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans un hall d'entré simple, sans superflus. Ils se déchaussèrent, puis s'introduisirent dans la première pièce à droite, il s'agissait du salon. Comme l'entrée, il n'y avait rien de bien extraordinaire, si ce n'était un jeu de carte complètement éparpillé, quelques bougies tombés à terre et un chapeau haut de forme qui trainait sur le divan.

« On dirait que tu pofinais tes tours Kuroba. » S'exclama Hakuba

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la cuisine, attenante au salon. Rien à signaler, sauf que le désordre régnait en maître dans cette pièce.

Puis vint le tour de la pièce sur la gauche, mais il semblerait qu'elle fut fermé à clef. Aoko expliqua qu'il y avait le bureau de ce côté. Bien qu'intrigué, ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'étage.

L'escalier en bois vernit les mena directement dans un couloir où trois portes se faisaient faces. Dans la première, ils découvrirent une salle de bain dans les tons bleus, avec une grande douche à l'italienne. Dans la seconde, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre conjugale, où une bonne couche de poussière se trouvait.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la troisième, qui était la chambre de Kaito. Là, ils étaient dans un autre monde. Un nombre incalculable de paquet de cartes, un vase entier de rose, un pistolet étrange, des dizaines de livres de magie, des pièces de tissus, des bombes fumigènes, et un tas d'autre objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Un bazar indescriptible faisait office de sol.

Shinichi se tourna un instant vers Kaito, qui regardait sa chambre avec de grands yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Ben, t'avais pas tort en disant que j'étais bordélique. Haha ! »

« Sinon, tu te souviens de certaines choses ? » S'interposa Akako.

Le magicien baissa les yeux. Apparemment non, il n'avait toujours aucun souvenir.

Ils fermèrent la porte de la chambre qu'ils avaient ouverte en grand, fautes de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans la pièce. Sans un bruit, ils descendirent dans le salon, tendit que Kaito et Shinichi se dirigèrent vers la cuisine voire s'ils pouvaient trouver quelques boisons.

Les regardant entrer dans la pièce, Aoko s'assit avec les deux autres lycéens d'Edoka sur le divan. Un silence instable s'installa entre eux.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Kuroba à une drôle de manière de regarder Kudo ? » Murmura Akako en brisant le silence.

« C'est vrais, ses yeux brillent quand il le regarde. » Répondit le détective métisse. « Comme de l'admiration. »

« Oui, mais il y a plus. Il y a autre chose qui fait briller ses yeux. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Hakuba.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à le définir. Mais c'est quelques choses de puissant. » Chuchota-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce-qui est puissant Akako-chan ? »

La jeune femme se retourna d'un bond, pour faire face à un lycéen au sourire de gamin et à l'air arrogant. Il portait cinq canettes de cola dans ses bras croisés contre son torse. Il tendit soudain une canette à Akako, qui surprise, l'attrapa sans réfléchir. Il en envoya une à l'anglais, puis en donna une à son amie d'enfance.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui est puissant Akako-chan ? » Réitéra Kaito.

« Rien, ce n'est pas important de toute façon. » Dit-elle de façon lointaine.

« Ah bon… »

Il semblait déçut, mais la jeune beauté n'en tint pas compte. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir la canette, d'où s'échappa soudain de la fumée. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri, lâchant sa cannette. La fumée se dissipa, et une multitude de roses couvrit le sol à l'endroit où l'objet d'aluminium aurait dû l'atteindre.

Elle releva les yeux vers le magicien, qui c'était retourné pour sourire au détective de Teitan, qui lui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

Décidément, leur relation était étrange aux yeux de la japonaise. Certes, Kudo semblait juste protecteur envers le jeune homme qu'il avait découvert dans la rue, mais le regard de Kaito n'étais pas le même. Il brillait, plein d'admiration mêler à un sentiment qu'elle préférait ne pas voir. Il était impossible, tout bonnement impossible que Kuroba soit… non, il ne pouvait pas, ce devait être seulement un effet secondaire de son amnésie qui s'estomperait avec le retour de ses souvenirs

Pourtant, plus elle le regardait, plus son cœur se serrait. Elle le savait, elle avait compris. Pourtant, son cœur refusait d'abandonner Kaito, cet imbécile qui refusait de tomber sous son charme.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle comprendre cela maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette lueur brillait-elle dans les yeux de Kaito ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pouvait-elle la sentir même d'ici ?

Pourquoi Kuroba était-il tombé amoureux de Kudo et non d'elle ? Elle sentit soudain une légère larme couler le long de sa joue. C'était trop bête de pleurer pour lui…

« Je passe te chercher demain Kaito ! Soit prêt pour 8heure ! »

« D'accord Aoko ! »

Après un gentil au revoir, Kaito referma doucement la porte, puis soupira.

« Pourquoi tu soupires ? »

Il se figea, comme surpris en train de tricher.

« Pour rien, pour rien. Dit Shin-san ? » S'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers le lycéen qui levait déjà un sourcil. « Tu dors ici ce soir ? »

Kudo le regarda un instant septique. Il avait l'impression que la question était à double tranchant. S'il restait, il allait devoir supporter les gamineries de l'apprenti magicien. S'il partait, l'autre allait lui en vouloir. Mais a y réfléchir, il aimait bien les gamineries de sa _marmotte._

« Je restes. » Dit-il en souriant.

Sourire que lui rendit immédiatement le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« Cool ! Parce que je ne sais pas cuisiné ! »

« Tu veux dire que je vais devoir cuisiner pour toi ? » Demanda le détective, prit à son propre jeu.

« Et pour toi si tu veux manger. »

Il soupira, vaincu. L'amnésique partit joyeusement vers l'étage, probablement vers la salle de bain vu l'heure. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, pour préparer le repas, mais se retrouva bien vite dans l'incapacité de cuisiner face au monticule de vaisselle non faites et d'ingrédients en tout genre. Il prit donc avant tout le temps de tout ranger et de faire tourner le lave-vaisselle, ce qui lui pris une bonne dizaine de minutes.

À l'étage, Kaito laissait couler l'eau gelé sur sa peau, ce qui lui procurait des frissons incontrôlés. Il avait besoin de se rafraichir les idées et de réfléchir posément, et quoi de mieux qu'une douche bien froide pour ce fait.

Il lança sa tête en arrière, faisant voler de l'eau par la même occasion. Sa main vint rejoindre le carrelage froid du mur. Les yeux fermer sur lesquels le pommeau crachait intarissablement de l'eau, il réfléchissait.

Il avait eu peur aujourd'hui, une peur qui l'avait pris d'un coup. Il savait qu'il n'était pas comme ça, à avoir peur pour un rien. Il se savait insouciant et fou face au danger, mais étrangement, il n'arrivait plus à être comme ça.

Il se sentait misérable, mal. Comme si quelque chose de bien trop précieux l'empêchait de mettre sa vie en danger, comme si désormais, il avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un à protéger.

Il coupa l'eau, se rendant compte que tout cela ne menait à rien. Il se trouverait misérable jusqu'à ce qu'il est retrouvé sa mémoire, même si la partit en lui qui lui hurlait de ne pas la retrouver était toujours présente.

Calmement, il sortit de la douche, et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Au moins, il n'avait pas oublié comment se servir d'une douche où comment nouer une serviette autour de sa taille.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, et jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'il était vide, il fila dans sa chambre. Enjambant le bordel de la chambre, il atteint une grande armoire en acajou. Il l'ouvrit, et après une inspection rapide, sortit un jogging noir, et un tee-shirt blanc avec la tête de quelqu'un qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

Quand il fut habillé, il descendit laissant sa main contre le mur, comme pour tenter de retrouver un contact familier. Il poussa la porte de la cuisine, et resta sur place.

Tout était propre d'une part, mais de l'autre, bien que les préparatifs de cuisine aient commencé, il n'y avait aucune trace de Shinichi. Paniqué, il commença à fouiller la maison, passant chaque pièce au peigne fin. Mais rien. Aucunes traces du détective.

Il s'affaissa sur le canapé, vaincu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Shin-san l'avait-il abandonné ? Pourquoi était-il partit sans rien dire ? En avait-il marre de lui ? Voulait-il juste que Kaito disparaisse de sa vie maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son lycée et ses « amis » ?

Et merde ! Maintenant il pouvait sentir les larmes couler, formant une légère couche salée collante. Elles roulaient le long de ses joues, finissant dans son cou, tentant d'emmener avec elles toute la douleur qui serrait le cœur de Kaito.

En vain.

Secoué de sanglots, il s'allongea sur le canapé, et ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, il pleura. Il pleura de douleur.

P.O.V. _(Shinichi) _:

Un large sourire sur mon visage, je me penchais pour ramasser la clef qui se trouvait sous le pot de fleurs. Je l'entrait dans la serrure, et après l'avoir tourné et ouvert, je rentrais et refermait la porte derrière moi.

L'odeur du riz au curry qui mijotait encore flottait dans l'air. Je m'approchais du salon, afin d'entrer par la porte attenante à la cuisine. Seulement, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis soudain que Kaito était descendu, et était là, couché en position fœtal, les yeux remplit de larmes.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ?

Intrigué, je déposais mon sac de course, et m'assit sur le canapé au côté de ma_ marmotte_. Son souffle régulier et son visage paisible me firent esquisser un léger sourire. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux encore humides et emmêlés.

Il remua dans son sommeil, et deux perles azurent encore toutes ensommeillées s'ouvrirent. Elles me fixèrent un instant, avant de s'embuer de larmes, leur propriétaire ne me sautant au cou.

« T… t'étais où bon sang ! Je… J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné… Baka… Je… » Me murmura-t-il, les larmes couler le long de mon épaule.

Attendris, je serrais dans mes bras le lycéen complètement perdus qui sanglotait sans bornes.

« Aho… Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais… Comment veux-tu que j'abandonne un gamin dans ton genre ? »

« Promet-le moi ! » Me hurla-t-il d'un coup.

« Je te le promet.. »


	5. Chapitre 5 : Poissons et joyaux

_Je m'excuses !_

_Il parait que je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux avec la numérotations des chapitres._

_Pardon !_

_Je me suis donc rattraper, et les voici dans l'ordre._

_Encore désolé ! _

**Chapitre n°5 : Poissons et joyaux.**

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Le soleil filtra avec légèreté entre les rideaux taupes, éclairant délicatement le visage d'un brun aux cheveux tout emmêlés. Il grogna un instant, avant de s'enfoncer dans le torse qui se trouvait devant lui.

Un instant. Un torse –nu de surcroit- devant lui, il est dans un lit… Est-ce-que ? Non ! Impossible ! Sans attendre, il descendit sa main vers son entre-jambe. Ouf ! Il avait son pantalon, braguette remontée.

Le problème maintenant, c'était de savoir qui était devant lui. Mais il avait peur. Il ne se souvenait pas de la soirée d'hier. Avec qui il avait bien put finir dans ce lit ? Il commença à relever les yeux, mais s'arrêta avant d'atteindre le visage de l'homme contre qui il était. Et s'il se trouvait avec un inconnu ? Ou avec un type avec lequel il avait _eu ce genre de rapport_ ?

Pourtant, une odeur de lavande vint lui titiller les narines sans prévenir. Il sourit en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. Il leva la tête d'un coup, rassuré par l'odeur qu'il sentait. Devant lui, _Son_ détective dormait à poing fermé, un bras plié sous sa joue, l'autre entouré autour du bassin du magicien.

Le brun enfouit son visage dans le torse senteur lavande de Shinichi. Il sentit l'autre remué, gémir un peu. Surpris, il releva son visage vers le lycéen, qui doucement ouvrit les yeux, avant de baisser le regard vers celui de la _marmotte_ qui souriait chaleureusement.

« Bien dormit, Shin-san !? » Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

« Comme il faut. » Répondit-il en étouffant un bâillement. « Et toi ? »

« Je suis en pleine forme. »

Sans attendre, le détective de l'Est s'assit sur le lit, avant de s'étirer. Kaito le dévora un instant des yeux, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Certes son _sauveur_ était vraiment bien fait, mais il ne devait pas se reprendre à faire ce genre de chose. Il savait très bien que Kudo n'avait pas ce sentiment pour lui, et que jamais il ne l'aurait. Cette chose qui depuis le début lui hurlait de ne pas retrouver la mémoire car il perdrait en contrepartie le fanatique de Holmes. Il savait que de toute manière, cela était perdu d'avance, puisque le lycéen de Teitan aimait Ran. Il le voyait bien, il le savait, quand son ami regardait durant des heures le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé :

_« Pardon Shinichi, tu m'as menti, et tu ne pourras jamais rattraper toutes les larmes que j'ai fait couler. Je suis désolé, nous ne pourrons jamais avoir une relation comme tu le désires. Faisons en sortes d'être amis._

_ Ran » _

Il avait lu ce message des dizaines de fois à toutes heures, le regard toujours inexistant, lointain, et triste. Le magicien avait bien compris que son ami ne pourrait jamais oublier la karatéka.

Peut-être qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un, lui, Kaito Kuroba ? Peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait ? Et peut-être que cela lui permettrait d'oublier le fils de l'écrivain ? Alors pourquoi il ne voulait pas oublier ce sentiment sans fin qui le bouffait, qui le tuait de l'intérieur ?

Pourquoi voulait-il juste que son ami le regard de la même manière que lui ? Pourquoi cette chose lui disait d'oublier son ancienne vie ? Et pourquoi est-ce que malgré ça, il continuait de courir après sa mémoire ?

« Tu m'en veux encore pour hier ? »

Il sursauta, surpris par la voie qui l'avait tiré de sa méditation. Le détective le regardait, les sourcils froncés, une adorable moue sur le visage. Le lycéen d'Edoka resta un instant sans comprendre, la soirée de la veille ne lui revenant pas en mémoire.

Puis il se souvint, Kudo qui disparaissait, la peur d'être abandonné, puis le visage inquiet du détective de l'Est penché sur lui, les larmes. Il se souvenait de s'être endormi dans les bras de son ami, puis l'impression de quitter le sol, enlacé dans deux bras chauds. Il revit le moment où le brun l'avait déposé dans son lit, et où il avait refusé de le laisser partir dormir sur le canapé, de peur de le voir s'envoler à nouveau dans la pénombre.

Il fixa le brun, dont le torse était couvert d'une multitude de petites cicatrices, et de brulures plus ou moins importantes. Peut-être avait-il eu un accident ?

Il se pencha en avant, se plaçant juste sous le visage de Shinichi. Il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui cachaient les deux yeux bleus absents, comme s'ils se trouvaient à des lieux d'ici, espérant entendre un mot, une parole pour les ramener à l'instant présent.

« Je t'en veux encore... » Murmura-t-il, captant ainsi l'intention du jeune détective. « … alors à toi de faire en sorte que je ne t'en veuille plus. » Il ponctua sa phrase en se jetant dans les bras de l'autre.

Il tomba d'abord contre un corps tendu, étonné, puis les muscles du brun se détendirent, et il rendit son étreinte au magicien.

« Tu sais que t'es compliqué Kaito ? »

« Je sais ! »

Ils rirent un instant ensemble, un instant qui dura une éternité pour eux, un moment qu'ils partagèrent sans crainte. Le magicien se laissait aller contre la poitrine du détective qui jetait sa tête en arrière, secoué d'un rire nerveux.

« On a pas l'air fin. » Réussit à souffler Shinichi en s'arrêtant de rire.

« Et alors ? On s'en fout ! »

Portant la tasse à sa bouche il en avala le contenu d'un tenant. Le thé vert du fils de créateur du _Baron De La Nuit_ était délicieux, quelque chose ne pas manquer. Il posa sa tasse, et attrapa la théière, prêt à se resservir, quand une main vint la soulever, laissant la main de Kaito balayé l'air inutilement. Celui-ci releva les yeux mécontent, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec son _sauveur_.

« Ne te gave pas de thé, après tu n'auras plus faim pour le reste du petit-déjeuner. »

« Et il y a quoi au menu ? » Demanda d'autant plus énervé le fils de Toichi Kuroba.

« Soupe miso et saumon fumé, c'est tout ce qu'il me… »

Il s'arrêta. Sa _marmotte_ s'était tendus, des sueurs froides coulant le long de son front. Il tourna vers Kudo un regard apeuré collé au visage.

« Sau… mon ? »

« Euh… ouais… » Dit-il, intrigué par l'expression du brun.

D'un coup, un nuage de fumé emplit la pièce, il entendit les pas de l'autre qui filait vers l'entré. Il perçut la voie de Kuroba qui fusait vers lui, lui hurlant un rapide _« A ce soir ! »_. Il resta là, médusé par l'attitude de l'amnésique. Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit pour qu'il parte ainsi ?

D'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait cet orgueilleux voleur en blanc. Kaito Kid. Et puis, maintenant qu'il en parlait, il n'était plus apparu depuis un bon moi ce voleur. Déjà presque trois semaines qu'il avait découvert Kaito, y avait-il un lien ?

Non ! Kaito était trop… stupide ? gentil ? câlin ? Surement. De toute manière, il refusait à s'imaginer son ami comme de l'autre côté de la loi. Et même, il avait promis qu'il ne détesterait jamais le magicien, quel que soit son passé.

Il secoua sa tête, résolut à oublier cette idée idiote qui avait germée dans son esprit.

Il attrapa le téléphone fixe, et sans attendre, composa le numéro d'Aoko. Il attendit trois tonalités avant d'entendre la petite voie de la brune.

_« Allo !? »_

« Ah ! Salut Aoko, c'est Kudo. »

_ « Salut. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? »_

« Non, pas vraiment, c'est Kaito. Il est parti en courant à l'instant en entendant le menu du petit-déjeuner. »

_« Il y avait quoi au menu ? »_

« De la soupe miso et du saumon fumé. »

Un délicieux rire coula comme du miel de l'autre côté de combiné. Kudo se renfrogna, ayant l'impression d'être pris pour un imbécile.

« J'ai dit quoi de drôle ? »

_« C'est le saumon ! » _Laissa-t-elle échappé entre deux rires. _« Kaito à peur des poissons ! »_

Le rire du détective se joignit sans attendre à celui de la lycéenne. Il avait peur des poissons !? C'était quoi ça ? C'était sans doute la peur la plus stupide qu'il est entendu.

« Eh bah, au moins il a pas oublié ça ! »

_« Exact. »_

C'étant calmé, ils se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent. Il n'avait jamais rit ainsi avec la fille de l'inspecteur Nakamori. Au fond, il avait l'impression qu'elle l'évitait, et qu'une haine sourde sommeillait en elle envers lui.

Amusé par l'information qu'il venait de découvrir, il s'empressa d'enfiler son manteau, et sortit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

P.O.V. _(Kaito)_ :

Je m'empressais de sortir. Qu'elle idée de me servir du poisson ! Je m'arrêtais soudain, pris de nausées. Rien que de dire le mot « poisson » me révoltait. Je respirais un bon coup et regardais ma montre. 7h30. J'étais en avance.

Que devais-je faire désormais ? Si je restais devant la maison, Shinichi viendrait me chercher, mais si j'allais au lycée maintenant, je laissais Aoko en plan, elle qui m'avait dit de l'attendre pour 8h. Je regardais à droite et à gauche. A droite, le lycée, et à gauche, c'était par là qu'Aoko était partis la veille.

Je partais dans cette direction, et au bout de la rue, me stoppais. Et désormais, de quel côté ? Droite, gauche ou tout droit ? Et puis, au bout du chemin choisit, j'irais par où ? Trop de choix.

Je soupirais, incapable de me décidé. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir où elle vivait. Ma mémoire me faisait défaut en permanence, me trahissant. Je me détestais. Pourquoi ma mémoire ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement revenir ?

Et si j'allais à droite ? Ou non, à gauche ? Mais, peut-être était-ce tout droit ? Et puis zut ! Je n'avais qu'à l'appeler. Je fouillais rapidement mon répertoire, et saisit son profil. Le téléphone sonna un moment avant de me dire que mon correspondant était injoignable. Bordel de merde !

Que devais-je faire désormais ? Attendre ici avec le risque de voire Kudo débouler et me forcé à avalé son saumon fumé ? Mon estomac se retourna à cette pensée, aucune chance qu'il m'attrape avec son poisson diabolique ! Sans crier gare, je fonçais tout droit, puis tournait à gauche, suivant mon instinct. Avec un peux de chance, j'arriverais devant chez mon amie d'enfance oubliée.

Même si je doutais de cette méthode, j'avançais tout de même, incapable de m'arrêter à la pensé du saumon. Mes jambes avançaient seules, comme suivant une trajectoire, un parcourt que j'avais fait cent fois. Mais au lieu de me retrouvé devant chez les Nakamoris, je m'arrêtais devant un musée. Le musée Beika.

J'étais essoufflé, et indécis. Mes membres inférieurs refusèrent de partir à nouveau, pire, ils me forcèrent à rentrer dans le bâtiment. Comme pris de frénésies, je poussais les portes en verres blindés du musée. Je payais rapidement au guichet, remercient le ciel que j'ai pensé à prendre de l'argent le matin, puis pénétrais dans la première salle. À l'intérieur, une incommensurable collection de joyaux se bousculaient, tous plus beau et étincelant les uns que les autres.

Pourtant, mon corps ne s'arrêta pas, et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au second. Poussé par mon instinct, j'entrais dans la dernière pièce, pour me retrouver devant un carnage impossible. Les immenses rideaux de velours rouges étaient déchirés, les vitrines brisées. Tous les joyaux étaient en vrac au sol, et le parquet en chêne massif recouvert d'impact de balle. Certaines de ces pierres précieuses semblaient avoir été missent en pièce, brisées.

J'en restais bouche-bée. Un nombre incalculable de policier avait les yeux tournés vers moi, eux aussi semblait étonné, mais non de l'aspect de la pièce, mais plutôt de ma présence. Je m'excusais et refermais les portes. Je me retournais, pressé de partir, mais une force étrange m'en empêchait. Elle tentait de me faire revenir dans la pièce, et moi, je n'arrivais décemment pas à résisté.

« Kai… to ? »

Je relevais le visage d'un coup, sautant dans cette faille pour m'extirpé de la force sans nom qui m'obligeait à rentrer dans la pièce. Devant moi, un homme dans la quarantaine me regardais, interdis. Il avait les cheveux coupés court et noirs, une petite moustache, et était entouré de deux officiers, ainsi que d'un homme de grande taille, à la carrure imposante. Avec ses cheveux poivre et sel, son regard de tueur et son costume entièrement noir, exception faite d'un nœud papillon rouge _sang_, il dégageait une aura menaçante.

Pourtant, je restais de marbre face à lui, gardant en moi toute la peur que me procurait la vision de cet homme.

_« Même si tu rates un tour, ton public ne doit pas s'en apercevoir… »_

Je me prenais la tête dans mes mains, saisit d'un violent mal de crane. Qu'étais ce à l'instant, cette voie qui semblait provenir du fond de mon existence, comme une règle que l'on me disait indéfiniment ? J'avais mal, l'impression que mon crane allait exploser, que ma mémoire allait me revenir d'un coup, de façon si violente que j'en mourrais.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à moi ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle revienne cette satané mémoire si je devais mourir pour la récupéré, je voulais juste vivre avec Shin-san, l'entendre me râler après quand je tentais de cuisiner et qu'il retrouvait la cuisine dans un état indescriptible, me blottir dans ses bras quand j'avais peur, que mon cœur en avait marre de ne plus savoir où il en était, sentir cette odeur de lavande si caractérielle qui l'enveloppait, pouvoir entendre son rire si mielleux et entrainant, voir son visage éclairé par un sourire magnifique quand on discutait, je voulais juste ça. Étais-ce trop demander ?

« Kaito ! »

Je ne voulais rien d'autre, et cette pourriture de mémoire allait me l'enlever, me priver de chacun de ces moments que j'affectionnais, que j'aimais. J'en avais marre, marre, marre !

« Kaito ! »

Je sursautais violement. J'étais là, à genoux dans le couloir, tremblant de tous mes membres. Devant moi, l'homme aux cheveux noirs et à la petite moustache me secouait, m'appelant par mon prénom. Mon prénom ? Je ne me souvins pas avoir dit à voie haute que je m'appelais Kaito, alors comment connaissait-il mon prénom ? Est-ce qu'il me connaissait ?

Je relevais à nouveau le regard vers lui, scrutant son regard charbonneux. Il semblait inquiet et surpris, comme si ma simple vue le déconcertait, mais une légère lueur de soulagement perlait parmi toutes les autres émotions. Il soupira quand il remarqua que je le dévisageais, et sans que je comprenne le moins du monde la tournure des événements, je me retrouvais serré contre son torse.

« Kaito… Je suis soulagé que tu n'ais rien. Quand Aoko est rentrée en me hurlant que tu étais revenu, j'ai crue qu'elle se moquait de moi, mais tu es là, en vie… Si tu savais comme on c'est inquiété. »

Il tremblait légèrement, se raidissant de manière à cacher ces mouvements si furtifs que je sentais sur ma joue. Étrangement, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans son attitude, qu'il ne devait pas se comporter ainsi, mais plutôt comme un marginal, le doigt pointé vers moi en me hurlant quelque chose de répétitif.

Je me sentais bien, ici, j'avais comme retrouvé un endroit que j'aimais par le passé, dans le tréfonds obscur de ma première vie. Un lieu qui me définissait. Un sentiment étrange s'infiltra en moi, remontant le long de mon dos, me faisant vibrer de frustration. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il me semblait si proche, faisant partit intégrante de ma vie.

Et pourtant il restait inaccessible, fermé à double tour derrière une porte à usage unique. Car même si je brulais de curiosité, désirant ardemment l'ouvrir pour nager à nouveau dans mes souvenirs, pouvoir les ressasser, j'avais peur. Peur de cet inconnu fuyant et sans détours. Peur des conséquences de cette vie antérieure sur ma vie actuelle. Peur que cela ne l'écarte de moi, qu'il se détourne, _Lui_.

_Lui_. Étrangement, miraculeusement, pour le meilleure ou pour le pire, il était entré dans ma vie, pour devenir ma source de désir, ma raison de me réveillé le matin. En l'espace d'un mois, qui pour l'instant se résumais à mes uniques souvenirs, il était devenait ma vie, mon centre de gravitation, mon air, mon soleil. Il n'avait qu'à dicter pour que j'obéisse. Il n'avait rien à craindre de ma loyauté. Rien, excepté cette peur difforme qui m'obligeait à refouler ma mémoire.

Pour lui, j'étais prêt à ne jamais savoir qui j'étais. Pour ne pas le perdre, j'étais prêt à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Pour qu'il ne regarde que moi, j'étais prêt à me soumettre à lui. Pour qu'enfin, il m'aime, j'étais prêt à mourir.

« Kaito, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Sortant instantanément de mes penser qui commençaient à se perdre dans l'immensité de mes questions qui restaient sans réponses, je lui souris timidement, osant à peine lui répondre.

« Je… Enfin… »

Ma voie se nouait sous la pression. Je n'arrivais pas à articuler les mots désirer, sortant des gargouillis impétueux à la place, confondant les voyelles et les sons. J'étais misérable. Me rendant compte de ma propre impuissance, je baissais mon visage, cachant mes yeux derrière ma frange.

Je voulais lui dire, lui demander qui il était, et tant qu'à faire, me confier, pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de mes problèmes, de mes frustrations. Je ne le connaissais pas, ou plutôt _plus_, et pourtant, j'avais une confiance sans bornes à son égard. Je ne savais pas qui il était pour moi, une connaissance, un ami, un rival, un proche. Peu m'importais, peu importais son nom, son âge, notre relation. Peu importais, tout ce qui comptais, c'était que je le savais, que je savais que nous pouvions avoir confiance l'un en l'autre.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Questions futiles que mon assurance pour lui balayait d'un revers de la main, l'emportant au loin dans mes préoccupations et mon esprit. Toutes ces questions seraient pour plus tard, quand j'aurais vraiment besoin de réponses.

Je souriais, confus par cette soudaine attirance pour lui. Sans attendre je relevais le visage vers lui, et le dévisageais. Je cherchais dans ses traits un quelconque souvenir, une petite marques qui me ferait soudain l'effet d'un déclic. Rien. Il demeurait un inconnu à mes yeux.

Mais qu'importe, je voulais lui parler, redécouvrir sa voie, sentir ce semblant de familiarité qui m'habitais en ce moment. J'entrouvris ma bouche, cherchant chaque mots, me souvenant de la manière d'ont formulé les sons.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Ce fut la première chose que je demandais. Ma voie se perdit, disparaissant dans l'abysse du silence qui nous enveloppait timidement. Il restait incrédule, incapable à son tour de formuer une phrase cohérente, un semblant de logique. Enfin, il soupira, anéantit.

« Alors, c'est vrais ? Tu as perdus la mémoire gamin ? »

Il avait une voix grave, tressautant pour retenir sa tristesse. J'opinais du chef, triste de ne pas pouvoir lui dire que je me souvenais de lui. Son regard perdu dans le vague, il soupirait à nouveau.

« On parlera de ça plus tard Kaito, je suis sur une affaire, je dois m'en occupé. »

« Une affaire ? »

« Kid… »


	6. Chapitre 6 : La voyante

_Pardon donc pour mon problème dans la numérotation._

_Lily-chan, heureuse de te revoir !_

_Tu me suis décidément partout !_

_Fee O, Oui je suis sadique !_

_Mais rassures-toi de suite, tout ce passera bien pour la relation entre Shinichi et Kaito._

_Et Si Aoko est une furie... eh bien... je ne sais pas, peut-être est ce l'impression qu'elle me fait ?_

_Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre n°6 : La voyante.**

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

« Kid.. »

Un flot tumultueux d'image s'insinua en Kaito, tiraillant chaque parti de son corps. Il hurla. Incapable de contenir l'affluence de blanc, de plumes de colombes, de roses sanguinolentes, de cartes de jeu, il se tordait de douleur. Son crane implosa, ses membres semblaient en feu, véritables lave en fusion, son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses poumons s'emplissaient d'air toxique, qui coulait infernalement dans son corps, l'envenimant.

Il voyait ces silhouettes, à nouveau, dans l'ombre, qui lui hurlaient à nouveau : _« Je t'attraperais, je t'en fais la promesse ! »_. Elles se cofondèrent ensemble, comme la dernière fois, mais au lieu de rester dans la pénombre, ne laissant que son sourire arrogant, elle s'éclaira, découvrant son visage. Il distingua enfin son visage, ses traits. Devant lui, Son détective, Son Sherlock Holmes se tenait, improbable.

Il hurla. Il avait peur. Peur de comprendre. Shinichi s'estompa, devenant un garçon d'environ sept ans. Des lunettes à grosses montures noires, un nœud papillon écarlate, un costume bleu marines, il souriait, aussi défiant que Kudo.

_« Je t'attraperais, je t'en fais la promesse ! »_

À nouveau, la phrase résonna dans sa tête, sur le même ton. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, à saisir ce qui se passait. La silhouette du gamin se dissipa, comme une interférence, pour redevenir le lycéen

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kaito ? »_

Il sursauta ne comprenant pas. Il était sur qu'il venait de lui parler, pourtant, ses lèvres demeuraient seller. Il continuait de passer de la forme de l'adolescent à celle de l'enfant, impassible, son visage gardant la même expression qu'elle que soit sa taille.

_« Tu m'as oublié ? »_

Non. Non. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier Shinichi, il ne devait pas. Pourquoi cette soudaine apparition lui disait ça ? Certes, il ne voyait pas qui était le petit, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était amnésique.

_« T'es pi-toy-able… »_

Il s'indigna. S'empourpra. Comment le brun osait le traité ? Il n'était pas pitoyable, aucune chance.

_« Bien sur que t'es pitoyable, t'arrives même pas à te souvenir de moi. »_

Il disparut soudain, comme l'autre fois, pour devenir une flopée de pétales multicolores senteur de lavande. Il se sentit emporté, les pétales se mélangèrent aux plumes duveteuses et légères, aux roses délicates, aux as de piques et de cœurs. Il tomba en arrière, poussant un ultime cri qui lui déchira les entrailles, l'emportant au fond de cette marrée noirs d'affliction.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il trottina en sifflotant. Il ne savait qu'acheter. Colin, thon, saumon. Il naviguait dans les étales du marché en s'arrêtant devant chaque poissonnier. Les odeurs de fruit frais, de fromages, de légumes, de sucreries se mêlaient sans vergogne dans un velouté délicieux. Il aurait put rester là des heures rien que pour siroter cette odeur enivrante.

Il entendit crépiter le sucre dans la machine à barbe-à-papa. Peut-être pourrait-il en prendre une pour le magicien ? Il s'avança vers l'étalage de bonbon et de guimauves. Il pouvait y voir une multitude de sucreries aux couleurs acidulé, aux formes variés. Des pommes d'amours attendaient patiemment qu'on les déguste, planter sur leurs piques en bois. Du pop-corn sautait, dégageant une odeur de maïs chaud. Les caramels étaient exhibés comme des trophées à la vue de tous. Des pots de miel couleurs or attendaient, indécis qu'on vienne les acheter. Des sucettes multicolores et aux formes loufoques étaient maintenus au plafond par des crochets.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn tournait et retournait la pâte des crêpes, attendant qu'elles soient suffisamment cuites. Des pots de chocolats, de confitures et de sucres étaient alignés devant. Un gaufrier à l'arrière faisait dorer paresseusement les gaufres. Des petit ronds de pâtes baignaient dans l'huile bouillante, et étaient expulsé par un homme à la calvitie avancée, devenant de parfait beignet que l'homme fourrait en les incisant légèrement, de toutes sortes de choses délicieuses et sucrées.

Une véritable sculpture de sucre trônait à l'arrière. Représentant un chapeau blanc retourné, un lapin en chocolat sautait vers l'extérieur, des cartes en sucre glacés agrémenté de colorants volaient autours, des nuages de chantilly imageaient la fumée, et une immense rose faite en fraise tagada surplombait l'ensemble. Il sourit, peut-être que cette sculpture plairait à Kaito ? Il sortit son portable de la poche de son manteau, et photographia la pièce de confiseries.

« C'est une belle pièce, n'est-ce pas !? »

Le détective tressaillit, surpris par la voix mielleuse de l'homme à la calvitie. Celui-ci le regardait, ressemblant à un bon papi gâteau. Avec une moustache touffue, de grands yeux verts pétillants, un corps longiligne et son tablier rose bonbon où était écrits dans un rouge cerise « **_Sweet Dreams and Candy Fair_** », il attirait la sympathie. Il affichait un sourire aux dents étonnamment blanches pour un vendeur de sucreries. Attendrit, Shinichi sourit avant de répondre, béatement :

« Pour une belle pièce, c'est une belle pièce ! »

« Je savais bien qu'elle plairait. » Dit-il en ouvrant triomphalement les bras. « J'ai eu du mal à me décider ce matin, mais celle-ci est ma préférée. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. »

« Oh ! Mais je parle, je parle, vous désirez peut-être quelques chose ? »

« Eh bien… Une barbe-à-papa si ce n'est trop vous demander. »

Le vieil homme s'avança vers la machine ronde, et y déposa le sucre coloré. Il actionna la machine, qui ronronna et laissa apparaitre rapidement des filets de sucre bleu. (je sais, d'habitude c'est rose, mais je préfère les bleus !) Sans attendre, il entreprit de tourner le bâtonnet de bois dans les mailles de ce filet coloré, créant un véritable nuage bleuté. Il tendit la sucrerie vers le lycéen, qui s'empressa de régler la note. 500 yens.

En s'éloignant du stand, Shinichi salua de la main l'homme, en se promettant qu'il reviendrait ici avec Kaito.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi avec Kaito ? Cette question le taraudait depuis un moment déjà, sans qu'il ne puisse mettre un doigt sur la réponse. En ce moment, il pensait systématiquement à l'amnésique. Que ce soit pour un cadeau, une sortit, ou simplement dans ses divagations, le brun était toujours présent. Avant, il ce le serait promit, en pensant à Ran ou à Nakamichi et Aizawa, ses camarades de foot. Pourtant, désormais l'autre occupait toutes ses pensés.

Étais-ce bien ou mal ? Il doutait qu'il y est vraiment quelque chose de bien ou de mal à ça. Mais, plus il fouillait, creusait cette question à la recherche de la réponse, plus il était désireux de se retourner pour l'enfouir à nouveau, redoutant ce qu'il y découvrirait. Il doutait de lui. Certes, ça soudaine proximité avec Kaito le désarçonnait, mais il n'était pas de ce bord la, il n'était définitivement pas gay !

Pourtant… Cela ne le dégoutait pas quand il s'imaginait avec sa _marmotte_. Il était même… intrigué ? attiré ? tenté ? Sans doute de la simple curiosité malsaine. Il ne pouvait pas pensé à un homme de cette manière, sinon… Sinon quoi ? Il y perdrait sa dignité ? Il s'en fichait de la perdre. Il ne se reconnaitrait plus ? Il avait déjà du mal à se reconnaitre depuis qu'il était redevenu Shinichi Kudo. Il serait détesté par ses amis ? Et alors ? Si ses amis ne l'acceptaient pas comme il était c'était que ce n'était pas des amis, point barre.

Alors pourquoi avait-il peur ? Peur que ses doutes soit fondés ? Peur d'aimer vraiment Kuroba ? Peur que ses amis lui tournent le dos ? Peur que son passé remonte ?

Il était stupide…

Il devait arrêter, respirer un bon cout, et refouler toutes ses pensées idiotes et malsaines au fin fond de sa conscience. Il avançait, tentant d'évincer la totalité de ses délires. Ses jambes marchaient tout droit, évitant de justesse les obstacles. Il ne pensait à rien, se vidant l'esprit en écoutant les discussions des passants, les marchandages entre vendeurs et clients. Puis ils s'éloignèrent tendit qu'il quittait le marché.

Le silence devint vite oppressant après le bourdonnement incessant du marché. Il voulait entendre ces sons sans fins, qui lui emplissaient la tête et lui faisait oublier ses pensées. Mais rien à faire, Tokyo état calme, malmené par la neige. Il s'arrêta soudain, atterrissant devant la vitrine d'un magasin.

Il avait oublié ce satané noël. Dans trois jours, il faudrait qu'il fête la naissance de Monsieur Jésus, alors qu'il n'était pas chrétien, et qu'il attende que Monsieur le Père-Noël créé par la marque de Cola, lui apporte des cadeaux achetés par les soins de ses amis. Une véritable mascarade en somme.

Il détestait le 25 décembre. Pour être exact, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Les gens gaspillaient de l'argent en futiles cadeaux, pour les donner aux autres. Idée commerciale perverse. Les Hommes s'amusaient à batifoler dans les allées de présents et d'ustensiles tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Pourtant, aucun ne s'en alarmaient, suggérant que noël était une fête, qu'importe la dépense.

Ils se voilaient la face, c'était tout.

La vendeuse de la petite échoppe décorée d'or, de vermillons et de blanc pur, sortait, se plaçant contre l'encadrement de la porte au détective obnubilé par ses pensées pessimistes. Une tasse de chocolats chauds dans ses mains ridées par l'âge, mais toujours aussi fines et délicates qu'à ses vingt ans, elle attendait dans l'encadrement de la portes qu'il daigne la remarquer.

Voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas de là avant que ses doigts de pieds soit complètement gelés, elle resserra les pans de son châle de sa main libre, repoussa en un gracieux mouvement de tête son imposante chevelure noire de jais, et descendit sur le trottoir à la rencontre de ce lycéen qui visiblement, faisait l'école buissonnière.

Précautionneusement, comme si elle allait toucher une de ces délicates poupées en porcelaine fragile, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant réagir. Il tourna vers elle un regard inquisiteur. Sans arrêter de sourire, d'un de ces sourires comme seule les vielles dame ayant vus toutes les merveilles de la vie savent le faire, elle l'invita dans sa boutique. Sa voie était chaude et sensuelle.

Docilement, mais toujours curieux et sur ses gardes, Kudo entra dans la boutique. Remplit de milliers de breloques, poser en équilibre sur des étagères blanches trop petites pour toutes les contenir, si bien que même au sol on en trouvait, la boutique n'en avait rien de moins chaleureux.

Durant un instant, il resta sur le pas de la porte, observant les objets insolites qui proliféraient sur les planches. Il y avait là des boules-à-neiges, des pipeaux à canard, des figurines de dragons et de fées, des dizaines de bocaux contenant des choses indescriptible et sans nom, des livres aux reliures d'or, des bougies parfumées ornant chaque coins et parcelle, des rouleaux de parchemins entassés dans un coin, des boules de verres et de cristal, d'énormes grimoires de sorcelleries, un tas de poudres de toutes les couleurs et bien d'autres bibelots.

Le brun se tourna enfin vers la vieille dame qui s'asseyait derrière sa caisse, peinte en mauve. Elle retira son châle et poussa les rideaux bordeaux plein de strass qui entourait la caisse. Elle pianota ses doigts pleins de bagues sur le bord de la table blanche remplit de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Sans attendre, il s'avança vers elle, et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi vous m'avez invité à entrer ? »

Elle releva vers lui son regard noirs si envoutant, et souriant ardemment, elle se pencha en avant, appuyant sur ses mains pour se placée juste sous le visage du détective, et souffla :

« Pourquoi restais-tu devant ma boutique à ruminer de sombres pensées ? »

Il sursauta, étonné que la grand-mère lui réponde par une question.

« Tout ça ne vous regardes pas. »

« Bien sur que si, puisque tu restais devant ma vitrine au lieu d'être à l'école. »

Il grommela dans sa barbe. De quel droit se permettait-elle de fouiner dans sa vie ?

« Tu semble être tiraillé. »

Il leva vers elle un regard confus, s'étonnant de sa question.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Que ton passé et tes sentiments s'emmêlent de manière saugrenu, torturant ton esprit déjà essoufflé… »

Sa voie si chaude s'était fait sibylline, mystérieuse. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, sans explication. Son souffle était désormais troublant.

« Je ne comprend pas… Que savez-vous de moi ? »

« Pas grands choses… » Commença-t-elle avant de se raviver. « Mais, peut-être veux-tu savoir plus de choses sur toi-même ? »

Ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait, il la suivit vers le fond de la boutique, large de trois tatamis, longe de six. Au fond, dans un coin obscur caché par un éventail de tapis, une petite porte en bois brut et à la poigné rouge vermillon attendait qu'on l'ouvre. La femme, qui avait remis son châle, tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce éclairé par une petite bougie biscornue.

Elle s'avança sans peur vers cette flamme d'espoir dans cette mer d'obscurité, tendit que le Sherlock Holmes des années 2000 tendait ses bras face à lui pour éviter les pièges. Quand la vielle dame se retrouva de l'autre côté de la bougie, assise de surcroit, il s'arrêta devant la table qui supportait la flamme vacillante. Dans l'obscurité ambiante, il ne vit que le dessus de la table, recouverte d'un voile mauve presque transparent.

La femme tendit sa main face à elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Il tâtonna un moment dans les ténèbres avant de découvrir un petit fauteuil. Il s'assit dessus, et la fixa. Ils se toisèrent quelques instants, puis elle soupira, pour afficher à nouveau son sourire si charmeur.

« Donne-moi ta main. » Murmura-t-elle, avant de prendre la main de Shinichi qui lui tendait, perplexe. « Je vois… » Fit-elle en observant les lignes de sa paume, chose à laquelle il ne croyait pas. « Oh ! Tu serais étonné jeune homme, du nombre de chose encore inexplicable de nos jours »

Il frémit, pris de doute. Venait-elle de répondre à ses commérages intérieurs ?

« Tu sembles avoir de gros problèmes, tant au niveau cœur que physique. »

« Expliquez-moi, je vous pris. » Dit-il avec arrogance, ce petit jeu l'énervant au plus haut point.

« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu veux, quand tu penses à l'amour tu la voix _Elle_, mais ton cœur te dit que c'est _Lui_. »

Parlait-elle de son dilemme entre Kaito et Ran ?

« Je sais parfaitement de quoi je parles, jeune homme. » Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

« Je ne comprend pas. »

« N'essayes pas de comprendre, contentes-toi d'écouter Shinichi, veux-tu. »

Depuis quand connaissait-elle son nom ?

« Ton passé te tourmentes encore, mais tu n'oses pas en parler. » Son regard se voila, et une perle de verre naquit à la lisière de son œil. « Pourtant, tu sais que ça te ferais du bien… »

« De quel passé parlez-vous !? » Hurla-t-il en se relevant d'un coup, le regard menaçant.

« De cette semaine là, où tu as crus ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour. »

Il tressaillit. Elle ne parlait pas de _cette semaine là_ ? Personne, hormis le professeur et Aï n'était au courant pour _ça_.

« Non, et encore, tu ne leur en parles jamais. T'es tu rendus compte de leur inquiétude ? »

Il se rassit d'un coup, et baissa la tête. Il n'avait jamais réfléchis à ce qu'ils ressentaient.

« Il faut que tu t'ouvres, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on parle facilement… » Chuchota-t-elle en suivant du doigt les lignes de la main du brun. « Il faut juste que tu saches à qui en parler, à _Elle_, à _Lui_, à _Eux_… »

Sans doute. Maintenant, il devait réfléchir à qui en parler.

« Je suis sur que tu trouveras la personne qui saura t'aider à surmonter cette blessure. »

Elle lui sourit, et souffla sur la bougie. Shinichi fut soudain désorienté, il se leva contre sa volonté, par reflexe, et ne sentit plus la main de la vielle dame. Il paniqua, et commença à courir. L'obscurité réveilla ses autres sens et il fonça vers la porte, suivant son ouïe. Il arriva enfin dans la boutique en trombe, et tomba sur la vielle dame qui l'observais de derrière sa caisse mauve.

Il s'avança vers elle, énervé. Il posa ses mains à plats sur le bureau, faisant sauter les bibelots qui s'y trouvait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Dit-il entre ses dents, en amenant son visage juste en face de celui de la femme.

Elle balaya l'air d'une main en prenant un visage détaché.

« Mon nom te serais inutile, mais si tu le désires, appelles-moi… » Elle réfléchit un instant, avant d'esquisser un sourire mystérieux. « Appelles-moi donc, Pandoras. Et maintenant, vas. »

Il la dévisagea un moment, mais voyant bien qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus, il la salua. Elle sourit en réponse, tendit qu'il quittait l'échoppe.

Qu'elle singulière rencontre tout de même. Lui qui ne croyait pas aux histoires de médiums et de voyantes, il c'était laissé tenter par un de ces charlatans. Pourtant, elle avait semblé connaitre tant de chose sur lui. Il ne savait qu'en penser ! Il avançait, marchant dans la rue sans but précis.

Peut-être pourrait-il allé au lycée ? S'il s'en souvenait bien, il avait cours seulement l'après-midi aujourd'hui. Il regarda sa montre, 10h48. S'il partait de suite, il aurait le temps d'aller chez lui chercher son uniforme et ses affaires, puis partir pour son lycée. Il avait envie de faire un foot avec Aizawa et Nakamichi, pour se défouler.

Quoi que, il pourrait aller au musée Beika, où la dernière apparition du Kid avait eu lieu. Ce n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, il pourrait y faire un tour, avant de partir pour le lycée. Il partit donc en direction du musée, où il espérait trouver l'inspecteur Nakamori, qui devait encore y être sachant que c'était l'ultime lieu où son cher rival en blanc avait été vu.

Il marchait, à la limite de la course, se dépêchant d'arriver devant les portes de verres du musée. Première constatation, il n'y avait aucun policier, mais les visiteurs entraient librement. Il s'engagea donc à l'intérieur, paya son billet, et pénétra dans la salle. Devant ses yeux, il vit tous les joyaux du musée, réunis pour le centenaire du musée.

Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, l' « emerald youth », l'émeraude que Kid The Phantom Thief convoitait, se trouvait au second étage. Il dénicha les escaliers, et grimpa. Il avança jusqu'à la dernière pièce, gardée par deux officier. Ils lui indiquèrent qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la pièce, tendit qu'il faisait demi-tour, se retrouvant face à l'inspecteur Nakamori.

« Inspecteur Nakamori ? »

« Hum ? » Fit le policier. « A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Shinichi se gifla mentalement. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré Nakamori en tant que Shinichi Kudo, et leur seule collaboration quand il était dans son vrais corps, avait eu lieu à distance, par talkywalky, lui dans un hélicoptère, l'inspecteur dans la tour. (chapitre n°23 de Magic Kaito) Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse attention.

« Je m'appelle Shinichi Kudo, nous avons travaillés ensemble sur l'affaire de la tour de l'horloge ! »

L'inspecteur affecté au dossier 1412 sembla réfléchir un instant, puis son visage devint livide, avant de se déchaîné d'un coup.

« Le gamin que le siège nous avait envoyé ? »

« Exactly ! » Fit-il en levant son doigt.

Nakamori lui hurla dessus, le traitant de nabot et que ce qui ce passait ici n'était pas son affaire, mais accepta tous de même de lui montrer la pièce où le Kid avait été aperçut pour l'ultime fois. Il se trouva dans une pièce saccagé, où tout était brisé, déchiré, passant des vitrines aux rideaux, jusqu'à certain bijoux et pierre précieux. Même le parquet était plein d'impact de balle.

Il se tourna vers Ginzo, et avec sa voie de super détective lycéen, il déclara :

« Inspecteur, je veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ici ! »


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une vidéo sans vie

**Chapitre n°7 : Une vidéo sans vie.**

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Dans la pénombre du bureau, il était assis, regardant les dossiers qui se trouvaient dessus. Dans un coin, une lampe brillait, éclairant de sa lumière tamisée la pièce. Il feuilletait encore et toujours ses dossiers, cherchant le moindre petit indice qui lui permettrait de découvrir l'identité de sa victime.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien dans cette immense pile de feuilles remplit de données. Il avait beau cherché, scruter, assemblé, il n'arrivait pas à découvrir une simple indication. Alors, accablé par cette cohue infernale d'informations diverses, de la taille de sa victime, à la sonorité de sa voie, il leva sa main à hauteur de visage, et d'un geste vif et précis, envoya valsé les dossiers.

Il hurla, gagner de fureur, et se leva, frappant de toutes ses forces dans la chaise qui le soutenait depuis le début de ses fouilles. Et avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol, il projeta sur la lampe le cendrier en argile qui trônait sur son bureau. Se rendant soudain compte de l'objet qu'il venait de jeter, il se raviva, et courut vers les restes de lampe et d'argile.

Il se pencha, et récupéra un morceau d'argile entre ses doigts. Le débris peints en vert pomme avec de petites fleurs tordus et maladroites roses bonbons s'effritait. Il soupira. Pourquoi était-il si irritable depuis qu'il l'avait tué ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cet énergumène insaisissable entre dans sa vie ? Et pourquoi avait-il été cantonné à son exécution ? Il détestait tout ça…

Il ramassa les fragments qui trainaient au sol, et les posa sur la petite table en chêne où se dressait auparavant l'halogène. Voilà qu'à cause de lui, il brisait son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il sourit en pensant à sa fille, véritable rayon de soleil, qu'il aurait de garde pour ce week-end, mais s'assombrit en regardant le cendrier en miette qu'elle lui avait offert. Il détestait vraiment ce foutu voleur.

Las, il entreprit de ramasser les dossiers tombés au sol, quand il remarqua sur l'un d'entre eux, la photo d'un jeune garçon. Intrigué, il prit le livret. La photographie avait été rajoutée après, avec le numéro d'une page : 14. Il tourna les feuilles, et tomba sur la fiche d'identité d'un certains Kaito Kuroba. Il écarquilla les yeux. Kuroba, le fils de Toichi Kuroba, le célèbre magicien ?

Fasciné, il parcourra la copie de ses deux orbes grise. Voilà enfin quelque chose d'intéressant dans son grand bordel de dossier. Sans une pensée de plus, il déchiffra la centaine de mot calligraphié sur la page, et esquissa un sourire de victoire. Finalement, il avait plutôt bien fait de participer à cette exécution.

« Atcha ! »

Se frottant énergiquement le nez, Kaito ne cessa cependant pas de scruter la porte. Quand est-ce-que ce moustachu allait venir le chercher. Il n'avait pas tout compris, il ne savait pas qui était l'inspecteur qui lui avait parlé, même s'il semblait connaitre Aoko. Et ce « Kid », qui était-il pour lui valoir une douleur pareille ?

Il maugréait intérieurement, se souvenant qu'il était tombé dans les pommes, avant de se réveiller dans cette pièce il y avait quelques minutes, l'inspecteur à ses côtés. Et voilà qu'il attendait depuis, dans cette salle aux fauteuils vert délavés. En y repensant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que sa vision voulait dire. Il avait vus Shin-san devenir un gamin, et lui dire qu'il l'avait oublié. Avait-il rencontré le Sherlock lycéen auparavant ? Si oui, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ?

Rien ne semblait normal, et tous s'emmêlait si… simplement, comme si les événements et sa mémoire était lié par des fils qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir. C'était décevant. Il aurait aimé au moins se souvenir de ce gamin à lunettes. Il aurait aimé mettre un nom sur cette chose qui l'obligeait à oublier. Il aurait aimé savoir qui était cet inspecteur pour lui. Il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi il était venu ici. Il aurait aimé tout simplement, être Kaito Kuroba, mémoire et corps réunis.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant l'homme au costume marron et à la moustache, accompagné de l'homme aux cheveux poivre-et-sel, qu'on lui avait présenté comme le conservateur. Enfin, il allait avoir des réponses. Certes, pas aux questions qu'il désirait le plus éclaircir, mais déjà certaines. Pourtant, au comble de son étonnement, _Son sauveur_ entrait dans la pièce à la suite des deux hommes d'âge mûrs.

Il resta là, incapable de sortir le moindre son, tandis que le détective se rendait compte de sa présence, et sourcils froncés, lui demandait :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kaito ? »

« Kudo, tu connais Kaito ? » S'exclamait l'inspecteur en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement.

« Oui… » Il résuma en quelques paroles sa rencontre avec le magicien et les récents évènements, puis redemanda, toujours aussi étonné : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Kaito bafouilla, chercha ses mots pour expliquer sa présence, cette force étrange qui l'avait tirée jusqu'ici, cette douleur à l'entente de _Kid_, mais il garda pour lui cette vision, ce souvenir de lavande, d'enfant, de lunettes, de sourires et de Shin-san. Il se refusa à l'offrir, à montrer à tous ses faiblesses, ses douleurs. Il en parlerait sans doute au brun, quand lui-même se souviendrais qui était le gamin.

Quand il eut finis, il entendit les trois hommes présent hocher la tête en symbiose, comme s'ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie. Le détective lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Kaito sourit à son tour. Il aimait bien les sourires du Sherlock Holmes des années 2000, à la différence des autres sourires, celui-ci le réconfortait, le rendait heureux, et lui montrait qu'il existait toujours, même sans sa mémoire.

Une main se tendit devant lui, l'invitant à l'attraper pour rejoindre son propriétaire. Sans hésiter, il l'attrapa, et fut légèrement tirés vers Kudo. Il lui sauta dans les bras, sous les regards stupéfaits des autres. Il sentit des bras l'enlacer, le serrant plus contre le torse fin du brun.

Il sentait la lavande. Il aimait bien aussi cette odeur, il l'avait découvert en arrivant chez lui. L'odeur était vraiment étouffante dans son jardin, même en plein hiver, tandis que celle du lycéen était discrète, mais si aphrodisiaque et envoutante. Il aurait pu rester des jours, enfouis dans ce paradis, se régalant de la senteur que dégageait ce corps, protéger par des bras qu'il savait sur, à écouter les battements affoler du cœur de son ami.

Malheureusement il sentit les bras qui le tenaient s'en aller, puis doucement, l'écarter. Il se dégagea à contre cœur de cet espace si réconfortant, pour retrouver le froid de la pièce aux fauteuils vert.

« Hum Hum ! » fit l'inspecteur pour signaler que ce moment n'étais guère approprié à ce genre de choses. « Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Kudo, je vais te montrer ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle de mussée, il y a presque un mois. »

Ils suivirent donc l'inspecteur dans le dédale de salle. Kaito s'accrocha au bras du brun, refusant de le lâcher un instant. Enfin, il remarqua le bâton de barbe-à-papa qu'il tenait dans sa main. (NdlR : Goinfre ! Tu avais promis de la ramener pour Kaito !) Il le questionna sur sa provenance, ce à quoi Kudo lui répondit par un « Je t'y emmènerais ! » énigmatique. Refusant de se pencher davantage sur ça, ils continuèrent le chemin en silence, jusqu'à arriver devant une salle où deux officiers étaient à nouveau postés.

Ils ouvrirent la porte en voyant l'inspecteur, et laissèrent entrer tout le groupe. Une nué d'écran occupait toute un pan de mur, tandis que les autre était remplis de feuilles, d'avis de recherches, de notes, de photos. Quatre personnes, habillées en vigiles, scrutaient sans interruption les écrans, un cinquième quant à lui, téléphonait en prenant des notes plus ou moins lisible.

L'inspecteur se dirigea sans retenus vers l'un des écrans, et s'assit sur la chaise libre. Il discuta un instant avec l'un des vigiles, qui lui régla l'écran sur un certain « death moment's ». Il appela Kaito, Shinichi ainsi que le conservateur, qu'il nomma Mr Morozumi. Ils se dépêchèrent autours de l'écran, et sous leurs yeux, se tenait la pièce en parfait état, alors qu'elle se trouvait saccagée il y avait quelques minutes.

« Il s'agit des images de la nuit où Kid est apparus, n'est-ce pas, inspecteur Nakamori ? » Dit Kudo, plus comme une déclaration qu'une question.

« Oui, vous voyez, ici, c'est l' _« emerald of youth »_, l' « émeraude de jeunesse », la pierre que Kaito Kid voulait dérober. » Il pointa sur l'écran une immense pierre d'un vert pomme acidulé, qui trônait en suprématie, au centre de la pièce. « J'avais placé des rayons lasers tout autours, ainsi qu'un détecteur de mouvements… »

« Comment est-il passé alors ? » Demanda, innocemment le magicien amnésique.

« Il a coupé le courant… Toutes les caméras, les éléments de sécurités, les lumières, tout s'est retrouvé plongé dans le noir. Cette caméra, équipée d'infrarouges, que j'avais préparée seul, dans le plus grand secret, est la seule à ne pas avoir été touché, elle était reliée à une batterie de secours qui l'a maintenu allumé. » Murmura Nakamori, abattu.

« Vous vouliez obtenir des informations sur l'identité de Kid en premier lieux. C'est bien ça, inspecteur ? » Dit le détective de l'Est.

« Oui, je pensais qu'on pourrais en obtenir plus s'il se pensait en sécurité. Naturellement, je n'avais aucun garde dans la pièce, pour éviter qu'ils ne rentrent en contact avec les lasers, ou qu'ils déclenchent les détecteurs de mouvements. Il en a profité, et a crus qu'il était seul. Malheureusement… »

Il se pencha vers un gros bouton vert, et appuya dessus. La vidéo se mit en marche. Ils attendirent une quinzaine de secondes, avant que les couleurs ne disparaissent, signe que le courant venait d'être coupé. Ils entendirent un léger _« Bam. »_, et soudain, ils le virent. Avec sa cape blanche, son costume blanc, son haut de forme blanc, son monocle, mais par-dessus tout, son sourire arrogant de satisfaction.

Il se pencha, attrapa le joyau qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. On pouvait entendre Nakamori et ses hommes tenter d'enfoncer la porte, hurler à l'Arsène Lupin moderne d'ouvrir. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il examina la pierre à travers la vitre, laissant la lumière de la pleine lune passer dans la gemme. Il sembla déçu, et se retourna.

Il se figea, tandis que de l'autre côté de l'écran on retenait son souffle. On pouvait lire durant un instant, tellement évasif qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il c'était s'agit d'un rêve, de la peur dans les yeux bleus azures du voleur. Il se ressaisit, et afficha à nouveau son sourire de gamin arrogant.

_« Tiens, je pensais pas vous voir ici ? »_ Souffla le magicien voleur à ses mystérieux interlocuteurs, les cris et les coups de Nakamori résonnant encore.

_« Donnes-nous la pierre. »_ Répondit sèchement une voie grave et raillarde.

_« A quoi bon, il ne s'agit pas de la bonne, vous avez fait le déplacement pour rien. D'ailleurs, où est ce bon vieux Snake ? Je croyais qu'il avait jurée de m'avoir. » _Ria le Kid, semblant totalement détaché de la situation présente.

_« Tu parles de ce vieux débris ? Le chef l'a envoyé quelque part où il sera bien plus utiles. Il prépare déjà notre arrivée en enfer. »_

Le voleur en blanc se crispa, visiblement décontenancé par la nouvelle. Qui était donc ce Snake ? L'Arsène Lupin des années 2000 grinça des dents. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas l'information.

_« Vous l'avez… tué ? » _Redemanda-t-il, l'espoir de ne pas avoir compris se lisant sur ses traits, tandis que son corps était parcouru de spasme.

Il pleurait ?

_« Oui. »_ On entendit la sécurité d'un pistolet se retirer. _« Comme je vais le faire avec toi. »_

Un grand _« Pan ! »_ hurla aux oreilles des personnes présentent dans la salle. On vit le corps du Kid partir en arrière pour éviter la balle. Deux autres détonations crièrent pour finir leurs courses dans les vitrines de joyaux. Le voleur en blanc se leva, sautant habillement pour éviter les balles. On voyait désormais des dizaines de traits lumineux qui passaient dans la salle, éclatant, brisant les vitres, les bijoux, les pierres précieuses. Visiblement, le tireur n'était pas seul.

Soudain, un de ces projectiles toucha le Kid, l'atteignant dans le bas-ventre. Shinichi écarquilla les yeux, pour se tourner vers Kaito. L'amnésique venait de porter sa main à l'endroit où il avait eu sa blessure par balle, et où le voleur venait d'être blessé. Ce pourrait-il que… ? Non, impossible, c'était tout bonnement impossible, il y avait déjà réfléchis, et il savait que Kaito n'était pas ce genre de personne.

Pourtant… Il secoua sa tête, et reporta son attention sur l'écran, résolu à oublier ces inepties.

Il voyait le Kid, acculé contre la vitre de la pièce, les rideaux, les meubles, les pierres, tout était brisés, déchirés. Désormais, on pouvait voir la main de son interlocuteur, ainsi que celles des personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Les cris de l'autre côté de la porte c'était tu, comme aspiré dans ce moment d'éternité entre la vie et la mort.

Puis une ultime détonation partis, se figeant au-dessus de Kid. La vitre se brisa, et lui, suivit la chute des débris de verres. Il tomba. On entendit rien, pas même un souffle de vent. Aucuns cris dehors, aucun hurlement de terreurs. Juste un son sourd, signalant que le magicien voleur venait de rencontré le sol. Il venait de quitter ce piédestal de dieu que les Hommes lui avaient attribué, pour rejoindre le goudron dur et froid, lui rappelant qu'avant tout, il était Humains… Mortel…

_« Le chef faisait vraiment toute une histoire de lui, il ne valait guère mieux qu'un vulgaire illusionniste... » _La voie grave de l'homme résonna dans la pièce, avant d'être suivit par un rire glaciale.

On entendit des pas sur du métal, les ordres de l'inspecteur Nakamori, puis tout s'embrouilla. On voyait la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, les policiers entrés en trombe dans la pièce. Ginzo hurlait à ses hommes de fouiller les conduits d'aération. Les bruits de pas métalliques revinrent bien vite. Puis, l'inspecteur se dépêcha prêt de la fenêtre, lâchant un harmonieux _« Merde ! »_.

Finalement, la vidéo grésilla, et ce fut fini. Les personnes réunis dans la salle n'échangèrent mot, sous le choc de cette vidéo qui relatait la mort du Kid en direct. Triste spectacle dans le ciel étoilé de cette nuit-là, où il avait jurée de voler l'_« emerald of youth »_.

« Alors, comme ça, il est mort ? » Murmura Kaito, brisant ainsi le silence insoutenable qui demeurait depuis plusieurs minutes désormais.

« Je pense… » Dit en soupirant l'inspecteur, visiblement à la limite de la crise de nerf.

C'était normal, compréhensible. Lui qui se battait depuis tant d'années pour l'attraper, sans jamais utiliser d'armes contre lui, on venait de lui voler son rival de toujours. Pire, on lui avait arraché, l'envoyant dans un endroit où il ne pourrait jamais l'arrêter, le juger. On avait brisé son rêve, son but. On lui avait pris une part non négligeable de sa vie, quelque chose qu'on ne pourrait pas lui rendre de sitôt… ni si facilement…

Pourtant, il demeurait cet espoir, cette petite flamme oscillante dans le creux de leurs cœurs. Oui, ils espéraient toujours, que le Kid ne soit pas mort, qu'il vive dans un endroit reculé, se remettant de sa blessure. Alors, d'une petite voie, Shinichi posa la question qui le taraudait, qui pourrait, comme un souffle de vent, éteindre cette flamme, ou au contraire, la raviver.

« Avez-vous trouvé le corps ? »

La flamme vacilla, sembla sur le point de s'éteindre en voyant le visage déconfit de l'inspecteur en charge du Kid…

« Non. »

… mais s'enflamma soudain à l'entente de ce mot si catégorique, laissant un espoir immense. Une véritable source de vie.

On pouvait désormais lire le soulagement sur le visage de chacun, car au fond, même s'il était un de ses grand criminel, il faisait partit de leur vie. Il était devenu un compagnon de route, un de ses confidents que l'on aime malgré leur mauvaise réputation. Alors oui, il avait tous envie, au plus profond de leurs cœurs, envie de recevoir un jour dans leur boite-au-lettre, un de ses anodins messages de défis qui leurs permettait de savoir qu'il vivait.

Tous ? Non, Kaito lui, ne savait pas qui était l'homme qu'il venait de voir mourir sur cet écran. Et cependant il avait mal, sa cicatrice le démangeait et il avait eu l'impression de vivre ce moment à la place de la silhouette blanche sur l'écran. Il avait mal au crane, comme si toute cette scène lui rappelait des choses. Il ne voyait désormais que cette immense silhouette grise, qui l'avait torturée auparavant, et qui crachais encore et toujours son nom : « Kaito… »

Il voulait hurler, pleurer, mais il n'en montra rien. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter le détective. Il s'appuya contre le bureau qui soutenait les écrans, et posa sa main libre contre son front perlant de sueurs. La voie se fit plus proche, crachant son prénom. Elle continuait de le torturer. Et lui, il résistait, tentant par tous les moyens qu'elle quitte sa tête. Rien à faire, elle semblait toujours plus proche, toujours plus forte.

La silhouette grise s'avançait, prenant une forme bien plus nette que toute les autres fois. On distinguait désormais son visage, même si les traits restaient grossiers. On pouvait voir ses lèvres s'écarter à mesure qu'il crachait cet unique mot. On pouvait voir ses yeux noirs qui le transperçaient. Puis soudain, il oublia un instant le nom qu'il répétait depuis toujours comme un disque rayé, pour former une phrase complète :

_« Souviens-toi, gamin ! »_

Kaito hurla, ne tenant plus, un nombre incalculable d'image entrèrent en lui. Il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un homme, parer de gris, avec un de ces chapeaux. Il le distinguait, arrogant, sadique, et enfin… en pleures… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le tourmenté à ce point ? Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues tombaient dans un tapis de feuilles mortes, où un revolver attendait. Perles salées dans un océan d'orange, de rouge et de brun, elles finissaient leurs courses sur l'armes.

_« Pardon… »_

L'homme demandait pardon. Pardon de quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait qui mérite qu'il pleure et qu'il s'excuse ? Pourquoi semblait-il au bord du gouffre ? Kaito avait mal, mais il voulait lui demander, lui hurler de lui expliquer pourquoi il devait lui pardonner, lui expliquer qui il était, lui dire, pourquoi il était là, dans sa tête, souvenir éphémère qui disparaitrait bientôt.

_« Si j'avais su… »_

S'il avait su quoi ? Qu'aurait-il donc du savoir ? Il sentait les mains de Shinichi, si réconfortante, se poser sur ses épaules. Il entendait au loin les appels de détresse de son ami. Mais tout était si lointains, si incertains, tandis que cet homme était si proche. Il lui suffirait de tendre la main pour le toucher, essuyer ses larmes, lui pardonner. Et en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, et il était contraint de le regarder pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps devant lui.

_« Je te le jure… »_

Lui jurer quoi ? Il fallait donc qu'il jure pour être pardonné de son ignorance ? Il fallait qu'il soit puni pour ne pas avoir su ? Non, Kaito ne voulait plus. Il détestait les larmes, les pleurs, la douleur. Il voulait dégager des épaules de cet homme ce fardeau. Il n'avait qu'à avouer pour être pardonné, le magicien en était sûr.

_« Je ne l'aurais pas tué… »_

Tué… Il avait tué quelqu'un ? Qui ? Et pourquoi demandait-il pardon à Kaito ? Ce mort et lui avait donc un rapport ? Mais, pourquoi avoir tué quelqu'un ? Même lui n'arriverait pas facilement à pardonner un tel acte immorale. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui avoue ! Il fallait qu'il sache qui était mort, pour savoir si finalement, il pourrait réellement pardonner la mort d'un Être.

_« Je n'aurais jamais tué ton père… »_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Rénovation (dsl)

**Chapitre n°8 : Rénovations et souvenirs d'un jour de pluie.**

P.O.V. _(Shinichi) _:

Si un jour on me demandait de me remémorer ma plus grande frayeur, je pense que je me souviendrais naturellement d'aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas vraiment peureux, ni lâche, mais le cri de terreur qu'il avait poussé me figea sur place. Me retournant d'un bloc, je découvrais Kaito au sol, les mains bloqués sur ses oreilles, une expression de frayeur sur le visage.

Je me précipitais vers lui, passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Il tremblait. Son cri s'arrêta soudain et il s'affaissa. Livide, les yeux révulsés, terrorisé, il se maintenait la tête, psalmodiant des mots incompréhensibles sous mon regard déconcerté. Je le serais plus fort, désireux de lui montrer que je ne l'abandonnerais plus. Sa main se serra contre la mienne, et je le senti se calmer doucement.

Ses tremblements se calmèrent, tandis qu'il se relevait précautionneusement. Sa main toujours sur la mienne, il releva son visage vers moi. Un visage inondé de larmes. Qu'avait-il eu pour pleurer ainsi ? Je voulais savoir, effacer ses larmes. Du bout des doigts, j'écrasais une perle d'eau salée qui roulait sur ses joues rougis par l'émotion. Il était vraiment mignon quant-il était dans tous ses états…

Stop ! Qu'est ce qu'il me prend de penser ça d'un homme !? Je me giflais mentalement (NdlR : J'adore cette expression.) autant de fois que possible. Il fallait que je me calme, et puis, il n'y avait rien de mal à trouver quelqu'un mignon, n'est-ce-pas ? Cela ne voulait strictement rien dire.

« Shin-san… »

Je baissais les yeux, captivé par la voie qui m'appelait. Devant moi, le magicien venait d'immerger son regard dans le miens. Ses deux orbes bleus brillaient encore de ses pleurs, mais elles avaient cessé de déverser les billes translucides. Je passais ma main libre –il tenait toujours la seconde– dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Esquissant un sourire, je serrais légèrement plus ma prise sur ses épaules.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a la _marmotte_ ? » Murmurais-je.

Il baissa le visage. Son corps recommença à trembler légèrement. Je commençais réellement à m'inquiéter, quant-il redressa son visage. Il souriait, mais d'un sourire sans joie, un sourire qui désirait cacher un secret. Je soupirais. S'il ne désirait pas en parler, je n'allais pas le secouer pour le découvrir.

Me relevant doucement, je tenais Kaito pour le maintenir sur ses jambes qui s'agitaient sans arrêt. Nakamori nous sauta dessus, demandant alarmé s'il allait bien au lycéen amnésique. Celui-ci lui fit à nouveau un sourire faussement heureux, rassurant l'inspecteur. Pourquoi se cachait-il derrière ses dents blanches immaculés ? Avait-il une raison de ne pas désirer parler de ses problèmes ?

Il repoussa ma main, m'exprimant qu'il pouvait tenir debout seul. Je retirais mes mains de ses épaules encore tremblantes sous l'émotion. Je ne désirais pas les retirer, refusant de le lâcher, de l'abandonner. J'avais cette sensation dans le creux de mon cœur, qu'il fallait que je le retienne, que je ne devais jamais le laisser tomber, sa chute en serait fatale.

Qu'avais-je ? Pourquoi mon cœur ne s'arrêtait donc pas de battre interminablement la chamade ? Quelque chose, d'intense et de si tourmentants, qui sans le désirer semblait étaler aux yeux du monde chacune des pensées qui tournaient dans votre esprits. Je me souvenais irrémédiablement de ce sentiment, si profond que j'avais supporté des jours entier, remuant dans mes entrailles pour me prodigué une douleur inconcevable, me brulant à petits feus dans les brasiers de mon enfer et de mes tourments.

Je me souvenais de chaque secondes, chaque heure passé ainsi, où j'avais attendus, recroquevillé, la douleur sans appel qu'_Il_ allait encore me donner. Chacun de ses pas, chacun de ses murmures, chacun de ses regards m'avaient brulé, tandis que cette sensation grimpait dans mon être, torturant chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Son regard me transperçait, dégustant l'instant présent, rêvant de me prodigués à nouveau ses « soins » particuliers. Je ressentais encore le contact de sa main, qui sans une once d'hésitation ou de pitié, remontait le long de mon corps pour consumer les derniers débris de mes ultimes espoirs.

_Shin-san…_

Parfois, il s'amusait à me regarder l'implorer, ce sentiment me retenant toujours de me rebeller, de sauter sur l'occasion pour échapper à ce supplice si délicieux par moment… Oui, délicieux. J'avais beau souffrir, hurler à la mort, chacun de ses gestes étaient toujours retenus, comme pour ne pas briser mes dernières bride de logique, éviter que la folie ne s'empare de mon être déjà bouffer par ce sentiments.

_Shin-san !_

Ce sentiment, je ne sais comment l'appeler tellement il regorge et déborde de nom : haine, peur, rancune, dégoût, angoisse… et amour… Malgré-moi, malgré ses tortures, j'aimais plonger dans ses yeux, le voir l'air si délectable quant-il s'amusait avec moi, sentir sur ma peau ses doigts qui cherchaient la moindre portion qui restait intact. Il n'y en a plus désormais.

_Shin-san !_

Même mon cœur. Tout est bruler à vif, refusant de se refermer, de me laisser tourner la page, d'entamer un nouveau chapitre. Je sais bien que je ne doit rien oublier –après tout, oubli-t-on les dernières pages que l'on vient de lire ?– mais je ne pourrais pas avancer si je relis interminablement ce passage la de mon récit. Je veux continuer, laisser ma main se guider sur les pages vierges qui se trouvent juste derrière la mienne.

_Shin-san !_

Je veux écrire mon avenir, remplir des pages et des pages de souvenirs joyeux, plutôt que de noircir ma page déjà bien entamer par mes peurs et ma haine. Mais au fond, quand je regarde le bas de ma feuille, je vois déjà la suivante apparaitre, comme si quelqu'un tentait de m'aider à me sortir de là.

« Shin-san ! » Hurla une voix apeurée à mes côtés.

Je revenais au moment présent, tirée de mes divagations par ce cris si pénétrant. Sombrant dans les yeux de Kaito qui s'était accroché fébrilement à mon bras. Il semblait inquiet, me scrutant intensément. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il me dévisageait d'un air d'enfant face à sa maîtresse qui le grondait.

Je souris, attendrit face à sa bouille si craquante. J'ébouriffais ses cheveux en souriant, l'entendant gémir. Il avait les cheveux soyeux, d'un brun chocolat. Il avait un visage d'ange, avec cette pointe d'espièglerie. Il avait des yeux bleus azur, reflétant son comportement si mystérieux. Il avait une peau légèrement caramélisé, qu'on voulait déguster immédiatement. Il avait une odeur de vanille et de cannelle, si envoutante. Il était juste magnifique.

Je fis un dernier sourire en coin, et après avoir retirer ma main des cheveux du magicien, je levais le regard vers l'inspecteur. Et nous prîmes congés.

P.O.V. _(narrateur) _:

Foulant le sol, ils marchèrent à pas rapides dans les ruelles de la capitale du pays du soleil levant. L'amnésique s'extasiait sans vergogne devant les boutiques qui longeait la rue, et qui était remplit de cadeaux de noël, et d'une tonne de babiole intempestives. Les immeubles gris s'entassaient autour d'eux, les étouffants. Les trottoirs étaient encore pleins de neige d'un noir de crasse, causé par les milliers de pas qui arpentaient Tokyo de long en large et en travers, afin de dénicher les cadeaux de noël manquant.

Posant un pied après l'autre, ils s'avançaient vers le cinéma pullulant de monde. Shinichi avait promis à l'autre brun qu'il l'y emmènerait, pour lui changer les idées. Ils arrivèrent devant l'établissement. Les murs qui avaient, semblaient-ils, été blancs auparavant, étaient désormais recouvert de tant d'affiches de produits de marketing, qu'il était quasi impossible de voir la moindre parcelle de mur.

Au fond, le détective aimait bien ça. Fermant ses deux billes bleues, il se souvint de la première fois où il était entré à l'intérieur de cinéma Kinekawa. Il avait humé l'air, l'odeur des mégots de cigarettes et de pop-corn l'avait pris au nez, tandis que ses camarades de classes couraient prendre les billets. Il revoyait encore le film qu'il avait du revoir pour la millième fois : « Le Grand Monstre Gomera ». Il revoyait encore les détectives boys faire pierre-papier-ciseaux pour choisir le film. Il avait misérablement perdus… (NdlR : Vous aurez reconnus le cinéma du tome 23 !)

Soudain, on tira sur sa manche, et il rouvrit les yeux. Le lycéen-qui-avait-peur-des-poissons l'entrainait dans le cinéma. En entrant, il remarqua un léger changement, il n'y avait plus aucun matérielles de chantiers à l'intérieur. Exit aussi l'odeur des mégots de cigarettes, il n'y avait plus que l'odeur du pop-corn frais. Le magicien le tirait toujours, pour le lâcher une fois arrivé devant le guichet. Il reconnut sans peine la dame qui leurs avait donné leurs billets pour un meurtre sans le savoir.

Souriante, comme ce fameux jour, elle demanda aux deux adolescents ce qu'ils désiraient voire. Ce fut Kaito qui répondit d'un très joyeux : « Le Grand Monstre Goméra » ! Le Sherlock Holmes des années 2000 sursauta en l'entendant, mais afficha rapidement un léger sourire. Sacrée Kaito…

Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, et firent la queux quelques instants pour pouvoir commander leurs boissons. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux noirs coupés au carrées, elle leurs souriait d'espièglement. L'étudiant à Teitan soupira, il l'a reconnaissait, et elle n'avait pas changée. Son nom était d'ailleurs… Yuriko Tomosato s'il s'en souvenait. Elle tendait deux boissons à la _marmotte_, ainsi que deux petits pots de maïs soufflés.

« Je n'avais pas commandé de pop-corn mademoiselle. » Dit Kuroba.

« Peut-être, mais le jeune homme derrière vous… » Elle pointa affectueusement Shinichi. « … me rappelle un gamin qui a réussit à faire prendre la bonne décision à notre directeur. »

Shinichi rougit violemment. Ce n'était pas tout à fait grâce à lui, mais bien plus au trois gamins qu'il avait laissé derrière lui depuis. Il fit un léger sourire un peu étonné à la vendeuse et lui demanda :

« Enfin, mademoiselle, je ressemble encore à un gamin, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais… vous avez le même regard. » Kudo la regarda en penchant légèrement la tête tandis qu'elle semblait chercher ses mots. « Vous semblez comme lui. Fixant tout et enregistrant toutes les informations, un vrai détective en herbe. »

Le fils de Yusaku prit une expression des plus amusantes, ce qui eu pour effet de faire éclater de rire le magicien. Gêner, le brun assena un coup de poing sur le crane de l'autre brun, et s'enfuit en direction de la salle de cinéma. Kaito quand t'as lui, ne pus s'empêcher de continuer de rire. Si seulement son _sauveur_ avait put se voir dans une glace.

Il continua de rire un bon moment, puis, quand ses côtes lui firent mal, il se releva, reprenant son souffle. Puis, soudain, il eu comme une révélation. Un gamin qui ressemblait à Shin-san ? Peut-être celui de son rêve. Sautant sur l'occasion, il s'empressa de se tourner vers la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, et de lui demander précipitamment :

« Dequoiavaitl'aircegamin !? »

Elle le pivota la tête pour pouvoir le regarder, et fronça des sourcils.

« Pourriez-vous articuler s'il vous plait ? » Souffla-t-elle en servant un client.

« Pourriez-vous me dire de quoi avait l'air ce gamin dont vous parlez s'il vous plait mademoiselle ? »

Et il finit sa phrase en sortant dans un _« pouf ! »_ et un nuage de fumée une belle rose rouge qu'il lui tendit. Rougissant, elle prit la fleur dans ses mains, et remercia, les yeux rivés au sol, l'étudiant d'Edoka. Il souriait d'un de ses alignements de dents si charmeur, tandis qu'elle bafouillait pour chercher ses mots.

« Eh bien… il était petit, mignon, avec de grosses lunettes à montures noirs, bruns et un regard bleu, comme vous.. »

Elle continua de sortir toutes sortes de choses, mais Kaito n'écoutais plus. C'était la description exact du gamin qui lui disait toujours la même phrase :_ « Je t'attraperais, je t'en fais la promesse ! »_

P.O.V. _(Haibara) _:

Sans détours, nous courions vers le cinéma comme quatre petits lutins excentriques que nous étions. Je sentais le vent dans mes cheveux auburn, tandis que mes trois amis couraient en riant. Ils semblaient excités par les décorations intempestives de noël et l'air si frais qui courait sur nos visage, nous gelant jusqu'à l'os.

Pourtant, leur rire si franc et tendre me fit revenir à moi qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Trois gamins qui avaient vus bien trop de choses qui n'était pas de leur âge, en à peine quelques mois. Je souris face à leur insouciance. Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus que derrière l'attrait commerciale de la fêtes si attendus de tous les enfants du monde, il s'agissait d'un moment de fêtes, ou l'on se retrouvait en famille et entre amis, pour fêter une dernière fois le fais d'être ensemble.

Soudain, comme si nous arrivions devant les portes saintes d'un temple, nous nous arrêtons, droit comme des « i ». Le bâtiment qui autrefois avait des murs aussi blancs que les ailes des colombes avait revêtus un habit des plus étranges : des centaines d'affiches les envahissaient, telles des parasites intempestifs que l'on n'avait pas le temps de retirer.

Aussi étonné que moi par le changement de parure de l'établissement, mes amis étaient restés là, bouche-bée. Il était vrai que cela était brutal, qu'en à peine cinq ou six mois, il soit devenu le lieu de prédilection des colleurs d'affiches. Je souris malgré moi en voyant la queux qui s'tait formé devant le cinéma Kinekawa.

Dire que sa réputation s'était refait une beauté serais insultant ! Non, le bâtiment avait été certes, rénové, mais ce fut surtout les efforts du directeur qui avait finis par payer. Un directeur qui, derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, avait toujours regardé méthodiquement chacun des « chef-d'œuvre » diffusé dans sa salle.

Et puis voilà qu'ils entraient dans mon champ de vision. Devant moi, les détectives boys venaient de se placer à la fin de la file qui s'étendait dehors. Je me joignais à eux, intrigué par leur conversation. Ils parlaient des cours, de leurs dernières interrogations écrites, et de fils en aiguilles, le sujet dévia, et atterris sur celui que j'avais le plus de mal à aborder : Conan.

Je me tus, les laissant dans la question éternelle qui faisait toujours débat : Pourquoi n'appelait-il donc pas ? Certes, moi, je connaissais la réponse que trop bien, car impliqué dedans, mais eux, ils désiraient savoir la vérité, arrêté de baigner dans le mensonge. Malheureusement pour eux –ou heureusement, cela dépend du point de vus– ils ne sauraient jamais qui était réellement Edogawa, n'y pourquoi ils ne recevaient d'appels.

La file avançait rapidement, nous rapprochant un peu plus de la porte d'entrée, et donc, de la chaleur des radiateurs. Frissonnant à cette pensée, j'enfonçais le plus profondément possible mes mains engourdis dans les poches chaudes de mon manteau.

Quelque chose me tomba inopinément sur le visage, laissant un sillon argentés sur mon visage. Intrigué, je levais les yeux au ciel. Bientôt, ce ne fut pas une, ni deux perles, mais un torrent qui se déversa sur nous. Le ciel n'était plus qu'un immense tourbillon gris qui crachotait sur les mortels son dégout pour nous, ou peut-être sa pitié… comme ce jour-là…

La pluie aussi tombait à verse, noyant le paysage et la capitale nipponne. Des ordres parcouraient l'air pour venir se répercuter dans nos tympans. Le ciel continuait de se jouer de nous. Je revois encore l'immense bâtiment en verre devant lequel nous étions arrêtés. Les sécurités des 9mm se retiraient progressivement, comme des oisillons réclamant à leur mère de la nourriture.

J'avais frissonnée en entendant ce bruit si caractériel. Celui qui avait hanté chacun de mes rêves et qui continuait. Celui qu'avait du entendre pour la dernière fois ma sœur. Celui qui sonne à lui seul la faucheuse si pressée. Celui qui appelait du tréfonds des ténèbres la froideur enveloppante de la peur. Puis j'avais retiré la sécurité de mon revolver.

J'étais comme aujourd'hui, avec les traits d'une enfant de sept ans un peu trop mature. La main moite de l'agent Jodies qui me tenait l'épaule, la pluie qui continuait de se déverser sur le monde, mes jambes qui avaient du mal à me soutenir, la peur de ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte de plexiglas, tout me maintenait dans la réalité constante et médiocre du moment, m'interdisant de m'endormir pour entrer dans un rêve où rien ne se serait passé. Un rêve dans lequel j'aurais sombré corps et âme…

Puis, ils avaient donné l'assaut, tout était si flou, brouillé, que je ne me souviens plus de rien par la suite, juste de cette image terrifiante : lui, enveloppé dans une couverture poisseuse, en sang…

« Aï ! »

Je sursautais, rappelé par cette petite voix si joyeuse et emplit de chaleur. Rouvrant les yeux et baissant le visage, je posais mes deux yeux sur eux. Longtemps, j'avais cherché ma raison de vivre. En premier lieu, ce fut ma sœur qui me poussa à vivre. J'avais désirée la connaître, la sortir de cette organisation, vivre une vie normale avec elle. Puis, à sa mort, ce fut la vengeance qui dicta mes pas, me poussant à vaincre la douleur, à m'injurier sur mon sort. Mais désormais ? Qu'avais-je me direz-vous ?

Certains diraient que je n'ai plus de raison d'être, d'avancer à travers le sentier de la vie, et qu'il serait peut-être mieux pour moi de prendre un repos mérités, un repos éternel… Pourtant, dans me quête de vengeance, j'ai finis pas trouvé quelque chose qui me pousse à me battre. J'ai découvert les joies de l'amitié, de la famille. Ces trois gamins insouciants qui continuent de me trainer partout, eux, ne m'ont jamais jugés, ils m'acceptent ainsi, il accepte Aï Haibara… Le professeur qui m'a recueillit, est désormais mon tuteur, mais aussi un véritable oncle, un membre de ma famille-du-cœur. Et Kudo…

Lui, il restera sans doute à jamais mon ami, mon frère, mon premier amour… Ironie divine que j'oublis parfois dans mes songes les plus étranges.

Mais à quoi bon rester sur le passé, à lire et relire les mêmes pages d'un livre. Il faut continuer, arriver jusqu'au bout, découvrir chaque rebondissement qui font la joie de notre vie. Puis le finir enfin, le feuilletée une ultime fois en se disant qu'on a eu une vie bien remplis, puis en un dernier point finale, le jeter dans les flammes éternelles de la mort.

Je souris de toutes mes dents, et en un léger bond, rejoins mes amis qui m'attendent impatient devant le cinéma. J'abandonne derrière moi Shio Miyano, Sherry, et toute cette vie de malsaine, pour n'avoir désormais, plus qu'Aï Haibara, la petite écolière…

En entrant dans le cinéma, nous furent à nouveau abasourdis. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancien cinéma, et les travaux de rénovations lui avaient rendus toute sa splendeur d'entant. Nous avancions prudemment avec la file en lançant des petits « Oh ! » ou des « Regardez-là ! » émerveillés. Le cinéma était bondé pour sa réouverture, et notre promesse au directeur de revenir aujourd'hui le fêter avec eux remplissait de joie Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko et moi-même.

La chaine de clients qui patientait pour les boissons et les friandises diminuait rapidement, si bien que nous nous retrouvions bientôt face à Mlle Tomosato, en pleine discussion avec… tiens, son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose. Intriguée, j'interpellais la vendeuse qui se retournait vivement vers moi. Dans ces yeux, on put lire le soulagement un instant, puis la déception. Se penchant légèrement, elle nous salua :

« Les enfants ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Que pensez-vous de notre nouveau cinéma ? »

« Super ! » Hurlèrent en cœur les détectives boys tandis que je restais figée face au jeune homme.

Je m'en souvenais désormais, il s'agissait de l'amnésique que Kudo avait ramené chez lui il y avait à peine deux jours. Comment diable avait-il pus sortir de ma mémoire ? Lui aussi semblait sous le choc, mais de quoi, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué notre présence ? J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour tenter de le sortir de sa torpeur, mais il murmura avant même qu'un son ne put sortir de ma gorge :

« Pourquoi Kudo et le gamin à lunettes ? »


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un rendez-vous (dsl)

**Chapitre n°9 : Un rendez-vous qui tourne court.**

P.O.V. : _(narrateur) _:

Dans le hall, le brouhaha des clients se faisait toujours présent. Discutant de leurs vies quotidiennes, du film qu'ils venaient voir, ou encore des travaux de rénovations du cinéma, ils ignoraient qu'en ce lieu, ce jouait un tournant dans l'existence d'un lycéen. Sous l'émotion de sa découverte, il restait la, pantois, à fixer le sol en murmurant comme un disque rayé la même et unique phrase :

« Pourquoi Kudo et le gamin à lunettes ? »

En face de lui, abasourdis par ce qu'elle entendait, une enfant aux cheveux auburn et à la mine mature le regardait, comme s'il venait de lui énoncé les secrets de ce monde. Les détectives boys et la vendeuse, eux, étaient perdus devant les mines déconfites de leurs interlocuteurs.

_ « Comment ? Comment ce Kaito Kuroba peut-il savoir qu'Edogawa et Kudo ont un lien ? Lui qui n'a jamais vus Edogawa auparavant, comment ? »_ Fut la question qui tournait dans l'esprit brumeux d'Haibara.

_ « Quoi ? Qu'ont-ils en communs ? Qui est-cet enfant ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est si important à mes yeux ? » _Furent celles de Kaito dans son fort intérieur.

Ils débattaient dans leurs cervelles, réfléchissant à toutes les raisons, les pourquoi, les comment possibles et inimaginables. Pour chacun d'eux, c'étaient vitale, l'une pour préserver un secret, l'autre pour mettre la lumière sur des détails oubliés. Aucun ne pouvait abandonner, il fallait qu'ils sachent. Mais rien ne vint les éclairés.

Alors, soupirant, Kaito se retourna, et fit un signe morose à la vendeuse en partant vers la salle de cinéma où devait l'attendre son ami qui recelait autant en mystères. Fichtre mémoire, ne pouvait-elle donc pas se dépêcher de revenir ? Rageusement, il claqua la porte, faisant sursauter l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle.

Aï resta là, les yeux rivés sur le battant de la porte crème. Bon sang ! Qui était-ce pour la mettre dans un tel état d'affolement ? Il lui suffirait d'envoyer un message à Kudo pour être fixé. Dans le pire des cas, le détective devrait trouver une excuse bidon pour calmer les inquiétudes de l'amnésique.

« Dites Mademoiselle Tomosato, qui était-ce le garçon à l'instant ? » S'exclama Mitsuhiko.

En affichant un grand sourire, elle expliqua rapidement ce qu'il venait de ce passer. La petite chimiste constata que le Sherlock Holmes était venus avec lui. Quant-elle eu finis, les écoliers poussèrent un « Oh ! » en s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi du comment cet étudiant s'intéressait à leur ancien camarade. Puis de fil en aiguille, cet incident passa en second plan, laissant dans leur esprit une trace étrange et indéfinissable.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où l'énergumène avait pénétré avant eux. Aï chercha du regard rapidement les deux lycéens, et les remarqua, au sixième rang, à la toute droite. L'amnésique s'asseyait à l'instant même où les détectives boys entraient dans la salle, sous le regard mauvais de Kudo. Ils avaient eu une altercation selon les dires de la vendeuse.

Elle ria sous cape, mais fut surprise quant-elle vit Kuroba poser nonchalamment sa tête sur l'épaule de Shinichi qui ne broncha pas. Elle avança, suivant les écoliers vers leurs places. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand –Ô grand hasard !– ils prirent place juste derrière le _couple_. Tendant l'oreille, elle écouta la conversation qui avait déjà commencé à face d'elle :

« … vois pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. » Maugréa la voix boudeuse du fils du créateur du Baron De La Nuit.

« Il fallait que tu vois ta tête Shin-san, tu était trop drôle ! » Un léger lazzi (NdlR : « Lazzi : _nom masculin_ : Moquerie, bouffonnerie. » selon mon dictionnaire de poche.) se fit ressentir dans la voix facétieuse de son interlocuteur.

« Oh ! C'est le petit ami de Ran ! » Lança gaiement une voix enfantine.

Sursautant, le lycéen de Teitan se retourna vivement, le feu aux joues. Incrédule l'espace d'un instant, il soupira pour mieux fixer la brunette qui osait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Après tout, il savait bien qu'entre lui et Ran rien ne serait comme avant. Tournant légèrement son visage, l'ex-membre des Hommes En Noirs remarqua que Kaito regardait d'un mauvais œil l'idole des détectives boys.

Un sourire amusé apparut furtivement sur les lèvres de la chimiste, avant de s'effacer pour laisser place à son éternel visage désintéressé. Pourtant, en elle, tout était en ébullition. Elle déchiffra les expressions de tous. Chacun avait sa propre mine : l'embarras pour le détective, l'incompréhension pour Ayumi, la rêverie de la part du chef des détectives boys, l'amusement pour Mitsuhiko.

Mais de tous ces visages, c'était celui de l'ami de Kudo qui restait le plus intéressant : la colère se peignait chez lui. Une colère qu'il tentait de dissimulée, avec une légère résignation dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ressente plus que de l'amitié ou de la reconnaissance à l'égard du fils de Yusaku ? Si elle ne l'aurait avouée pour rien au monde, la jeune femme rajeunit était jalouse. Jalouse de la facilité que Kuroba avait de pouvoir se rapprocher de l'être qu'il aimait, tandis qu'elle était obligée de l'observer de loin.

Y avait-il pire sort que d'être inexistant aux yeux de celui que vous désiriez ? Même la mort serait trop douce pour elle par rapport à cette mascarade…

« Dit Shinichi-nii, pourquoi ton ami était énervé tout-à l'heure ? »

P.O.V. _(Kaito) _:

Je me tournais d'un bloc vers la gamine. Quelque part, elle semblait me rappeler quelqu'un, comme un souvenir embrasé dans les replis de ma vie oublié. La bouche en « o », elle fixait mon _sauveur_ dans les yeux. Un calme plat, sans bruit, comme une bulle vint les envelopper. Ils avaient l'air de se comprendre mieux que quiconque, mais dans le même temps, être si éloignés. Doucement, sans précipitation, les lèvres de Shin-san s'écartèrent, pour laisser s'échapper la réponse à la question :

« Je ne sais pas… » Souffla-t-il, avant de se tourner vers moi, le regard inquisiteur. « Pourquoi t'étais énervé Kaito ? »

« Je… j'étais pas… enfin… »

Je cherchais mes mots, tentant de dissimuler au détective lycéen de l'Est ma découverte. Il fronça ses sourcils, et se penchant vers moi, m'obligea à mon tour à reculer chose impossible avec l'accoudoir, si bien que nous finîmes à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre. Cette situation ne semblait le gêner guère, lui, plus captiver par le « pourquoi » je fus énervé, tandis que je peinais à trouver mes mots.

Moi, qui déjà avais un mal fou à trouver une excuse, j'étais incapable d'aligner deux mots. Ma respiration se désorganisa, m'essoufflant malgré moi. Mes doigts se plantaient dans les coussins bordeaux pour essayer de s'échapper. Mes lèvres devinrent sèches, bloquant la moindre syllabe qui tentait de s'extirper de ma gorge. Mon cœur s'affola, troubler par cette soudaine proximité.

Je le vis entrouvrir à nouveau ses lèvres. Mon cœur repartit de plus belle. J'aurais voulut, en un instant, le tirer vers moi pour gouter à son baiser, connaitre le gout de _mon_ fruit défendus. Où peut-être, allait-il s'approcher encore et m'embrasser lui-même ? Je sentis mes joues se colorer de rouges à la vision de la scène. Baissant le regard pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mon front, qui envoya une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps.

« Ça vas Kaito ? T'es tout rouge. Tu es malade ? »

Je secouais la tête. Il était hors de question que je lui dise que c'était lui qui me faisait cet effet. Lui avoué que moi, je craquais pour lui, c'étais voué notre relation aux limbes. Je refusais de perdre son amitié, de perdre son soutiens, seulement parce qu'il saurait que… que… que… que je l'aimais…

« Tu vas bien ? Eh ! Kaito !? »

Je sursautais, rappeler sur Terre par la voix de l'étudiant. Le feu toujours aux joues, je relevais le visage vers lui. Ses yeux avaient perdus cette teinte de curiosité, pour s'emplir d'inquiétudes. Un anodin sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Il était en permanence inquiet pour moi, si bien que ça en devenait adorable. D'un coup, pris d'une envie irrésistible, je me jetais à son cou, et déposait innocemment un baiser sur sa joue.

Il poussa un « Hey ! » d'étonnement, et retomba sur son fauteuil. Je m'éloignais légèrement de lui, mes bras toujours autour de son cou, et lui fit un sourire d'un kilomètre de long. Il obliqua un de ses sourcil tandis que l'autre se relevais, me refaisant à nouveau un visage hilarant. Je m'éclaffais. Il était vraiment mignon avec son expression chaotique. Je retirais mes mains de son cou, et me rassit sur mon siège.

« Dit Shinichi-nii ? » Fit une petite voix féminine dans le dos des jeunes gens.

« Oui ? » Demanda l'interpellé en se retournant, un sourire faussement naturelle.

« Tu l'aimes Kaito-nii ? »

Nous retournant tout les deux en même temps vers l'idole des gamins, nous crions d'une même voix, le feu aux joues : « Ça va pas ! » (NdlR : Ah ah !)

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

« Je suis contente d'avoir pus le revoir ! » S'exclama Mitsuhiko.

« Ouais, mais aujourd'hui le directeur n'a mis en salle que le premier. » Maugréa Genta.

« Mais Ayumi est contente que l'on l'est revus tous ensemble ! » Claironna-t-elle, le visage ensoleillé, avant qu'un nuage de tristesse ne le voile. « Mais, Ayumi aurait bien aimée que Conan soit là… »

Dans la petite rue du cinéma, un étrange groupe avançait vers un lieu incertain. Parmi eu, quatre enfants –deux demoiselles et deux damoiseaux– et deux lycéens. Durant un cours instant, les écoliers avaient rient du film qu'ils venaient de voir : « Le Grand Monstre Goméra ». Pourtant, à l'entente de Conan, tous avaient abaissé la tête, ne laissant plus qu'un silence pesant et froid sans leurs rires cristallin.

Kaito les regarda se morfondre dans leur tristesse, et soudain, se rendit compte qu'il venait de parler du gamin qui l'intéressait. Il s'agenouilla pour être au niveau des trois gosses qui commençaient à avoir les larmes aux yeux, et ébouriffa les cheveux de la brune. Ils levèrent le regard vers lui, étonné, et se retrouvèrent face à un visage joyeux. Le magicien souriait intensément, désireux de leurs rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et pouvaient sourire.

Mais pour lui, tout cela n'était prévus que pour découvrir qui était ce gamin à lunettes, Conan –certes il désirait aussi rendre leur sourire aux détectives boys–. Sans attendre, il entama donc la conversation qui lui permettrait peut-être d'en découvrir plus sur lui-même et aussi sur Shinichi.

« Dîtes, qui c'est, ce Conan ? »

Essuyant ses larmes, ce fut la petite madone qui répondit, l'admiration fusant dans sa voix de bambin.

« Conan est un grand détective ! C'était le meilleur d'entre nous tous ! Il était tellement doué que même le grand détective Kogoro Mouri l'endormi écoutait ses résonnement –enfin presque– ! »

Un vaporeux sourire apparus sur les lèvres du détective, flatté part tant d'éloge.

« Il était si fort que ça ? » Demanda Kaito, de plus en plus désireux d'obtenir des informations sur le gosse.

« Oui, il était le rival numéros un de Kid L'Insaisissable ! Et il a toujours gagné ! » S'exclama le gosse à l'embonpoint déjà bien avancé.

« Aucune affaire ne lui résistait, d'ailleurs, c'est grâce à lui si on est le club des jeunes détectives. » Dit avec émerveillement le petit pragmatique du groupe.

« Mais avant tous, c'était un gamin impétueux, irresponsable et ignorant, qui brûlait d'une curiosité débordante. Un détective qui croit en la valeur de la vie en somme. » Lâcha comme si ce fut une épreuve la miss au regard ennuyée.

Cette fois, ce fut de l'étonnement dans toute sa splendeur qui prit place sur le visage de Kudo. Haibara, l'ex-membre des Hommes En Noirs, celle qui le critiquait tout le temps, venait de faire un compliment sur lui ! Elle qui savait qu'il était là, à quelques pas, lui avait fait un compliment. Il restait là, pantois, incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Le magicien, lui, regardait les trois détectives en herbes lui faire un immense sourire. Ils étaient vraiment fiers d'être amis avec lui. Heureux de leur avoir apporté son aide, le fils de Toichi Kuroba fut rassuré, mais n'arrêta cependant pas son enquête, avide de précieux renseignements.

« Il a résolut beaucoup d'enquêtes ? »

« Énormément ! Quant-il avait vent d'une enquête, il la résolvait systématiquement. » S'époumona Genta.

« Il ne laissait rien d'irrésolu ! » Brailla le fils de professeurs. (NdlR : Mitsuhiko est le fils de deux professeurs, souvenez-vous.)

« Il a même résolut un meurtre dans le cinéma Kinekawa ! Enfin, on l'avait résolut ensemble ! » Tonna à son tour la charmante petite détective au sourire d'ange.

« Il était doué, mais pas tant que ça, n'exagérons rien. » Murmura Aï, fidele à elle-même.

« Vous semblez l'aimer. »

« Bien sur ! » Hurlèrent-ils en un ensemble réussit.

« Mais, où est-il alors ? »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, rongeant lentement les dernières parcelles de bonheur qui flottaient dans l'air. Sinistre, les enfants qui étaient plein de vie un peu avant commencèrent à retomber dans la mélancolie. L'amnésique c'en voulut soudain de les avoir replongé par mégarde dans cet enfer personnel. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Conan pour eux, mais il semblait être bien plus qu'un camarade de classe.

Tentant de réparer son erreur il leurs dit de ne pas faire attention à ses questions, mais le silence continua de s'étendre, rendant pessimiste toutes les personnes alentours. Il allait à nouveau ouvrir sa bouche qu'une main se posa âprement dessus, interdisant les sons de sortir. Détournant un instant les yeux des gamins maladifs, il se retrouva avec un Shin-san à la mine sévère et au regard dur.

Le Tokyoïte lui fit signe de se taire et retira doucement sa main du visage de Kuroba. Accroupit aussi, il interpella les gosses, et d'un chaleureux sourire qui aurait transpercé le plus froid de tout les cœurs, il leur proposa de le suivre. Ils acceptèrent, l'air s'emplissant légèrement de bonheur. Le détective se releva, et se remit en marche, suivit par les cinq autres.

Tandis que les jeunes détectives de primaire tentaient de découvrir la destination, l'amnésique réfléchissait dans son coin. Pourquoi les enfants semblaient si tristes quand on parlait du bambin à lunettes ? Le regard dans le vide, il avançait en suivant instinctivement le groupe, mais sans prêter réellement gare aux autres.

« Kuroba ? » Demanda innocemment une voix.

Interloqué, l'interpellé baissa le regard vers la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur de miel. Elle ressemblait étrangement davantage à une adulte qu'à une enfant à la vus de son air mature et posé. Pourtant, aux fonds de ses yeux bleu (NdlR : Les japonais on visiblement très souvent les yeux bleus.) se lisait encore la naïveté, celle qui faisait qu'on croyait encore au bonheur après de dures épreuves.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

Elle releva vers lui ses deux orbes azures, et les planta dans son regard. Ce petit duel ne dura qu'un moment si court, mais si intense, que le magicien se sentit frissonner de tout son long. Elle semblait différente des autres, certes plus mature, mais aussi plus… terrifiante ?

« Ne reparles plus d'Edogawa s'il-te-plaît. » Répondit-elle sèchement, avant de se détourner et de rejoindre les autres.

La _marmotte _n'en revenait pas, elle venait d'être si violente avec lui, du haut de ses sept ans. Qu'elles genre de petites filles pourraient bien répondre ainsi à un quasi-adulte ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était amnésique qu'il fallait le rabaisser ! Nom de Bleu ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, s'il se laissait faire par une enfant il pouvait dire adieu à sa dignité. Mais en même temps, cette petite lui filait de l'urticaire.

Certes malmené et intrigué, il courut tout de même vers le groupe où Kudo lui hélait de se dépêcher, la gamine les aillant déjà rejoint. Ils continuèrent le trajet sous les assauts des enfants pour découvrir le lieu d'arriver, quand une jeune femme se retrouva face à eux. Une jolie brune qui fixait ardemment Kaito, et que celui-ci connaissait bien : il s'agissait d'Aoko Nakamori. Encore habillé de son uniforme, elle venait visiblement de quitter le lycée, et se dirigeait vers le musée Beika où l'attendait certainement son père.

« Que fais-tu là Kaito ? J'étais inquiète, tu ne répondais même plus au téléphone. » Dit-elle, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

« C'est long à expliquer mais au final je ne suis pas allée au lycée. Je suis désolé… » Tenta de s'expliquer Kaito.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu vas bien. Au début j'ai crut que tu avais un problème à nouveau, et j'ai eu peur que tu disparaisses encore. » De légères larmes roulèrent sur le visage de la lycéenne.

« Oh ! Aoko, que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous pour le gouter ? » Clama Kudo.

« Gouter ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, nous allions justement ici… » Il pointa une boulangerie-pâtisserie dans son dos. « … pour manger quelque chose, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Ou… Oui ! » Fit-elle en retrouvant son sourire si charmant.

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites qu'ils pénétrèrent tous ensemble dans la boulangerie, sur tous les visages se peignait le bonheur, Kudo avait réussit son coup visiblement.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Je l'aime

**Chapitre n°10 : Je l'aime…**

P.O.V. _(narrateur) _:

Des croissants, des pains au chocolat, des éclairs, des religieuses, des tartes de tous les parfums, des chouquettes, des gaufres, des macarons, des cookies, des choux à la crème, des forêts noires, des muffins, des cupcakes, des gâteaux, des crêpes… Interminablement sur l'étalage, on pouvait dévorer des yeux des centaines de pâtisseries plus succulentes les une que les autres. De toutes les couleurs, elles se battaient de l'autre côté de la vitrine pour vous faire fondre, duel acharnée qui se solderait par un choix critique.

Les yeux remplis d'étoiles dans ce paradis gustatif qui criaient ostensiblement « Pâtisserie françaises ! », les écoliers de Teitan étaient déjà en train de débattre au sujet de la meilleure pâtisserie. Bien sur, les avis divergeaient. Certains étaient pour l'éclair, d'autre la tarte au citron, un autre sur les crêpes, ou bien sur les macarons. Mais au final ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'ici, toutes valaient détours.

« Vous désirez ? »

Une jolie petite pâtissière fit son entrée, un reste de farine sur la joue. Avec ses traits occidentaux, ses tâches de rousseurs et ses cheveux roux flamboyants, elle semblait sortir d'un conte de fée, où évidemment elle serait la princesse rebelle. (NdlR : Oui je sais, j'ai repris le physique de Mérida dans le film _Rebelle_ de Disney.) Elle affichait un sourire si chaleureux, que les soucis des détectives boys semblaient s'être envolés. Bondissant dans sa direction, ils commandèrent monts et merveilles. Et quand ce fût l'heure de payer, ils se tournèrent tout trois vers le détective, qui se rappelant sa raison de leur visite, s'avoua vaincus et paya.

Il voulait les voir sourire. Les voir rire de bonheur. À cause de lui, ils avaient dut voir bien trop de choses, des choses que l'on ne devrait pas connaitre à l'âge où la beauté naïve du monde et de noël est toujours en ébullition dans votre esprit. S'il gâchait à nouveau l'enfance de ces petits lutins, il s'en voudrait éternellement. Il ne pourrait plus, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, oublier qu'il aurait détruit, briser, l'imaginaire univers de gentillesse que l'on s'imaginait à l'enfance.

Courant vers la table du fond charger de leurs _trésors_, les gamins emplissaient bruyamment l'échoppe de leur hilarité. Kudo s'excusa auprès de la vendeuse, qui le réprima en lui disant qu'une boutique comme la sienne n'était vraiment vivante qu'avec ce genre de bruit. Elle afficha à nouveau un sourire si gracieux, et leur demanda leur commande. Ils furent plus modeste que les bambins : Haibara demanda un éclair au café, Aoko un assortiment de macarons, Kaito s'écria qu'il désirait un paris-brest et Shinichi se contenta d'un croissant au beurre.

Quand la totalité fut payée –les gâteaux des jeunes détectives compris– ils s'assirent à la table qui débordait de pâtisseries. Tandis que les écoliers mangeaient et discutaient entre eux, Kaito engagea la conversation avec la fille de l'inspecteur désireux d'en connaitre plus sur son passé. Ils riaient et s'amusaient tous. Tous ? Non, pas vraiment. Ne disons pas qu'il est triste, ni qu'il est malheureux, mais, il s'ennui. Il aurait désiré ne pas venir ici. Ce lieu lui rappelait trop de chose, de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'il continuait d'écrire et de lire en maculant sa feuille d'encre de rancœur.

Il lui arrivait de désirer oublier, oublier pour ne plus avoir mal, pour ne plus souffrir. Mais, s'il éclipsait ces souvenirs, il avait peur de perdre le peu de logique qui lui restait, il avait peur de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait peur de lui-même en somme. L'idée même de devenir un monstre l'effrayait. Alors, doucement, il ferma les yeux, et repartis dans ses ténèbres personnels, pour tenter de vaincre la peur qui le nouait, qui le tuait, qui l'aimait…

Kaito de son côté, avait une discussion passionné avec Aoko, qui lui parlait de tout leurs souvenirs communs. Souvenirs qu'il avait malheureusement perdus. Alors, en dépit, il essayait de recréer ces souvenirs. Quant-elle décrivait le lieu, il se l'imaginait, quant-elle parlait des situations, il se mettait à_ Sa_ place. C'était frustrant, de ne pas pouvoir en rire à présent. C'était désagréable, de se voir raconter sa propre existence par quelqu'un d'autre. C'était exaspérant, d'être inefficace contre le sort. C'était pourtant réel et bien présent. C'était sa vie, désormais.

Elle lui parlait de la fois devant la tour de l'horloge, où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle piaillait sur la rose qu'il avait sortit, sur la classe qu'il avait à l'époque, sur le fait qu'ils devraient y retourné, car il pourrait peut-être retrouver des éléments de sa vie. Il opina du chef, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau être ami avec elle, même s'il lui semblait qu'ils avaient été plus proches auparavant. Il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose se plaçait, se coulait entre eux. Il ne savait quoi, mais ça ne semblait pas mauvais, plutôt bienveillant.

« Kaito ? »

Il sursauta, pris au dépourvut. Devant lui, la lycéenne le considérait. Il s'était perdus dans ses pensés, et se dépêcha de s'excuser. Elle soupira, agacée d'être ignorée. Son visage pris une jolie teinte rouge tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se fermaient, essayant de découvrir les mots qu'il fallait prononcer. Finalement, elle se jeta à l'eau :

« Kaito, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kudo ? » Murmura-t-elle, gêner.

« Ce que j'en pense ? » Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Qu'est-ce tu ressens pour lui ? »

Elle baissa la tête, tétanisée par la réponse qu'il lui fournirait. Elle s'amusait avec un fil qui s'échappait de son écharpe rouge vermillon, le triturant de peur de relever son visage et tomber nez-à-nez avec le magicien. Pourtant, celui-ci savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour le détective. Mais, quelque chose le retenait, comme si c'était un moment capital de sa vie, un tournant. Il prit une grande inspiration, sachant qu'il ne mentirait pas à la brune, et se pencha à son oreille.

Dans un souffle, il lui murmura sa réponse, presque inaudible. Elle écarquilla les yeux un bref instant, mais expirer à nouveau. Elle aussi connaissait la réponse d'avance. Elle avait gardé cet infime espoir dans le creux de son cœur, mais par ces mots, il venait d'être pulvérisé. Des diamants roulèrent sur ses joues, sa tête baissé trembla, ses doigts se figèrent sur son écharpe, et doucement, elle releva vers Kaito un visage emplit de haine.

Ses yeux embués de larmes et rouges lui jetèrent des éclairs. C'était de sa faute, s'il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir. La lycéenne ne voulait pas, non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui réponde ça ! Il l'avait oublié, et il croyait qu'elle allait le laissé partir pour le premier hurluberlu du coin. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Elle allait faire en sorte qu'il revienne à elle. Et ce quelque soit le prix à payer ! (NdlR : Très possessif la p'tite Aoko.)

Elle se leva d'un coup, faisant tressauter le Sherlock Holmes des années 2000. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie, et en attrapant la poignée, elle lança un dernier regard à l'intention de Kudo. Un regard qui semblait dire : _« Je ne perdrais pas ! »._

Le voisin du professeur resta là, incapable de bouger. À la vue de Nakamori, il avait frissonné. Il y avait eu tant de haine dans son regard. Il en était sur, s'il l'avait fallut, elle l'aurait égorgé sur place. Tous ses sens était en alertes, apeuré il coula un regard en biais à l'amnésique qui lui aussi, observait la porte, ébahie.

_« Je l'aime... » Lui avait-il dit…_

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la capitale du pays du soleil levant. Dans les hauteurs des gratte-ciels interminables, une petite forme sombre battait des ailes en tentant de garder sa vitesse initiale. Sous ses petites pattes crochues s'étendait la ville aux immeubles illuminés. Malheur à celui qui chercherait un coin d'ombre dans ce dédale de néons colorés.

Elle continua son périple en contournant les édifices et les cotons d'eau tout en cherchant de ses deux billes violettes son but. Scrutant intensément la marée d'Humains qui se formait sous ses pattes, elle poussa un insignifiant cri auquel une voie sensuelle et chaude répondit. Émerveillée à l'idée d'avoir enfin trouvée sa cible, elle piqua du museau vers la rue qui se trouvait deux cents mètres plus bas, et en un furtif mouvement, vint se cachée dans les plis d'un châle aussi noir que la nuit d'encre.

La main chaude de la propriétaire se tendit, et caressa doucement la minuscule roussette qui était lové contre elle. Un chaleureux ronronnement monta de la gorge de la chauve-souris, auquel la femme répondit par un vaporeux sourire. Elle avançait elle aussi parmi les bâtiments, mais à hauteur de mortel. Sa robe de velours pourpre qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec les courbes de son corps ne laissant aucune place possible imagination, commença à disparaître, tandis qu'elle tournait dans une exiguë ruelle ou la lumière des néons de noël parvenait encore à pénétrer.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux noirs de jais en arrière avec une de ses mains fines et délicates, et en penchant son visage de côté, regarda sa chère et tendre roussette pour lui murmurer :

« Allons chercher ma fille Lao-shu, (NdlR : Traduction de « chauve-souris » en chinois, peut-être un indice sur cette femme…) nous devons avoir une discussion à propos de ces deux charmants jeunes hommes, tu ne crois pas ? »

La petite boule de fourrure rousse laissa s'échapper prestement un cri inaudible pour le commun des mortels, tandis qu'elles disparaissaient dans la pénombre ambiante de la ruelle, où il ne resta bientôt plus aucun signe du passage des inconnus. Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours à verse, noyant dans ses larmes la disparition et les lumières colorées.

Coulant comme les larmes qu'elle essayait de cacher, la pluie s'abattait avec violence sur la ville. Elle courait, refusant de céder à la tentation de se retourner pour aller embrassé l'imbécile qu'elle venait de planté. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle s'emporte ? Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, et si l'autre comptait tant à ses yeux, elle se devait de l'aider. C'est ce que ferais une amie, non ?

Mais voilà, elle, elle n'était pas vraiment une amie, puisque au fond de son cœur, ce n'était pas de l'amitié qu'elle avait à son égard, mais bel et bien de l'amour. Alors, comment devait-elle faire pour reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si de rien n'était ? Comment, après ces mots, pouvait-elle faire autre chose que de se battre jusqu'au bout pour l'avoir avec lui ? Comment, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, pouvait-elle ignorer ces sentiments violents qui sommeillaient dans son cœur ?

_« Je l'aime… »_

Il avait brisée, par ces simples mots, toute son existence. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré venait de s'envoler, comme emporté par une brise. Ou plutôt une tempête. Et d'ailleurs, n'étaient-ils donc pas deux hommes ? Comment cela pourrait-il fonctionner entre eux ? Comment pourraient-ils vivre ensemble avec quelqu'un du même sexe qu'eux ? C'était écœurant. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attrait que lui pouvait avoir pour les hommes. Comment un homme pouvait-il en aimer un autre ?

Elle s'arrêta soudain, et leva son visage inondé de larmes vers le ciel. À quoi pensait-elle bon sang !? Comment pouvait-elle penser ainsi ? Il n'y avait rien qui interdisait à deux hommes –ou deux femmes– de s'aimer. Elle était idiote de penser ainsi. Son ami risquait de souffrir par sa faute. Elle l'avait peut-être déjà blessé ? Comment ferait-elle si c'était le cas ? Elle doutait d'elle. Elle doutait de ses sentiments. Elle doutait de tout.

_Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison n'a pas._

C'était une phrase anodine pour la plupart des personnes, un moyen de se défiler quand on vous demandait pourquoi vous l'aimiez. Mais aujourd'hui, pour elle, il s'agissait réellement d'une institution. Elle, qui durant des années c'était évertuée à trouver toute les raisons possibles et inimaginables d'aimer, tout avait été remis en question. Ses convictions les plus intimes, ses désirs, cette manière de penser bien à elle. Tout était bancal, comme une pile de feuilles qui risquait de s'envoler au moindre coup de vent.

Elle se demandait réellement si, au fond, aimer sans raisons apparentes était possible. Elle aurait aimé que l'étincelle qui lui hurlait que ce n'était que des foutaises soit plus vives, plus présente. Son cœur volait en éclat. Depuis toujours, elle aimait cet imbécile de magicien à la noix. Elle l'adorait parce qu'il était beau. Elle l'admirait pour sa détermination. Elle l'observait pour sa prestance. Elle le protégeait pour son insouciance. Elle le chérissait pour son sens de la justice. Elle l'aimait pour lui, défauts et qualités comprissent.

_Rien n'est éternel…_

Peut-être. Elle l'aurait aimée que cet amour inconsidéré qu'il portait pour l'autre ne soit qu'un passage idiot de sa vie. Que ce ne soit qu'une amourette de noël. Mais quant-il lui avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait, sa voix était remplis de conviction, qu'elle aurait désirée ébranler. Ses jambes la démangeaient. Elle se remit à courir, tentant par la même occasion de retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tombait-il amoureux de ce lycéen qu'il ne connaissait que depuis un mois ? Pourquoi l'avait-il oublié elle, celle qui depuis leur rencontre sous l'horloge ne l'avait jamais abandonnée ?

Elle hurla de désespoir, avant de s'affaisser contre un mur. Dans ce tumulte de questions et de doutes, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle c'était arrêté au pied de ladite horloge. La place était vide s'étonna-t-elle. Dire qu'il y avait à peine trois mois, cet endroit était remplis de badauds désireux de découvrir le magicien du clair de lune en pleine action. (NdlR : Chapitre n°23 de Magic Kaito.) Ce brigand insaisissable, lui qui lui avait volé son père. Et maintenant, c'était ce détective qui lui volait son ami d'enfance. Tout ceux auquel elle tenait s'envolait, disparaissait pour un autre. Était-elle si inutile ?

« Aoko… »

Elle fit volte-face en un mouvement de stupéfaction. À quelques mètres d'elle, il était là, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il avait l'air si misérable. Son regard était empreint de tristesse, et son visage n'arrangeait rien. Des mèches de sa chevelure brune se collaient à sa figure. Ils restèrent ainsi. Combien de temps ? Ils ne sauraient le dire. Chacun tentait de comprendre dans l'expression de l'autre ce qui n'allait pas. Elle, agenouillé contre un mur et en larme. Lui, pitoyable et malheureux sur ses jambes.

Elle détourna d'un coup le regard, fuyant celui de son ami. Comment osait-elle encore le regarder après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle en était sur, dans un instant, il allait l'injurier. Elle qui n'arrivait pas à l'accepter tel qu'il était. Qui ne cautionnait son amour. Elle était méprisable, elle le savait. Elle ne s'avisa de se tourner vers lui. Il ne disait rien pour l'instant, et elle doutait que le semblant d'esprit qui lui restait survivrait à ses cris et ses insultes.

Pourtant, il ne fit rien. Le temps s'écoula, sans un bruit. Seule la pluie continuait de se déverser inlassablement sur Tokyo. Et elle, elle attendait, sans l'ombre d'une suspicion que le brun lui hurle ses quatre vérités. C'était un échange silencieux. Un échange qui n'arrivait pas à se faire, car elle était sur d'être en tort. Elle refusait d'entendre le cri de détresse qu'il lui lançait. Lui qui ne désirait qu'une chose : ce faire pardonné. Il ne pouvait lui rendre ses sentiments, et ça le tuait. Il aimait beaucoup la brune, mais pas de la même manière qu'elle. Comme lui avec l'autre.

Soupirant d'exaspération, il fit enfin un pas. Un pas qui fit tressaillir la lycéenne. Que désirait-il ? Pourquoi s'approchait-il brusquement d'elle ? Elle resta là, sans bouger, les mains sur ses bras trempés et froids. Elle avait peur. Peut-être que finalement, il trouvait que des jurons à son égard ne serait suffisant ? Peut-être qu'il allait finalement la frapper ? Ce serait certes tout ce qu'elle méritait, mais elle avait tout de même peur de se faire frapper. Peur de finir avec un œil-au-beurre-noir ou à l'hôpital. Peur qu'il aille trop loin…

Mais étrangement, ce fut une chaleur réconfortante qui se posa sur ses épaules. Elle releva ses deux orbes bleus vers lui. Il souriait. Un sourire complaisant. Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Un sourire… Un sourire… Il était là, face à elle. Il venait de poser sur ses frêles épaules son manteau si chaud. Il était ainsi, en train de lui sourire. À elle ! Il lui souriait, elle qui l'avait méprisé, elle qui aurait put, sous le coup de sa rage le calomnier de mille façons. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si attentionné à son égard ?

« Tu dois être gelée. Rentrons. »

Il l'avait murmurée, d'une voix si douce. Une voix si réconfortante. Cependant, elle restait à terre, refusant de se lever. Tout lui échappait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, formant une masse noir et compact où rien n'était décelable. Elle voulait lui brailler de la traiter, de l'injurier, de la calomnier, de la battre. Cela lui aurait parut plus normal que ce sourire si bon. Des perles nacrées se formèrent à nouveau au creux de ses yeux, et son corps tressautait. Elle rebaissa à nouveau son visage, et d'une voix frileuse et minable, elle souffla :

« Pardon… Pardon Kaito… »

« Pourquoi donc t'excuses-tu ? »

Elle releva subitement le visage. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Mais pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait bon dieu ! Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte de ce qu'elle avait fait ? Était-il si stupide ? Ou juste idéaliste ? Elle refusait qu'il passe simplement l'éponge, ni vus ni connus sur ses actions. Elle refusait que cet abruti agisse ainsi, comme si elle était son amie, et rien de plus. Elle désirait que tout soit mit enfin au clair entre eux.

« Parce que je t'ai fait du mal… Je t'en voulais de l'aimer lui et non moi ! Je l'ai méprisé alors qu'il n'y est pour rien ! Je n'arrive pas à accepter le fait que tu puisses aimer un homme ! Je… je… je… »

Les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir. Elle se trouvait si lamentable en cet instant. Elle aurait aimée pouvoir dire oui à tout. Son cœur refusait. Il refusait d'abandonner ce jeune homme si charmeur qu'elle aimait. Il refusait cette abomination de l'homosexualité. Il refusait tout. Mais rien n'y changerait rien. Elle désirait avant tout être auprès de lui, et elle savait qu'il lui faudrait accepter les choix du magicien.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent, la serrant contre un torse humide mais ardent. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, surprise par ce contact si particulier, mais si agréable. Elle passa à son tour ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme, et se serra contre lui, son visage enfouie remplit de larmes. Comment pouvait-il être si conciliant et délicat à son égard, elle qui l'avait dédaigné ? Il n'était plus un simple adolescent, c'était un adulte qui sous ses airs de gamins insouciant tentait de comprendre la vie et de prendre le meilleurs choix. Il était mature, bien plus mature qu'elle ou que n'importe qui d'autre pour son âge.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Je t'assure que j'aurais fait exactement la même chose si Shin-san m'avait dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre… »

_« Même si je sais qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre… » _Pensa-t-il amèrement pour lui-même.

Elle se décolla de son corps si captivant, et leva vers lui un regard qui semblait lui dire « Vraiment ? ». Il ria un instant face à cette frimousse adorable, et baissa ses billes azurent vers elle. Déposant sur son front un léger baiser, il lui murmura un « Vraiment… » tant élégant qu'elle en rougit. Il était décidément séduisant. Sans un mot, ils se relevèrent sous les pleurs du ciel gris. Ce regardant tout deux droits dans les yeux, ils se sourire mutuellement.

Soudain, un carillon palpitant se fit entendre. Ils redressèrent leur tête vers le cadran qui les surplombait. Désormais, il s'en souvenait, il revoyait ce moment où il avait remarqué la gamine au pied de la tour, de sa mine si attristé. Il s'était approché d'elle, captivé par son expression. Sa petite robe rose et sa dentelle était tellement mignonne. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle patientait là, et d'une voix noué par la tristesse, elle lui avait dit :

_« Mon père devait venir me chercher ici. Peut-être qu'il doit de nouveau travailler tard… »_

Son air si innocent et mignon, cette amertume dans sa voix, il n'avait pas résisté. Il avait fait apparaitre une rose d'un rouge éclatant dans sa main dans un nuage de fumés rosés, un sourire d'un kilomètre de long sur son visage. Elle l'avait regardé avec émerveillement, et sur de lui, il avait clamé :

_ « Kaito Kuroba, enchanté ! »_

Il sourit, enfin, il arrivait à se souvenir de quelque chose. Et même si c'était un souvenir vraiment court, il était heureux. Pouvoir ainsi se rappeler d'elle, de leur rencontre, c'était revigorant. Lui qui avait eu si peur de ne pas arriver à retrouver ses souvenirs, il pouvait désormais le passer en boucle, rire de ce moment de gaminerie dont il avait fais preuve sous cette horloge, dix ans auparavant. Comment savait-il que cela c'étais passé il y avait dix longues années ? Il n'en savait rien, et il s'en contrefichait. Seul le goût indélébile de la nostalgie lui restait en bouche.

Un sourire de béatitude sur le visage, il ferma ses yeux, laissant défiler l'unique souvenir heureux qu'il lui restait. Mais, pendant que son esprit vagabondait dans cet instant d'enfance, de charme et de simplicité, deux bras entourèrent son coup et soudain…

P.O.V. _(Shinichi) _:

La pluie tombait en rafale dehors, alors que mon regard continuait de fixer la porte rouge bordeaux de la pâtisserie. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes déjà que la fille de l'inspecteur étais partis et que ma _marmotte_ s'en étais allée la rejoindre. En face de moi, sur la banquette toute aussi colorée que la porte, l'idole des Détectives Boys et la fillette-au-regard-mauvais-qui-baille-sans-arrêt discutaient de tout et de rien. Cela m'étonnait toujours qu'elle est désirée rester Aï Haibara la petite écolière, mais je comprenais son choix.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement eu de vie. La sienne c'étais résumée à sa sœur et à l'organisation. Malheureusement pour elle, ces deux choses n'existait plus, enterré, enfermé ou bruler. Elle avait découvert cependant d'une manière si étrange, ce qu'étais les joies de l'enfance, et je sens toujours au fond elle qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant qui dut se dépêcher de grandir. Après tout, tuer des Hommes n'est pas quelque chose que l'ont fait de bonté de cœur, surtout en étant un bambin.

Je souris, bienveillant à son égard. Après tout, nous partageons un secret inavouable –que je me suis empresse de crier à bon nombre de mes fidèles amis : Heiji, Ran, Agasa… Je soupire de frustration devant ma stupidité. À ma droite se trouve les deux garçons du club : Genta Kojima et Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya. Se chamaillant à voix basse, je vois leurs joues prendre de jolies teintes vermeilles tandis qu'ils lancent de petits regards en coin vers les demoiselles. Je vous jure…

Dire qu'il y avait à peine deux mois, j'étais au milieu d'eux, à rire de leurs naïveté et de leur gentillesse. Au fond, j'ai envie parfois de retourné avec eu, pouvoir en un instant me transporter dans mon corps haut comme trois pommes, et de recommencer à mener des enquêtes inutiles sur des fantômes inexistants… Serais-je si nostalgique ? Sans doute. Après tout, comme l'ex-membre des Hommes En Noirs, je fais partit des Détectives Boys, et j'ai put retrouver cette âme de gamin attardé à leurs côtés.

« Shinichi-nii !? » Me hurla Ayumi dans les oreilles en se retournant brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Fis-je une fois ma stupeur passé.

« Comme t'es un grand détective, tu veux venir résoudre cette énigme avec nous ? » Dit-elle en me tendant un morceau de papier où d'étranges hiragana étais inscrit.

Je fus un instant estomaqué, mais bien vite, je souris et me penchait sur la feuille, murmurant un léger « Bien sur. » A nouveau, je résolvais une énigme tordue avec eux. Cesserais-je d'être un gamin un jour ?


	11. Chapitre 11 : Douce folie

_Voilà !_

_Je suis à jour avec Fanfic Fr !_

_A partir de maintenant, je posterais tout les samedis !_

_J'espère que vous continuerez de me soutenir !_

_Bonne lecture et à samedi donc._

**Chapitre n°11 : Douce folie…**

P.O.V. _(narrateur) _:

Tétanisé de stupeur, les yeux ouvert en grands fixant l'objet de son ahurissement, il restait là, indécis. Il se refusait à croire ce qu'il se passait sous son regard. Il avait peur, peur que cet instant passé, tout s'écroule entre eux. Alors, il n'osait bouger, et attendait patiemment qu'elle désire arrêter son geste. Ses bras qui s'agrippaient à son coup, ses yeux fermé, son corps coller contre le sien, ses lèvres scellés sur les siennes.

Elle resta là, profitant du moment présent. Elle l'avait embrassé, elle se rendait compte de son geste et de sa gravité, mais elle n'avait put empêcher ses lèvres qui avaient rêvé si ardemment de ce temps sans fin ni commencement qu'elle vivait. Elle ne sillait pas, apeurée à l'idée de croiser son regard. Elle savait, qu'une fois qu'elle se serait séparée de lui, il la repousserait, et tout se briserait entre eux. Plus rien ne serait comme avant…

Pourtant, singulièrement, il ne faisait rien pour stopper ce baiser chaste. Pourquoi ? Elle se risqua à entrouvrir un œil, et plongea immédiatement dans le regard azure du brun. Il la fixait, ahuris de l'événement. Alors, elle se repoussa violement, et retomba au sol. Quelle idiote faisait-elle ! Qu'avait-elle réellement attendus de ce baiser ? Qu'il retourne instantanément le cœur de son camarade et qu'il tombe dans ses bras ? Qu'il retrouve sa mémoire par son simple contact ? Qu'il l'aime comme elle l'aimait ? Idiote qu'elle était, elle avait espérée un miracle alors qu'elle donnait naissance à un désastre…

Elle se prit le visage dans ses mains. Ses pensées ne cessaient de tourbillonnées en elle, tentant de la rendre folle. Quoique… Elle se demandait si elle ne l'était pas. Qui aurait embrassé son meilleur ami juste après qu'il vous ait dit qu'il ne pouvait vous aimer ? Qui l'aurait fait, sachant qu'il briserait ce qu'ils avaient tentés de conserver ? Elle sentit quelque chose rouler le long de ses joues, quelque chose qui laissait un fin sillon collant au passage. Quelle imbécile elle était. Pleuré alors que c'était lui qui devrait pleurer. Elle était pitoyable. Pitoyable.

Il la fixait, confus. Que devait-il faire désormais ? Que devait-il dire pour que tout redevienne comme avant ? Que devait-il tenter pour qu'ils restent amis ? Ils avaient réussit pourtant, précédemment à éviter que tout vole en éclat. Alors, allaient-ils se fâcher pour un baiser dont-elle avait surement rêvée durant un bon moment ? Il en était hors de question. Il aimait Aoko, pas a sa manière mais il l'aimait, et il refusait de la perdre, pas à nouveau. Peut importe sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait que de leur rencontre mais pour lui, cela signifiait tellement. Cela signifiait tant.

Il fit un pas, puis deux dans sa direction. Son ventre se noua. Cela se passerait-il aussi bien que juste avant ? Cela irait-il parfaitement comme avant ? Redeviendraient-ils meilleurs amis ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il s'agenouilla face à elle, bien décidé à tout clarifié. Son regard se posa tendrement sur son visage dissimulé par ses mains et des mèches rebelles de cheveux chocolat. Avec la plus infime délicatesse, il s'empara des doigts si fins de la demoiselle, et les écarta de son visage en larmes. Un sourire compatissant s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il détestait voire les gens pleurés.

Elle le fixa obstinément. Pourquoi donc lui souriait-il ? Comment pouvait-il lui sourire après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Il était… incompréhensible. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et cala son front sur le sien. Ses mains se posèrent avec précaution sur ses joues rougies par les pleurs et le froid. Elle restait là, sans comprendre ses gestes. Lui, il ferma ses deux billes ciel et ne bougea plus, profitant de l'instant. Il risquait de la perdre, et il voulait sentir au moins sa chaleur une ultime fois.

« Aoko… » Commença-t-il.

Elle baissa le visage, refusant d'entendre les plaintes de son ami et les mots fatidiques qui mettraient fin à leur relation.

« Aoko… Tu es vraiment maladroite… »

Elle releva son visage d'un coup, et encra ses yeux dans ceux désormais ouvert de son camarade. De quoi donc parlait-il ?

« Je sais… Je l'ai compris… Que tu m'aimes ne me dérange pas… Mais évites de m'embrasser comme ça… » Il respira un bon coup, emplissant ses poumons d'air frais, tout allait se jouer maintenant. « Je ne te dirais pas d'arrêter de m'aimer. Si tu veux essayer de me draguer dans la limite du raisonnable, je ne te recalerais pas. Mais… » Il sonda ses yeux un instant, il l'avait captivé, mais il avait peur que les mots suivant ne fasse s'envoler tous leurs espoirs. « … je veux que tu comprennes que pour l'instant, je ne ressens rien pour toi, et que nous ne somme qu'amis. Je ne veux pas dire que je ne veux plus non plus que nous ne nous revoyons pas, mais modères tes envies, s'il te plait… » Il baissa le regard, intimidé par ce qu'il débitait, et ce rendant compte qu'il risquait juste d'empirer les choses. « Autant pour moi que pour toi... »

Un souffle de vent passa. Un instant de silence s'installa. Un regard de tristesse se ferma. Un mouvement de chagrin se dessina. Un moment hors du temps et du monde. Elle avait enlacé le jeune homme, se serrant contre sa poitrine. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent pour murmurer les mots de fin : « Restons amis, alors ? » Un sourire de bienfaisance étira les lèvres du lycéen. Elle venait de dire exactement ce qu'il fallait. Juste les mots qui permettaient que tout aille bien entre eux.

L'homme fixa un instant le building qui le surplombait. Tout de verre et d'acier, il n'était pas loin d'égaler les anciens bâtiments de son « entreprise ». Il sourit mélancoliquement au souvenir de l'immeuble qui allait être bientôt démolit, bien qu'il soit à moitié calciné. Ces enfoirés qui l'avaient séparé du _gamin _! Il releva son visage et eu un rire sans joie. Voila qu'il se mettait à rêver de romance. Pourtant… Tout avait été si étrange entre eux. Ils étaient passés d'ennemis jurés à… amant ? Surement.

Il secoua sa tête et passa une main dans sa crinière argentée. Il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant, il avait une réunion. Il serra la poigné de son attaché-case noir et referma son imperméable tout aussi sombre. Puis, dans des enjambées fluides et gracieuses, il entra dans l'immeuble. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent à son arrivée. (NdlR : Sésame, ouvres-toi !) Un petit bonhomme maigrichon, avec les dents en avant, des yeux de fouine et un costume minable de groom vint lui proposé de prendre son bagage. Il lui jeta un regard noir à faire pâlir la plus blanche des statues de marbre, et le petit bonhomme s'en alla sans demandé son reste.

Mécaniquement, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et inséra son laissez-passer spécial dans la fente. Les portes s'ouvrirent à leur tour, et il pénétra dans l'habitacle de métal. Il était seul, comme toujours, sans l'être vraiment. La caméra postée dans le coin supérieur gauche des portes l'observait sans interruption, subjugué par cet homme étrange qui restait droite, planté sur ses deux pieds, et à la dégaine de tueur. De tueur…

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Il en était un, après tout. Il sortit doucement sa main de sa poche, pour ensuite considérer le débris de poterie qui restait de son cendrier. Il réfléchit un instant, et soupira. Il l'aurait de garde demain. Lui qui attendait chaque mois se week-end où il la verrait, il commençait à regretter que ce ne soit pas plus tard. Mais il avait réussit à n'négocier pour l'avoir à noël, il n'allait pas gâcher ses deux uniques jours de gardes pour ce voleur prétentieux.

Un sourire goguenard étira cette fois-ci sa bouche. Dire qu'il allait voir son patron pour lui souffler qu'il avait malencontreusement laissé en vie le Kid. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il aurait normalement caché son erreur et aurait régler le problème après, mais aujourd'hui, il voyait les choses en grand. Il voulait montrer à la face du monde le minois terrifié de cette enflure. Décidément, il était en forme aujourd'hui.

Les portes s'ouvrirent soudain, avant un petit tintement sonore. Il salua la caméra, comme à chaque fois, et rangea le débris dans sa poche. Il atterrit dans une immense salle. Le noir, le blanc, différentes teinte de gris et le brun-chocolat dominait dans la décoration froide de la pièce. Aucunes photos, peintures, cadres ne figuraient sur les murs. Les meubles étaient d'un naturel modernes mais si triste et sans vie qu'il en venait à regretter le bureau de son ancien boss.

Au fond, du côté de la baie-vitrée qui était éclairé par la lumière de la lune et qui s'étendait sur toute la surface de la paroi, se trouvait un bureau en bois sombre et bien trop démesuré. De l'autre côté, sur un siège de cuir noir tout aussi grand, un homme dans la trentaine, des cheveux d'un noir de cendre et le visage angélique étais assis, les yeux mi-clos fixant au loin la capitale nippone. L'homme à l'attaché-case se posta devant le pupitre, et toussota légèrement pour signaler sa présence. Le trentenaire pivota son siège pour se retrouver face à lui et posa ses deux orbes bordeaux sur lui. Un sourire faussement heureux se découpa sur son visage.

« Te revoilà ! » Clama-t-il en tendant les bras. « Mais où donc étais-tu passé ? Cela fait un mois que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles. » Il prit une mine boudeuse comme un gamin qui n'aurait pas vus son chien depuis une éternité. Ce qu'il se passait en somme ici. Il était le gosse, lui était le chien.

« Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, je faisais des recherches. Après tout, je détestes laisser les choses à moitiés faites » Répondit d'un ton indifférent l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Murmura le patron, intrigué par les choses à moitiés faites.

« Monsieur… » Commença-t-il avant de se voir stopper par le trentenaire qui s'était affalé comme dépité sur le cuir.

« Soit donc moins formel veux-tu ? Cesse de m'appeler _« Monsieur »_ et de me vouvoyer, ne somme nous donc pas amis ? » Demanda-t-il avec sa mine boudeuse.

« Soit. » L'homme soupira devant l'attitude de son patron, mais laissa couler. « J'étais intrigué par les _« morts »_ supposé du Kid. Aussi bien celle d'il y a huit ans que celle que j'ai moi-même mené. » Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention du brun, il continua avec plus d'ardeur. « J'ai donc fait des recherches, piraté les banques de données de la police japonaises, et en suis arrivé à une conclusion immédiate : Le Kid n'était pas le même il y a huit ans et aujourd'hui. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'a donc permis d'en arrivé ici ? »

« Un rapport du légiste sur la mort de Toichi Kuroba. » Il laissa la copie du dit-rapport sur le bureau que l'autre s'empressa de récupérer. « Ils sont formel, il s'agit bien de lui, dentition, ADN, taille et autres informations diverses, ainsi que ses empreintes digitales de son pouce droit qui avait résisté aux flammes. »

« Tu veux dire que nous avions bien tué ce magicien de pacotille ce jour là ? » Dit l'homme aux pupilles bordeaux, une rage certaine dans son regard.

« Oui, c'est cela. » Répondit, une pointe de moquerie dans la voie, l'homme à la crinière dans laquelle il se passa justement une main.

« Et donc, tu as découvert qui étais ce salaud qui à repris le nom de ce bâtard de voleur ? »

« Bien sur que je l'ai découvert. » L'argenté sourit. Quant-il débitait des injures toutes les deux secondes, c'était qu'il était très en colère. Il faudrait désormais ce la jouer fine pour éviter les représailles. « Voilà ! » Il sortit un nouveau dossier de sa mallette et l'envoya valser devant les yeux de son chef. « Il s'agit de Kaito Kuroba, le fils du premier Kid. »

« Comment peux-tu être sur que son rejeton soit vraiment ce salaud de voleur de mes deux ? » Une furie sans nom se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Et bien, le lendemain de notre intervention, Kaito Kuroba à été admis à l'hôpital central de Beika. » Il jeta un énième dossier sur le pupitre que son patron dévora avec avidité. « Il a été apparemment découvert dans une ruelle à proximité du musée, blessé par balle au flan droit –l'endroit où j'ai touché le Kid–, inconscient. Si vous voyez où je veux en venir Monsieur. »

« Je t'ais dit de me tutoyer et de cesser de m'appeler _« Monsieur »_ ! » Il fulminait en déversant un flot d'insulte et de noms d'oiseaux à l'encontre du voleur en blanc. « Mais je vois où tu veux en venir. » Murmura-t-il une fois calmé. « Ce putain de rejetons à repris le flambeau et le nombre de coïncidence me ramène à penser comme toi : Ce gosse ne se trouvais pas là par hasard, c'était l'enfoiré qui nous a emmerdés depuis tout ce temps. » Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Mais je dois dire qu'il m'impressionne, il est bien plus doué que son père. »

« Je ne comprend pas ? » S'étonna l'homme à la mallette.

« Tu sais… » Entama-t-il en se calant dans son fauteuil. « Quand nous avons découvert qui était le Kid –par des moyens illégales au passage– il nous a fallut trois jours pour le tuer dans cet incendie si dramatique. Paix à son âme. » Fit-il avec ironie, en feignant de prier. « Enfin bref, il nous à fallut seulement trois jours pour tout mettre ne place, mais ce gamin lui, il nous a fallut près de cinq mois pour le descendre. C'est pour cela que je dis que… » Il s'arrêta en voyant la mine renfrogné de son employé. « Qui a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voie.

« Eh bien… » Il ravala sa salive, c'était enfin le moment. « Ce jeune homme est toujours en vie… » Dit-il en baissant le regard avec une voie minuscule.

« Que… » S'étonna le patron, interdit. « Tu veux dire que… Tu… Il… » Il secoua vivement sa tête avant de poser sur l'homme à l'attaché-case un regard froid et assassin. « Tu ne l'as pas tué !? Il est toujours en vie !? Minable ! Imbécile ! Je t'en foutrais des employés incapables dans ton genre ! »

« Monsieur ! » Tenta d'hurler l'homme aux cheveux argentés. « Je vous en pris ! » Mais son patron hurla encore des injures à sa figure, explosant de colère. « J'ai une autre information ! » Réussit-il à hurler, ce qui eu pour effet de rendre le trentenaire docile.

« Laquelle qi je puis-me permettre ? » Demanda-t-il en s'affalant sur son fauteuil, las.

« Ce gosse à perdus la mémoire. » Lâcha l'autre sans autre forme de procès.

« Que dis-tu ? » Fit-il en plongeant ses yeux bordeaux dans les orbes grises de son interlocuteur.

« Je vous dit qu'il a perdus la mémoire, par conséquence, on peut plus facilement… »

« … le tuer… » Finit le brun. « Bien sur, avec sa perte de mémoire nous pourront mieux l'approcher. Et peut-être même pourrons-nous glaner quelques informations au passage »

« Je pensais plutôt à le dénoncer, preuves à l'appuie bien sur. » Déclara un sourire malsain peint sur son visage l'employé.

« Pourquoi donc le dénoncer si nous pouvons le tuer ? » S'étonna son patron, remit de sa crise de furie.

« Pour éviter ainsi un troisième Kid. »

Ils se fixèrent un instant, un sourire entendus, quant-ils explosèrent tout deux d'un rire pervers. Il avait une partie de chasse très intéressante pour les prochains jours.

P.O.V. _(Shinichi)_ :

Nous étions attablés dans la pâtisserie, plongés dans une énigme des plus rocambolesques. Je soupirais de frustration et regardait ma montre. 21h16… J'écarquillais les yeux. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que nous réfléchissions à ce code. Mais par-dessus tout, il fallait raccompagner les enfants chez eux. Je relevais mon visage, près à m'adresser à ma _marmotte_, quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu. Je soupirais à nouveau. Plus rien n'allait. M'étirant de tout mon long, je sortais mon portable et envoyais un rapide message au brun :

_« Je ramène les gosses chez eux, rentres dés que tu peux et appelles-moi si tu as un problème. Shinichi. »_

J'interpellais les bambins qui baillèrent à s'en décroché la mâchoire. Nous nous levions, saluons la demoiselle à la chevelure flamboyante –qui avait au passage retirer la farine sur sa joue– et sortions de l'échoppe. Dehors, une brise souffla, nous gelant jusqu'à l'os. Nous frissonnions un instant, tandis que les détectives boys enfilaient leurs manteaux et que je déployais le parapluie. Maudite pluie. Quant-ils eurent terminés, nous nous mirent en marchent. Dans les rues enneigées, on discutait de tout et de rien. Le sujet principal étant tous de même cette saleté de fêtes de noël.

Sans s'arrêter, je les écoutais distraitement, fixant obstinément mon portable. Le temps semblait s'étirer, refusant de s'accélérer pour me rapprocher du moment où je pourrais me blottir dans ma couette bien chaude, avec Kaito. Avec Kaito… Où était-il d'ailleurs mon protégé, mon amnésique, ma _marmotte_, mon ami, mon… Mon quoi au final ? Qu'était-on l'un pour l'autre au fond ? Plus je restais avec lui, plus je devenais dépendant de lui. Je m'en rendais compte maintenant que le brun n'était plus à mes côtés. Je m'en rendais compte que j'avais besoin de l'entendre me parler, qu'il soit là, juste pour sa présence, juste pour lui.

Je secouais la tête. Qu'est ce qui me prenait ? Depuis quand j'avais ce genre de pensés envers un homme ? Mon cœur me faisait mal. J'ai besoin de le sentir, lui, son regard sur ma peau, son odeur qui emplit la pièce. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devais-je donc toujours me faire mal seul ? Toujours. À chaque fois que je m'attachais à quelqu'un, je finissais par me faire mal. Une brise plus cinglante que les autres vint se fondre sur mon visage. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Même le vent se jouait de moi.

« Kudo, tu vas bien ? »

Je baissais les yeux, alarmé par la voix féminine et d'enfant qui m'avait interpellé. Haibara me fixait étrangement, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux me transperçaient, lisant en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je lui souris, tentant de lui dire que j'allais parfaitement bien. Elle ne se fit pas prendre au piège. Elle baissa son regard en fermant ses deux orbes bleus. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« C'est à cause de Kuroba, c'est ça ? » Murmura la gamine-qui-n'en-était-pas-vraiment-une.

Je tressaillis en entendant le nom de l'amnésique. Comment pouvait-elle donc lire si bien en moi ? Pourtant, elle n'avait qu'à moitié raison. Ma _marmotte_ n'était pas la seule personne a hanté mes songes endiablés et effroyables. Je fermais mes paupières en levant mon visage au ciel. J'enviais Kaito dans un sens. J'aurais voulut perdre ma mémoire, ne plus me souvenir de cet instant traumatisant de mon existence. Non, j'aurais voulut tout oublier, refaire ma vie sans savoir qui j'étais, sans qu'à chaque seconde mon être entier me rappelle cette sensation, ce sentiment terrifiant : la peur mêlé à l'amour.

Quand vous aimez la personne qui vous terrorise, qui vous fait le plus de mal, vous finissez par baisser les bras en vous disant que vous ne mériter que ça. J'ai mérité toute ma souffrance. Son visage se dessinait derrière mes paupières close, mais qu'importe, il n'était plus de ce monde désormais. Je me surpris à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Même après sa mort il me pourrissait la vie. J'eu un rire jaune. Peut importait si les gosses avaient peur de moi ou me prenaient pour un fou. Après tout, il y avait longtemps que le semblant de logique que j'avais m'avait quitté.

Je rouvris mes deux billes turquoise. À quoi bon lutter contre votre destin ? Il n'en serait pas moins catastrophique et foutus. Un vrai foutoir et une connerie qu'était la vie. On naissait, on vivait, pour la plupart dans une merde absolu, puis on mourrait. Dans une dizaine d'année, plus personnes ne se souviendrait de vous, à moins d'être un de ces gosses qui naissent une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, ou ces types qui deviennent célèbres pour des futilités. Enfin, au pire vous pouvez toujours mourir de façon spectaculaire, votre nom sera gravé dans les anales de la police. (NdlR : Je sais, dans ma fiction, Kudo est un dépressif. Pardonnez-moi, mais vous comprendrez mieux par la suite.)

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends en ce moment, mais tu devrais profiter des vacances et de noël –même si je sais que tu détestes cette fête– pour te reposer. » Me clama la fillette aux cheveux auburn.

Je la fixais suspicieux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il me prenait ? Elle qui me connaissait mieux que quiconque après Ran ne savait pas ce que j'avais ? Quand je vous disais que l'on finissait par ne plus être important pour qui que ce soit.

Soudainement, nous nous arrêtâmes face à une bâtisse chic et petite. Avec un étage et un porche, elle était toute mignonne et surement très confortable. Quoique le jardin était très petit. Mitsuhiko passa le portail en nous saluant avec un immense sourire. Après lui avoir dit au revoir, nous continuâmes notre route. Rapidement, nous fûmes face à un immeuble de deux étages où nous lâchâmes le chef des détectives en herbes. Tout comme le gamin aux tâches de rousseur, il nous fit de grands gestes de la main.

Continuant interminablement cette marche épuisante, la madone du club commençait visiblement à s'endormir. Me baissant à sa hauteur, je lui proposais de la porter, ce qu'elle accepta sans problèmes. Finalement, elle s'endormit réellement dans mes bras, si bien que lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte de son appartement, nous dûmes la réveillé pour qu'elle veuille bien me lâcher. Nous redescendîmes donc les quarante-deux étages de son édifice. Un silence pesant s'installait calmement entre nous.

Finalement, la petite chimiste brisa le silence :

« Ne refait pas la même erreur, je t'en pris. »

Je me tournais vers elle, intrigué. Que voulait-elle dire par « la même erreur » ? Il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de la même situation. Contrarié, je lui fis part de ma vision des choses, auquel elle répondit par un nouveau soupir. Je fronçais des sourcils. Que voulait-elle donc me faire comprendre ?

« Tu ne le connais pas vraiment. » Répondit-elle à ma question muette. « Il est amnésique, qui te dis qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un meurtrier ? » Elle me coula un regard en biais. « Et que feras-tu si c'est le cas ? Tu auras mal, comme la dernière fois. Tu es près à prendre ce risque ? »

« La ferme ! »

Elle parut déconcertée par ma soudaine violence. Je tremblais de colère. Comment pouvait-elle parler ainsi de lui ? Elle qui ne le connaissait pas. Je le savais, même si je ne connaissais pas Kaito comme je connaissais Ran, il n'était pas comme _Lui_. Il ne me laisserait jamais pour son propre compte, seulement parce que ça l'arrangerait. Je dédaignais cette possibilité, refusant même de l'envisager. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il m'oubli…

Un frisson me parcourut. Elle avait raison. Au fond même de mon être, j'avais la douloureuse sensation de revivre la même chose. Avoir cette impression d'être aimé, tandis que l'on aime, mais sans connaitre véritablement la personne. Mon dos rencontra abruptement la surface plane et glacé de la boite d'acier. Coulant comme de fines gouttes de pluie, mes larmes s'écrasaient misérablement au sol. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout recommence ? Survivrais-je au moins s'il m'abandonnait ? J'en doutais. Mon cœur n'accepterait jamais plus de périr dans les flammes ardentes et flamboyantes de la colère à nouveau.

« Kudo, tu vas bien ? » S'exclama-t-elle, affolée.

Je relevais la tête pour me retrouver à sa hauteur. Je n'avais qu'à peine remarqué que j'avais glissé le long de la paroi, pour me retrouver assis, pleurant. Timidement, j'esquissais un sourire réconfortant, auquel elle répondit par un haussement de sourcils. Elle me connaissait définitivement. Elle s'adossa nonchalamment à mes côtés, et de cette voix hautaine mais si maternelle, elle articula chacun de ses mots.

« Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi, c'est la strict vérité. » Elle me regarda, une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. « Mais je t'en supplie, n'y croit pas trop. Je te connais bien mieux que lui, et il t'en faut vraiment peu en ce moment pour que tu te fasses des films. Je ne dis pas que ce que tu ressens est faux, ou je ne sais quoi, mais je ne veux surtout pas te récupérer comme la dernière fois. » Son regard se fit soudain plus dur. « Plus jamais. »

Je souris. Parfois à sa vue, j'en oubliais que c'était-elle qui me soutenait pour ne plus tomber. Je ne voulais plus lui montrer ce spectacle désolant qu'elle avait du soutenir durant près d'une semaine. Une scène qui doit être totalement traumatisante.

_Celle de votre ami qui sombre dans la folie…_

P.O.V. _(narrateur) _:

Il leva son visage au ciel tandis que la pluie s'abattait obstinément sur le monde. Ses pieds foulaient mélancoliquement le sol. Ça faisait toujours mal de dire « non » à une déclaration. Son regard s'abaissa sur sa maison. Les lumières y étaient allumés, et une douce odeur de cuisson s'en réchappait. Son _sauveur _avait décidément un don pour la cuisine. À la pensé du détective, il se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte, et cria un joyeux :

« Je suis rentré ! »

Il se déchaussa, et posa délicatement le sac en papier qu'il tenait. Il s'approcha ensuite de la cuisine d'où les effluves de nourritures provenaient. Après avoir repoussé la porte, son regard s'attarda sur le lycéen en tablier bleu ciel, qui, un livre de cuisine à la main, cuisinait en chantonnant. Bon dieu ! Pourquoi était-il aussi craquant !? S'approchant du cuisinier, il se faufila derrière lui et l'enserra par la taille, sa tête se calant au creux de son cou caramel.

« Shin-san, tu pourrais dire bonjour tu sais… » Bouda-t-il comme un enfant.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la gorge de Kudo. Il avait bien sur entendus arriver sa _marmotte_, mais il c'était interdit de le saluer, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci lui jouerait un tour similaire. Il se décida tout de même à se pencher vers lui, et lui souhaita tout bas la bienvenue. Il se reçut un énorme baiser sur la joue en récompense. Et tandis qu'il se remettait comme à chaque fois du « baiser surprise » de l'amnésique, celui-ci en profita pour gouter la préparation.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Je fais des Kamaages udons (NdlR : Plat japonais : Nouilles servies chaudes, avec un bouillon de sauce de soja, des rondelles de ciboule et du gingembre.) qui mijote là bas... » Fit-il en pointant du menton une casserole. « … le riz de ce matin en o-nigiri (NdlR : Plat japonais : Boulette de riz enveloppé dans une algue nori.) ... » Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction d'un plateau où était disposé les boulettes de riz. « … et là je fais de la soupe miso. (NdlR : Plat japonais : Soupe à base de miso, pâtes de haricots soja fermentés et salés.). Tu n'as vraiment aucuns gouts pour ne pas en reconnaitre tout de même. »

« Peut-être, mais j'aime vraiment ta cuisine Shin-san ! » Rigola le magicien en enfouissant son visage dans le dos de Shinichi.

Un vaporeux sourire apparut aux lèvres du jeune homme en tablier bleu. Rapidement, il finit de cuisiner tandis que Kaito mettait la table. Ils mangèrent entre éclats de rire et compliment sur les mets simple mais délicieux qu'avait confectionné le détective de l'Est. Quant-ils eurent finit, Ils débarrassèrent en silence, seulement réconforter par la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés.

Soudain, l'étudiant d'Edoka prévient qu'il allait se doucher. Il récupéra rapidement le sac qu'il avait déposé près de la porte, et gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il se dépêcha de le cacher sous le lit et après un sourire victorieux, il s'aventura dans le couloir de l'étage. Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la salle d'eau, mais s'y crispa. Son regard dériva vers les marches en une plainte infinie. Et s'il en profitait pour s'en aller pour de vrais, cette fois ? Il secoua sa tête. Non, le Sherlock ne ferait jamais ça !

Son ventre se noua, la peur au ventre. L'inquiétude et le doute s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Après tout, pourquoi Shinichi restait-il près de lui ? Pour ne pas lui faire de la peine ? Sans doute… Il serait plus facile pour lui de partir quant-il ne verrait pas Kaito. La main du lycéen tomba mollement près de son corps. Une porte grinça. Alarmé, il bondit au rez-de-chaussée et se retrouva face à un Shinichi à l'air Ahuri. Ainsi, il comptait bien partir.

Trahit, le lycéen baissa le visage, dissimulant ses larmes derrière sa frange chocolat.

« Kaito ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Il releva son visage vers l'inconscient qu'il lui avait posé cette question stupide. Devant lui, incrédule, le fils du créateur du Baron De La Nuit le fixait.

« Ce que j'ai… Ce que j'ai… » Susurra-t-il entre deux sanglot. « Pourquoi tu me le demandes ? Si… Si tu voulais partir il fallait le dire tu sais ? Je… »

Il se retrouva plaqué contre un torse chaud. Deux bras le lièrent à lui, et un visage se dissimula dans la courbe de son cou.

« Kaito… T'es un idiot ou quoi ? Puisque je te dis que je ne m'en irais pas. C'est si difficile de me faire confiance ? »

« Mais… Mais alors à l'instant ? »

« Poubelle. » Fit-il en s'écartant du gamin et en tendant le sac vert-de-gris. « Faut bien les sortir un jour. »

Il prit une moue désespère, auquel le brun répondit par un bref éclat de rire. Cependant, Kuroba n'était pas plus rassuré. Alors, il attrapa le sac des mains de son ami, et le retira, emportant avec lui son ami. Ils gravirent les escaliers alors que l'ex-Conan ne dit rien, interloqué, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse en se voyant tirer vers la salle d'eau avec son ami.

« Attends Kaito ! Tu m'emmènes où là ? » Clama-t-il en tentant de se défaire de la prise de l'amnésique.

Il ne put rien dire de plus que la porte était déjà verrouillé, qu'il fut lâché, et que sa _marmotte _n'est commencé à se déshabiller. Le rouge aux joues, il commença à réclamer des explications. Explications qu'il reçut quand Kaito lui dévoila qu'il refusait d'avoir à nouveau peur qu'il s'en aille. Vaincus par tant d'affolement, il se retourna et attendit. Ses yeux se fermèrent en une expression délicatement timide. Le bruit sourd de l'eau sur le carrelage bleu marin, les doux gémissements de l'autre, tout était là pour le tourmenter.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut –bon dieu !– qu'il tombe amoureux de ce Kaito Kuroba ? Lui qui l'avait seulement pris pour un ami au début, il avait doucement ressentit ce sentiment si mélancolique qu'était l'amour. Son regard se voila un instant, instant où il se perdit dans ses souvenirs, souvenirs où une voix lui susurrait des mots doux, mots doux qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais entendre, entendre cette voix menteuse dans le creux de son cou.

Il sursauta quant-il sentit une main fraiche se posé sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour se perdre dans les orbes ciel délectables du magicien. Celui-ci avait une simple serviette autour de la taille, et une sur sa tignasse emmêlée qu'il frottait pour tenter vainement de la sécher.

« Tu comptes me mater toute la journée où tu vas aller te laver ? » Lui demanda, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le jeune homme à la tenue si frugal.

Rouge de honte, Shinichi lui mit un coup sur la tête et repoussa le brun en dehors de la salle d'eau. Il verrouilla la porte et se stoppa. Le bruit singulier de la clef qui nous enferme le fit frissonner. Il retira vivement ses vêtements et se jeta sous la douche. Les cris de mécontentement de l'autre parvinrent dans la pièce, mais Kudo ne l'entendait déjà plus, enfoui dans sa mémoire si douloureuse, l'eau de la douche se mêlant à ses larmes.

_Il faisait froid._

_Il faisait noir._

_Il avait mal._

_Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir._

_Son corps entier était engourdi._

_Il tenta vainement de bouger._

_Impossible._

_Il était pieds et poings liés._

_Il se concentra sur ses yeux._

_Il s'injuriait._

_Quel incapable il était._

_Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues._

_Il avait peur._

_Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut._

_Traitresse._

_Il continua d'essayer de lever ses paupières._

_Impossible._

_Il réessaya._

_Encore._

_Ses larmes glissaient sur sa joue le brulant._

_Acide de douleur si exaltant._

_Enfin il les ouvrit au prix d'un effort navrant._

_La lumière l'aveugla._

_Cela ne dura pas._

_Du carrelage blanc à jointures noires._

_Une toile d'araignées dans laquelle il s'était empêtré._

_Il ria._

_Si l'on pouvait appeler ça un rire._

_Un gémissement tout au plus._

_Un appel de détresse._

_Son corps douloureux le tiraillait._

_Où était-il ?_

_Qu'y faisait-il ?_

_Depuis quand y était-il ?_

_Il laissa encore couler une perle salée._

_Sa douleur le brulait._

_Il tourna son visage à la recherche d'un espoir._

_Une vitre teintée comme dans les feuilletons policiers._

_Du carrelage blanc du sol au plafond._

_Une porte blanche._

_ Une caméra en face de lui._

_Réjouissant._

_Il tenta de parler._

_Juste un gémissement._

_Que faire ?_

_Que faire ?_

_Comment le savoir ?_

_Lui qui ne se souvenait pas comment il était venus ici._

_La porte s'ouvrit._

_Il retint son souffle._

_Il entra._

_Grand._

_Crinière argentée._

_Séduisant._

_La trentaine._

_Sourire carnassier._

_Tout vêtus de noir._

_« Bonjour Shinichi Kudo. »_

_Une voix si douce et violente en même temps._

_ « Bien dormit ? »_

_S'adressait-il à lui ?_

_« Qui a-t-il ?_

_Oh !_

_La drogue fait encore effet._

_C'est ça ? »_

_De quoi parlait-il ?_

_Il souriait._

_Le cœur du dit-Shinichi Kudo battait bien vite._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il s'arrêta de sourire._

_Il s'approcha lentement._

_Doucement._

_Un pas après l'autre._

_Il se stoppa._

_Face à lui._

_Hautain._

_Si grand et si malfaisant._

_Si séduisant._

_Sa main agrippa les cheveux de Kudo._

_Il lui tira la tête en arrière._

_« On va en profiter dans ce cas. »_

_Il l'avait murmuré si sensuellement._

_Si tendrement._

_Il se pencha vers le cou de Shinichi._

_Il déposa un furtif baisser dans son cou._

_Puis sa main se posa sur sa cuisse._

_Remontant._

_Lentement._

_Sa ceinture claqua._

_Des baisers si doux dans son cou._

_Sa main descendit en emportent le morceau de cuire._

_Si doux dans le creux de son cou._

_Sa main remonta._

_Si doux et délicieux._

_Sa main défit doucement sa braguette._

_Si douces ses lèvres._

_Sa main s'aventura sous les tissus._

_Si douces le couvrant de baisers._

_Il gémit._

_Cette main qui le caressait si doucement._

_« C'est bon là ? »_

_Shinichi hocha la tête._

_Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de l'homme._

_Le trentenaire continuait._

_Sa main s'amusant._

_Kudo gémissait._

_Une ombre passa._

_Il hurla._

_Rouge._

_Douleur._

_Cris._

_Rire._

_Sang._

_« Assez rigolé !_

_Où est Sherry !? »_

_Sherry ?_

_Qui-est ce ?_

_Pourquoi veut-il savoir ?_

_Il hurla encore._

_Sang._

_« Réponds bâtard ! »_

_Pourquoi ?_

_« On sait que tu l'as cache._

_Inutile de nier !_

_Où est-elle !? »_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il hurla._

_« Où est cette pute ! »_

_Sang._

_« T'en veux encore ?_

_C'est ça ? »_

_Douleur._

_« Tu veux encore que je te touche !?_

_Hein sale bâtard !? »_

_Rouge._

_« Allez !_

_Où est Sherry ? »_

_Pourquoi ?_

_« Réponds p'tit con. »_

_Cris._

_« Tu m'emmerdes !_

_Je vais te faire un mal de chien tu vas voir. »_

_« Pourquoi faites-vous du mal aux autres ? »_


	12. Chapitre 12: Premier souvenir

**Chapitre n°12 : Premier souvenirs…**

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Ses yeux, habituer désormais à la lumière vive de la pièce, ne cessaient de fouiller scrupuleusement la salle. Cependant, il ne découvrit rien, comme toujours. Il continuait machinalement de scruter chaque parcelle du carrelage blanc, comme pour tenter de garder la flamme vacillante de lucidité qui sommeillait en lui. Sa mémoire arrivait par flash, le faisant frissonner de peur. Il savait désormais comment il était arrivé ici, et cela le terrorisait. Il n'avait rien put faire.

Il marchait, simplement sans aucunes intentions, quand la Porche c'était stoppé à ses côtés. Il avait eu un moment de flottement, avant de saisir la situation. Un peu trop tard. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, il c'était retrouvé ceinturé, bâillonné, et enfin jeter dans la voiture. Puis l'odeur insupportable du chloroforme qui lui bouffait les poumons. Et le noir.

Son cœur loupa un battement quand le grincement caractériel de la porte se répercuta sur les murs immaculé –plus pour bien longtemps…–. Son visiteur entra dans la pièce lentement, son sourire figé sur ses traits. Le même sourire que la veille, un sourire carnassier prêt à vous dévorer et à vous massacrer. Un sourire de tueur.

Un pas après l'autre, il réduisait la distance entre lui et sa future victime, accentuant son malaise. Quand enfin, il se stoppa à un –très petit– pas de lui, ce ne fut que pour attendre la table en fer à roulette que son camarade lui ramenait, un Homme En Noir, à la carrure massive et au visage grave, qui fixait derrière ses lunettes de soleil le jeune homme. L'autre, toujours aussi droit et hautain, attendit patiemment qu'il sorte à pas de loup de la pièce. Il prit enfin la parole après de longues minutes de silence.

« J'espère que ton séjour chez nous te plais. » Fit-il avec un large sourire ironique.

« J'avoue que je m'attendais à mieux de votre part tous de même. Vous auriez put prévoir une chambre plus jolie pour moi. » Une moue faussement blasé s'installa sur son visage ce qui fit rire le grand.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins du grand détective de l'Est, Shinichi Kudo. »

« Arrêtes tu vas me flatter. » Souffla le dit-Shinichi en prenant un air las.

Le sourire de l'autre s'étira. Il posa son regard sur la table en fer à roulettes. Une dizaine d' « outils de travails » patientaient dessus. Un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, il s'empara d'une espèce de longue pique de métal d'environ quinze centimètre, qu'il plaça devant son visage. Il ferma un œil et prit la pose d'un chasseur embusqué, qui viserait sa proie. Son sourire s'étira jusqu'à devenir pervers, presque meurtrier. Il resta ainsi une demi-minute à fixer intensément un point invisible, puis finalement, repris une attitude normal.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, dévisageant le détective. Celui-ci était toujours sur sa chaise qu'il n'avait pas quitter depuis la veille. Ses pieds et ses poings encore liés au bois du meuble par des cordes de nylons qui entaillaient la chaire déjà meurtris de ses articulations. L'expression de l'homme ne changea pas d'un hiatus durant toute son inspection, toujours aussi vicieuse.

Et en une fraction de seconde, ce fut un hurlement qui déchira le silence pesant de la salle blanche. Le sang vint maculer le carrelage vierge du sol. La douleur se peignit sur les traits du brun. L'aiguille de fer s'était logée proprement dans la main droite de sa cible. Un nouveau hurlement, du sang. Puis le silence, seulement entrecoupé par la respiration saccadée et le bruit des perles vermeilles qui s'écrasaient misérablement sur le sol glacée, symbole de la vie qui s'écoule.

« Tu cris vraiment fort tu sais ? » Murmura l'homme en repoussant d'une main sa crinière argenté dans son dos.

« Et toi tu parles trop… » Lâcha entre deux respirations le jeune homme.

L'homme à la longue chevelure d'argent regarda avec fierté les deux mains du lycéen. Chacune d'entre elles secoué de spasme, où une magnifique épine blanche restait droite, plantée avec précision. Le sang s'écoulait des plaies si minimes mais si profondes. Un léger gémissement monta de la gorge de Shinichi quant-il sentit la main de l'autre venir récupérer le précieux liquide carmin qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

L'homme aux cheveux couleur de lune esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il s'accroupit face à la main droite du plus jeune, regardant avec envie l'hémoglobine sortir par intermittence de la meurtrissure qu'il avait causé lui même. Il approcha lentement ses fins et longs doigts du dard d'argent et le retira d'un coup sec, volant un cri de surprise à sa victime. Précautionneusement, il approcha son visage de l'entaille rougeoyante et récupéra d'un coup précis de langue la source de son désir. Un gémissement provint de la gorge de Shinichi.

« Ar… arrêtes… » Parvint à souffler le détective.

Se rendant compte de l'effet que cela produisait chez son interlocuteur, le responsable s'en donna à cœur joie. Il stoppa bien vite l'écoulement sanguin de la main droite, et réitéra sur l'autre. Kudo gémissait, non de plaisir (NdlR : Petit pervers, Kudo est pas un Masochiste ! Quoique…) mais de douleur. Une légère douleur, supportable mais tellement désagréable. Incapable de retirer sa main de la douce torture que lui prodiguait l'autre, il supplia à mi-voix, honteux de se voir ainsi soumis.

« T'aimes ça ? » Susurra l'homme à la cascade de métal précieux.

Sa main se posa sur la cuisse du plus jeune, remonta sous le regard effaré du détective. Rapidement, il délaissa la main gauche qui avait cessé de saigner. Il remonta avec la plus grande douceur jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de Shinichi. Une lueur de désir pervers brilla dans ses yeux gris sombre. Il défit à nouveau la ceinture de l'autre et se releva, sous le regard interloqué du brun. Il repassa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un sourire lugubre sur son visage dissimulé sous son chapeau d'un noir intense.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec ? » Chuchota, d'une voix qui trahissait sa peur, le détective fan de Conan Doyle.

« Je pensais à quelque chose comme ça… »

L'air claqua, un cri fusa dans la salle, le sang coula le long de la joue du jeune homme sous le regard malfaisant du plus vieux. À nouveau, un claquement meurtrier se fit entendre, suivit rapidement d'un nouveau hurlement, et encore un autre. Les lamentations emplirent rapidement l'espace immaculé, désormais tournant au pourpre. La ceinture de cuir continuait interminablement de cingler l'atmosphère, meurtrissant la peau caramel de sa victime, anciennement sa propre propriétaire.

Le plus vieux se délecta de voir sa propre victime souffrir sous ses coups. Il abattait sans scrupule sa main, laissant des estafilades le long de la joue, du cou, des cuisses, des bras, du torse de Kudo. L'odeur de rouille caractériel du liquide vermeil emplit l'oxygène du lieu, faisant tourner la tête de l'homme. Il abaissa son regard pour se plonger dans le regard azure de sa victime, stoppant soudain son mouvement criminel. Le brun avait cessé de hurler, le fixant. Calmement, ses lèvres se séparèrent, laissant s'échapper un souffle inaudible.

« Pourquoi fais-tu du mal aux autres ? »

Incrédule, le grand ne bougea plus d'un cil, confus face à cette question des plus incongrues. Même lui, principal intéressé n'y avait jamais réfléchit. Et voilà que ce gosse à peine sortit des jupes de sa mère, ne stoppait jamais cette question qui sortait à tout bout de champs de sa bouche depuis sa venus la veille. Sceptique, l'homme aux cheveux argenté se retourna face à sa table sur roulettes, n'offrant que son dos au lycéen. Celui-ci le fixa. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Chaque parcelles que l'autre avait massacré avec la bande de cuire marron hurlait de douleur.

Il ferma un instant ses yeux bleus, sombrant dans une semi-inconscience. Son regard se voila, le ramenant à cette époque d'insouciance, entouré de ses amis de lycées. Aizawa et Nakamichi entrain de jouer au football avec lui. Ran qui gagnait son concours de karaté départemental. Sonoko qui les charriait sur leur relation. Et doucement, un voile noir survola la totalité de ses êtres qui comptaient tant à ses yeux. Une vague de pilules rouge et blanche le submergea, et il sombra.

Une lame glaciale ce planta dans sa peau, lui faisant écarquiller ses orbes bleus. Il hurla, la douleur insoutenable se propagea quand l'épée lui déchira la chaire. Elle se mouvait en lui, arrachant des plaintes au lycéen. Les larmes aux yeux, il maudit son bourreau. Le poignard sanglant descendit, sectionnant sa peau, sa chair, ses muscles, brulant tout sur son passage. Lame glaciale de destruction vitale.

Son cœur loupa un battement, son être hurla de terreur. Dans cet enfer de sensation, de mort, de sang et de funeste douleur, une flamme rougeoyante, unique à encore rester droite et refusant de s'éteindre, gela, frappé par la malédiction du poignard de glace. Il s'abandonna aux tréfonds de sa folie. La douleur de son avant-bras fut vite rejointe par une autre au niveau de ses pieds nus. Un craquement sinistre résonna dans la pièce suivit à une fraction de seconde prêt part le cri unanime des poumons suffocants du brun.

« J'espère pour toi qu'aujourd'hui tu es plus disposé à parler. » Ricana le trentenaire.

« Vas… te… faire… foutre… » Réussi à clamer le lycéen entre ses gémissements et ses larmes.

Un nouveau craquement sinistre se propagea dans le lieu immaculé. L'homme à la chevelure de lune sourit. Sourire mortel qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il déposa d'une main experte le marteau rougit par les perles vermeilles qui s'échappaient des pieds bousillés du jeune homme. Il s'accroupit pour la seconde fois, posant avec violence ses mains intentionnellement sur les pieds de l'autre, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Son sourire s'étira. Pourquoi faisait-il du mal aux autres ? Parce que c'était son métier, parce qu'il aimait ça, parce que ça le comblait de joie.

Il encra son regard dans celui de sa victime. Oui, voir la détresse se peindre sur leurs visages, la peur qui étouffait leurs cœurs, la douleur qui comblait leurs gorges. Il aimait tous cela. Et jamais il ne s'en lasserait. Il se releva avec la plus grande dignité, et s'adossa nonchalamment contre le mur qui faisait face au brun, la table en fer recouverte de ces objets de tortures entre eux deux. Il croisa ses bras musclés sur sa poitrine.

« Commençons… Vu qu'hier tu t'es évanoui, je vais réitérer ma question : Où est Sherry ? » Fit-il d'un ton détaché.

« Vas-te-faire-foutre. » Il détacha chaque syllabe pour accentuer sa réponse.

En un instant, l'autre se retrouva face à lui, une seringue à la main. À l'intérieur, un liquide vert peu ragoutant. Il passa l'aiguille près de la bouche du jeune détective, qui ferma par instinct sa bouche et ses yeux, détournant légèrement le visage et faisant apparaitre un nouveau sourire de victoire sur les lèvres du grand. Celui-ci prit entre ses doigts le menton du détective de l'est, le forçant à le regarder. Il encra ses billes grises dans le regard apeuré du brun et se baissa. Il s'arrêta au niveau de l'oreille de sa victime.

« Vois-tu, _gamin_, j'ai là l'APTX4870. (NdlR : Celui qui a fait rajeunir Shinichi était l'APTX4869.) Après que cette traitresse soit partit, nous avons tous de même continué les recherche, et nous manquons de cobaye pour celui-ci. » Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Si tu réponds mal à mes questions, je pourrais, par accidents, t'enfoncer cette seringue et t'administrer le produit. Bien sur, j'ignore ses effets. »

Il sentit le détective se raidir. Son corps entier refusait de revivre cet enfer auquel il avait eu tant de mal à se soustraire. Après des mois passer dans la peau de Conan Edogawa, il était redevenus lui, sans pour autant avoir le droit de revivre sa vie. Il se contorsionna, tentant d'aller le plus loin possible de cet infâme objet qui le renverrait dans son passé. L'homme lui, rit sous cape face à l'attitude enfantine de sa victime.

« Alors ? Où est-elle ? » Murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Shinichi.

« Rêves toujours ! » Clama l'autre en gémissant de surprise face au geste incongrue de son interlocuteur.

Encore une fois, le Sherlock Holmes ne répondait pas à sa question. Il approcha dangereusement la seringue du cou caramel du brun. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il devait le faire. Il continuait de faire courir le bout du dard envenimé sur la peau du plus jeune, mais il n'arrivait à l'enfoncer dans sa chaire. Ses doigts restaient crispés dessus. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui administré, mais il se reprenait à chaque fois, trouvant une excuse bidon pour éviter sa tâche.

« Allez, où est-elle ? » Murmura-t-il, espérant que son interlocuteur lui répondrait enfin, lui évitant d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans son corps.

« Ta… Ta gueule ! » Hurla le brun avec l'espoir futile que cela ferait reculer son bourreau.

_« Dépêches-toi de lui administrer ! »_ Hurla une voix à travers la caméra qui n'avait bougé depuis la veille.

L'homme aux cheveux de lune se releva, fixant avec hargne la vitre fumée qui couvrait tout le mur de droite à partir de sa taille. Shinichi scruta intensément la vitrine noire. Il imaginait sans mal les quelques indésirables nuisibles qui se délectaient de son calvaire. Il sera les dents, sentant les larmes venir enfin sur son visage. Ses pieds continuaient interminablement de saigner, le lançant tout le long de son corps. La douleur de ses mains quand a elle, était douce, presque imperceptible.

Cependant, celle de ses multiples hématomes et coupures dû à sa ceinture de cuire le tiraillaient. Elles semblaient inoffensives vus leurs si petites tailles et leurs faibles profondeurs, mais elles étaient faites de manières si précises, sur ses endroits douloureux. La où elles se trouvaient, la peau avaient été arrachée, meurtrie, laissant la place à toutes ces particules invisibles –Poussières et autres saletés.– qui en entrant, vous faisaient souffrir mille morts.

« Compris, mais s'il meurt je n'en suis pas tenus responsable ! » Hurla le grand

_« Fait le Gin, on avisera après »_

Un grésillement suivit la déclaration. Kudo reposa son regard sur le dit-Gin (NdlR : Vous l'aviez reconnus comme même ? Hein ?) Celui-ci le posa sur lui, une lueur compatissante dans ses iris gris. Abasourdis, le lycéen n'osa plus bouger, l'autre s'approcha à nouveau de lui, levant la seringue pour être bien en vue. Puis doucement, il s'agenouilla de dos à la vitre. Il remonta la manche de Shinichi, qui le dévisageait encore. Puis, avec la plus grande précaution, il enfonça l'aiguille envenimé dans la chair de l'étudiant.

Un léger sanglot suivit l'action. Gin appuya sur la « détente », lâchant dans les veines du brun l'apotoxine. Il retira alors la flèche de la peau, emportant un cri au plus jeune. La lumière s'alluma violement de l'autre côté du plexiglas, laissant apparaitre quatre hommes. Deux de dos qui semblaient s'occuper des moniteurs, de la caméra et du son de la salle de torture. Un autre avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une paire de lunettes rouges et une tenue irréprochable se tenait contre le mur du fond, observant d'un air supérieur Shinichi.

Le dernier lui, était un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, gringalet et aux larges cernes noirs sous ses yeux cendres. Sa peau bien trop blanche, ses cheveux couleurs de soleil, coupée de manière désordonnés, et ses vêtements trop grands et blancs lui donnaient un air d'étudiant en faculté de sciences mal éveillé. Il scrutait d'un air vague l'Homme En Noir qui se tenait face à sa victime. Il piocha dans un immense plateau une fraise écarlate et l'engloutit, sous le regard médusé de Kudo.

_« Allez, sort de là Gin ! Laisse ce gosse pour l'instant. On verra ça demain, j'ai besoin de toi pour la mission d'aujourd'hui. »_

C'était l'homme aux cernes qui venait de parler. Sa voie était fluide, légère, douce, légèrement rauque, un tantinet enfantine. Shinichi s'y perdit. Il était là, de l'autre côté de la vitre, et pourtant, le détective sentait cette aura puissante et effrayante. L'homme aux cheveux d'or attrapa à nouveau une fraise, mais cette fois si, il regarda intensément Gin, le toisant. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans ce duel de regard, avant que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent ne soupire.

« Ok, Boss… »

Kudo écarquilla ses deux orbes ciel en entendant le souffle de Gin. Son regard s'encra dans celui de cet homme à la fois séduisant et hors du temps. Ce jeune homme étrange aux yeux envoutants. Cet être surréaliste et si vivant. Ce personnage insolite qui semblait lire dans votre cœur par un seul regard. Ce garçon pas plus vieux qu'un simple étudiant. Cet homme aux grands yeux si enfantin. Ce mortel au physique d'Apollon. Lui, il était… Il était… Il était leur…

« Boss ? » Répéta-t-il, abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

L'autre posa sur lui son regard vide et noir. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres toutes aussi fines. Il posa un regard sensible et humain sur le détective. L'instant d'après, il entrait dans la salle blanche. Se plaçant face à Shinichi, et fit une légère révérence. Il ouvrit délicatement sa bouche, pour laisser s'échapper sa voix captivante.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté je crois. » Il se releva et afficha un sourire franc et chaleureux. « Je suis le chef, plus communément appelé _Boss_ par mes subordonnés, de cette grande organisation. J'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur de tout cela Shinichi Kudo. »

Shinichi le fixa un instant ahuri. Les Hommes En Noir qu'il combattait depuis tant de temps avaient un tel Boss à leur tête ? Comment était ce juste possible ? Ils obéissaient aux ordres d'un gamin à peine plus vieux que lui ? Visiblement quelque chose clochait avec ce soit disant Boss. Il était trop mignon et jeune pour ne pas cacher un secret au détective de l'Est.

Et celui-ci était bien décider à le découvrir.

P.O.V. _(Shinichi) _:

Doucement, il s'approcha de moi. Son regard si obscur, si profond ne cessait de feuilleter mes émotions. Ses pas étaient inaudibles, légers. Rien en lui ne présageait le moindre mal. Je me détendis, aucune chance que ce type me fasse quelque chose, il était bien trop jeune et niais. Mal m'en pris. Je reçus de manière quasi immédiate une paire de ciseaux dans mon épaule. Hurlant, je sentis les billes de sang couler sur ma chaire. Puis ils entrèrent plus violement en moi, m'arrachant un cri de détresse.

J'entrouvris un œil, pour le plonger dans un océan de noirceur. Sa main s'appuyait sur les boucles de fer, laissant les lames entaillées ma peau. Je hurlais quand elles ressortirent de l'autre côté, puis laissais tomber ma tête en avant, les larmes roulant sur mes joues, me brulant. J'avais mal, je gémissais, je hurlais, je saignais, je pleurais. Pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Lentement, la douleur s'estompa, laissant place à un tourbillon d'émotion dans lequel je chutais.

Mes sens disparaissaient. Seul se sentiments de cascade continuait de me maintenir éveillé. Je sentais, comme dans un lointain souvenir, les ciseaux jouer sous ma peau, dans mon être, mais tout cela était si superficiel, si loin, si irréel… Cette voix si troublante continuait de me chuchoter la question à laquelle je refusais de répondre. Mais je l'oubliais. Elle n'était qu'écho, son inaudible auquel je ne prêtais attention. Je chutais, chutais et chutais, m'éloignant considérablement de toute sorte de vie, de son. Juste le sentiment que plus rien n'allait jamais me troubler.

Soudain, ce fut le vide. Aucuns sons ne me parvinrent. Seuls les battements de mon cœur se répercutaient dans l'espace infiniment blanc dans lequel je me trouvais. Aucunes odeurs ne me parvinrent. Seul celle du sang qui pulsait dans mes veines emplissait l'air d'un effluve mélancolique. Aucuns gouts ne me parvinrent. Seul celui d'une flamme d'enfer resta coincé dans ma gorge sans être désagréable.

Je restais là, en suspension, me laissant envahirent par l'absence total. Je n'avais mal nulle part. Je me sentais bien… Trop bien d'ailleurs. Quelque chose clochait. Mais je n'arrivais à mettre un mot dessus. Lentement, j'ouvrais mes oreilles, remontais vers l'océan abrupt de sensations, emplissais mes poumons d'odeur, goutais chacune des choses qui passaient dans ma bouche. Ah, merveilles qu'étais la vie, remplit de douceur et d'amertume ! Je m'éveillais, tel un nouveau-née, dans cet enfer de douleur.

La douleur, celle qui remontait en moi au fur et à mesure que je m'élevais vers la surface de mon esprit. J'ouvris mes yeux, me retrouvant face à une scène des plus… inattendus. Le Boss était assit sur les fesses, l'air incrédule, des gouttes pourpres coulant le long de son menton, frappant le contraste avec sa peau blanche. Une tâche écarlate s'agrandissait sur son pull trop grand. Gin lui, était inconscient, un filet de sang coulant de son front ouvert. J'écarquillais mes yeux couleur de mer. C'était moi qui avais fait ça ?

« Eh bien ! Eh bien ! » Me lança le jeune homme aux cheveux couleurs de nuit en souriant chaleureusement. « Si je puis me permettre, qui t'as appris à te battre ainsi ? J'aimerais aller lui rendre une petite visite. »

Je serrais les dents. Ainsi, c'étais bien moi le responsable de ce massacre. Ma première pensée fut pour l'Homme En Noir à qui je devais ma condition d'écolier. Je marchais. Ma respiration était saccadée. Mes deux orbes ne cessaient de faire l'allée-retour entre mon poing ensanglanté et le visage inconscient de mon bourreau. Je me laissais tomber à côté de lui, mort de peur. Précautionneusement, comme on examine une poupée de porcelaine, je posais deux doigts sur son cou, et soupirais.

Les battements réguliers de son cœur pulsaient sous ma peau. Je posais une main sur sa joue, étrangement chaude. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, brumeux. Je soupirais à nouveau, tout allais bien. Il me fixa un instant, incrédule devant mon air béat. J'eu un bref rire. Mes paupières devinrent lourdes, et la douleur de mes pieds me rappela. Je basculais en arrière tandis qu'il se relevait sur ses coudes. Je tombais au sol, fermant mes yeux.

« T'es vivant… T'es vivant… » Murmurais-je, avant de sombrer.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Sèches mes larmes

**Chapitre n°13 : Sèches mes larmes…**

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Il tourna doucement le bouton, stoppant l'écoulement de la douche, désormais inutile pour cacher ses larmes. Il souleva ses paupières. Les larmes avaient cessées de rouler sur ses joues. Un sourire chagriné ce dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était toujours douloureux de replonger dans ses souvenirs. Surtout ceux-là…

Il empoigna une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille, tandis qu'une autre venait recouvrir son visage. Il se laissa allée contre le carrelage encre de la douche et s'assit au sol. Depuis combien de temps cela le torturait-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à stopper les larmes qui inondaient son visage ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut, qu'il en tombe amoureux ?

Tout tournait autour de lui. Les coups étaient rudes, la question identique : « Où est-elle ? » Dire qu'il résistait et survivait était éhonté, il crevait littéralement. Tout son corps le brulait, et ce depuis une semaine déjà…

Une semaine, une semaine qu'il était assit là, incapable de bouger, recevant toutes les tortures les plus improbables et inimaginables. Il n'avait plus sombré dans l'océan immaculé de délectation. Il n'avait dit mot depuis une semaine, si ce n'était pour implorer où poser son éternelle question : « Pourquoi fais-tu du mal aux autre ? ». Il restait ainsi, à subir chaque affront sans broncher. Aurait-il perdus l'esprit ? Tout son être lui hurlait de se rebeller, mais quelque chose le retenait, un sentiment sur lequel il n'arrivait à mettre un nom.

Il hurla soudain, tiraillé de douleur par la flamme du chalumeau. Un sourire de délectation sur le visage, Gin s'amusait avec l'embrassement qu'il tenait d'une main experte. Sa main bougeait, brulant lentement la peau du brun. Les cris remplissaient la salle désormais maculé de sang. Le carrelage blanc n'était plus sous le siège du martyr. Seul le plafond et le haut des murs étaient épargnés par le liquide vermeil. Le sourire du bourreau s'étira. Pouvait-on trouver un tel plaisir dans cet abime de sensations violentes et meurtrières ? Bien sur, puisque lui le trouvait.

_« Stop Gin, ça ne sert à rien de continuer ! »_ Hurla la voix du Boss dans le haut-parleur. _« On va passer à la vitesse supérieur… »_

Le visage de l'Homme En Noir s'éclaira, semblant dire « Je peux ? ». Dans une démarche hypnotique, il se tourna vers Shinichi, il s'avança vers lui et posant ses main ses le dossier de la chaise, il pencha son visage vers celui du lycéen, et lui sourit, charognard. Kudo lui, n'osait esquisser le moindre geste de peur d'avoir compris la situation. Allait-il donc lui faire _ça_ !? Il ne voulait pas, il refusait qu'on lui fasse. Pourtant, la main de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent descendît le long du torse nu de Shinichi. (NdlR : Bah oui ! Sa chemise est en lambeau après toutes ces tortures.)

Elle descendit, continuant sa route en faisant frissonner de peur le jeune homme. Une lueur de désir pervers dans son regard, Gin ne stoppa sa main qu'arriver à l'endroit désiré. Retirant le pantalon du gosse, il passa sa main sous le caleçon de celui-ci, lui arrachant un gémissement. Sa main s'amusait, experte et habile. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la vitre, et bien vite, la lumière s'alluma, et tous avaient quitté la pièce de l'ombre. Une expression libertine se dessina sur le visage du trentenaire.

« Arrête… Arrête s'il te plait… » Murmura, craintive, la voix du détective.

Gin se stoppa un instant, sa main refusant d'aller plus loin. Son cœur se sera. Étrangement, il avait peur, peur de détruire l'ultime bride de logique du _gamin_ qui ce trouvait devant lui. Il se gifla mentalement et fixa le lycéen qui pleurait sous lui, le regard implorant. Les ordres du Boss étaient absolue, mais… Pouvait-il vraiment le faire ? Son regard se voila tandis qu'il se redressait, laissant un jeune homme interpellé. Pouvait-il vraiment le faire ? Il avait déjà vu des personnes à qui on l'avait fais pour leur arracher des informations, et le plus souvent, ils sombraient dans une pure démence.

S'il le faisait, le brun deviendrait-il ainsi ? Perdrait-il toute sa raison ? Il secoua son visage, faisant voler ses cheveux couleur de lune. Pourquoi donc s'inquiétait-il ? Il n'avait rien à faire du _gamin_. Ce n'était qu'un boulot parmi les autres. C'était juste son âge qui le tourmentait un peu. Oui, c'était forcément ça, rien de plus… Rien de plus… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher d'avoir des remords en pensant à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire ?

« Euh… Tu… Tu vas bien ? » Il baissa son regard pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un lycéen inquiet. « Tu… Trembles ? » Fit-il à nouveau en détournant son visage, le rouge aux joues.

L'homme resta sans voix. Le _gamin_ s'inquiétait pour lui ou quoi ? Non mais oh ! Il explosa de colère. Rien n'allait dans le bon sens. Il commençait à tenter de garder la santé mentale de ses victimes tandis que ses victimes s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il y avait visiblement quelque chose qui clochait. Il était censé briser le gosse pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Alors pourquoi prenait-il au sérieux cette idée stupide de « pertes de raison » ? Il ferma ses deux orbes grises et inspira un bon coup, reprenant tout son sérieux.

Il devait le faire, l'étudiant de Tantei avait visiblement une bonne partie des informations qu'ils désiraient. Alors, il laissa faire son autre lui, celui qui se fichait royalement des autres, il laissa cet être qui comme lui torturait sans retenus et pour le simple plaisir d'entendre hurler les humains qu'il persécutait. Sans retenus, il retira le reste des vêtements du brun, tandis que de chaudes larmes roulaient sur les joues de ce dernier. Il murmurait, inconsciemment sans doute, des prières à un quelconque dieu.

Il pleurait, suppliait, mais rien n'y faisait. Le trentenaire continuait de retirer les derniers morceaux de tissus qui recouvrait le corps de Shinichi. Alors seulement, il se releva, regardant de haut la créature qui tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper aux yeux perçant du grand qui détaillait son corps ainsi offert à sa vue. Kudo n'osait ouvrir les yeux, se sentant comme un lapin dans une cage face aux trappeurs. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Devant lui, l'autre venait de baiser sa braguette et entreprenait de sortir son sexe de l'endroit trop étroit pour lui désormais.

Alors seulement, le détective n'eu plus le temps de suivre ce qu'il se passait. On souleva ses jambes d'un seul mouvement, lui arrachant un cri. Puis la douleur, cette _chose _qui entrait en lui, le sentiment de ne plus avoir le control, la souffrance. Il hurla, pleura, implora, mais son adversaire se fichait éperdument de ses sentiments. Il voulait le briser, enfoncer dans son âme l'épine de souillure de toute victime de viole… de viole… viole…

Kudo hurla. Lui qui n'avait jamais connus la moindre expérience un temps soit peu sexuelle venait en un instant, de découvrir la souffrance que cela procurait. Il hurlait, mais Gin lui riait face au visage défiguré par la peur, la souffrance, la tristesse du _gamin_. Il riait, se disant qu'avec ça, il arriverait peut-être à arracher enfin une réponse à ce lycéen détective de l'Est qui avait été trop insouciant pour ce croire supérieur à eux. Ses mouvement de bassin s'accélérèrent tendis qu'il sentait distinctement le liquide rouge couler de l'intimité du plus jeune. Un immense sourire illumina le visage charmeur de l'Homme En Noir.

Il stoppa un instant ses mouvements, s'immergeant dans le regard du brun. Celui-ci pleurait, marmonnait des « Pitié… » minables, arrachant un sourire étrange à son bourreau. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent se pencha, et en faisant un brusque mouvement du bassin qui arracha un cri à sa victime, il murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

« Toujours aucunes idées pour Sherry ? »

« Vas te faire voir ! » Hurla Kudo avant de sentir à nouveau le mal s'emparer de ses hanches.

L'homme avait repris ses mouvements, faisant hurler de plus belle le gosse. Il resta là, interminable, s'arrêtant par moment pour reposer sa question, mais il ne réussit qu'à obtenir la même réponse. Le lycéen ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher prise, et pourtant, il ne semblait rien contrôler en ce moment. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas l'idée de Kudo qui jubilait intérieurement. S'il ne disait rien, il tiendrait ses ravisseurs. Toute leur « collaboration » reposait sur les renseignements qu'il détenait, et même s'il savait que d'ici peu, les Hommes en Noirs perdraient patience et qu'il irait rapidement manger les pissenlits par la racine, (NdlR : En gros qu'il va mourir…) il était heureux de ne pas tout leur donner.

Il ferma ses yeux, refusant de perdre de vu l'étincelle d'espoir alléchant qui dansait devant lui. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à se maintenir en vie avant que le FBI ou une tout-autre société ne vienne le sauver, le tirer des griffes de Gin et de l'Organisation. Il avait peu de chance de voir déboulé quelqu'un qui lui tendrait la main, en lui murmurant un rassurant « Tout est finis. », mais il continuait d'espérer, pour ne pas s'engouffrer à nouveau dans cette salle blanche et vide de toutes choses. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais son cerveau avait décroché depuis belles lurettes.

Il sentait le feu qui s'élevait dans son bassin, le sang qui coulait le long de ses cuisses, les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, les mouvements affolés de sa poitrine et le souffle rauque de Gin qui venait chatouiller sa nuque. Dans un ultime mouvement, il sentit l'autre se déverser en lui. Shinichi hurla, se sentant soudainement répugnant. Dire qu'un… un homme, venait de le prendre, de lui voler sa virginité en à peine quelques minutes. Il ne bougea pas, de toute façon, qu'aurait-il put faire ? Il était nu, ses poignets accrochés aux accoudoirs, vidé de toutes ses forces. Il aurait voulut en finir d'une manière ou d'une autre, se laisser crevé sur le bord d'un trottoir, ou juste se sentir partir et s'endormir pour ne plus jamais revenir de ses songes effrontés où il pouvait enfin vivre la vie qu'il avait tant désiré…

Quelque chose vint soudain le tirer de ses pensées funestes. Il releva ses yeux encore embués de larmes, et découvrit face à lui son bourreau, qui calmement essuyait du bout de ses doigts les diamants d'affliction sur les pommettes du jeune homme. L'air grave, il s'appliquait à sa tâche, semblant ne pas remarquer les deux orbes bleus qui le fixaient étonnés. Son index qui récupéra une énième goutte salée descendit le long de sa mâchoire, dessinant ses traits. Un second vint le rejoindre, et tendrement, il saisit le menton du _gamin_, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kudo.

C'était un baiser tendre, doux. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Shinichi resta interdit tandis que les doigts de l'Homme En Noir quittaient son menton pour remonter et se perdre dans ses cheveux. Sa seconde main vint se placer doucement sur celle du détective, retirant méticuleusement le lien qui l'entravait. Le plus jeune qui était resté pantois en premier lieu se détendit soudain, sa main nouvellement libérée s'enroulant autour du cou de l'Homme à la cascade d'argent. Leur baiser s'intensifia, leurs lèvres s'écartèrent, leurs langues se découvrirent. L'autre main du lycéen vint rapidement rejoindre sa jumelle, délivrée par Gin. Puis doucement, ils s'écartèrent, haletant. Leurs corps frémissaient. Que diable leur avaient-ils pris ?

Le rouge aux joues, Shinichi s'écarta, se recroquevillant sur sa chaise pour tenter de dissimuler son corps laissé à la vue de tous. Pourquoi donc avait-il répondus à ce baiser si étrange ? Et plus important : Pourquoi Gin l'avait-il embrassé ? Ce n'était pas un simple baiser d'envie perverse, sa avait été trop… tendre ? doux ? gentil ? agréable ? Il n'en savait rien, mais en sa qualité de détective –et même si c'était sont tout _premier_ baiser– il se rendait bien compte que face à lui, son bourreau était tout aussi perdus et confus que lui.

L'esprit embrumé, Gin ne se rendit pas compte de suite de son geste. Il ne bougeait plus savourant les dernières saveurs des lèvres du brun. Puis lentement, il ouvrit ses billes grises. L'étudiant était assis, replié sur lui-même, le fixant inquisiteur. Il se rendit soudain compte de se qu'il venait de faire, se perdant dans cette confusion étrange qui régnait dans son être. Il avait embrassé le _gamin_ ? Certes, ça lui avait plut, mais c'était tout de même sa victime, pas son amant. Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque, empoigna le drap qui pendait misérablement à un crochet au fond de la salle et le jeta sur l'objet de son trouble. Il sortit de la salle, et verrouilla, faisant retentir sur les murs immaculés le bruit sourd de la séquestration et de la privation de liberté.

Puis ce fut le silence. La salle qui avait pris des teintes cramoisies par endroit se taisait, compatissante à la douleur du jeune homme qui demeurait misérable. Une perle roula à nouveau sur sa joue. Pourquoi l'autre n'était-il pas là pour l'essuyer ?

Déplorablement, Shinichi se releva en s'adossant au carrelage noir de la douche, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Haibara avait toujours dit que le comble d'un scientifique était de se prendre d'affection pour ses cobayes. Alors, pour un bourreau, n'étais-ce pas de tomber amoureux de sa victime ? Un rire jaune s'échappa de ses lèvres. Dans ce sens, Gin n'avait jamais vraiment franchis la barrière, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas réellement aimée…

Hurlant, Shinichi implora un quelconque dieu de bien vouloirs l'achever. L'homme se retira d'en lui en crachant un mélodieux « Putain ! » qui résonna dans la pièce maculée. La couverture se perdit une ultime fois sur le jeune lycéen tandis que l'autre remontait sa braguette. Le détective avait refusé de parler, et tenait étrangement depuis déjà deux semaines. La première s'étant faite de torture, puis, il y avait une dizaine de jours il avait été violé pour la première fois. Depuis, torture et viole s'étaient enchainés à un rythme effréné. Kudo n'avait plus l'impression de pouvoir dormir.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à voir entrer la fameuse table en fer blanc à roulette qui lui rappellerait immanquablement que ses poumons n'avait pas finis de se vider pour la journée, il vit entrer d'un air je-m'en-foutisme le Boss. Ses cheveux blonds en pagaille, ses yeux noirs et ses cernes qui le rendaient si craquant. Il releva le visage et poussa un soupir affligé en fixant le lycéen qui leur résistait depuis un peu plus de deux semaines. La porte se rouvrit soudain, sans un bruit, laissant entrer à sa suite l'homme aux lunettes. Celui-ci portait une chaise qu'il s'empressa de poser pour que le blond puisse s'y asseoir.

« Kudo, tu sais que tu nous importunes vraiment en se moment ? » Murmura le chef des Hommes En Noirs.

« Sans blagues ? » Réussit à articuler le dit-Kudo entre deux tremblements.

Une expression lasse pris place sur le visage blanc du Boss. Il soupira à nouveau et pris ses aises sur la chaise. Son regard noir s'encra dans celui azuré du brun.

« Écoutes… » Commença-t-il en vérifiant que son interlocuteur ne s'était pas évanouie. « Que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre ? » Finit-il par dire sans délaisser son expression neutre.

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? » Souffla Shinichi d'une voix qui tremblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaitée. « Tu veux que je deviennes l'un des vôtres, alors que ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que vous me pourrissez l'existence ? T'as une case en moins ou quoi ! » Shinichi avait finit par hurler de fureur. « Tu veux que je fasse ami-ami avec vous alors que je préférerais vous descendre plutôt que d'avoir à vous savoir en liberté ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! » Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux tandis qu'il continuait de débiter leurs quatre vérités aux Hommes En Noir.

« Kudo Kudo Kudo… Réfléchis cinq petites minutes veux-tu ? Si tu nous rejoins en nous donnant les informations que nous désirons –le lieu où se trouve Sherry– tes amis, ceux que tu as rencontré en tant que Conan Edogawa… » Le détective frissonna à l'entente de son nom de substitution. Ainsi ils savaient… « … tes parents, tes proches et cette mignonne petite Ran Mouri, ne risqueront plus rien. Car pour l'instant, c'est grâce à moi s'ils respirent encore… »

Une lueur apeurée s'alluma dans le regard du détective. Est-ce que ce gosse à peine plus âgé que lui pourrait réellement tuer toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées ? Même Ran ? Et les détectives boys ? Et de ce fait Haibara ? Il frémit de peur. Ce type en était capable. Mais Shinishi refusait de s'abaisser à devenir un lèche-bottes. C'était peut-être à cause de son côté narcissique, ou de son orgueil démesuré, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

« Tu sais, mon père m'a toujours dit de ne jamais m'abaisser plus bas que celui qui est face à moi. Je ne me mettrais pas sous tes ordres, je… Outch ! »

Kudo étouffa un hurlement. Le Boss venait de lui assener un coup de pied sur ses pieds encore meurtries par les blessures du début de sa captivité.

« Pourquoi fais-tu donc ce que ton père te dit de faire ? Le mien ne veut pas que je teigne mes cheveux, pourtant je me préfère en blond, ainsi les gens ne me reconnaissent pas… Et puis, je ne ressemble plus du tout à moi quand c'est ma mère qui s'occupe de moi, je deviens une de ces poupées de plastique qui fleurissent sur nos petits écrans. » Il coula un regard en biais au lycéen. « Tu n'es pas d'accords ? »

« Je m'en fous de ta vie, mais saches que c'est un choix personnel que de te dire un putain de grand : Vas-te-faire-foutre ! »

« Bien… Gin ! » L'homme apparut brusquement dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Veux-tu bien ramener notre ami dehors, bien sur, il aura droit à l'offre spéciale de la maison. » Il ponctua le tout d'un clin d'œil coquin.

« Oui Boss. » Se contenta de souffler l'Homme En Noir en s'approchant de sa victime, des vêtements à la main.

Il retira la couverture qui protégeait le jeune homme et lui enfila les morceaux de tissu de manière brusque, si bien qu'il arrachait de petits gémissements au brun quand les fibres s'accrochaient aux plaies. Quand Shinichi fut enfin vêtus, l'homme aux cheveux argentés le tira en avant l'emmenant dans le dédale de couloirs de l'immeuble. Le lycéen n'opposa pas de résistance, son attention entièrement focalisé sur la main qui lui enserrait le poignet. Il en avait même oublié ses pieds bousillés. Ce n'était pas la main en elle-même qui le passionnait, mais son propriétaire. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, il n'arrivait plus à croiser le regard de son bourreau. Celui-ci faisait tout pour éviter d'être seul avec lui, même durant ses _consultations_.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant un ascenseur dans lequel Gin s'engouffra, le _gamin _sur ses talons. Silencieusement, le grand appuya sur le boutons du parking et ils descendirent jusqu'en bas. Quand les portes se rouvrirent sur le paysage gris et morne où les voitures attendaient patiemment, Shinichi se vit à nouveau tirer par son bourreau vers une magnifique Porsche 366A de couleur noir. Le trentenaire ouvrit la portière arrière, et sans ménagement jeta son fardeau à l'arrière avant de s'asseoir à l'avant face au volant. L'étudiant qui fixait l'homme osa enfin après tout ce temps murmurer la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Où va-t-on ? »

Gin enclencha la vitesse, fit reculer la voiture dans un vrombissement insupportable, puis se tourna vers son amant, et lui souffla, un sourire charognard aux lèvres.

« Sur ton lieu d'exécution. »


	14. Chapitre 14: Le lieu d'exécution

****Coucou ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ! Mais alors que je postais nonchalamment ce chapitre, j'ai crié "Horreur et damnation !" car oui, j'avais oublié de répondre à vos commentaires (Il m'a fallut du temps pour saisir tout le site.) et je ne sais pas répondre par message privée ! alors me voilà ici, pour répondre à TOUT mes messages. Pardonnez-moi !

* * *

**Fee O **: Merci pour tes commentaires ! Concernant le "côté possesif de Kaito pour "la voix" de Shinichi", je n'ai malheureusement pas reellement repris ce détail dans la suite... Pour la couleur des yeux de Kaito, je suis presque sur qu'ils sont bleu étant donné que je suis l'anime. Mais après, que sais-je... Pour la réaction d'Aoko au chapitre 3 (Tiens, je crois que j'ai déjà répondus à ce commentaire ?) c'est vrais qu'elle est distante, mais j'ai eu du mal sur le moment à l'aborder. Concernant le chapitre 4 qui t'a apparemment bien retourner, c'est vrais que le début du chapitre est assez... équivoque ? En tout cas, pour la coup du musée je me suis amusée à faire surgir l' "instinct" de Kaito. Et oui, il est attiré par le lieu où il c'est fait tirée dessus ! Je me suis déjà excusé pour le mauvais postage de chapitre mais encore désolé... Enfin, tu l'as eu la suite ! Merci de tes commentaires et pardon pour mon retards de réponse !

**Celeste31** : Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et il est vrais que les fiction sur le KaiShin sont rare en français pour notre grand désharroi... Et oui j'ai publié mes sept chapitre d'un coup pour être au même niveau que sur . Et oui, Shinichi à vécus des choses vraiment affreuse et pourtant, il est toujours là ! S'il est pas géniale ! En tout cas, merci de tes commentaires !

**Guest** ou** Lily-chan** : Je ne sais pas comment t'appeler ici mais heureuse de te retrouver ! Pour le bug c'est régler sur alors n'hésite plus ! Et merci de ton commentaire !

* * *

Enfin voilà, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre n°14 : Le « lieu d'exécution ».**

P.O.V. _(narrateur) _:

« Sur ton lieu d'exécution. »

Un frisson parcourut le dos du détective, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Gin l'avait susurré de sa voix d'outre-tombe, un sourire des plus carnassiers sur son visage. Son regard semblable à une tempête plongé dans l'océan de celui de son interlocuteur. Il se retourna soudain, et entreprit de sortir le véhicule du sous-sol. Une épaisse odeur de nicotine emplissait l'air du véhicule. Shinichi frémit à la pensée de ces petits cylindres que Vodka n'avait eu de cesse de lui écraser sur la peau. Il en gardait d'ailleurs des marques qui, il l'espérait, disparaitraient avec le temps.

Son regard erra à l'extérieur, depuis quand n'avait-il pas vus le soleil ? Il afficha un léger sourire de félicité. En dehors de l'habitacle, d'immense gratte-ciel le surplombaient. Des dizaines de voitures et d'engins à moteurs s'empressaient de gratter le moindre centimètre de bitumes. Un embouteillage monstre faisait face à la Porsche de collection. Shinichi sourit de plus belle : voilà de quoi retarder son échéance !

Le lycéen, bien que sachant ce qui l'attendait, ne put empêcher sa curiosité maladive de reprendre le dessus. Il se déplaça de manière à être au centre de la banquette et nonchalamment, posa ses mains sur l'appuie-tête côtés passager. Il vit son bourreau jeter un coup d'œil à ses mains tout en étant prêt à se jeter sur le boitier où son arme devait sans doute attendre sa venue. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun, qui ne put se retenir de faire une légère remarque.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attenter à ta vie, contrairement à vous, je suis incapable de tuer qui que ce soit, et pour l'instant je n'ai rien pour te tenir tête… »

Sa voix se perdit dans le silence ambiant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il posa son front contre le versant du fauteuil et se tut, ne sachant que dire. Il était dans une voiture, qui plus est avec son pire ennemis qui désirait l'emmener sur « son lieu d'exécution » et lui il prenait le temps de raconter des idioties. Il ne devait plus avoir toute sa tête avec toutes ses tortures. Il allait falloir qu'il réfléchisse sur lui-même s'il voulait se reprendre en main… Enfin, s'il en avait l'occasion…

Soudain la voiture bifurqua projetant Shinichi contre la portière. Il gémit en portant ses mains à sa tête, et se prit cette fois-ci la portière d'en face. Il s'apprêtait à hurler son mécontentement au conducteur quant-il remarqua que les traits du visage de celui-ci c'étaient durcis et qu'il jouait du volant pour slalomer entre les voitures et s'échapper de la fourmilière de véhicules. Ses pieds ne cessaient d'appuyer tantôt sur l'accélérateur, tantôt sur la pédale de frein, tandis que sa main faisait des allers-retours entre le volant et le manche pour passer les vitesses. Rapidement, ils prirent de l'allure, et sortirent de la forêt de moteur sur roues. Un sifflement admiratif s'échappa de la gorge de l'étudiant qui regretta vite son geste quant-il entendit l'autre rire.

« Dit, où est-ce que tu veux me tuer ? »

L'homme à la crinière argenté se tut, regardant à travers le rétroviseur sa victime qui le visage collé à la vitre regardait le paysage défiler. Il baissa son regard et se concentra à nouveau sur sa route. Shinichi leva un sourcil circonscrit en remarquant l'absence de réaction de la part du trentenaire. Il soupira et se remit à observer le paysage. Il n'avait pas le courage de tenter la moindre chose pour ce sortir de cette situation. Alors, dans un silence quasi-religieux, ils continuèrent à cohabiter. Contraint et forcé, mais non sans un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Doucement, le soleil descendit dans le ciel, teintant le monde de rouge sang et d'orange tropique.

Quand enfin, la voiture s'arrêta, ce fut pour se planter dans une rue des plus banales, à quelques pas d'un hôtel. Shinichi se releva alors –il s'était couché sur la banquette pour reposer ses muscles– et scruta l'extérieur. La rue était certes déserte, mais il n'empêchait qu'il imaginait mal Gin venir jusqu'ici pour le tuer. À ce moment là, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dans cette pièce blanche où son sang recouvrait déjà le sol d'un vermeille des plus sanguin ?

Soudain, la porte contre laquelle il s'était appuyée pour regarder la rue s'ouvrit, faisant basculer le brun. Qui se rattrapa sur un buste étonnement chaud. Il releva son visage, intrigué, et tomba dans le regard de l'Homme En Noir. Celui-ci le fixait, son air sévère effacer. Il releva Kudo, claqua la porte et referma à clef. Le Sherlock le fixa, interloqué, alors que son ravisseur l'entrainait dans l'hôtel qu'il avait remarqué quelques instants plus tôt. Ils entrèrent et Gin demanda une chambre, tandis que Shinichi commençait à trembler, la phrase du Boss lui revenant en mémoire :

_« Bien… Gin ! Veux-tu bien ramener notre ami dehors, bien sur, il aura droit à l'offre spéciale de la maison. »_

Une offre spéciale ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de le donner à une bande de brut qui s'amuserait avec lui avant de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux ? Ou bien d'un réseau de proxénétisme qu'il désirait qu'il intègre ? Ou bien allait-il le mener à un de ses amis qui avaient une chambre ici, et allait le descendre sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ? Il s'entremêlait dans ses idées, rejetant certaines, en approuvant d'autre et en mettant en scène de petites mises en scènes pour éviter le désastre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le tira vers l'escalier tandis qu'il commençait à chercher un moyen de s'échapper sans risquer le coup de feu que Gin lui assénerait en quelques secondes. Il réfléchissait à pleine vitesse, cherchant dans sa mémoire une faiblesse à son bourreau, mais voyant ce même bourreau tourner sa clef dans la serrure de sa chambre, il ne sut quoi faire. S'il s'agissait de rencontrer quelqu'un, il aurait du tout bonnement y avoir déjà quelqu'un dans la chambre et ils leur auraient suffit de toquer. Alors pourquoi avait-il sa propre clef ?

Sans attendre, le grand déverrouilla la porte de bois et entra en tirant le brun à sa suite. Shinichi qui d'ailleurs était perdus, ne sachant que penser de tout ceci. Il observa son homologue retirer pour la première fois son imperméable qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau. Il enleva aussi son couvre-chef noir comme la nuit qui commençait à se lever.

« Restes pas dans l'entrée ! » Lui hurla le trentenaire en pénétrant dans l'appartement et en s'allumant une cigarette. « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Fit-il en laissant s'échapper un halo de fumée.

Shinichi resta interdit face à l'attitude déconcertante de l'Homme En Noir. Il se glissa néanmoins silencieusement dans la pièce. Deux lits simples aux draps bleus ciel, un canapé en cuir miteux, une table en plastique plus tout à fait blanche entourée de chaises en plastiques bleu marin, une horloge en inox au dessus des lits, une armoire en bois et une cuisine dans un coin, juste le nécessaire si l'on voulait. Une porte blanche était accolée à la porte d'entrée, surement la salle d'eau. Timidement, il s'avança dans la pièce, longeant le mur de manière à avoir Gin en permanence dans son champ de vision.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire quoique ce soit. » Souffla l'homme en s'affalant sur le canapé en cuire plus que douteux. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir, c'est tout… »

« T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? » Lâcha le plus jeune, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Tu n'étais pas censé m'amener sur mon _lieu d'exécution _? Et puis, tu dois réfléchir pour quoi ? C'est plutôt facile pour toi de me tuer, tu sors ton flingue et basta ! Je suis foutu ! »

L'homme soupira à nouveau, et reporta son attention sur l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Il laissa son regard errer parmi les bâtiments de bétons, se désintéressant du _gamin_. Il expira à nouveau le goudron de ses poumons et ferma ses yeux gris, perdus dans ses pensées. Shinichi profita de ce moment d'inattention pour fondre sur un lit et s'enrouler dans la couverture moelleuse et chaude. Il se laissa aller contre le tissu et sera contre lui l'oreiller. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormis dans un lit douillet ? Plongeant son nez dans les dessus de lit, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire de bien-être. La lumière s'éteignit soudain, ne laissant que les néons de la ville pour éclairer la pièce.

Le détective releva légèrement la tête, et vis son bourreau qui allait se coucher dans l'autre lit, un sourire insolite aux lèvres, un sourire chaleureux. Leurs regards se croisèrent au moment où Gin s'asseyait sur le matelas. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer durant une minute qui s'allongea au point de ressembler à l'un de ces petits instants d'éternités qui font le bonheur de toute une vie. Ils restèrent à se fixer, leurs cœurs battants le rythme endiablé de leur passion. Puis doucement, le meurtrier se pencha, séparé d'un demi-mètre de sa victime. Shinichi ferma ses yeux, entrouvrant sa bouche. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent se fut un véritable électrochoc, et ils déversèrent tout leur désir dans cet instant.

Les mains glacées du grand vinrent s'inviter sous le pull rouge du brun, le faisant frissonner. Kudo passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, s'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Rapidement, Gin repoussa l'autre, le faisant basculer sur le lit sans pour autant se détacher de ses lèvres. Leur baiser n'était que passion, leurs langues dansaient une valse impétueuse et leurs souffles se mélangeaient en un gémissement déchainé. Les mains de Gin remontèrent, retirant le pull au passage.

La peau abimée par ses soins se retrouva vite couverte de suçons et de doux baisers papillons qui firent gémirent son jeune amant qui en profita pour passer ses doigts dans la cascade d'argent, les emmêlant dans ses cheveux. Doux et soyeux. Le corbeau continuait de descendre, ses mains s'affairant déjà à retirer le jean noir de Shinichi. Quand ce fut fait, Gin décida d'enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. Ses lèvres firent un dernier suçon sur sa hanche brulée avant de descendre. Ses doigts quittèrent le torse du brun pour emprisonner son membre.

Mais alors qu'il débutait ses mouvements lents de va-et-vient, il se sentit repoussé et s'étala de tout son long au sol. Un instant surpris, il releva vite son visage pour tomber sur un adolescent effrayé. Recroquevillé sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux, Shinichi tremblait. Le grand se maudit. Quelle idée d'essayer de coucher avec le _gamin _! Celui-ci était traumatisé à cause de lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait… violé dans cette pièce qui étouffait les hurlements de détresse, le lycéen devait avoir une peur sans nom pour toutes tentatives de ce style. Particulièrement si c'était lui, son bourreau qui lui faisait.

Doucement, il se releva, et vint s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune homme. Il ne bougea pas, ne tenta pas de le serrer contre lui, n'y de lui murmurer des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Il resta là, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux. Le tic-tac de l'horloge au dessus d'eux résonnait dans leurs oreilles, comme le seul lien entre eux et le monde. Puis doucement, tandis que Gin entamait de sortir son paquet de petits rouleaux nocifs, (NdlR : La consommation de cigarettes est TRÈS mauvaise pour la santé !) quelque chose vint buter contre son bras.

L'homme baissa le regard, oubliant sa recherche. Le détective tremblait toujours, la couverture tirée sur son corps, mais sa tête était venus reposée contre l'Homme En Noir. D'abord étonné, un sourire bienveillant apparut bien vite sur ses lèvres. Son bras enserra le plus jeune, la ramenant contre lui. Il porta une cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma sous un grognement de Shinichi.

« Tu vas mourir plus vite avec ces salopries. »

« Peut-être… » Murmura l'homme à la crinière d'argent en esquiessant un sourire narquois.

Puis le silence s'installa à nouveau. Ils ne dirent rien, restant juste là, l'un contre l'autre. La main gauche de Gin, si froide contre l'épaule du brun le fit frissonner. « Gin est gaucher. » lui avait dit un jour sa camarade de classe Haibara. C'était donc de cette main qui avait tirée, tuée, blessée. C'était cette main qui lui avait servit pour le torturer. C'était cette main qui appuyait sur la détente. C'était cette main qui avait l'habitude de tirer son cylindre de nicotine. C'était cette main même qui était posée là, tentant de le réconforter et de le calmer. C'était cette main qui lui avait pris le menton pour leur premier baiser. C'était cette main…

Il réprima un soupir. Pourquoi était-il si difficile à cerner ? Un coup il le violait et le torturait, et l'instant d'après il l'embrassait tendrement et le serrait contre lui. De quoi vous déroutez outre mesures. Il releva légèrement le visage. Son amant ne bougeait pas, ne tirant même pas sa cigarette. Il fixait la fenêtre, scrutant les immeubles de bétons gris à l'extérieur. Son bourreau semblait perdu dans le fin fond de ses pensées. La Terre aurait put imploser à l'instant qu'il ne s'en apercevrait sans doute pas. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Shinichi.

Lentement, profitant du fait que l'autre était perdu dans de lointaines contrées chimérique, il se décolla de lui. Il se tourna de manière à pouvoir faire face à l'épaule du plus vieux –d'ailleurs, quel âge avait-il ?– et se mit sur les genoux. Puis doucement, il tendit ses mains vers le visage de son amant, et le pris entre ses mains pour embrasser timidement Gin. Il ne bougeait plus, se rendant compte de son geste. Il maintint ses yeux fermés, craignant la réaction du corbeau. Corbeau qui ne tarda pas à passer ses bras autour de son bassin et à le pousser sur le lit.

Kudo entrouvrit maladroitement sa bouche, laissant passer la langue de son homologue. Bien vite, une étrange chaleur montait dans les hanches du brun qui gémissait. Quand la main du grand se glissa cette fois-ci avec hésitation entre ses cuisses, il ne résista pas, mais enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'Homme En Noir. Ses lèvres toujours sceller à celle de Gin, l'étudiant sentait l'étrange chaleur montée en lui, passer dans tous ses membres et remontant le long de son échine en le faisant frissonner. C'était bon, délicieux, et bien différent des autres fois.

La main de l'autre s'amusait, allant et venant sur le membre gonfler du Sherlock Holmes, lui arrachant des gémissements. Leur baiser était passionnel, charnel, éternel, comme les fleurs d'un cerisier qui fleurissent à chaque printemps. Sans fin et pourtant si court…. Shinichi glissa ses mains le long des épaules de son amant tandis que celui-ci continuait de le faire gémir de plaisir. Ses mains quittèrent les épaules de Gin, s'aventurant sous son pull à col roulé gris sombre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, mais retira en premier lieu le vêtement à l'homme.

Rapidement le reste de tissus joncha le sol, ne laissant sur le lit que deux êtres gémissant et se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Les doigts qui auparavant s'amusaient à le bruler et à le faire hurler de douleur s'empressaient aujourd'hui à entrer en lui pour le préparer. D'abord le premier qui eu le plaisir d'extorquer un cri de surprise à Kudo. Le détective sentit doucement le doigt se mouvoir en lui. Et Dieu seul devait savoir à quel point c'était une sensation étrange entre la douleur et l'euphorie. Jamais au grand jamais, le brun n'aurait imaginé qu'il gémirait de plaisir en se préparant à passer à l'acte avec un homme, son pire ennemis, et surtout celui qui l'avait violé et torturé. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Et dire que c'était ce qu'il se passait !

Lentement, il sentit le second doigt qui venait en lui. Ses mains s'agrippèrent fermement au dos de Gin tandis qu'il étouffait un cri de douleur. Bon sang ! Il en voulait encore et en même temps il y avait cette petite voie qui lui disait que cela faisait un mal de chien. Il gémit quant-il sentit les doigts du grand qui entamèrent un mouvement de ciseaux dans son être. Il arqua son dos, laissant libre cour à son désir. Il haletait sous la jouissance. Son amant, désormais assis au bout du lit, le préparait d'une main et jouait avec son sexe de l'autre. Il frissonnait en entendant l'Homme En Noir lui murmurer de conciliants mots réconfortants.

Enfin vint le troisième qui arracha pour de bon un hurlement à sa victime. Entrant et sortant, ils préparaient de manière minutieuse le jeune homme qui se releva pour tirer contre lui le corbeau. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, leurs langues dansèrent ensemble et les gémissements du plus jeune se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre. La chaleur que ressentait Shinichi continuait d'inonder son corps de mille et un frissons incontrôlable. Puis soudain, elle fit machine arrière, retournant à son point de départ, et dans un ultime mouvement de bassin, le détective se déversa dans la main du grand.

Ils se séparèrent, leurs corps s'écartèrent, et les doigts de Gin quittèrent l'antre chaude du lycéen. Au début un peu déboussolé du soudain vide qu'il ressentait, le _gamin _coula un regard interrogateur à son bourreau, qui s'empressa de combler se manque. Il rentra méticuleusement en Shinichi qui se serra plus fort à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, encore et encore jusqu'à se que le manque d'air ne les contraignent à se séparer. Le trentenaire en profita alors pour bouger ses hanches et faire gémir son jeune amant. Les coups de bassin s'intensifièrent des deux cotés, l'excitation montait en eux et le feu reprit son chemin dans le corps de l'étudiant.

Kudo hurla de plaisir. Dieu que c'était bon ! Il rougit à cette pensée mais laissa derrière lui toute honte. Là, tout de suite, peu lui importait, il voulait juste sentir cette chaleur et ce bonheur intense que lui prodiguait son amant. Il bougeait son bassin en même temps que l'autre pour ressentir d'avantage cette sensation qu'il découvrait. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient, emplissant la pièce. Ils se seraient, ne formaient qu'un, se laissaient aller de tout leur soul à l'autre pour n'être qu'à lui. Rapidement, Shinichi se déversa à nouveau entre lui et Gin. Il sentait pourtant que celui-ci retardait encore sa libération pour profiter plus longtemps du corps du plus jeune, mais rapidement il rejoignit son jeune amant au septième ciel et se coucha sur lui après s'être retiré de son être.

L'Homme En Noir sentit deux mains s'emmêler dans sa chevelure, et quant-il releva son visage, il découvrit l'étudiant qui lui souriait tendrement. Gin se replaça de manière à pouvoir serrer dans ses bras le _gamin_, et à ce que sa tête repose conte son torse. Il embrassa une ultime fois sa victime et se coucha, murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille de Shinichi :

« Dors… À partir de maintenant, je veille sur toi… »

Il sentit le détective rire contre lui. Incrédule, il souleva à deux doigts le visage de son amant pour lui faire face, et découvrit une rangée de dents parfaitement blanche. Ne sachant se qu'il se passait, le corbeau resta sans voix, ce qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler les rires du plus jeune.

« Si c'est toi qui veille sur moi… » S'empressa d'expliquer Kudo. « … j'ai bien plus de soucis à me faire ! »

* * *

Et bien voilà ! C'est finis, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur, et je vous dit un grand "A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !"

Nodoka95.


	15. Chapitre 15: Lui

Eh bien !

Déjà 15 chapitres !

J'en reviens pas...

Enfin, tout ceci, c'est grâce à vous, et je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire.

Voici donc, l'ultime chapitre des souvenirs de Shin-san.

J'en profite pour répondre aux commentaires :

**_Fee O_** : Alors je sais que c'est étrange, mais voilà... C'est impératif et malheureusement, je sais que Gin est un grand salaud... J'espère tout de même compter sur tes services.

**_Carotta_**l : Merci pour tes commentaires très, très, très longs... Je suis heureuse que l'idée te plaise, et malheureusement je te réponds dans les chapitres, n'ayant pas comprit tout le fonctionnement du site... (En espérant que tu arriveras jusqu'ici.) Pour le style, je suis désolé, mais je parle moi même de cette manière (Mes amis me le disent bien souvent et je m'en excuse !) Pour l'orthographe, je fais des efforts et te demande pardon et mille excuses ! Pour "Comme même" que l'on doit mettre en "Quand même", je t'aicherais de m'en souvenir !

Sinon heureuse que la partie de Kaito t'es plut et le désespoir de Shinichi aussi. Et désolé pour les "Snifs" ! Pour la couleur des yeux de Kaito, c'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais je pense qu'il a dus les voir pendant que le docteur Atsuki occultait le jeune homme. (Même si j'avoue que désormais, cela me perturbe !) Pour les fautes, encore désolé !

Pour la puissance de "Mignon" et "Beau", c'est juste que je préfère les hommes mignons que les beaux...

Pour toutes tes remarques sur les phrases, je me suis délecté de les lire ! Tu as visiblement un esprit très amusant et Conan en chti...

Pour la différence de taille entre Shinichi et Kaito, je ne sais pas s'ils sont vraiment ainsi (Je ne connais pas leurs tailles exact.) mais dans ma fiction, je dirais qu'ils ont cinq ou six centimètre de différences...

Enfin, je te remercie encore pour ce commentaire qui ma laisser ivre de rire devant mon ordinateur. Ton cerveau fait parfois de drôle de choses, en imaginant tout un tas d'image des plus hilarantes !

Enfin, merci vraiment, j'espère de tout cœur te revoir ici !

* * *

**Chapitre n°15 : Lui…**

P.O.V. _(narrateur) _:

Le visage déformé par les pleurs, Shinichi se força à se détacher du carrelage de la douche. Il se leva difficilement et déambula dans la pièce, ses pieds le soutenant à peine. Son air sarcastique se dessina un moment sur son visage avant de le quitter pour laisser place à une expression mélancolique. Ce-jour là avait été le plus beau des jours passer avec l'Homme En Noir, mais aussi le plus tragique…

De l'autre côté des immeubles, le soleil commençait à pointer le haut de son disque doré. Quelques oiseaux épars chantonnaient dans les rues dépravées de la capitale nippone. Les voitures crachotaient misérablement leur fumée noir et toxique. Dans le ciel bleu pastel de l'aube, des nuages glissaient sur la douce brise, symbole que l'hiver approchait. Et doucement, dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse, sous une couette bleu clair, un jeune homme s'éveillait. L'horloge qui le surplombait s'amusait gentiment à s'insinuer dans ses rêves à l'aide de son « tic-tac » éternel. Fronçant des sourcils, il se retourna dans son lit, et s'étira de tout son long.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il se releva, et s'assit sur le matelas capitonné. Ses deux yeux bleu étaient encore embués des limbes du sommeil quant-il remarqua alors le vide qui demeurait à ses côtés. Alarmé, il se releva en hâte, enfila son jean et son pull en trente secondes et se précipita sur la porte. Sa main tourna brusquement la poignée… et rien ne se passa. Il réitéra en tirant de toute ses forces sur le montant de bois mais du se rendre à l'évidence : la porte était verrouillée.

Il se retourna dans l'appartement et s'affala sur le divan en cuir douteux. Finalement, Gin l'abandonnait ici sans qu'il ne puisse sortir. Et il doutait de sa force pour enfoncer la porte. Il passa nonchalamment ses mains dans ses cheveux et resta ainsi à méditer. Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement devant les orbes voilés du détective. Puis doucement, les perles salées emplirent ses yeux couleurs océan, comme si elles en débordaient. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son front et finirent par se coller contre ses yeux.

Alors c'était ce que l'on ressentait quand on avait le cœur brisé ? Un sourire goguenard se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qui l'eu crut ? Il était tombé amoureux de son ennemi juré, et en plus celui-ci l'avait abandonné. Il fut prit d'un rire incontrôlable, entrecoupé de ses pleurs. Il avait vraiment mal au cœur, comme… comme s'il c'était brisé en une pluie de verre d'un carmin sanguin et que désormais, les éclats s'enfonçaient dans son âme. C'était douloureux, et chaque seconde était une torture de plus.

Il se sentait happé par cette force mystérieuse qui l'appelait. Il aurait désiré se laisser aller dans ce tourbillon qui l'amènerait dans cette pièce lumineuse et chaleureuse où son esprit torturé trouverait un repos mérité.

Soudain, le bruit singulier de la clef dans la serrure résonna entre les quatre murs de la pièce. Intrigué et avec un fol espoir, Shinichi se releva et se propulsa vers l'entrée. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, son pull à colle roulé gris sombre et son jean noir sur lui, un sac de course dans les bras, ses cheveux argentés tombant négligemment sur ses épaules, Gin ne bougea pas, une mine étonnée sur le visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'il découvrit les larmes qui inondaient la frimousse du lycéen.

« Eh oh ! Qu'est-ce que t'as _gamin _!? » S'exclama le corbeau en attrapant l'épaule du plus jeune.

Des cristaux nacrés coulaient sur les joues du brun, mais il ne semblait pas y prêter attention, son regard rivé dans celui de son homologue. Et tandis que l'autre totalement paniqué ne cessait de demander ce qui n'allait pas, Kudo passa inopinément sa main dans la nuque du plus vieux, et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. D'abord stupéfait par l'attitude du détective, Gin se laissa vite tenter et tout en serrant contre lui son amant, il approfondit le baiser. Rapidement, ils se séparèrent.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » Murmura le grand avec un sourire moqueur.

Shinichi le serra dans ses bras en calant sa figure dans son torse, murmurant des « Crétins… » à l'Homme En Noir. Doucement, il se vit repousser et en levant son visage, il découvrit celui attendris de son bourreau. L'enserrant par la taille, Gin l'emmena vers la cuisine, et ils rangèrent les courses dans le silence, ne sachant que se dirent.

Puis Gin brisa le silence de sa voix rauque et suave.

« Dis _gamin _? » Il se tourna face à l'adolescent. « Je… je voulais m'excuser… pour tout ce que je t'ai fais… »

Il rougit en détournant le regard tandis que le brun le regardait incrédule. Il venait de s'excuser, chose rare pour lui –ou alors c'était ironique et il le balançait à la figure de ses victimes. Il ferma ses deux yeux couleur d'orage et attendis, patiemment, que Shinichi n'esquisse sa réaction. Mais rien ne vint. Les minutes passaient sans un bruit, simple spectatrices d'un instant à frapper dans le marbre. Puis quelque chose de chaud vint se poser sur sa joue, le faisant sursauter. Il tourna lentement son visage inquiet vers le propriétaire de la main et se retrouva soudain à regarder le mur, la joue en feu.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te pardonner comme ça !? » Lui hurla le détective en plein visage. « Tu crois que ça se pardonne !? Tu crois que ça se pardonne !? Crétin ! »

Puis à nouveau, il se reçut une gifle sans avoir osé le moins du monde bougé. Il se sentait, pour la première fois de sa vie, complètement soumis. Longuement, il observa l'adolescent qui reprenait son souffle après sa tirade. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas sentit si étonnamment Humain ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressentit ce besoin inexpliqué de ressentir la chaleur d'un autre contre lui ? De gouter des lèvres étrangères ? De sentir l'odeur d'un être vivant ? Depuis quand ne l'avait ton pas remis à sa place ? Il n'en savait rien. Depuis trop longtemps il s'était sentit supérieur aux autres. Trop longtemps…

Lentement, il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui releva son regard azure vers lui. Puis, il se baissa vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentit Shinichi se détendre, et l'enlacer en entrouvrant ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent un peu après. Et délicatement, Gin murmura dans l'oreille de son amant :

« Je m'excuse quand même… Même si tu dois m'en vouloir toute ta vie, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner… »

Kudo rougit violemment en entendant son bourreau murmurer une telle phrase. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air, le corbeau était sensible. Lentement, il repoussa l'Homme En Noir, et lui susurra :

« Alors promet moi de ne plus jamais tuer qui que ce soit ? »

Le grand le regard un instant, avant de sourire et d'hocher la tête en signe de consentement.

« Je te le promet… » Lui dit-il.

« Je t'aime… » Répondit simplement Shinichi.

Shinichi sentit Gin le serrer plus ardemment et lui murmurer à son tour les trois mots si désirables :

« Je t'aime… »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et finir leur course sur le canapé de la chambre. Les mains de l'homme se baladèrent bien vite sous le pull du plus jeune, et celui-ci commençait déjà à gémir. Et alors que leur passion atteignait son paroxysme, un bruit tumultueux se fit entendre et résonna dans l'appartement. Des débris de bois et de plâtres terminèrent leurs vies miteuses sur le plancher. Et des coups de feux résonnèrent dans l'unique salle, faisant tressaillirent le Sherlock Holmes.

Il sentit le corbeau se relever et dégainer son revolver. Rapidement, Shinichi grinça des dents en entendant son amant tirer à corps perdus sur leurs assaillants. Et sa promesse ? Ce n'était que du vent ou quoi !? Kudo se jeta sur Gin, mais celui-ci, d'une clef de bras, le retourna et le sera contre lui.

« Je les tus pas ! Rassures-toi ! » Hurla-t-il, caché derrière le divan, pour couvrir le bruit de la bagarre. « Mais il faut qu'on se barre d'ici ! »

Shinichi eu l'ébauche d'un sourire. Quant-il fallait utiliser ses méninges, c'était lui le roi ! Il se mit en quête d'une échappatoire, essayant de reclasser toute les informations qu'il détenait. Mais impossible de se concentrer dans cette cacophonie de cris et de bruits en provenance des armes. Son esprit se taraudait, fouillant chaque parcelle et essayant de faire abstraction de l'extérieur, et lentement, une idée naquit en lui, son cœur eu un faux bond et il tira sur la manche de son amant.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » Lui dit-il tout bas.

Gin sourit comme si la question était idiote et en retourna à leurs agresseurs. Shinichi soupira en regardant attendris son bourreau. Pourquoi diable était-il tombé amoureux d'un imbécile sadique comme lui ? (NdlR : Parce que t'es sadomasochiste ! Ok je sors…) Lentement, il vérifia, en élevant suffisamment son cou pour voir à travers la vitre, que rien ne bloquait le passage. Et alors qu'il reprenait espoir et s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite avec son si désirable tortionnaire, la vitre éclata en une gerbe d'éclat lumineux, et tandis que la voix apeurée de Gin lui parvenait lointaine, il sombra dans le néant.

P.O.V. _(Shinichi)_ :

Je frémis. Face à moi Gin ne cessait de me murmurer cette phrase : « Je t'aime… » et moi, innocemment, je lui répondais la même chose. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps. Son genou se glissait entre mes cuisses et je gémissais. Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi donc me faisait-il tant d'effets ? Je méditais à moitié sur cette question quand je fus tiré inexorablement de mon rêve lubrique. Un hurlement déchira le silence enveloppant et je me surpris à découvrir qu'il s'agissait du mien. Un filet écarlate coulant le long d'une peau caramel.

Lentement, par brides, tout me revint en mémoire, et les mots dont je rêvais avec. Ainsi, il me l'avait vraiment dit… Puis le souvenir de la nuit de folie que l'on avait vécus remonta des limbes de ma mémoire et je rougis violemment, aussi rouge que le sang qui coulait le long de mon menton. Devant moi, un scientifique –du moins je le présumais par sa tenue– notais sur un calepin tout un tas d'informations. Intrigué par sa démarche j'ouvris plus grand mes yeux, et découvrit que plusieurs perfusions, et d'autre choses louches courait le long de mon corps nue.

Je n'arrivais à bouger, hébété. Le scientifique continuait de noter les informations que les machines auxquelles ces choses grouillantes sur mon être étaient reliées lui donnaient. Je tournais mon visage, alerté par le bruit caractériel de cette porte que j'avais trop entendu. Alors comme ça, j'étais de retour… J'aurais voulut pleurer, crier, mais mon corps était lourd et impossible pour moi de bouger. Lentement, d'autres hommes entrèrent dans la pièce blanche. Dans mon cachot immaculé –d'ailleurs, ils semblaient avoir lavé l'endroit de mes traces précédentes.

En premier entra l'apollon qui leur servait de Boss. Ses cheveux blonds en batailles et son regard couleur de nuit inexpressif n'avaient pas changé depuis ma petite escapade romantique. En second vint Vodka, toujours aussi imposant qui laissait des regards noirs trainer derrière lui. En troisième se posta Vermouth, étonnamment. Puis survinrent trois autres scientifiques aux blouses aussi pures que la pièce, du moins en apparence… Et enfin, en dernier, le regard dur, Il entra.

Je restais longtemps à l'observer. Il avait à nouveau enfilé son imperméable et remit son couvre-chef. Ses cheveux volaient toujours dans son dos en une cascade de pleine lune d'argent. Ses orbes semblables à deux tempêtes miniatures ne m'évitèrent pas, et leurs duretés me coupèrent le souffle. Je me demandais un instant s'il ne m'en voulait pas de l'avoir entrainé dans une telle situation. Mais le voir ici, debout et en une apparente parfaite santé me fit soupirer de joie malgré moi.

Soudain, je hurlais à nouveau. Bien que mon corps soit lâche et mou, j'arrivais encore à produire cet infâme son. Un sourire fendit mes lèvres. Et un nouveau filet vermillon s'échappa de ma bouche. Je vis un instant une légère inquiétude dans les yeux de mon amant, mais elle disparue bien vite. L'aiguille quitta alors ma veine après avoir déversée son produit douloureux en moi.

Le scientifique qui jusqu'alors n'avait cessé de griffonner sur son calepin se retourna vers le Boss et lui dit des choses que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Tout son ne ressemblait qu'à un bourdonnement intempestif à mes oreilles. Je vis cependant parfaitement le sourire narquois qui se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Il se tourna vers moi et claqua dans ses doigts. Un bruit de raclement, la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée et l'homme à lunettes entra en posant une chaise face à moi. Le Boss s'assit dessus, nonchalamment.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, il semblait parler mais trop sonné, je ne comprenais rien. Il fit une grimace et demanda à un des hommes à blouse blanche quelque chose. Celui-ci s'empressa de quitter la pièce pour y revenir peu après, équipé d'une nouvelle seringue. J'aurais voulut protester, mais mon corps ne m'obéissait, et je dus le regarder, impuissant s'avancer vers moi. Et alors que je pensais qu'il allait me l'enfoncer dans mon avant bras, comme l'autre scientifique, il s'approcha de mon oreille et passe l'aiguille dedans.

Je suais, incapable de contrôler mon corps, je sentais impuissant l'aiguiller mordre mon tympan, et déverser un produit étrange dans mon oreille. J'avais envie de hurler, mais je sentais que si je laissais ma peur se déverser dans ma gorge, je deviendrais sourd. Alors je ne bougeais pas, j'attendais patiemment que le scientifique retire la seringue. Ce qu'il fit.

Et comme par miracle, les bruits et les voix me parvenaient soudain. Je clignais des yeux, stupéfaits. Je bougeais mes doigts, tendis mes doigts de pieds et gémit en me rappelant leur états. Et pourtant, j'allais mieux, je ne me sentais plus aussi impuissant qu'avant. Mon corps m'obéisais, et pour la première fois, je me rendis compte en détails de ma situation. J'étais nu, encerclé par huit personnes dont Gin, on m'avait branché à plein de moniteurs et des scientifiques semblaient prendre des notes de mon état.

« Kudo, tu nous as bien embêté aujourd'hui encore… »

Je l'observais en silence, il semblait las, mais amusé. Je laissais mon regard voguer de personnes en personnes. Vodka, imposant et menaçant. Vermouth, gracieuse et terrifiante. Le Boss, présent et indéchiffrable. Et Gin, beau, sensuel, séduisant, et si sombre. Pour la première fois, je me rendais compte du cocasse de notre situation. Il était debout, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, un sourire goguenard fixé à ses lèvres délectables, mais pas plus enchainer que ça. Ne devrait-il pas l'être ? Nous étions tout deux recherché et avions été attaqué ensemble. Alors que faisait mon amant ici, sans la moindre chaine de surveillance pendu à son cou d'ivoire ?

« Eh ! Kudo !? Je te parle ! »

Je sursautais en me retournant vers le Boss qui m'interpellait. Il semblait ennuyé de mon état et soupira longuement avant de poursuivre.

« Je disais donc que tu nous embêtes bien depuis tout ce temps. Visiblement, Gin n'est pas foutu de faire son boulot. » Lâcha-t-il en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendu à mon bourreau. « Alors quand j'ai su qu'il ne reviendrait pas si je n'allais pas moi-même le chercher par la peau –pardonnez ma grossièreté– du cul, je suis partis à votre recherche. » Il rit un moment, dévoilant un visage d'enfant qui s'amusait avec de petits soldats en plombs. « Mais Gin aime trop sa Porsch pour penser à la quitter des yeux un instant. Il aurait du penser à la ranger dans un souterrains. »

Je détournais, incrédule, mes yeux vers le corbeau que j'aimais tant. Il prit une mine peinée, mais jamais il ne posa son regard d'orage sur moi.

« Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça ! » Lança le chef de l'Organisation à mon intention. « Voyons, voyons… Je pensais te faire exécuter sur un terrain vague qu'ici, –les corps c'est bien trop compliqués à faire disparaitre– mais visiblement, je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi maintenant… » Il se tourna vers la seul femme de la pièce, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. « Vermouth, veux-tu bien accompagner notre traître dans une autre pièce ? »

Un rire délicieux s'échappa de la gorge de Gin. Il posa ses orbes d'acier sur le Boss, et de sa voix suave et rauque, lui envoya tonitruant :

« Un traître !? Vous êtes bien dur Boss ! Je n'ai pas pris autant de plaisir à manipuler quelqu'un depuis Sherry ! »

Le Boss ria avec lui. Dans ma bulle, je repassais en boucle ses paroles. Elles résonnaient, me transperçaient de toutes parts. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, symboles éthérée de ma stupidité niaise. Je penchais ma tête en avant, refusant d'offrir à Gin le spectacle de ses perles d'eau qui le ferait rire. Je me sentais sale souillé, et étrangement triste. J'étais tombé amoureux d'un salaud, qui m'avait torturé, violé, et avait joué avec mes sentiments, pour finalement le regarder disparaitre avant de mourir.

Je lui lançais un ultime regard désespéré, espérant que cette soit disant mascarade ne soit qu'un songe. Il se retourna vers moi avant de franchir la porte immaculé, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Puis il disparut dans l'embrasure du battant, suivit de près par la star de cinéma.

Lentement, je me sentis m'affaisser. Mon regard se voila, et la fraicheur sanglante de cet espace en moi, où rien ne me parvenait se fit soudain violent. Je perdis pied. Le tourbillon m'avala sans un mot, m'arrachant un cri. Je vis furtivement les scientifiques se tourner vers moi, puis je disparus dans les limbes blancs de ma prison. Je luttais pour remonter, mais rien ne m'obéissais. De toute manière, je n'avais pas réellement envie de remonter, de partir à nouveau dans ce monde où plus personnes ne m'attendais. Plus personnes…

Grondant, la rage explosa en moi, me propulsant vers mon corps. Je voulais lui faire payer, lui arracher le cœur pour lui réduire en morceaux à l'instar du miens. Je voulais le tuer, le faire souffrir mille morts. Je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il ne foule ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus le même sol que moi. Et rapidement, je me retrouvais debout, mon corps bougeant seul, des cris d'agonies luttant dans mes oreilles.

Je m'étais levé, sans m'en apercevoir, et désormais, j'étais dans un corps ne répondant plus à aucun de mes mouvements. Je repoussais à coups de pieds, de mains mes assaillants qui n'étais autre que ces scientifiques et Vodka. Je frappais, mais étais incapable de m'arrêter. Je voulais reprendre le contrôle de mon être, et sentais doucement l'impression que tout ceci s'étais déjà passé. Le visage livide de Gin me revint en mémoire, et durant un instant, ma chair arrêta sa danse mortelle.

Un coup de feu me fit rapidement l'effet d'une bombe, me ramenant à mon combat dont je n'étais que spectateur. Je fis une volte-face, cueillit un stylo dans la poche du savant qui arrivait derrière moi, et dans un mouvement rectiligne du poigné, je lui tranchais la gorge. Le sang se rependit sur ma peau, ses yeux se révulsèrent, un gargouillis s'échappa de sa bouche, et il tomba, raide mort, à terre.

Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un rictus. Mes pieds dansèrent en me portant à l'autre bout de la salle. Dans le coin le plus éloigné de moi, Vodka tenait, tremblant, un revolver pointé sur moi dans ses mains. Je quittais ma grimace joyeusement funeste, et habilement, jetais mon quatre-couleur à travers la salle. Il se planta sans un bruit entre les deux yeux de mon adversaire. Une expression de terreur passa sur le visage des chercheurs restant tandis que dans un bruit sourd, le cadavre hébété de l'Homme En Noir tombait sur le sol vermillon.

J'aurais voulut arrêter le massacre, mais rien ne me parvint, je n'étais plus maitre de mon corps. Et pourtant, au fond, je ricanais de la situation critique dans laquelle je plaçais mes bourreaux. Je me délectais, moi, l'anti-meurtrier par excellence, celui qui ne pouvait comprendre, ni même tenté de comprendre les intentions d'un criminel, me voila entrain de rire de joie devant leurs mines désespérées.

En une pirouette, je sautais par-dessus la chaise renversée, l'air passant sur ma peau nue. Je me réceptionnais devant le cadavre encore chaud et duquel s'écoulait un filet carmin au niveau du front. M'agenouillant, je récupérais le stylo et un torrent de sang s'échappa de la blessure rouverte. Lentement, ménagent mon effet, je me tournais vers les survivants, et laissais échapper un cri de surprise quand un des hommes en blouse se jeta sur moi. Je tendis mes bras devant moi, et il s'empala, crachant sur mon visage une gerbe rouge et chaude.

Je me débarrassais du corps encombrant, et m'avançais vers les quatre ultimes personnes présentes dans la salle : deux scientifiques, l'homme à lunettes, et le Boss. Celui-ci psalmodiait d'ailleurs d'étranges paroles sur lesquelles l'entité qui contrôlait mon corps, ne trouva pas l'utilité de s'attarder. Je m'avançais toujours vers eux, mes pieds nus sur le carrelage glacée me faisant frissonner. Tandis que les deux médecins levaient vers moi des regards implorant de chiens battus, je souriais. Levant ma main armée (NdlR : D'un stylo !) je l'abattais vers l'homme qui avait eu le culot d'enfoncer une seringue dans mon oreille et fit de même pour lui. Ses yeux ne fixeraient plus jamais quelqu'un.

J'envoyais d'un coup de pied en plein face le dernier homme en blanc au fond de la salle. Le bruit que fit son coup m'arracha un sifflement, non, il _Lui_ arracha un sifflement. Lentement, _Il_ s'avançait, dans mon corps, vers le Boss et l'homme à lunettes. Et soudain, _Il_ se jeta sur eux. L'homme aux lunettes _Le_ para, et rapidement, ils se bâtèrent de toutes leurs forces, pour leurs survis. Les coups partaient à la volés, les bruits d'os cassés se multiplièrent, et le sang teinta le sol blanc.

Puis finalement, _Il_ abattit ma main sur le cou de son homologue. Le stylo s'enfonça profondément dans la trachée de l'homme, et il s'effondra, son ultime souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres.

_Il_ se tourna vers le Boss. Il était assit sur les fesse, le regard fou, ses cheveux plus en pagaille que jamais, ses cernes semblant s'agrandirent de secondes en secondes. Il marmonnait des « Enfin ! », « J'y crois pas… » et enfin, la phrase qui _Le_ fit sourire : « Deux en un… ». Un frisson parcourut mon échine, et le bruit caractéristique de la Mort emplit la pièce. Le Boss n'était plus.

Lentement, minutieusement, je recommençais à prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Et un cri s'échappa de ma gorge. Je tombais à terre, regardant mon chef d'œuvre. Du sang courait le long des murs. Sept cadavres jonchaient le sol. Un silence de mort résonna dans mes oreilles. Mon être tremblait. Je relevais à hauteur d'yeux mes mains. Rouge de sang. Le stylo, l'arme du crime, trainait au sol tel un rubis.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. C'était moi, moi ! J'étais plus fort qu'eux ! Ils n'étaient rien comparés à ma force prodigieuse. Ils n'étaient RIEN ! Je ris, un rire sinistre. Une lueur folle dansait dans mes yeux, et me relevant en oubliant partiellement la douleur de mes os brisés, j'attrapais la couverture qui dormait toujours accrochée au mur et m'enroulais dedans, tel César qui régnait sur l'empire de la Mer Méditerranée.

Des coups de feu parvinrent à mes oreilles, mais sans en prendre compte, je ramassais la chaise et la relevais. Je m'assis dessus, me posant sans vergogne dessus. Les tirs se firent plus présents tandis que je jubilais. Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une gamine aux cheveux auburn et l'arme à la main. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en regardant les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Je ris, tonitruant, avant d'abaisser mon regard sur elle.

« Bienvenus dans mon empire, Haibara… »

* * *

Alala...

Mais qu'elle est donc tout ce bordel qu'il se passe !

Shinichi semble avoir eu un GRAND moment de folie, et Gin le trahit !

Mais où tout ça va donc nous mener...

Eh bien, il faudra lire la suite !

Enfin bref, j'espère encore que ce chapitre vous à plut, et que je n'ai traumatisé personne avec un Shinichi meurtrier et à moitié fou...

Je sais, je suis cruelle et sadique, mais je n'aime pas les histoires guimauves à souhait et encore moins quand il n'y a pas des accidents de passages.

Pour ceux qui ne voit pas le rapport entre le passer de Shinichi et l'histoire principale, ne vous décourager pas, ça arrive, ça arrive...

Bon, je me tais, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

P.S. : Laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plait !


	16. Chapitre 16 : La clef de la mémoire

Coucou !

Je reviens enfin avec un nouveau chapitre, et au risque de vous décevoir, adieu Gin et l'amourette avec Shinichi et lui !

Je sais, c'est cruel, on s'arrêtes alors qu'il reste mille-et-une questions...

Seulement, attendez un peu avant de me fourvoyer, et lisez.

On rentre de suite dans un passage délicat, et je vous préviens, les prochains chapitre vont nous emmenez bien au delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer...

Ah !

Avant je répond aux commentaires !

**Fee O** : Rassures-toi, on oublie ce couple pour repartir dans le KaiShin dés maintenant, et n'oublis pas, cette fic est avant tout un KAISHIN. Je sais que tout cela est pour l'instant déroutant et un peu étrange, mais respires un bon coup, et continu de lire.

**Celeste31** : Je suis désolé que tu te sois perdus, j'avoue que tout dois être un peu compliqués... Enfin, comme tu dis, maintenant, Shin-san à eu un grand coup de sang ! Je sais qu'il est contre le meurtre, mais bon, il devient un peu fou à la fin... Et pour le stylo, le quatre-couleurs stupide qui dormait dans la poche d'un scientifique, je ne sais pas où je suis allé le chercher...

P.S. : Pour la scène de fin, je n'ai jamais lut Sherlock Holmes, mais si ça t'y fait penser, c'est sans doute que Shin-san m'as gentiment sollicité cette scène, lui qui en est un grand fan...

* * *

**Chapitre n°16 : La clef de la mémoire.**

P.O.V. _(Kaito)_ :

Je frappais de rage contre le battant de la porte. Shin-san venait de s'y enfermer, me laissant seul. Ruminant mes sombres pensées, je me retournais et fonçais dans ma chambre pour en tirer mon pyjama. Foutu détective ! Pourquoi donc ne voulait-il pas que je reste avec lui ? Certes il voulait peut-être prendre sa douche sans moi, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'allais le regarder, enfin, pas tout le temps… Je soupirais de lassitude. Depuis tout ce temps, je devrais connaitre tout de même le Sherlock.

Je me laissais choir sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière ma tête. Fixant le plafond blanc de ma chambre, je suivais des yeux une fissure qui sinuait telle une rivière en pleine hiver. Lentement, elle descendit sur mon mur pour s'arrêter au dessus du bureau. Je me relevais, fixant incrédule cette rainure noire qui semblait me montrer mon pupitre de travail. Je me levais, ne sachant réellement ce qui me passait par la tête. Ma main glissa sur le bois, dessina les arabesques enchantées qui couraient dessus, et s'arrêta au dessus d'un tiroir.

Retenant mon souffle pour je ne savais qu'elle raison, j'ouvris le tiroir. Des cahiers grouillaient au fond, accompagnés d'une foule de feuilles éparses. Et au centre, trônant sur le reste, une simple clef où un porte-clefs était accroché. Je tendis ma main et la pris. Elle était froide. La retournant, je regardais l'objet qui y pendait, et découvrit une inscription sur le bout de plastique rouge : « Bureau Papa. »

Intrigué, je quittais ma chambre en vitesse, et tandis que le bruit de la douche résonnait encore dans mes oreilles, je descendis les escaliers et me stoppa face à la porte fermé et inaccessible. Depuis que j'étais revenus ici, je n'avais jamais put entrer dans cette pièce, qu'Aoko avait qualifié de bureau. Précautionneusement, je plaçais la clef dans la serrure, et tournais. Un léger « clic » m'informa que ma mission était un exploit.

Fébrile, j'ouvris la porte. L'obscurité régnait sans partage dans l'antre, seulement vaincue par la raie de lumière qui filtrait par l'embrasure de la porte. À tâtons, je cherchais l'interrupteur pour allumer. La lumière se déversa à flot dans la pièce, réduisant à néant l'ombre. J'entrais dans la pièce après avoir bien vérifié que l'eau coulait encore, et que par déduction, Shin-san se lavait toujours. Mes pas me conduisirent au bureau en acajou de mon père –enfin je le présumais– qui recouvrait tout un pan de mur.

Je m'assis sur la chaise qui lui faisait face et examina ma découverte. Rien de bien intéressant, si ce n'était cette immense photographie. Un homme vêtu entièrement de blanc, un haut de forme dans les mains et des colombes immaculées volant autour de lui se tenait en personnage centrale de l'illustration. Fasciné, je posais à plat ma main sur le cliché.

Soudain, d'un mouvement brusque et étonnant, je perdis pied. Je me retrouvais face à terre, le bruit d'un rouage me tira de mes pensées vagabondes. Je me relevais en me tenant le menton –aller dire bonjour au sol était douloureux– et découvrais une nouvelle pièce. Une voiture y dormait, des centaines de coupures de journaux se baladaient dans la salle et des tiroirs jonchaient les murs.

Je regardais furtivement les journaux. Tous parlaient de la même chose, « Kid l'insaisissable. » Je remerciais l'inspecteur Nakamori de m'avoir déjà éclairé sur le sujet. Délaissant les prospectus, je m'en retournais vers un étrange tableau en liège sur lequel était épinglé divers morceaux de papiers. Je m'y attardais. Mon cœur loupa un battement et j'en oubliai comment l'on respirait. La photo d'un homme ressemblant fortement à celui de la photographie de l'entrée (NdlR : Celle qui permet d'accéder à la pièce secrète.) se trouvait au centre. En rouge était écrit « Papa ».

Alors, c'était mon père ? Mon père… S'y je me souvenais bien, Aoko m'avait assuré qu'il avait périt dans un incendie. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur de ne pas pouvoir me souvenir de lui. D'ailleurs, faite au même feutre écarlate, une flèche partait de la photo de mon père, et s'arrêtais sur une coupure de journaux. En titre y était marqué : «** Incendie meurtrier. Toichi Kuroba meurt dans les flammes de son dernier spectacle.** »

Je passais rapidement l'article et retint mes larmes. J'eu envie de crier, hurler à cette chose qui m'avait enlevé jusqu'aux souvenirs d'un père dont je ne pourrais plus jamais embraser le parcourt. Je reniflais bruyamment et entamais un autre papier sur lequel il semblait que j'avais écrit. Dessus, un paragraphe en noir témoignait de recherches que j'avais sans doute faites :

Papa / 1er Kid

Maman / Femme Fantôme

Snake et maman / Frère et sœur

Je me laissais tomber, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Mon père était Kid. Non, le PREMIER Kid vus ce que j'avais noté. Ma mère la Femme Fantôme, et surement une voleuse comme Kid. Et Snake… J'étais sur d'avoir entendus ce nom quelque part. Mais où donc bon sang ! Et tandis que je m'arrachais les cheveux –littéralement–, le souvenir de la vidéo du musée me revint. Kid avait parlé de ce dénommé Snake avant de succomber aux balles de ses assaillants.

Lentement, l'image de l'Homme En Gris me revint. Il pointait toujours son arme sur moi, susurrant mon prénom de sa voix grave. Je portais mes mains à mon crâne, redoublant d'effort pour ne pas hurler sous la douleur. Il s'approchait de moi, et soudain, tira. Je me sentis déporté pour me retrouver derrière l'homme, et lui assener un coup de pied dans le dos. Il tomba à terre et me lança un regard emplit de haine.

_« Sal môme… » _

Sans attendre, il leva à nouveau son pistolet vers moi et retira. Je lâchais un gémissement de douleur en sautant, ma cheville c'était foulée. Soudain, je tombais. Une douleur fulgurante m'arracha un hurlement. Une tâche vermeille se répandit sur mon costume blanc. Un bruit m'attira, et relevant mes yeux, je vis l'homme s'emparer de mon téléphone, tomber prêt de lui. Un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, il l'alluma avant de se figer.

Son regard fit des allers-retours entre moi et l'écran du portable, et soudain, il tomba à genoux face à moi. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, s'écoulant au sol. Je le regardais, surpris de son attitude controversé avec l'instant d'avant. Ses traits si grossiers disparurent. Ses yeux, l'arête de son nez, ses pommettes, ses joues, sa moustaches, son menton, tout devint net. Ses lèvres devenus si distinctes s'écartèrent, et il pleura ses mots.

_« Pardon… Si j'avais su… Je te le jure… Je ne l'aurais pas tué… Je n'aurais jamais tué ton père… »_

Je hurlais, dépassé. C'était à nouveau ces phrases qui m'avaient torturé. Tentant de les faire fuir, je criais, mais sans succès, elles résonnaient toujours à nouveau dans mon esprit. Je subissais, impuissant cette torture qui me bouffait sans un mot, qui me tuait de l'intérieur. Soudain, il changea sa phrase, transforma les mots.

_« Si j'avais su que ta mère était… »_

Ma mère était quoi bon dieu !? Qu'était-elle censée être ? Et puis, qu'aurait-elle en communs avec lui ? Je voulais lui hurler d'arrêter de me faire languir, mais la blessure que j'avais me fit hurler malgré moi. Au loin, j'entendis des pas étouffés, puis il repris son monologue, m'assenant un coup de poignard dans mon âme.

_« … que ta mère était ma sœur je te jure que je n'aurais pas tué ton père ! »_

(\ /)

(='.'=)

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Séchant ses larmes, Shinichi sortit de la salle d'eau. D'abord surpris de ne pas découvrir Kaito devant le pas de la porte, l'attendant le poing brandit près à frapper pour l'avoir mit à la porte, il se ressaisit vite en entendant un hurlement percer le silence. Sans détours, une simple serviette noué autour de la taille, le détective se rua au rez-de-chaussée. S'arrêtant face à la porte préalablement verrouillé, et désormais ouverte, il repoussa doucement le battant.

Au sol, devant un grand cliché, se tenait sa _marmotte_. Les larmes aux yeux, recroquevillé et tremblant, ses mains enserraient son visage rougi. Rapidement, Shinichi sauta à ses côtés, le visage crispé d'inquiétude. Il secoua légèrement le magicien qui leva vers lui un regard implorant.

« Shin-san… Je… »

Shinichi lui sourit tendrement, le serrant contre lui. Il détestait voire les larmes de Kaito, d'autant plus quant-il n'arrivait pas à saisir leur origine. Les doigts de l'amnésique s'emmêlèrent davantage dans ses cheveux en batailles. Son souffle était saccadé, semblant mendier de l'air qui n'arrivait pas. Ses yeux, bien que réactifs et fixant le détective, avaient l'air d'être à des lieux de là. Ils voyaient sans doute des choses que Shinichi n'osait s'imaginer.

Le plus tendrement possible, il saisit dans ses bras le lycéen. Secoué, des parles nacrées le long de ses pommettes, Kaito hurla à nouveau. Avec rudesse, le Sherlock souleva son protégé, et remonta dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il déposa Kaito sur le lit, et passa sa main sur son front, tentant de le calmé. Peine perdus… Le magicien était perdu dans des limbes bien au-delà de ce que Shinichi pouvait atteindre.

Le sauveur de la police japonaise descendit les escaliers, l'oreille à l'affut, et attrapa le combiné qui reposait sur le guéridon. Chancelant, il composa d'une démarche mal assuré le numéro qui lui vint en premier à l'esprit. Les tonalités sonnèrent en lui comme une fatalité au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Puis soudain, comme un rayon dans l'obscurité de la situation, la voix s'éleva de l'autre côté du téléphone.

_« Allô ? »_

« Bon sang… J'ai crus que tu ne répondrais jamais… » Soupira-t-il, rassuré d'entendre la voix de son amie.

_« Qui a-t-il Shinichi ? » _Commença-t-elle paniquée.

« Un problème Ran… Un gros problème… »

_« Comment ça ? »_

« J'ai besoin de toi Ran, je… Je sais que l'on ne se parle plus vraiment, mais… »

_« Idiot ! »_

Shinichi écarta subitement le combiné de son oreille, apeuré par l'intonation agressive de son amie d'enfance. Doucement, il revint le collé, toujours sur ses gardes.

« Ran ? » Demanda-t-il en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas raccroché.

_« Crétin… On est amis jusqu'au bout Shinichi, quoi qu'il arrive, alors dit moi ce qui ne va pas ! »_

Requinqué par la voix pleine d'espoir de Ran, il lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Elle l'écouta pensive, et laissa filer quelques instants avant de débuter une nouvelle phrase.

_« Je crois bien qu'il commence à retrouver ses souvenirs. Tu devrais allez avec lui, il va avoir besoin de toi… Maintenant plus que jamais… »_

« Tu as sans doute raisons… Merci Ran, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire… »

_« T'inquiètes ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! »_

« Ouais, merci… »

Il raccrocha sans plus de formalité et fixa le premier étage. En haut, dans la chambre se trouvait sa _marmotte_. Il repensa rapidement à leur toute première rencontre et sourit en se souvenant qu'il avait eu aussi peur se jour là. Aussi peur de le perdre. Il remonta l'escalier et pénétra dans la petite pièce jonché d'un bric-à-brac de tours de magies. Sur le lit, toujours en position fœtal, Kaito suait à grosse gouttes, le regard emplit de panique.

Shinichi s'assit à côté de lui. Il lui prit sa main, et lentement, commença à engager une conversation. Conversation à laquelle le magicien ne répondit pas…

(\ /)

(='.'=)

('')_('')

Ses pas résonnèrent sur la pierre, sans pour autant devenir une mélodie cacophonique. Tel une ombre, elle se glissa par la lourde porte dans le manoir. Caché dans un des plis de son châle, deux petits yeux la fixaient, inquiet pour elle. Ses cheveux couleur de charbon volaient gracieusement derrière elle, et quelques boucles tombaient devant ses yeux de la couleur de la nuit.

Sans s'arrêter un seul instant, elle se faufila dans les couloirs, poussa des portes aux douces gravures. Ses pas résonnaient toujours contre les murs, et bientôt, une voix charmeuse et mélodieuse vint la rejoindre.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt… »

Le ton était sibyllin, invitant ceux qui l'écoutaient à venir voir à qui elle appartenait. Ce ne fut pas le cas de la femme, qui afficha un sourire amusé en poussant une énième porte.

De l'autre côté, appuyé à une balustrade en fer forgée, une jeune femme au doux visage fixait l'horizon d'un air abattus. Lentement, elle soupira et se tourna vers sa visiteuse, lui lançant d'une voix mielleuse :

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas ici que pour voir mon joli minois ? »

La femme éclata d'un rire onctueux en entendant la plus jeune. Elle essuya du revers de sa main fine et ridée les quelques perles de verres qui avaient coulé le long de ses pommettes, et pris enfin la parole.

« Veux-tu bien arrêter tes manières avec moi ? Et bien sur que je ne suis pas venus pour toi ! »

« Je l'aurais désiré tout de même… »

Cette fois, une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la visiteuse, qui resserra les pans de son châle, cachant part la même occasion les deux billes qui les observaient. Elle releva son visage et planta son regard chaud dans celui de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

« Akako… Ma fille… »

« Je ne suis pas ta fille. » La coupa sèchement la dit-Akako.

« Tu sera toujours celle que je n'ai pas eu… » Soupira la femme.

« Et que veux-tu Pandoras ? »

Une lueur libertine et ensoleillé traversa les prunelles obscures des orbes de la femme. Elle laissa courir sa langue sur ses lèvres et ponctua le tout d'un léger rire.

« Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé la personne qui me libérera de ma malédiction… »

(\ /)

(='.'=)

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(Kaito)_ :

J'émergeais en douceur du songe dans lequel j'avais passé un instant étrange. Ouvrant au monde mes deux orbes couleurs de ciel, je découvris à nouveau mon plafond et ma fissure. Un chant d'oiseau parvint à mes oreilles, et les rayons avisées du soleil d'hiver léchèrent mon visage gaiement. Ma main vint cacher mes yeux, encore remplient de larmes. Je poussais un grognement peu coopératif, et me levais en m'étirant.

Mon regard se porta sur tout le pourtour de ma chambre, scrutant les recoins effacé du lieu, décrivant les objets épars. Mon revolver à carte sur mon bureau me fit frissonner. D'une couleur d'argent pur, il savait déverser l'as et le roi d'une simple pichenette, envoyant au tréfonds mes adversaires. Il était là, planté, semblant me regarder de haut, un sourire invisible plaqué sur ses lèvres irréels.

Une rose d'un rouge passion, une autre d'un blanc pur. Minutieusement, tout dans cette pièce avait soudain l'air de m'appeler à me faire me souvenir de qui j'étais, m'appelant sans fin à mon sort. Je secouais ma frimousse, bien décidé à faire taire cette voix en moi. Mon corps me brulait, et l'impression d'être un étranger à moi-même se fit encore plus forte qu'avant.

Je me souvenais désormais. Je me souvenais de toute cette vie que j'avais menée, de cette débauche incessante et de ce personnage que j'avais incarné. Remontant en moi telle une boule de rage sans nom, je laissais soudain toute ma rage s'échapper. Un cri jaillit de ma gorge. D'un mouvement ample de la jambe, j'envoyais valsé tout ce qui se trouvait sur ma table de chevet. Je me levais, fracassant sur mon passage tous les objets que je découvrais.

Des pas précipités dans l'escalier, une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée, un regard incrédule, des bras qui m'enserrent et Sa voix… Cette voix dont j'étais tombé amoureux, qui m'avait tirée des bras attrayant de la Mort. Des mots doux, une douce odeur de cuisine qui flottait sur lui. Je laissais bien vite éclaté mon désespoir. J'avais tant rêvé de redécouvrir mon passé, de pouvoir en rire avec Aoko, d'être enfin celui que j'étais réellement avec Shin-san… Mais là…

J'étais cet indomptable voleur, ce salaud arrogant, ce traitre insipide… Rien de plus, rien de moins qu'un vulgaire hors-la-loi. Ses bras me serrèrent plus fort et l'odeur de lavande qu'il avait toujours sur lui me monta au nez. Je n'en pouvais plus, mon cœur battait la chamade, mon orgueil piqué au vif dans cette complaisance stupide. Je le repoussais d'un coup de coude en plein ventre.

Son souffle coupé, il s'affaissa à terre. Il toussa un instant, et quant-il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux si beaux, si charmeurs dans lesquelles je m'étais plongé en me réveillant cette fois-là à l'hôpital, ce fut pour me découvrir sur lui. Mes mains dans les siennes, une jambe de travers sur les siennes, lui interdisant de bouger. Il se stoppa, surpris, son regard azure planté dans le miens.

J'haletais, incapable de me retenir. Son odeur m'enivrais, son regard m'animais, la chaleur de sa main me faisait perdre pied avec la réalité. Oui, c'était ça, je voulais juste oublier, juste ne plus me souvenir de qui j'étais. Je voulais retomber dans cet anonymat enchanteur. Je l'avais toujours su, au fond, qu'une fois mon passés de nouveau en surface, je le perdrais, _lui_. À jamais…

Des diamants de détresses coulèrent sur mes joues. Je sentais son souffle sur mon cou. Si chaud, si tentant… Je m'immergeais à nouveau dans ses yeux. Son regard était emplit de questions. Durant un instant, je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais. Instant qui disparut bien vite quand mon visage arrogant surmonté d'un monocle et d'un haut de forme blanc me revint en mémoire.

Sa voix s'éleva, me demandant doucement se que j'avais, ce qu'il m'arrivait. Ses lèvres qui s'écartaient, qui se refermaient si gracieusement. Son corps tendus sous le mien. Ses mains qui serraient les miennes. Ses yeux qui scrutaient les miens. Tout en lui me séduisait, m'invitait à la luxure. Tout, même cette frayeur qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage.

Lentement, je me baissais. Mon regard se voila, et tout devint si éloigné. Ses protestations disparurent de mon esprit. Mes souvenirs furent engloutis dans ce bien-être naissant. L'endroit où nous étions n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus que ses doigts emmêlés dans les miens, cette chaleur naissante en moi, et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rien n'importait plus. Je me laissais porter par cette sensation.

Rapidement, je le forçais à desceller ses lèvres, et laissais ma langue entrer à la rencontre de la sienne, venir la titiller. Son corps rigide sous-moi me fis un fol effet de supériorité. D'un mouvement silencieux, j'entravais ses poignets dans une seule de mes mains. Il bougea, tenta de se dégager. Peine perdus, je lui barrais le passage. Ma main fraichement libérée descendit sur sa gorge, glissa sur son torse et remonta le long de ses hanches.

Je souriais intérieurement. Je voulais glisser sur cette vague unique de sensations, resté ainsi perpétuellement, ne plus renouer avec le monde et oublié qu'à l'instant même où j'ouvrirais mes orbes bleu, je sombrerais à nouveau dans mon passé. Il allait revenir me hanter chaque soir, me tuerais lentement à petit feu, et je finirais seul, sans Shin-san à mes côtés.

Puis j'entrouvris mes yeux, laissant le monde extérieur pénétrer doucement en moi.

Deux yeux embués de larmes me fixèrent. Des gémissements résonnèrent dans mon être. Bien vite je me rendis compte de l'évidence. Shin-san n'appréciait pas, il était même terroriser. Je me relevais, me retirant de sur lui, le regard rivé sur lui. Il reprenait son souffle, des billes salées inondant ses yeux.

Je me levais subitement, courant sans tenter de m'expliquer. Je dévalais les escaliers, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Ma main tourna précipitamment la poigner de la porte, arracha la clef et la remit de l'autre côté. Le bruit de la clef résonna longtemps en moi avant que je ne tombe à genoux, secoué de spasmes.

Mon passé ressurgit, j'étais devenus cet autre, j'étais redevenus ce voleur. J'étais redevenu Kid… Insaisissable et si stupide…

(\ /)

(='.'=)

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(narrateur) _:

Toujours allongé au sol, Shinichi respirait lentement, reprenant son souffle. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens, échafauder les théories les plus stupides –passant du rêve à l'hallucination– il dut bien vite s'avouer la vérité.

Kaito l'avait embrassé.

Il l'avait embrassé, et pas après une jolie petite et mignonne déclaration ou simplement un baiser volé rapide en piquant un fard. Non, ça avait été brusque, violent, passionné, et contraint. Il l'avait bloqué, embrassé, forcé à ouvrir ses lèvres, pour l'abandonné ensuite sur le plancher. Des diamants de lumière ruisselaient sur le visage trempé de Shinichi.

« C'est… pareil… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Comme avec Gin, il était tombé sous le charme. Comme Gin, il avait cette manie de lui sourire aux instants les plus incongrus. Comme Gin, il l'avait désiré. Comme Gin, il lui murmurait des mots dans le creux de son oreille. Comme Gin, il l'avait embrassé. Comme Gin, il l'avait abandonné…

Lentement, avec la plus grande minutie, Shinichi se releva. Il resta longtemps à fixer la porte, espérant voir surgir son ami de l'autre côté, un sourire penaud aux lèvres, lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'arrivait juste plus à se retenir. À la place, un silence angoissant lui répondit, appelant à nouveau ses larmes à dévaler.

Aï avait raison, il ne pouvait jamais faire confiance à ces hommes au passé douteux.

Ses doigts coururent sur son visage, effaçant les traces d'eau qui restait. Puis sans un bruit, il se força à se relever. Ses mains prirent appuis sur le mur, soutenant difficilement son corps tremblant. Avec la plus grande douceur qu'il pouvait se permettre, il marcha vers la porte et sortit de la pièce. Pas de Kaito en vus. Disparu.

Soupirant pour une énième fois, il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il balaya un instant du regard le couloir de l'entrée, et après avoir écrasé la perle qui avait fuit de son œil, il claqua la porte, n'entendant pas le soubresaut distinct qui se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte du bureau. Des larmes qui l'appelaient à l'aide…

* * *

Alors ?

Je sais, c'est rapide et un peu trop étrange.

On a l'impression que quelque chose cloche et pour cause, quelque chose cloche !

Bon, j'espère n'avoir perdu personne dans ce dur retour au présent, et vous demande de commencer à réfléchir pour cette Pandoras.

Car oui, elle va avoir un rôle de plus important !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Nodoka95.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Le retour (dsl)

_En premier lieu, je m'excuse pour mon long retard, mais les études n'attendent pas. entre mon brevet blanc, mon histoire des arts (inutile au passage) et mon oral, je n'ai pas put écrire une ligne. Pardonnez-moi ! Mais bon, pour la fiction, notre histoire repart, et nos prtagoniste découvre une annonce surprenante ! _

_Mais avant, je réponds aux commentaires !_

* * *

**Fee O** : Ah AH ! En effet, l'intrigue est repartis et l'on va rapidement avoir droit à quelque petite révélations, mais pour ce nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse qu'il ne soit pas très appétissant... En espérant tout de même qu'il te plaira.

**celeste31** : Merci pour Sherlock BBC, je suis aller voir et c'est fait, je suis convertie ! (rire) Sinon, pour Snake et la mère de Kaito, c'est vrais que c'est assez... étrange... Mais rassures-toi pour nos tourtereaux, je déteste les histoires qui se finisse mal. Pour les souvenirs de Kudo, un jour peut-être, il parlera de tout ça...

* * *

**Chapitre n°17 : Le retour du magicien en blanc.**

P.O.V. _(narrateur) _:

Regardant d'un air morne le soleil qui s'élevait entre les gratte-ciels, il émit un grognement à l'encontre de la nature qui l'envahissait. Aujourd'hui, c'était le réveillon, c'était samedi, et derrière lui, sa fille courait en tous sens au pied du sapin de noël. Et alors qu'il aurait dut être aux anges –si les anges voulaient bien de lui– il regrettait presque d'avoir insisté pour l'avoir.

Son regard dériva vers la photo qui était encadré sur son bureau. Un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, des yeux qui pétillaient de joie et avec une moue craquante, le cliché de l'article de journal représentait le _gamin _comme il l'aimait. Juste comme un simple lycéen arrogant sur les bords. Il leva ses doigts vers elle, et rencontra la surface plane et froide du verre. Inaccessible et interdit…

« Papa ? Qui c'est le monsieur ? » Demanda une voie fluette à ses côtés.

Il sursauta en voyant que sa fille s'asseyait sur ses genoux. Elle avait ce visage de poupon qu'on toute les fillettes de primaire, des joues roses et un teint de pêche, de jolie lèvres pulpeuse et de grand yeux noisettes comme sa mère. Il sourit en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux d'argent, seul chose qu'il lui avait légué, et encore, son ex-femme y avait mis du siens, les rendant bouclés. Il la serra contre lui et enfouis son visage dans sa tignasse. Et alors qu'elle le questionnait du regard à travers le miroir posé en équilibre sur le bureau, il lui murmura :

« C'est l'être qui m'est le plus chère après toi… »

(\/)

(='.'=)

('')_('')

Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Kaito regardait passé les secondes. Il ne savait ce qu'il devait faire, n'y même que faire. Il l'avait entendu pour de bon cette fois, la porte se refermer sur le détective. Shin-san était partis, c'était tout, rien de plus à dire. Un rire jaune s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il essuyait les perles nacrées qui ruisselaient. Il l'avait bien cherché aussi ! Il l'avait embrassé, n'importe qui serait dégouté que votre ami vous face ça ! Qui plus est un homme !

Et alors qu'il se morfondait sur son sort, se maudissant pour son passé désastreux, un grincement le tira de ses pensées plus que lugubres et autodestructrices. Il releva un minois trempé et dégoulinant vers la source du bruit et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir le cadre pivot lentement sur lui-même. Ce son lui était des plus familiers depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire. Sa mémoire et sa confiance arrogante en soi…

Il se releva, mains à plat contre le mur pour éviter de tomber. Ses pas le menèrent sans grande facilité à l'entrebâillement et il s'y glissa. Il se laissa tomber au sol, soulevant un grand nuage de poussière. Ses yeux vaquèrent d'un endroit à un autre, et s'arrêtèrent soudain sur le haut-de-forme en soie blanc qui était accroché au mur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il rampa vers l'ordinateur. Il ferma ses yeux un instant, cherchant dans sa mémoire encore défectueuse le souvenir qu'il cherchait.

Moqueur, ses doigts dansèrent sur le clavier, frappant un message des plus énigmatiques. Le vrombissement de l'imprimante se mit en marche, et une petite feuille en sortit. L'écriture délicate, raffiné et élégante était de son style pompeux. Il tira enfin un stylo de sous un tas de breloques inutiles, et griffonna d'une main habitué, le visage souriant de son double, de cet être qu'il incarnait et détestait désormais.

Se mettant debout difficilement, il fourra la lettre dans une enveloppe, la cacheta et marqua finement l'adresse souhaité. Puis enfin, il sortit de la pièce, sortit du bureau, sortit de sa maison. Ses pas rapides et saccadés sur le goudron le firent frissonner. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas fait ça ? Depuis une éternité lui sembla-t-il. L'adrénaline montait en lui comme avant, et son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il frémissait d'impatience.

La silhouette du commissariat général s'ébaucha soudain dans la brume du petit matin. La boite rouge qui dormait en face lui arracha un sourire goguenard. De la manière la plus lente et la plus délectable possible, il déposa l'enveloppe dans la boite aux lettres et s'enfuit. La bruit que fit la lettre en s'écrasant au fond du cylindre de métal résonna longtemps en lui, lui criant à tout poumons :

« Kid est de retour ! »

(\/)

(='.'=)

('')_('')

Le visage levé au ciel, regardant passé d'interminables cotons de pluie blanc dans l'immensité du firmament, Shinichi soupira. Les dernières traces de pleurs avaient disparus de sa frimousse désormais spectrale. Il passa deux doigts sur ses lèvres gercées par le froid et frémit en repensant à Kaito. La brise légère de ce réveillon vint fouetter son visage. Il haïssait vraiment noël…

Pourquoi diable sa _marmotte _l'avait-il embrassé ? Il ne comprenait pas, ne sachant comment ranger en ordre tous ces événements. Blême, il marchait à pas lents. Et alors qu'il n'était pas bien loin de chez le magicien, le bruit si étrange et pourtant naturel d'une porte que l'on ouvre parvint à ses oreilles. Il se retourna, intrigué, pour voir apparaitre Kaito, un sourire figé sur ses traits encore trempés.

Celui-ci ferma la porte à clef, et quitta la demeure pour se faufiler dans les rues, suivit de près par l'ombre du détective. Pris dans l'action et l'adrénaline, Shinichi ne remarqua pas la curieuse enveloppe que le magicien tenait dans sa main, avant que Kaito ne la dépose dans la boite-aux-lettres du commissariat centrale. Étonné, il regarda le magicien disparaitre à petites foulées dans l'avenue, un sourire espiègle lui remontant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Une boule se forma au creux du ventre de Shinichi. Il se faufila dans le commissariat –en faisant attention à de ne pas se faire remarquer pas le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés– et après qu'il eu retrouvé son chemin, il entra dans le bureau de l'inspecteur en charge des affaires criminel du quartier de Beika : Juzou Meguret. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris de découvrir son homologue, repris rapidement ses fonctions et faillit rire quant-il entendit celui que l'on surnommait le sauveur de la police japonaise lui demander d'aller ouvrir la boite-aux-lettres pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait prononcer.

Ce ne fut que la renommé du jeune homme et l'affection que le commissaire lui portait qui finit par avoir raison de lui. Il envoya un de ses hommes récupérer les lettres et fit patienter le lycéen à l'aide d'un café serré. Le visage grave et fermé, il scrutait Shinichi. Pourquoi donc fuyait-il ainsi son regard ? Pantelant, ses mains tremblantes sur sa tasse fumante, il fixait un point invisible aux yeux de Meguret. Que pouvait contenir la boite de métal rouge où l'on glissait dans sa fente, telle des offrandes, les précieuses missives de papier ? Un soupir s'échappa, truand, de la commissure de l'homme. Il se faisait vieux.

Trois légers coups furent frappés à la porte, et le visage du jeune policier passa dans l'entrebâillement. Le commissaire lui sourit. Un de ses sourires qu'il ne réservait qu'aux jeunes un peu troublés d'être ainsi en sa présence. L'officier entra, indécis dans la pièce, et déposa une pile d'enveloppes sur le bureau. Rien de bien conséquent. Après avoir remercié comme il ce devait l'officier de police, il le congédia, se retournant vers un Kudo qui fouillait déjà dans l'amoncellement de message.

Des couleurs tournant souvent dans les tons blanc et beige, agrémentées parfois de taches et de dessins, des odeurs de maisons familiales –odeurs de cuisines, des produits désodorisants et des animaux domestiques–, des odeurs de parfums, souvent de femmes… les lettres étaient pleines de la vie de leurs envoyeurs. La senteur enivrante du papier et de ces existences fit chaud au cœur de Juzou. Il se sentait revivre. Longtemps auparavant, quant-il avait débuté dans le métier de gardien de la paix et des citoyens, on l'avait assigné au poste du lecteur de lettres. Chaque jour, il ouvrait les enveloppes, décortiquait l'histoire de ces gens. Certaines parfois étaient emplis de rage, d'autre les remerciaient chaleureusement… Et il arrivait que l'on tombe sur le mauvais colis : la bombe, la demande de rançon… parfois pire…

Un léger hoquet de surprise le tira de ses rêveries nostalgiques. Le lycéen qui avait fait ressurgir toute ces émotions tenait dans ses mains une légère enveloppe rouge. Elle était cachetée, comme dans les grandes époques, à la cire écarlate. Meguret fit un pas dans la direction de Shinichi, mais ce ne fut que pour faire reculer le jeune homme. Le regard effaré et effrayé, il fixait la missive, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le papier. Redoutant un instant que le détective ne déchire la lettre, le commissaire s'avança lentement, à grands pas cependant, vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son protégé, et l'obligea, en le secouant, à relever les yeux vers son visage bourru où sa moustache, parfaitement lissée, frémissait au rythme de sa respiration.

Sans un mot, Kudo tandis la lettre vers lui, et un semblant de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fraîches. Intrigué, Juzou la récupéra, et resta littéralement bouche-bée en voyant le sceau qui avait servit à cacheter l'enveloppe. Gravé dans la cire, le visage dédaigneux et fier de cet imbécile de voleur luisait, leur lançant à nouveau un défi. Il quitta la lettre des yeux, fixant Shinichi qui lui souriait, retrouvant cette arrogance si difficilement endigué, et cet air faussement immature qui l'habitait. Il écarta ses lèvres, pour lâcher dans un souffle de vie et d'espoir :

« Kid est de retours… »

(\/)

(='.'=)

('')_('')

Dévalant catastrophiquement les marches de l'escalier, Nakamori s'écrasa misérablement au sol. Il se releva d'un bond, ignorant son nez en sang. Il avait plus important à faire. Oui, on venait de lui rapporter la nouvelle de l'année, le trophée de ce mois d'attente. Une missive expéditive du Kid venait d'arrivé au quartier général. Un rire joyeux jaillit de sa gorge. Il était tant que ce misérable avorton leur envoie un message.

Il se retrouva soudain dans le bureau de Meguret, qui le fixait, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Durant quelques instants, ils ne dirent rien, se laissant juste submergé par l'exaltation d'adrénaline de l'instant. Puis le commissaire lui tandis une enveloppe rouge.

« A vous l'honneur. » Murmura Juzou pendant que l'inspecteur décachetait l'enveloppe, les yeux pétillants comme un gamin qui ouvrirait son cadeau de Noël. Il tendit face à lui le mot, la bravade de son si délicieux voleur. Ecartant lentement ses lèvres pour ressentir plus longtemps le souffle des mots qu'il allait lire, il récita à voix haute.

(\/)

(='.'=)

('')_('')

Assise sur un divan de velours rouge aux accoudoirs en bois massif, Pandoras regardait amusée l'écran bleuté de la télévision. Ainsi, Kid faisait son grand retour ? Longtemps réticente envers ce personnage de haute volée, elle avait finit pars le trouver attachant. Elle changea abruptement de chaine, mais tomba à nouveau sur un bulletin d'information au sujet du voleur au dossier 1412. Elle zappa tant bien que mal, mais capitula bien vite : visiblement, Kid avait conquis le petit écran.

« C'est normal. » Lâcha une voix dans son dos.

Se retournant soudainement, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Akako, qui poussait devant elle un magnifique plateau à roulettes. Un service à thé en porcelaine, des gâteaux –majoritairement des cupcakes– et des serviettes de papiers reposaient dessus, poser négligemment. Le visage dur et las, Akako servis une tasse à la femme qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Les médias l'attendaient depuis un mois. Il est normal qu'il fasse la une de l'actualité aujourd'hui… » Elle se servit une tasse de thé, l'huma un instant, puis s'adossant au dos du divan, elle soupira. « Mais je suppose que le fait qu'il réapparaisse pour le réveillon ne va pas arranger grand-chose… »

Un doux rire s'échappa de la gorge de Pandoras. Elle repoussa gracieusement sa chevelure de charbon dans son dos, et posa ses yeux couleur de nuit sur la lycéenne. Cette beauté héréditaire qu'elles se transmettaient dans cette famille n'avait pas oublié sa chère petite. Elle gouta l'infusion du bout des lèvres et réprima un frisson.

« Assam (NdlR : Thé noir d'Inde, portant le nom de l'un des Etats de ce même pays.)… » Murmura-t-elle. « Mon préféré… »

« Tu l'as reconnu ? » Ricana ouvertement la jeune beauté.

Un sourire espiègle sur le visage, Pandoras fit un clin d'œil à Akako. Elle resserra les pans de son châle, et se releva, gracieuse et délicate. Puis doucement, elle vint enlacer la jeune femme. Elle sentit la lycéenne se détendre à ce contact.

« Que vas-tu faire désormais, Pandoras ? »

Une boule de poil rousse voleta soudain jusqu'à la femme, se calant au creux de son cou. Lentement, Pandoras caressa Lao-shu du bout de ses doigts si fragiles. Elle prit une expression lointaine, et s'écartant d'Akako pour se diriger vers la fenêtre qui occupait tout un pan de mur, elle regarda le soleil qui commençait à monter dans le ciel. Elle soupira, puis retournant son attention sur la lycéenne, elle lui clama un sourire vaporeux aux lèvres :

« Là où il sera ! Après tout, n'est-il pas de retour ? »

(\/)

(='.'=)

('')_('')

Aoko fixait la télévision, une moue agacé collé au visage. Elle n'avait pas voulut y croire au fond, quand son père lui avait hurlé au combiné qu'il était de retour. Et désormais, il envahissait le petit écran, volant à nouveau le réveillon qu'elle aurait voulu passer avec sn père. Certes, elle avait été soulagé au fond, de savoir qu'il n'était pas mort comme elle avait finit pars se persuader. Elle soupira tandis qu'elle éteignait le moniteur. Pourquoi diable revenait-il pour Noël ?

Se levant du sofa, elle fut surprise d'entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entré. Elle courut ouvrir, et se retrouva face à une Reiko gaie et enjoué, qui l'attrapa et la tira en dehors de la maison. Et tandis qu'elle protestait en demandant pourquoi il fallait qu'elle sorte, la fille aux cheveux châtains lui cria avec un clin d'œil enfantin :

« Pardi ! Mais parce qu'il est de retour ! »

(\/)

(='.'=)

('')_('')

Assis sur des coussins verts, les yeux pétillants de cette joie enfantine, les détectives boys jouaient aux jeux vidéo chez le professeur Agasa. Séparé en deux équipe, –Ayumi et Haibara contre Mitsuhiko et Genta– ils s'affrontaient dans un jeu de course de voitures. Comme à son habitude, la petite scientifique s'amusait à mettre en déroute les garçons, qui ne cessaient de se plaindre, une once d'admiration dans la voix.

Et alors que les jeunes filles se donnaient l'accolade après une ultime partie gagnée, Genta, fou de rage, d'être à nouveau humilié par la fillette, débrancha la console de jeu et zappa sur les chaines de télévision. Il chercha désespérément des animes, mais ne tomba que sur des bulletins d'informations. Il allait alors éteindre l'écran bleuté, mais la main de Mitsuhiko le stoppa en plein vol. Il se tourna vers lui, grognon, avant de reporter son attention sur le téléviseur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprises, et un son inaudible sortit de sa gorge.

C'est alors que le professeur fit son entré, chargé d'un plateau de bonbons et de limonades. Il fut surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit, mais ne put poser la question aux enfants quand ses deux orbes se posèrent sur le poste. Ses doigts vacillèrent et le plateau ainsi que les sucreries rencontrèrent soudain le plancher de sa demeure. La femme murmura en boucle la lettre de gageur qu'avait enfin envoyé cette hypocrite colombe aux manières de pie.

Ayumi ouvra enfin sa bouche, laissant échappper ce qu'ils avaient tous voulut crier :

« Kid-sama est de retour ! »

(\/)

(='.'=)

('')_('')

Devant ses fourneaux, la lycéenne cuisinait en chantonnant joyeusement. Les cris de son père ivre devant le petit écran l'exaspéraient, mais elle avait décidé de le laisser tranquille pour cette fois. Après tout, c'était Noël. La chanson de Yoko Okino, « Dear Santa Clause » la laissait un peu pantoise, mais le caractère frais et enfantin des paroles lui plaisait.

Un coup de sonnette lui parvint, et oubliant la dinde qui mijotait, elle se rua sur la porte. Le visage souriant, sa mère l'enlaça, son chat persan sur l'épaule.

« Bonjour maman ! Coucou Goro ! » Ria-t-elle en carressant affectueusement le chaton.

« Ravi de te voir Ran. » Lui dit sa mère en quittant leur étreinte.

Un bruit peu spirituel leur parvint. Kogoro, une canette de bière à la main, sa cravate nouée autour de son front ruisselant de sueur, clamait haut et fort son amour pour la jeune chanteuse, laissant son derrière en faire de même. Soupirant à l'unisson, les femmes de la famille Mouri éclatèrent pourtant de rire.

Débarrassant Eri de son manteau Ran lui proposa une collation, et la femme lui répondit d'un sourire franc. Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine, oubliant l'homme dans la cuisine. Elles riaient un instant, s'occupant de préparer le repas du réveillon et parlant de leur derniers ragots. Puis le téléphone portable de Ran vibra. La karatéka le décrocha, et fut non moins surprise d'entendre sa meilleure amie, qui lui demandait d'allumer la télévision sur Nichuri TV.

Alarmé, la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur chocolat se dirigea gracieusement dans le salon, attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaine sous les protestations de son père. Rapidement, le silence s'installa dans la pièce tandis qu'émerveillés, ils fixaient indécis le poste. Le visage si arrogant et goguenard de leur si piètre rival. Puis la voix de Sonoko tira Ran de son trouble :

« Mon Kid est revenu, t'as vus !? »

(\/)

(='.'=)

('')_('')

Dans un Etat des Etats-Unis, assise dans un bar à l'aspect douteux, où une volute de fumée tout aussi douteuse flottait dans l'air, une femme d'une grande beauté, aux cheveux noirs et aux reflets bruns, avec de grands yeux charmeurs regardait passé les personnes. Elle but une gorgé de son délicieux Martinis et ria à gorge déployée quand un homme proche de la quarantaine vint l'aborder dans un anglais parfait.

« Ai-je tant l'air d'une femme seule ? » Lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, tandis qu'il sent allait, bougon, et qu'un sourire victorieux apparu sur ses lèvres fine.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous moquez si ouvertement des hommes, madame. »

Elle se retourna, surprise qu'on lui parle en japonais dans ce pays. Mais bien vite, la stupéfaction disparu, laissant place à de l'amusement. Elle tandis une main vers un des tabourets vide à ses côtés, et l'homme pris place. Il avait un visage aux traits doux, ses cheveux argent et sa moustache tout aussi grise lui rappelait son père. Il la regarda de ses yeux de vieil homme.

« Que fais-tu ici Jii ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, plus qu'étonné de le voir dans cet endroit.

« Un simple travaille pour le jeune maitre Kaito. » Fit-il, ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil malin.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse de le voir tant en forme.

« Dans ce cas, à tu de ses nouvelles ? J'avoue qu'il ne me contact pas depuis un bon moment… » Soupira la femme, de la détresse feinte dans sa voix.

« Je n'en ai pas eu non plus… » Avoua à son tour Jii, de la peur sur son visage.

« Que peut-il bien faire ? Mon fils était déjà secret, mais si en plus, il ne prend plus le temps de m'appeler… » Elle laissa une larme d'actrice couler le long de sa joue.

« Peut-être a-t-il eu des ennuis avec l'organisation ! » Cria, sans réellement le vouloir, le vieil homme, s'attirant de ce fait tout les regards sur sa personne

« Il s'agit de mon fils Jii, tu peux lui faire confiance sur ce point, il t'aurait contacté depuis longtemps sinon »

« Sans doute madame. Cependant, je suis inquiet »

« Jii ! Rassures-toi ! » Clama-t-elle.

Puis le bruit de la télévision couvrit leur discussion, les forçant à tourner la tête vers elle. Ils l'avisèrent, puis l'anglais leur revint soudain, et les mots du présentateur prirent leur sens premier. Un sourire rassuré se dessina sur les lèvres de Jii qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. La femme rit de contentement, enfin une nouvelle de son adorable fils !

« Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter au final Jii, tu vois ? »

« Oui madame. Kaito Kid est de retour… »

(\/)

(='.'=)

('')_('')

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Ses yeux scrutèrent sans relâche l'écran, et un plan se formait déjà dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait imaginer que cet imbécile est décidé de refaire surface. Il envoya fébrilement un mail à son patron. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le clavier. Il décrivit dans ses moindre détail le plan qu'il avait mit en place en une fraction de seconde.

C'était décidé, ce soir, Il n'existerait plus, et enfin, lui, Gin, pourrait prendre sa retraite, envisager son avenir, et pourquoi ne pas retourner Le chercher ?

Son cœur batait doucement la chamade, tandis que sa fille vint s'installer sur ses genoux. Elle lui sourit, et lui demanda ce qu'il écrivait.

« J'écris une lettre ma chérie… Une lettre qui pourrait bien me sauver… » Lui chuchota-t-il tandis que l'écran de sa télévision écrivait en gros : _« Kid est de retour ! »_

(\/)

(='.'=)

('')_('')

_« Dear Santa-Clause _(NdlR : Cher Père-Noël.)

_Pour cette soirée que j'espère joyeuse,_

_Je désirerais m'emparer ce soir à minuit_

_De l'inestimable joyau « Red Loveless »_

_Pour mon plus grand bonheur. _

_Kid L'insaisissable. »_

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Un chapitre qui prépare une suite tumultueuse où les sentiments feront rage._

_Je vous attends la semaine prochaine (si vous ne m'avez pas oublié) !_

Nodoka95


	18. Chapitre18: Ce que je n'ai jamais (dsl)

Me revoilà les amis !

Je sais, je vous ai de nouveau posé un lapin la semaine dernière, et je m'en excuse...

Cependant, vus ma moyenne catastrophique d'anglais (le voyage scolaire ne m'aura donc pas aidé à m'améliorée...) et que tout mes profs semblent s'être fait passer le mot pour les contrôles, je dois vous annoncer que désormais, les chapitres sortiront toutes les deux semaines.

Pardonnez-moi !

Enfin, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, en espérant que vous n'en garderez pas un gout amer...

* * *

**Chapitre n°18 : Ce que je n'ai jamais put te dire…**

P.O.V. _(narrateur) _:

Dans un des nombreux parcs de Beika, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en batailles ne cessait de noter d'étranges inscriptions sur un carnet à spirales. Des mesures, des calculs plus complexes les uns que les autres, des dessins de bâtiments, des plans de salle pleines de lasers… Dans ce dédale de hiéroglyphes, si l'on faisait bien attention, dans le coin inférieur droit, était écrit en minuscule kanji, le nom d'un célèbre voleur de pierres précieuses au costume d'un blanc de neige.

Le vent vint soudain fouetter le visage de l'adolescent, laissant un bruit doux-amer dans son sillage. L'eau qui jaillissait autrefois de la fontaine avait gelée. Les balançoires bougeaient, pousser par la brise d'hiver, leurs rouages rouillés semblant pousser de petits cris de douleurs. Et les rares passants qui entrapercevaient le jeune homme, assis par terre contre l'écorce rugueuse d'un saule, se demandaient bien comment il pouvait supporter le froid mordant de ce réveillon avec comme seul vêtements un léger manteau d'été et un pyjama vert pistache... Un pyjama ?

Poussant un soupire et frottant énergiquement ses bras gelés, le lycéen se maudit. Aveuglé part son hypocrisie, il avait tout bonnement oublié de se changer avant de sortir de chez lui, attrapant le premier manteau qu'il avait trouvé. Il remonta le col de son pardessus, et huma l'odeur qui s'en échappait. Une odeur de lavande en plein champs de glace.

Un diamant aussi pur que la neige qui tombait du ciel s'évada d'une de ses orbes bleus comme l'océan. Il s'en voulait. Son cœur se serrait, son ventre se nouait. Oui, son orgueil et son âme avait été piqués à vif dans cet instant où il avait brisé tout ses espoirs. Tout ses rêves d'avenir éblouissant, placés sous le signe d'un amour interdit et contre-nature qu'il chérissait et aurait chérit. Un rêve où pourtant il n'avait pas sa place. Un rêve où celui qu'il était ne pouvait subsister. Un rêve qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus qu'effleurer.

_Il ne faut jamais dire « jamais »._

Scrutant l'horloge, Shinichi patientait difficilement. Il voulait accélérer le temps, être sur de ce qu'il croyait, et au mieux, pouvoir démentir son accusation. Il sentait bien le regard inquiet que le commissaire avait posé sur lui, mais il se refusait à regarder quiconque. Il voulait le voir lui en premier, il voulait plonger son regard dans le siens et être sur qu'il se trompait.

Mais une petite voix lui hurlait qu'il avait raison.

Il poussa un soupir, redoutant et espérant le temps où les aiguilles se chevaucheraient complètement, le seul instant où le temps semblait cesser d'exister et où les heures n'étaient plus. Il attendait.

Près de lui, l'inspecteur Nakamori criait déjà dans les combinés téléphoniques, tentant de récupérer l'affaire Kid qui leur était tombé dessus par ce jour si étrange. Il entendait au loin les policiers qui couraient en tout sens, appelés pour servir de renfort dans cette bataille au sommet et ces retrouvailles qu'ils espéraient vrais au fond. Personnes n'avait authentifié la lettre, tous la désirait vrais, et tous avait cette peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un canular.

Et tandis qu'il se perdait dans le bruit régulier des aiguilles, une tasse de chocolat chaud aux effluves de noisettes vint danser sous son nez, arrachant un gargouillement à son estomac. Il sourit, embarrassé, et releva son regard profond vers l'inspecteur Takagi.

« Merci… » Murmura-t-il en prenant délicatement la boisson dans ses mains.

La chaleur de la tasse se répandit dans ses mains, remontant dans son corps. Il se sentait misérable, comme un sans-abri dans un centre d'aide. Le visage pourtant réconfortant de Wataru ne fit que le conforter dans son malaise, et il détourna ses yeux. La sensation lui bouffa le ventre, le faisant frissonner. Il connaissait que trop bien cette impression. Il avait finit pars en faire partit intégrante de lui, mais elle n'avait plus fait surface depuis tant de temps qu'il avait crus pouvoir l'oublier. Peine perdus, c'était comme la grippe, elle revenait toujours plus forte.

Le vide s'accentua en dessous de lui, il sentait que la poutre sur laquelle il marchait se transformait petit à petit, devenant un fil de canne à pêche instable. Le tourbillon l'appelait en lui, lui promettant mille et une merveilles, mille et un repos. Il se sentit défaillir, sa peur et ses doutes le tiraillait, le sentiment sur lequel il n'arrivait à mettre un nom, qu'il avait ressentit pour Gin et pour Kaito le tuait, mordant sa chaire et son cœur. Tout serait plus simple s'il tombait…

« De rien Kudo… »

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux, renversant dans son sursaut le chocolat qu'il tenait dans ses mains tremblantes. Il entendit un jurons proférer par l'inspecteur mais il n'écouta guère ses mots, ne remarqua qu'à peine la serviette qui vint essuyer son visage. A ses pieds, le chocolat avait formé une tâche, et aussi improbable soit-il, il y entrevoyait sa _marmotte_. Il l'entendait rire, et ses rires emplir la salle. Il sentait sa chaleur quant-il le serrait dans ses bras, et sa chaleur le conforta. Il vit son sourire si adorable, et il sourit. Il gouta ses lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé, et il pleura.

Il pleura doucement, les larmes coulant seules, sans bruits. Son corps tressautant part instant. Un silence se répandit dans la pièce tandis que dans l'esprit du jeune homme, des rires joyeux d'un passé sans doute révolu résonnaient.

Dans le manoir des Koizumi, Pandoras s'amusait comme une enfant dans la cuisine. Faisant des macarons aux couleurs acidulés, elle léchait ses doigts où la délicieuse pâte coulait. Sous le regard bienveillant du majordome au visage si laid, elle chantonnait en attendant l'heure fatidique. Bientôt, oui bientôt elle pourrait enfin avoir le repos qu'elle désirait. Elle l'avait trouvé, certes part un hasard des plus divins, mais elle l'avait tout de même trouvé. Ou plutôt retrouvé…

Elle l'avait sut à l'instant même où le regard désespéré du jeune homme c'était posé sur sa boutique. Un nouveau rire se mélangea aux autres. Sa boutique qui n'était que chimère et qu'aucun mortel n'était censé voir. Sa boutique sans consistance qu'elle chérissait. Il y était entré, il lui avait parlé. Son ton, sa voix, son regard, sa chaleur, sa posture. C'était _cette personne_. Oui, elle n'avait aucun doute.

Et quant-elle lui avait lut dans les lignes de sa main, elle n'avait été que stupéfaite de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Tout coïncidait, et tout était parfait. Tout excepté son état… Elle soupira, incapable de retenir son mécontentement. Le majordome se dépêcha de s'enquérir de son état, se souvenant parfaitement que les femmes de la famille Koizumi –et peut importait leur âge– ne soupirait jamais sauf quand leurs plans méthodiques avaient une faille des plus fâcheuses. Avec une gaieté feinte, elle lui exposa son problème.

« Vous voyez, cela fait bien longtemps que je l'attends, et maintenant que je l'ai découvert, il n'est pas parfait… Il y a quelque chose en lui… Comme si… Comme s'il n'était pas seul… » Finit-elle part cracher, une lueur hargneuse dans son beau regard charbon.

« Pas seul ? » Murmura craintivement le majordome. « Que voulez-vous donc dire part là madame ? »

S'arrachant à la contemplation du parquet en chêne, Pandoras releva un regard attristé à l'extérieur.

« Qu'il n'est plus _lui_, mais _eux_... » Souffla-t-elle langoureusement.

P.O.V. _(Kaito) _:

Je resserrais à nouveau les pans de mon manteau. J'avais finit part arrêter de pleurer, et ma patience achever d'un ultime coup de vent, je m'étais levé, rentrant chez moi. Je n'avais qu'une peur : qu'il soit là. Qu'il m'attende de l'autre côté de la porte de ma maison, que son regard se pose sur moi et qu'il me rejette officiellement. Certes il était déjà partit quand j'étais sortis à mon tour, mais il avait bien put faire demi-tour, décider à me crier dessus. Le contour de la chaumière se dessina entre les flocons de neige. Je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte. La clef dans ma main, j'hésitais, avant de respirer un bon bol d'air glacé et d'entrer dans la maison.

Tout était noir. Les lumières étaient éteintes et le couloir plongée dans la pénombre. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il n'était plus là visiblement. Entrant entièrement, refermant la porte dans mon dos, j'allumais du bout des doigts. Je montais à l'étage, passant devant la cuisine où des restes de préparatifs de repas attendaient que Shinichi revienne.

« Il ne reviendra pas… » Dis-je pour moi-même.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, mon visage enfoui dans mon oreiller. Mon plan était prêt, il ne me restait plus qu'à le mettre en application, et à espérer que tout ce passe bien. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller sur place voir les efforts de Nakamori et arranger les derniers détails…

Ma main attrapa mon portable posé sur la table de nuit. En fond d'écran, il y avait Shin-san et moi, assis dans le taxi qui m'avait emmené loin de l'hôpital. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière…

_Marches et ne regardes pas derrière toi…_

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Minuit moins trente minutes.

Les yeux levés au ciel, les tokyoïtes attendaient patiemment que leur messie vienne faire un miracle. La neige avait cessée, le vent c'était calmé pour ne devenir qu'une douce brise faisant flotter dans l'air les odeurs de repas frugales. Tous discutaient, pariant sur si oui ou non le voleur réussirait. La majorité allait au « oui », après tout, Noël est le temps des miracles.

Dans le bâtiment, on s'affairait à protéger la pierre. Nakamori donnait des ordres à tout ses Hommes et Shinichi soupirait en voyant tout les trous dans la sécurité. Monsieur Suzuki, à qui appartenait le « Red Loveless » tentait tant bien que mal d'avoir une discussion avec un Mouri ivre dépêcher pour l'occasion. Ran, Sonoko et maître Kisaki discutaient joyeusement dans un coin de la pièce avec Aoko et Reiko qui avaient fait le déplacement spécialement. Hakuba quant-à lui vadrouillait dans la salle à la recherche de pièges posés par le Kid.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble, armé de jumelles, Kaito scrutait l'agitation qu'il avait créée. Son visage renvoyait une grande tristesse, mais il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de revenir à son sourire en coin arrogant. Peine perdu, il voyait le détective dans la salle, et cela suffisait à le mettre dans tous ses états. Comment diable pourrait-il réussir son coup sous les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait ? Il soupira et se releva. Il allait bientôt être l'heure.

Au milieu de la foule, Pandoras sondait l'immeuble de ses yeux. Elle _le _voyait. _Il_ était là, les bras croisés, le regard grave et la mine douloureuse. _Son_ visage trempé de sueurs froides fit se serrer le cœur de la femme. Pourquoi était-_il_ si inquiet ? Au fond-elle-même, elle connaissait la réponse, mais se refusait à y jeter un coup d'œil. Comment accepter ce fait ? C'était _lui_, et il fallait qu'_il _l'aide.

Minuit moins quinze.

Les clameurs à l'encontre du Kid se firent plus violentes. En cœur, les habitants et les fans hurlaient le nom de leur idole. Ils attendaient, comptaient chaque seconde qui les séparait de cet être qu'ils vénéraient. Ils étaient censés attendre un bonhomme joufflu, au manteau rouge et à la barbe grisonnante, ils venaient voir un jeune homme au visage inconnu et à la grâce sans faille.

Dans le musée de Beika, un silence de mort régnait, bousculé par les ronflements importunant de Kogoro. Les encouragements de l'extérieur ne parvenaient pas dans la pièce insonorisée. Massé dans un coin, les jeunes femmes discutaient encore à voix basses, redoutant de rater un instant de l'heure fatidique. Hakuba vint se placer à côté de Kudo, et d'une main sur l'épaule, il l'encouragea. Lui aussi savait ce que voulait dire cette lettre pour Kudo…

Préparant son deltaplane, vérifiant la position du vent, Kaito laissa courir ses doigts le long de ses lèvres. Le doux gout de l'interdit y flottait encore. Il secoua sa frimousse, s'interdisant de pensé à tout cela. Son visage se renfrogna, et il se permit enfin une larme. Quand diable deviendrait-il adulte ? Un « Hourra ! » lui parvint soudain, et tandis qu'il se retournait, il découvrit à ses pieds la foule qui l'acclamait en permanence, et qui le soutenait encore. Son sourire outrageux et son regard charmeur se peignèrent sans soucis sur son visage. Il allait faire son entré.

Pandoras releva son beau visage à l'instant où la foule hurla. S'élançant dans le vide, Kid venait d'apparaitre. Elle le regarda fasciné. Qui donc pourrait voir derrière son attitude parfaite tout les tourments qu'il vivait ? Elle se tut, ne put mêler sa voix à celle de la foule. Tel un chevalier sur son destrier blanc, il voguait sur la lune, saluant les demoiselles. Qui aurait put résister à cet homme si séduisant si elle-même craquait en cet instant ?

La vitre éclata dans un sanglot. Délicatement, il se posa devant eux. Son sourire narquois plaqué au visage. Leurs cœurs battirent la chamade. L'espoir revécus. Un silence pesant s'installait. Une larme coula. Un nom s'échappa d'un souffle emplit d'amour. Un rubis s'écrasa au sol. Le tonnerre résonna dans le ciel sans nuage. L'effarement gagna les Hommes. La mort sonna son glas. Un cri déchira son cœur. Le monde sombra dans le chaos. Un éclair souffla la pièce. Un mur se dressa. Et devant lui Il apparut.

_Le passé ressurgit en emmenant le futur…_

Shinichi hurla quant-il vit le sang se répandre à nouveau sur le costume blanc. Le coup de feu était partit si vite. Il n'avait rien put faire. Pantois, tremblant, perdus, il était accroupit, bégayant le nom de son amour. Debout face à lui, le Kid ne bougeait, une tâche écarlate se dessinant sur son ventre. Mortifié, le voleur ne put contenir un cri de douleur avant de s'affaisser au sol. Puis le bruit survint.

Un « BOOM ! » hurla aux oreilles du détective. Le plafond s'écrasa au sol, séparant la pièce en deux. D'un côté, Nakamori, Mouri, Monsieur Suzuki, les filles et la plupart des policiers de l'autre, Kid, Kudo, Hakuba et quelques officiers. La bombe avait joué son rôle, on ne lui en demanderait pas plus, il n'y avait plus a s'inquiéter d'une seconde détonation.

Kudo hurla un nom, se ruant sur le corps du magicien. Les larmes se perdirent sur son visage, dévalant au hasard ses pommettes, ses joues et son menton, s'écrasant misérablement au sol dans la flaque de liquide de vie. Il criait, murmurait, hurlait à nouveau pour pleurer un instant après. Le souffle de vie avait quitté le corps du Kid. Il avait quitté Kaito…

Shinichi se retourna lentement, l'air hébété. L'un des agents de police pointait sur eux un revolver, un sourire étrange plaqué au visage. Kudo frémit, se souvenant parfaitement de la personne à qui il appartenait.

Glissant dans le sang de son amour défunt, le Sherlock reculait, tentant d'échapper à la vision cauchemardesque qui lui faisait face. Il s'entailla la main sur un bout de verre, et sentit le vent extérieur le frapper dans le dos. Il était à la limite de la baie vitrée explosé par la colombe. Par sa_ marmotte_.

Ses lèvres frémir, ses poings se serrèrent, meurtrissant ses paumes. Et lentement, il murmura le nom qu'il détestait tant :

« Gin… »

Pandoras entendit _son _hurlement, et sans perdre un instant, elle courut dans la foule. Séparant les badauds attroupés et incrédules, elle murmura un mot et disparut de la vue de tous. Dans son dos fantomatique, elle sentit la présence rassurante d'Akako et du majordome. Elle soupira, et sans perdre un instant, ces êtres spectraux entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Personnes ne les voyait, personnes ne s'en souciait.

Ils gravirent les escaliers sans perdre un instant. Leurs souffles courts se répercutant sur les murs, ils virent la folie qui s'emparait du lieu, et en pénétrant dans la salle du vice, ils furent estomaqués. Les gravats s'empilaient sans laisser la place de passer. L'endroit où _il _se trouvait leur était inaccessible. Pourtant, Pandoras ne se résigna pas.

Elle se rua sur les gravats et abandonnant sa vaporeuse apparence, elle apparut aux yeux de tous, retirant les briques, les morceaux de platres et les fils de cuivre, essayant de se frayer un chemin dans l'amoncellement. Déjà, elle entendait un nouveau cri de l'autre côté. Ses doigts s'activèrent plus vite sous le regard incrédule des personnes présentent.

Hakuba était tombé –littéralement– sur ses fesses. Kid, qu'il savait depuis longtemps être Kaito, ne bougeait plus. Son visage avait prit une teinte aussi blanche que son costume et son sang s'écoulait de la plaie de son ventre. L'ultime souffle de sa vie s'était envolé quelques minutes auparavant, et Kudo hurlait comme un dément au dessus du corps du magicien.

« Impossible… » Souffla Saguru pour lui-même, tentant de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une mascarade.

Mais les larmes du détective de l'Est étaient bien réelles.

Kudo s'était retourné, faisant face à l'officier qui avait tirée. Une chevelure de la couleur de la lune pleine qui dansait dans le ciel, des yeux tel l'orage qui éclatait dans le cœur des jeunes gens, un rictus malveillant face à l'effroi qu'ils avaient.

« Gin… »

Hakuba se raidit à l'entente de l'alcool. Il avait été mis au courant par son père, un inspecteur renommé, de l'organisation que le FBI et Kudo avait démantelé. Il ne connaissait pas tous les détails, l'affaire n'ayant pas été rendus publique. Mais il savait juste qu'un certain « Gin » avait put s'échapper. Pourquoi seulement lui ? Il s'était toujours demandé comment un seul homme avait put leur échapper, quand une centaine c'état fait avoir. Pourquoi seulement lui ? Qu'avait-il eu de spéciale pour avoir l'échappatoire ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

« _Gamin_… » Murmura Gin, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Il s'avança vers Kudo, qui ayant oublié sa rage et sa peine, laissait une peur primaire peindre ses traits. Terrorisé, Kudo tentait de s'échapper, mais le vide qui l'appelait dans son dos ne lui laissait le loisir de disparaitre, à moins de vouloir rejoindre Kaito… Gin s'accroupit à ses côtés, et dans un élan de peur paternel, Hakuba s'efforça de sauter sur l'homme. Une balle en métal mordit sa chaire dans un hurlement, il tomba au sol, ses mains pleines de sang sur son mollet touché. Pardon Kudo…

Du bout de ses longs doigts, Gin caressa le visage de l'adolescent. Shinichi, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son homologue, ne pouvais esquisser un mouvement. Puis soudain, il fut plaqué contre le torse bienveillant de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Les mains froides du grand contre son dos, la chaleur de son corps, son menton posé sur sa tête. Kudo se laissa aller lentement à ce contact.

La peur l'abandonna, et ce sentiment de confiance qui l'habitait quant-il était avec Gin le submergea.

« Crétin… » Susurra-t-il en enserrant la taille de Gin. « Je… »

Il ne put prononcer un mot de plus. Les lèvres de son amant avaient à nouveau retrouvées le chemin des siennes. C'était comme la première fois, un doux baisser sans contrainte, juste leurs lèvres scellées. Puis Gin s'écarta, un sourire si bon sur son visage magnifique.

« Tu m'as manqué, _gamin_… »

Shinichi tendis ses mains, voulant les passer dans le cou de l'homme. Elles étaient rouges. Rouges… Pleines de sang… Telles deux rubis… La mort qui dansait sur elles… Kaito…

Un hurlement jaillit de la gorge de Shinichi. En une fraction de seconde, le fil de canne à pêche céda, le tourbillon le happa, et il se retrouva dans la pièce blanche. Blanche ? Non. Une infinité d'image de sa _marmotte_ ondulaient devant lui. Un rire emplissait la salle. Un parfum enivrant lui montait à la tête. Une chaleur le réconfortait. Et il pleura. Il pleura en silence.

_« Shin-san ! »_ Hurla la voix de Kaito.

Shinichi releva sa frimousse dégoulinante. Face à lui, il y avait Kaito dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Il se souvenait de ce jour. Kaito jouait des tours devant les enfants malades. Son paquet de cartes à la main, il faisait apparaitre colombes, roses et étoiles. Des rires résonnaient.

_« Shin-san ! Viens voir » _Lui clama à nouveau le brun, lui faisant de grand signe de la main.

Un sourire malicieux au visage. Des yeux plein de vie. Des bandages et des bleus partout mais une joie sans fins. Pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas le prendre dans ses bras ?

« _Shin-san… »_

Kudo fixa Kaito, alarmé par sa soudaine douceur.

_« Ne pleures plus… Sinon c'est moi qui vais pleurer… »_

Shinichi essuya du revers de sa main les larmes qui avaient inondées son minois. Et il offrit un splendide sourire à Kaito.

_« Tu sais… Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour moi ! Je te promets que tout iras bien… Je te le promets… »_

Comment tout pourrait aller bien ? Il était mort ! Mort ! Mort ! Et plus jamais ils ne pourraient se revoir, plus jamais…

_« Shin-san… Tout ira bien… Fais-moi confiance… Juste pour cette fois… »_

Shinichi tendis ses mains, mais Kaito restait au loin, inaccessible. Alors doucement, il hocha la tête, se résignant.

Il se sentit tiré, emmené au loin vers le tourbillon d'émotion qui le débarquait ici. Son cœur se serra, il voulait lui dire. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais put lui dire, ce qu'il aurait dut lui dire depuis si longtemps. Puisant dans ses ultimes retranchements, il força ses poumons à se vider, pour que dans un souffle, des perles nacrées coulant à nouveaux sur son visage, il murmure avec tout ce qui lui restait au fond du cœur :

« Je t'aime Kaito… »

* * *

Alala !

Je sais, je suis parfois sadique.

Et bien, ressortons de tout cela sur une note plus joyeuse mes amis.

Et oui !

Ce matin, me réveillant comme à mon habitude en ce délicieux samedi, je prenais enfin le temps de lire les journaux qui s'amoncelaient sur le buffet.

Et –Ô miracle– que vis-je ?

Une splendide phrase qui vint égayer ma journée.

Le mariage pour tous est enfin autorisé !

Je sais, on l'espérait, on le désirait, il est là !

Aller, je vous abandonne, et vous dit donc : à dans deux semaines !

Nodoka95.


	19. Chapitre 19: Le destin qui nous poursuit

Et le voilà, avec un peu de retard, le dix-neuvième chapitre ! Hourra ! Enfin, bref. On a enfin certaines réponses, mais la majorité de l'histoire reste dans le flou... Que ce passe-t-il donc ? Eh bien, pour le savoir, je vous laisse lire, et j'attends impatiemment vos commentaires !

**Jenifael Ariane Potter** : A dans quinze jours !

* * *

**Chapitre n°19 : Le destin qui nous poursuit.**

P.O.V. _(Hakuba)_ :

Ce fut un massacre. Kudo avait hurlé tandis qu'il fixait ses mains tachées du sang de Kuroba. Puis ses yeux bleus avaient virés au rouge. Un rouge profond, de la couleur du sang qui l'entourait. Il avait renversé soudain sa tête en arrière, et il avait rit. Il avait rit tel un dément, les larmes se mêlant sur son visage déformé par la peur, la haine, et la rage. Et une infinie tristesse.

L'homme avait reculé, alarmé par cette soudaine vague de folie qui émanait du lycéen. Moi-même, tétanisé je n'osais bouger, mon corps pétrifié part la vision.

« Pourquoi… »

Kudo avait cessé de rire, mais son corps entier était parcourus de spasme, un rictus malveillant sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui s'écartaient pour murmurer lentement, telle une litanie infernale sa question sans but ni réponse. Son visage penché vers le sol, ses yeux désormais écarlates embués de larmes, il pleurait à m'en faire pitié.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Pourquoi !? » Hurla-t-il soudain.

Dans son regard, une flamme ardente avait brulée. Une flamme de rage et d'un autre sentiment sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre un doigt. Il se releva, tremblant et essoufflé, les diamants de lumières ayant cessés de dévalée ses joues. Il ne me prêtait guère attention.

Puis ce fut le massacre.

Armé d'un simple morceau de plexiglas, il se jeta sur les officiers qui nous avaient tendus l'embuscade. Gin l'évita soigneusement, mais il ne s'en soucia guère et bondit sur un homme qui tentait tant bien que mal de le viser avec son revolver. L'arme tomba au sol, un geyser de rubis éclaboussa le monde, et l'homme s'écrasa au sol, le bras en sang.

Avec une lenteur menaçante, Kudo se retourna vers l'homme qui lui avait volé ses lèvres quelques instants plus tôt. Son visage avait perdus toutes trace d'émotion, n'étant qu'un masque flamboyant d'ennuie. Le monde sembla disparaitre autour d'eux, se résumant à leurs regards en cet instant d'éternité. Le visage apeuré et oscillant sur ses jambes mal assurées, Gin releva son neuf millimètres vers le détective, et clama à son tour.

« Qui es-tu !? »

Un sourire narquois fendit la frimousse de Kudo, qui une lueur de folie dans ses orbes bleus souffla innocemment :

« Shinichi Kudo, détective… »

Il se jeta à nouveau sur les agents de polices qui pointaient leurs pistolets sur lui. Il hurla, lâchant dans ce cri toute sa fureur. Puis le sang se répandit sur les murs, les faux officiers hurlèrent à chaque fois que la lame transparente les empalait. Chacun tombait à genoux, certain sans doute blesser mortellement, mais Kudo n'en avait cure. Il frappait, désarmant et rendant inoffensif le moindre homme dans la salle.

Je hurlais soudain, voulant stopper Kudo dans son carnage, mais il continuait, inlassablement. Et rapidement, alors que la trotteuse n'avait qu'eu le temps de faire un tour du cadran, il ne restait dans le lieu, que moi, un Kudo au regard de feu, Gin déguiser de policier, le corps de Kaito et une quinzaine d'homme aux habits trempés de sang.

« Pourquoi… » Recommença la voix faible de Shinichi.

Le morceau de verre devenu rougeoyant dans la lumière de la lune tomba au sol dans un ultime tintement funeste. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée de Kudo. De dos à nous, face au mur de débris, il pleurait en silence, retenant difficilement les larmes qui tombait de ses océans de sang miniatures.

« Pourquoi… » Murmura-t-il, se retournant vers nous.

Ses yeux avaient perdus leur couleur écarlate, redevenant ces deux orbes bleus si vifs. Il semblait désemparer, et j'eu l'envie folle de le prendre dans mes bras pour lui murmurer qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

« Pourquoi faut-il… »

Je sursautais, surpris qu'il ne prononce plus que son éternel « Pourquoi ». Chancelant, il s'avança vers le grand qui ne pouvait bouger. Haletant, il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu bousilles ma vie ! » Hurla-t-il en s'effondrant aux pieds de Gin.

J'étais incapable de comprendre. Un coup, il se transformait en un démon barbare qui meurtrissait tout sur son passage, l'instant d'après, il était si misérable et fragile. Et tandis que je m'abandonnais à tout un tas de théorie loufoque, je vis Gin se baisser, et prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras, une lueur de tristesse et de pitié dans son regard métallique.

« Je sais _gamin_… Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, mais… je… »

Gin cherchait ses mots, visiblement décontenancé. Il ne semblait pas l'aise, perdant de sa superbe en cet instant fatidique. Shinichi, les mains devant ses yeux noyés de diamants étincelants, il posait sa tête contre le torse de l'homme, se laissant aller au désarroi.

Alors soudain, le monde tourna, un brasier inonda l'air, et le miracle se produit.

~°O°~

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

De l'autre côté du mur de ruines, tous tentait de dégagé un passage. Bien que mortifié part l'apparition soudaine de la femme, ils avaient rapidement pesé le pour et le contre. Résultat : il fallait aller sauver les personnes coincés de l'autre côté de ces décombres. On entendit des cris, des pleurs, quelques hurlements à vous fendre le cœur, et une ignoble odeur de sang vous prenait au nez.

Lentement, sous l'effort constant, on finit enfin par ouvrir une brèche dans l'amas de bétons. Pandoras passa son visage d'une beauté irréelle à l'intérieur de la faille et le ressortit presque immédiatement. Elle plaqua sur sa bouche pulpeuse ses mains, les larmes aux yeux. Son visage se crispait de douleur. Nakamori gravit les débris, et repoussant délicatement la femme aux cheveux de la couleur de la nuit, il passa à son tour sa tête dans le trou.

Il ressortit plus lentement que la femme, mais la même expression de terreur le prenait aux tripes. De l'autre côté de ces restes de plafond, des hommes ensanglantés sur toute la surface du lieu, un jeune garçon éclabousser du sang de ses victimes, pleurant dans les bras d'un officier de police à l'étrange chevelure grise, et Hakuba la jambe sanguinolente, fixant cette scène pour le moins déroutante.

Ni une ni deux, on vit la magnifique Pandoras sauté au bas de l'amoncellement. Elle courut jusqu'à un piédestal sur lequel la pierre convoité dormait encore. Dans un enchainement digne d'un ballet, elle s'empara du « Red Loveless » et retourna sur les gravats. D'une démarche féline et gracieuse, elle se positionna face à la faille qu'ils avaient dégagée, et s'y engouffra sans problèmes. L'inspecteur et les quelques policiers tentèrent de la retenir sans succès.

On vit l'homme relever vers elle un regard inquiet et interrogateur. Elle lui sourit, sensuellement. Elle se campa bien droite sur ses pieds, positionnant face à elle la gemme. Puis doucement, avec cette lenteur calculé qu'ils semblaient tous adopter, elle murmura d'une voix sibylline :

« Par ton pouvoir toi pierre du feu – Rends au monde l'enfant de la nuit – Et sourit d'un éclat sans pareille – A la mort qui elle-même guette. »

Le vent souffla dans la salle, la robe mauve de la femme virevolta dans une étrange danse, ses cheveux l'entourèrent tel un halo de ténèbres, ses yeux charbon luisaient d'un pétillement démonique. La terreur s'empara du lieu. Tout devint rouge, autours d'eux, le monde tourna, les enfermant dans un tourbillon étrange. Shinichi releva son visage constellé de larmes, la dévisageant.

Soudain, une flamme d'un blanc immaculé s'échappa de la pierre. Kudo repoussa Gin, fixant incrédule la scène, avant de tourner un regard à la fois triste et inquiet vers Kaito. Un cri jaillit de sa gorge tandis qu'il voyait le corps de son ami qui s'élevait dans l'air. Son visage sans couleur, ses cheveux bruns qui voletaient autour de lui, ses yeux clos semblable à ceux d'un enfant endormis, et ce sourire délicieux qui flottait sur ses lèvres…

La flamme blanche tourna un moment autour du voleur, avant de s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et un hoquet de surprise jaillit de sa gorge. Puis soudain, tout se tut, tout fut silencieux, et il s'écrasa au sol, sur son arrière-train. L'ombre rouge disparut pour revenir se réfugier dans le « Red Loveless ». Le monde cessa de tourner, et tout redevins fluide.

Kudo se jeta sur la colombe blessée qui toussait à cracher du sang. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, murmurant mille et une prières, mille et un réconforts. Un sourire amusé et attristé apparut sur les lèvres de Kuroba, qui entre deux quintes de toux demanda :

« T'es pas fâché ? »

Et au tour de Kudo de murmurer, au bord d'un rire joyeux d'avoir put retrouver sa _marmotte_.

« Bien sur que je suis fâcher !? Tu m'as juste fait la pire de toutes les frayeurs… »

Debout, le souffle court, Pandoras regardait avec une innocence maternelle ces deux jeunes gens qui c'étaient retrouvés. Son regard se voila et elle parut hésiter, avant finalement de disparaitre à nouveau laissant pour seul souvenir une pierre rouge sur le sol.

Oublier momentanément, Gin en profita pour filer, non sans un ultime coup d'œil peiné en direction du _gamin_. Attrapant un reste de fil électrique, il sauta part la fenêtre sous le regard effaré des personnes présente. Dans sa chute, il réussit par on ne sait quelle miracle à enrouler le cordon de vie autour d'une des excroissances horribles qui longeaient la structure du bâtiment. Il se rétablie au milieu de la foule, et s'enfuit en toute hâte, poursuivit par une horde de policier.

Repoussant davantage les débris, Nakamori, passa dans l'ouverture devenus suffisamment grande et se précipita sur Hakuba. Un sourire timide aux lèvres, il assura à l'inspecteur qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

« Kaito… » Murmura celui-ci en se tournant vers le Kid.

Le magicien frémit, sachant son heure arrivée, il se préparait déjà à tendre les mains pour se les voir enchainer à jamais. Et alors qu'il se préparait à tout, il se reçut _ça_. S'y attendant le moins du monde, la gifle le surprit. Il porta une main à sa joue rougit par la douleur, et planta son regard dans celui de l'inspecteur en charge du dossier 1412.

« File… » Lança Nakamori.

Un instant suspicieux, le visage de Kaito se détendit. Souriant à l'inspecteur, il fit une gracieuse révérence, promettant de venir lui expliquer le plus rapidement possible. Puis après avoir embrassé tendrement et promptement la joue d'un détective, il s'enfuit lâchement dans les airs, étirant son deltaplane aux ailes blanches dans un dernier regard pour Kudo. Un dernier regard pour Kudo, qui lui savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait échapper à son destin. Un destin noir dans une salle lugubre qui l'attendait. Et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de fuir.

Puis enfin, il sombra dans l'inconscient, son corps à bout de nerf et de souffle. Devant lui, avant que ses billes bleu ne se ferment, il vit s'éloigner au loin l'être qu'il aimait dans la nuit noir. La lune l'appelant doucement dans des songes irréels.

~°O°~

La lumière vive entrait en toute quiétude dans la pièce. Les quelques ombres des nuages jouaient sur les murs d'un blanc pur. Et au beau milieu de cette salle calme et paisible, un prince dormait paisiblement dans un lit aux draps immaculés. La fenêtre ouverte laissait pénétrer la douce brise de ce jour. Quelques mèches chocolat furent repoussées par la caresse du vent. Un sourire serein sur ses lèvres fines, il semblait bercer par un rêve au doux gout de l'amour.

Assis dans une chaise eu bois claire, un livre à la reliure d'un brun chaud à la main, un autre prince s'était assoupit au cœur de sa lecture. Vêtu d'une chemise légère aussi blanche que la neige et d'un jean bleu clair, il semblait veiller silencieusement sur le jeune homme.

Un froncement de sourcil, deux orbes azurent qui s'ouvre au monde, et il émergeait de son sommeil. S'asseyant sur le lit qu'il occupait, son regard dériva vers l'adolescent assoupis sur la chaise, et un souffle franchit ses lèvres.

« Kaito… »

Se tirant hors du lit, il fit quelques pas mal assurés. Puis doucement, il commença à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. D'abords, en se tenant maladroitement au mur, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il s'appuyait contre le bord de l'ouverture quand le doux miaulement d'un chat l'appela. Laissant ses yeux dériver vers la boule de poil qui l'appelait, il sourit inconsciemment.

« Bonjour toi.. » Chuchota-t-il à l'intention de l'animal.

Celui-ci, d'un bond agile, vint se promener devant le jeune homme. Tendant vers lui ses doigts il le chatouilla derrière les oreilles. Ronronnant de plaisir, l'animal se rapprochait du brun, désireux de caresses. Il était magnifique avec son pelage roux parsemé de tâches brunes clairs. Ses deux billes vertes foret aux iris droites étaient semblables à deux émeraudes aux doux irisés bleu.

« Quel jour sommes-nous à ton avis… »

Le chat miaula avec plaisir, comme une réponse à la question du lycéen. Arborant un franc sourire, Kudo prit dans ses bras l'animal. Repartant s'asseoir sur son matelas confortable, il caressait toujours la boule de poil quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, dévoilant un homme en blouse blanche. Le félin s'enfuit en quelques bond de la pièce, ne remarquant s'en doute pas que le jeune homme c'était raidit.

Une pièce blanche, une blouse blanche…

Secouant vivement son minois pour faire disparaitre ses idées idiotes, il considéra le docteur Atsuki qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre de l'hôpital.

« Eh bien, si l'on m'avait dit que je vous aurais eu tout les deux dans une inversion des rôles en à peine un mois, j'aurais rit au nez de cet énergumène. » Rit doucement le médecin.

« Heureux de vous revoir docteur. » Murmura le jeune homme.

Un sourire paternel aux lèvres, l'homme s'approcha de la fiche de suivi tout au bout du lit. Puis la parcourant des yeux rapidement, il la reposa et vint s'asseoir prêt du brun.

« Alors Shinichi, à ce qu'il parait on sèche les cours ? » Ricana l'homme en pointant une lampe dans l'un des yeux de Kudo.

« Je ne sèche pas ! » Tenta de se défendre le détective.

Peine perdus, il devait bien se l'avouer. Cela faisait prêt d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas mit un pied dans son lycée, si l'on excluait la fois où il avait emmené Kaito pour découvrir son identité. Au souvenir du jeune homme Kudo tourna soudain son visage vers lui, s'attirant un juron de la part du docteur. Endormit comme avant, sa _marmotte_ soupirait dans son sommeille. Un sommeille qu'il espérait emplit de rêves…

« Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit mon fils. Tu aurais même sécher les entrainements de foot. » Il tourna à son tour son visage vers le prince aux bois dormant. « Mais tu as dut prendre soin de lui à la place… »

Shinichi rougit violement en détournant sa frimousse.

« Pas spécialement… »

Il redevint soudain triste, le visage marqué. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup.

« Si j'avais vraiment pris soin de lui, ça ne serait jamais arrivé… »

« Je suis sur que tout ira bien. »

Le docteur se releva, posa son regard sur le jeune homme assoupit, puis s'en alla, fermant la porte.

~°O°~

P.O.V. _(Nakamori) _:

Je soupirais. L'homme ne semblait nullement impressionné, si bien qu'une atmosphère des plus lourdes c'était installée. Je tentais vainement de le faire trembler par mon regard, mais il se contenta de planter le sien dans le mien. Ses bras croisés sur sa musculature impressionnant, il se permit même un sourire. C'en était trop.

Me levant d'un bond, je quittais en claquant la porte la salle d'interrogatoire. Je n'en pouvais plus. Maugréant dans ma barbe, j'ordonnais de mauvais poil à un bleu de garder la porte. Il s'exécuta. Pourquoi lui m'écoutait, alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de son nom, tandis que l'autre me méprisait ouvertement ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'il était en état d'arrestation ? Ne savait-il pas qu'il risquait la peine de mort ? (NdlR : La peine de mort est toujours en vigueur au Japon.)

Trouvant enfin la machine à café, j'insérais une pièce dans la fente. J'hésitais un instant, mais abandonnait le déca pour un expresso noir. Très noir… La machine bourdonna en laissant couler le liquide chaud plein de caféine. De quoi me permettre de tenir encore quelques heures.

Coulant un œil à la pendule en inox, j'écarquillais les yeux en surprenant l'heure. Cela faisait plus de trente-cinq heures que je ne m'étais pas assoupis. Avalant d'une traite le contenu du gobelet blanc, je revins vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

L'attitude méprisante ne l'avait pas quittée. Ravalant ma salive, je m'assis face à lui. Sur la table, quelques photos trainaient. Les regroupant d'un ample mouvement, je les rangeais dans la pochette en carton. Mes yeux se voilèrent tandis que le nom du dossier dansait sous eux. _« La Fausse Mort Du Kid. »_ Je me demandais un instant comment allait ce gosse stupide pour lequel j'avais risqué ma place.

« Pour l'ultime fois, pourquoi avez-vous tenté de tuer le Kid ? » Chuchotais-je sachant pertinemment qu'il ne répondrait pas.

« J'sais pas inspecteur. J'vous jure qu'si une j'avais la moindre info' à c'sujet, j'vous l'aurais dit. J'tiens pas à pendre au bout d'une corde. »

Je devais bien avouer que si son attitude était des plus détestable, sa manière de parlé avec son sourire narquois me faisait hérissé les poils. Me laissant aller contre le dossier de la chaise en plastique blanc, je laissais échapper un grognement de ma barbe inexistante.

« Vous me l'avez déjà dit cent fois. Mais n'allez pas me dire que vous aviez l'intention de tuer un Homme sans en connaître les raisons ? » M'écriais-je, ne supportant plus l'arrogance flagrante de cet homme.

« Bien sur qu'si M'sieur. C'est mon boulot 'savez ? Certains tueurs à gage d'mandent des explications avant d'partir bosser, mais moi, j'm'en fous. Tant que les clients claquent leur fric, j'suis Saint Pierre ou Satan. »

Il rit à gorge déployé, mettant mes nerfs à vifs en cet instant. Si j'avais mon arme de service, je lui aurais offert une ventilation crânienne expresse. Reprenant mon calme, je m'obligeais à croiser mes doigts sur la table, pensant qu'en les aillant sous le nez, je serais moins tenter de les utiliser pour une quelconque manœuvre désastreuse.

« Eh, bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. » Je m'inclinais face à lui avant de sortir. « En espérant que vous éviterez la peine de mort. »

Je claquais bruyamment la porte.

~°O°~

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Regardant d'un œil morne la jolie brune, Pandoras ruminait. Le visage serein, Akako peignait non sans invoqué on ne sait qu'elle force démoniaque pour l'aider. Le magnifique paysage ensoleillé qui figurait sur la toile contrastait étonnement avec l'humeur mortelle de la femme aux boucles noires.

« Si tu as l'intention de rester ici pour pourrir ma matinée, je te prierais de dégager sans autres formes de procès. » Lâcha la jeune sorcière, passablement énervé.

« Akako ! » Clama Pandoras, avant de se taire, foudroyé par le regard meurtrier de la lycéenne. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » Murmura-t-elle finalement le visage dissimulé par sa frange.

Akako poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Se débarrassant de son tablier noir à la belle dentelle rouge et de ses pinceaux elle s'assit à côté de Pandoras. Visiblement, il fallait qu'elles discutent toutes les deux.

« Pandoras, tu ne fais que te morfondre depuis que tu es revenus de la petite fête de Kaito. Je peux comprendre que tu sois triste de ne pas avoir put discuter avec _lui_, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire la gueule chez-moi ! »

« Tu sais ma fille… » Débuta Pandoras.

« Je ne suis pas ta fille. »

« … je me fiche bien de ne pas avoir put lui parler. C'est plutôt le fait que quelque chose cloche qui m'exaspère. »

Soudain intrigué par les propos de la femme au châle, Akako la poussa à continuer sur sa lancée.

« Il n'est plus comme avant. Ton majordome à dut te rapporter notre petite discussion ? » Akako opina du chef. « Le fait qu'il soit non plus _lui_ mais désormais _eux_ me bouleverse, cependant… »

Pandoras s'arrêta, ne sachant de qu'elle manière formulé sa phrase. Elle carressa Peut-être devrait-elle se taire, et confirmer ses doutes quant-elle aurait des preuves plus formelles ? Un coup d'œil en direction de la jeune beauté lui annonça qu'elle ne pourrait plus reculer. Poussant un soupir las, elle enchaina :

« … cependant, il semble… différent de celui que j'ai connus. Comme si… quelque chose était brisé en lui… comme si… il était tombé dans un gouffre sans fond dont-il n'arrive pas à s'extraire. » Murmura-t-elle mystérieuse.

« Je n'ai strictement rien compris, mais si cela peut t'être utile, je veux bien faire des recherches sur lui… Quel est son nom ? Je n'ai pas vus de qui il s'agissait ? »

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Pandoras. Le visage du jeune homme encore frais dans son esprit lui souriait en retour.

« Shinichi Kudo… Détective… »

* * *

Alors ? Bon, ça nous laisse un peu sur la faim, je sais. Pandoras prend une importance particulière et Gin commence à laissez transparaître son cœur... Bon sang ! On se revoit (que) dans deux semaines !

Nodoka95.


	20. Chapitre 20: Interrogations (dsl)

Coucou !  
Bon, je vous ai laissé tomber hier, pardonnez-moi.  
J'ai eu un petit contretemps (mon ordinateur m'a bloqué mon histoire, et j'ai dus vous réécrire le chapitre en trois jours) et je ne vous poste mon chapitre qu'aujourd'hui.  
Bon, cependant, le prochain ne sortira que dans trois semaines.  
Et oui, cette semaine, c'est ma semaine de révision du brevet, et la prochaine, c'est le brevet...  
Donc, je ne pourrais vous l'écrire que la semaine suivante !  
Pardon !

: Et bien, heureuse de te compter parmi nous !

* * *

**Chapitre n°20 : Interrogations dans la neige.**

P.O.V. _(Shinichi) _:

Il m'arrive de me demander ce qu'est l'amour. Ce qui fait que ce sentiment incohérent nous est si précieux. Pourquoi, même le pire associable, la pire des raclures, ressent-il le besoin oppressant d'aimer ? Pourquoi nous arrive-t-il d'aimer un être qui nous fait du mal ? Comment, au plus profond de nous, ces sentiments contradictoires peuvent-ils nous bouffer, détruire les brides de logiques qui nous assaillent ? Ces effusions permanentes de désirs étranges et pervers. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, ces murmure, douce cascades de sensations, s'insinuent dans nos pensées, laissant nos vies dans ces étranges préférences.

Mais peut-on aimer, d'un amour dit « immorale » ? Peut-on, contre l'avis de tous, embraser un amour interdit ? Laisser cette flamme nous emmener au bout d'un songe lubrique ou chaste, pour nous faire vivre une aventure inconnue.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que j'ai ressentit avec chacune des personnes que j'ai aimé. Ces sensations qui me tordaient de douleur, de bonheur, d'espoir… Leurs visages splendides, leurs yeux qui me scrutent, leurs sourires si particuliers.

Mon premier amour fût chaste et timide. Il serait considérer comme « morale ». Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait. Savoir que l'autre était prêt de nous nous comblais. Je n'avais besoin de rien pour elle, et notre relation n'allait pas au delà que nos sourires en coin. Cependant, notre amour avec un grand « A » se transforma en un amour fraternel suite à l'apparition de Conan.

Mon second amour ne fût en rien « moral », caricature de l' « immorale ». Notre relation me détruisait, mais j'aurais aimé le garder prêt de moi pour toujours. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avouerais cependant que je me délectais de la douleur qu'il m'infligeait.

Mon dernier amour, bien qu'il ne soit pas classable par l'Eglise dans la catégorie « moral », est celui qui me soulève le plus. J'ai oublié depuis longtemps le regard des gens sur moi, et mon cœur à accepté mes envies contre nature. Chacun de ses gestes qui me font vibrer, sa voix qui me porte. Je l'aime… J'ai longtemps crus que mon amour était à sens unique, mais depuis peu, j'ai découvert que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Il ne l'a pas dit de vive voix, mais il s'est vendus.

Je suis détective après tout.

Un gémissement m'attira, et je relevais mon regard vers lui. Face à moi, ma _marmotte_ dormait, d'un sommeil emplit de rêves. J'avais tenté de lire le livre brun à reluire qu'il tenait dans ses mains –un navet romantique entre une duchesse anglaise et un vendeur de pommes atteint d'une malédiction lancé par une sorcière– mais j'avais arrêt au troisième chapitre.

Je me troublais un instant, me souvenant de cette femme –qui me disait vaguement quelque chose– apparut d'un coup, dans la salle du musée. J'étais sure que le Kid, mon Kaito était mort à cet instant, son ultime souffle de vie envolé depuis longtemps. Pourtant, d'une simple phrase, aidée d'un caillou rouge, elle l'avait… ressuscité ?

« Coucou Shin-san… »

Je le regardais. Son visage encore somnolant, il se frottait les yeux à la façon des enfants de maternelle. Un sourire doux au visage, il me contemplait d'un air légèrement inquiet.

« Bien dormit p'tite _marmotte_ ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il me présenta un éclat de dent joyeux en réponse. Se relevant, il s'étira allégrement puis vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il releva un visage pensif en scrutant la fenêtre. Puis, posant soudain une main sur mon front, il dit d'un air faussement professionnel :

« Pas de fièvre. » Puis, affichant un visage plus inquiet : « L'inspecteur Nakamori m'as dit que tu t'étais évanouis presque instantanément après que je sois partit… Tu vas bien ? »

Je levais ma main, caressant du bout des doigts sa joue, contournant sa pommette.

« Oui, t'inquiètes… Et pour toi, petite _colombe_ ? Que va faire l'inspecteur pour toi ? Te mettre en cage ? Ou te laisser t'envoler ? »

Ma main glissa le long de son cou, et il ne tenta pas de s'en soustraire.

« Lui et les quelques policiers qui sont au courant ne diront rien… »

Je dessinais sa clavicule, laissant ma main glisser sur son cœur.

« Tu sais Shin-san ? » Fit-il après un instant de silence.

Un son doux et régulier. Une mélodie de vie.

« Hum … ? »

Il battait, si fort et si simplement. Me rappelant qu'il vivait, qu'il était là.

« Je voulais m'excuser… »

Je fermais mes yeux, vacillant au rythme de cette musique délicieuse.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais t'excuser ? » Susurrais-je.

Je laissais un souffle, un soupire d'aisance sortir de mes lèvres.

« Pour ce que je t'a fait. Tu sais le… enfin… ce…. » Il n'arrivait à prononcer le mot redouté.

Je rouvrais mes yeux, plongeant dans les siens. Il rougissait légèrement, délicieusement.

« T'inquiètes… Je ne t'en veux pas… » Murmurais-je d'une voix grave.

Il redressa un regard étonné vers moi. Ma main remonta vers sa joue.

« Sérieux ? »

Mon autre main quitta le sommier, coinçant entre mes doigts son menton.

« Bien sur… Apprends juste à demander… »

Et je l'embrassais. Chastement, passionnément. Mes mains glissant le long de son corps. Ses doigts tombèrent dans ma nuque. Je le repoussais, le chevauchant de tout mon corps. Nos lèvres s'écartèrent, nos langues se rencontrèrent. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux. Je commençais à déboutonner machinalement sa chemise, mais soudain, ses mains agrippèrent les miennes.

Je le fixais, incrédules. Son visage dissimulé derrière ses mèches chocolat, un feu d'une magnifique couleur vermeille, il repoussa lentement mes mains. Je libérais l'une d'entre elles, et repoussais les mèches de ses yeux. Il fuyait mon regard, mais d'une voix enrouée, il me murmura :

« Tu peux attendre qu'on soit rentré pour… pour faire _ça_ ? »

Mes yeux durent se voiler, car il me regarda d'un air des plus dubitatifs. Je m'assis, les jambes contre mon torse, le menton caché dans mes genoux, les bras enroulé autour. J'aurais voulus éviter ses yeux suppliants. J'aurais voulus m'enterrer six pieds sous terre pour ne pas avoir à lui avoué. J'aurais voulus ne pas être si fragile.

« Je ne rentrerais pas Kaito… Je ne peux pas… »

Mon visage s'enfouit dans mes genoux, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, et les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

_Minable…_

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(narrateur) _:

La lumière du soleil avait dû mal à passer par les lourds volets en métal. Repoussant une mèche grise de son visage endormis, il soupira. Sa montre lui indiquait que la mâtiné avait disparut depuis un bon moment. La guirlande électrique du sapin en plastique clignotait de manière désordonnée. Son sourire s'élargit quant-il sentit sa _princesse_ se tortiller en laissant un grognement s'échapper.

Des pas feutrés, une ombre longiligne et une voix douce. Des cheveux couleur de miel coupé dans un carré, une frange légèrement trop longue. Des yeux d'un noisette-chocolat gourmand. Un nez un peu trop en trompette. Quelques tâches de rousseur. Une peau blanche parfaite. Des lèvres fines et roses. La femme s'assit à ses côtés sur le sofa.

« Elle s'est réveillé vers minuit, j'ai dût lui refiler un somnifère. » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de la fillette. « Elle était un peu étonné de ne pas te voire Gin, mais elle à bût le verre sans problèmes. »

Gin se releva, se déplaçant jusque dans la cuisine étroite qu'il avait. Il ouvrit un placard à la porte blanche, et sortit deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool. Il repartit dans le salon se rasseyant sur le bord pour ne pas déranger sa fille. Il déposa son fardeau sur la table basse. La belle bouteille de Midori (NdlR : Liqueur japonaise de couleur verte, de saveur douce au goût de melon.) cliqueta contre le verre.

« Depuis quand tu bois ce genre d'alcool de femelle ? » Ria-t-elle.

Elle avait un rire délicieux, un rire qui vous faisait penser à des cerises. Drôle de comparaison… Il se servit un verre, le vidant d'une traite. Puis, posant ses coude sur ses genou, prostré, il devint sombre.

« Savais-tu, Cobra, que l'on nommait aussi nos otages par un code ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle fit signe que non, puis d'un mouvement fluide, l'invita à continuer.

« Celui du dernier, celui qui nous a détruit sans que l'on sans doutes, celui qui m'a fait douté, c'était _Midori_ pour nous. » Murmura-t-il en se servant un nouveau verre.

« Et pourquoi _Midori_ ? Il était doux et il faisait ce que vous lui disiez ? Parce que c'est pas vraiment le genre de nom qu'on donnerait à un type qui détruit une organisation internationale… »

Il laissa un rire jaune s'échapper de sa gorge. Cobra le fixa, incrédule. Puis, el vida son verre. Ses yeux gris c'étaient remplis de regret, et il déposa son verre, attrapant la bouteille.

« Il n'a jamais cherché à nous faire réellement du mal. Il voulait nous arrêter sans qu'un seul de nous meure. Il a cherché à nous sauver en un sens… C'est le seul qui a réussi à éviter la prison à Sherry. Le seul qui tentait de comprendre nos actions. »

« Et ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi Midori ? »

« Il résistait tu sais ? » Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et portant le goulot à ses lèvres, il avala une longue gorgé. « Il résistait à sa manière. Il n'a pas lâché un mot. Pendant deux semaines il n'a rien dit. Il a supplié, imploré, mais jamais il n'a balancé les infos' que l'on voulait. »

« Je comprends que tu sois admiratif, mais Midori, c'est un de ces alcools qui ne vous font rien ? »

« Justement, il insinuait ses idées tout doucement en nous. Comme le Midori. A petites doses, il ne te fait rien, mais quand tu passes des heures avec lui, tu finis par tomber. »

« Tu l'aimes ? » Fit-elle soudainement.

Il ne dit rien, mais son silence suffit comme réponse. Elle se leva, se déplaçant jusqu'à la fenêtre. L'ouvrant en grand, elle poussa les lourds volets pour laisser enfin la lumière vive du soleil de l'après-midi dans la pièce. Dehors, le beau manteau blanc de neige était devenus noir sur la chaussé où les voitures passaient encore.

Elle s'adossa au mur, et le regarda en biais, un sourire délicat sur son visage. Elle n'était ni jolie, ni horrible, mais elle avait ce charme indéniable des femmes mystérieuses. Mystérieuse ? Une vraie salope oui ! Une bon dieu de tueuse-a-gage.

« Et pourquoi tu gardes ce nom ? Gin ? On t'avait trouvé un super nom pourtant… »

Gin plongea son regard à travers la fenêtre. Un étrange flocon blanc tomba du ciel. Il le fixa, suivant sa descente. Puis, lentement, il disparut parmi ses semblables, se fondant dans la neige.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas… »

Elle soupira, se détacha du mur, et posa une main sur son épaule. Méticuleusement, elle disparut par la porte d'entré, ne laissant dans son sillage, qu'une sibylline odeur de menthe.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Soupirant, Nakamori marchait d'un pas décidé dans l'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas vraiment être celui qui ferait ça, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas déléguer cette mission à l'un des bleus du service. Il discutait avec le docteur Atsuki, qui avait aimablement accepté de le guidé.

« Vous savez inspecteur, je suis Kudo depuis qu'il est tout petit. Mon fils est un de ses camarades et je m'entendais bien avec son père. Cependant, depuis quelques mois, il venait bien plus régulièrement. Je m'inquiétais, mais bien plus à cause de l'absence de sourire. » Finit-il par dire, une pointe d'amertume.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Kudo est du genre à rire pour un rien parfois. Mais, depuis qu'il est rentré, je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire. Cependant, depuis que Kaito-kun est entré dans sa vie, il a trouvé comme… une accroche. Enfin… Une personne dont-il doit s'occuper. »

« Donc pour vous, Kaito est plus important qu'il n'en a l'air pour Kudo ? »

« Bien plus important que quiconque. » Finit-il, un air mystérieux au visage.

Nakamori le regarda, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'insinuation de l'homme. Celui-ci se planta d'ailleurs soudain, montrant une porte d'un bleu pastel. L'inspecteur le remercia et après avoir frappé rapidement à la porte, il entra dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

L'insinuation du médecin prit soudain tout son sens.

Couché sur le lit, Shinichi avait le visage reposant sur les genoux de Kuroba. Assis, une jambe pendant dans le vide, Kaito regardait par la fenêtre. Caressant du bout de ses doigts les cheveux du détective, il chantonnait une romance hanté de tristesse. Nakamori referma la porte d'un ample mouvement. Il l'a claqua, incapable de se retenir.

Kaito et Kudo ? Gay ?

Du bruit les inquiétèrent, et Atsuki ouvrit la porte à nouveau. Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis, le rouge aux joues sur le lit. Ils ne se regardaient pas, mais leurs mains serrées rappelaient aux nouveaux arrivants leur statut. Nakamori tenta vainement d'en faire abstraction, sans succès.

« Euh… Inspecteur ? »

L'homme se retourna vers la source de la voix, et découvrit un Kaito inquiet. Nakamori s'excusa, et tandis que le docteur Atsuki faisait un léger briefing à Kudo, l'inspecteur vint à la rencontre de Kaito.

« Désolé Kaito, mais je dois interroger Kudo. Tu pourrais sortir, s'il te plait ? »

« OK. »

« Mais ne crois pas que ton heure ne viendra pas. » Gronda l'inspecteur.

« Ouais ! J'y manquerais pas… » Fit-il avec un geste las.

Puis lentement, il vint face à Shinichi qui se débarrassait de son thermomètre, et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du lycéen.

« Fait attention, Shin-san… » Murmura Kaito en s'écartant, un clin d'œil en bonus.

« J'y veillerais sale _marmotte_. »

Kaito sortit, le docteur sur ses talons. La porte se referma bien plus doucement qu'avec Nakamori. Kudo, assis sur le lit, ramena à nouveau ses genoux sous son menton. Il fixait l'inspecteur, qui après avoir pris place sur la chaise, sortait un calepin de la poche de sa veste.

« Bien Kudo. On commence. Tu es prêt ? »

Shinichi hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il était prêt. L'inspecteur feuilleta son calepin un instant, puis sortit un dictaphone qu'il mit en route avant de demander d'une voix ferme et grave, celle de service :

« Peux-tu décliner ton identité ? »

« Shinichi Kudo. Dix-sept ans, nés le cinq mai 1996 à Tokyo. (NdlR : En partant du principe que l'histoire se passe en 2013.) Fils de Yusaku Kudo et de Yukiko Fujimine. Détective privée. Vit seul. » Fit-il en énumérant.

« Je n'en demandais pas tant… Bref. Que faisais-tu au musée de Beika ? Je sais déjà pourquoi, mais, vois-tu, c'est pour la procédure. »

« Vous inquiétez pas inspecteur. » Murmura Kudo. « J'étais là pour voire Kid. Sachant qu'on venait de découvrir une lettre de sa part, j'avais hâte d'être sur qu'il soit de retour. »

« Et, que c'est-il passé ensuite ? »

L'inspecteur savait pertinemment ce qu'il c'était passé. Hakuba était une vraie pipelette une fois lancé. Il soupira en écoutant Kudo lui raconter la totalité de l'histoire, s'arrêtant soudain une fois la chronique du plafond écroulé raconté.

« Le mur de débris. D'accord, et après ? Une fois que tu as été séparé de nous, que c'est-il passé ? »

Nakamori était anxieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Le récit d'Hakuba était flou, un peu bancale. Il connaissait les grandes lignes, mais il avait peur d'entrer dans les détails. Son cœur se serra, tandis qu'il fixait, le ventre noué d'incertitude, les lèvres de Kudo s'écarter pour raconter d'une traite l'histoire.

Il débita l'histoire, oubliant intentionnellement l'identité de sa _colombe_, la salle blanche et Gin. Il ne mentionna pas ses baisers volés, presque honteux de sa proximité avec le « tueur » de Kaito. Quant-il eu finit, terminant sur l'apparition de la femme, il se tût, ne regardant même pas le policier qui lui faisait face.

« Kudo… » Soupira Nakamori. « Hakuba m'a raconté que cet homme, celui qui a faillit tuer Kid, t'avais… » Il hésita, embarrassé, mais après un rapide coup d'œil au dictaphone, il renonça à se taire. « Il t'aurais embrassé. »

Shinichi tressaillit. Ses bras serrèrent plus fort ses genoux contre son torse. Il tapa du pied, légèrement mais suffisamment pour que l'inspecteur le remarque.

« Il l'a fait… » Souffla-t-il enfin.

« Pourquoi ? Il semblerait que tu le connaissais. »

« Oui… »

Nakamori le fixa, attendant plus. Cependant, le détective ne dit plus un mot. Apparemment, il allait falloir lui tirer les vers du nez. Kudo laissa son regard vagabonder par la fenêtre, avant de se lever. Il se déplaça vers elle, et l'ouvrit au moment même où une boule de poil rousse se jetait sur lui. Le lycéen la réceptionna, caressant allégrement le félin. Celui-ci ronronnait de plaisir sous le doigter de Shinichi.

« Je ne crois pas que les chats soit autorisés à entrer dans l'hôpital. »

L'inspecteur remarqua un livre à la couverture chaude. Il le ramassa et le feuilleta, avant de le reposer avec un visage dégouter. Pas sur qu'il aime les histoires romantiques à souhait.

« Peut importe, il est mignon. »

Kudo referma d'un coup franc la vitre, et revint se poser sur son lit. La boule de poil planta son regard émeraude dans celui de Nakamori, qui ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

« Enfin bref… Je ne suis pas là pour ça… »

« Je le connaissais… »

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Nakamori, suppliant silencieusement le jeune homme de lui donner une réponse complête.

« Un traître… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Visiblement, Kudo ne voulait pas en parler.

« Il ne sait pas tenir une promesse. »

Pouvait-il cesser d'arrêter d'être si vague ? Comment l'inspecteur pouvait-il faire un rapport avec si peu d'informations ?

« Quelle promesse ? » Fit-il, sans espoir.

« De ne plus jamais tuer quelqu'un… »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Dans l'immense manoir Koizumi, Pandoras fulminait. Akako l'avait consigné à sa chambre et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sortir d'ici. Sa _fille_ avait tant de pouvoir dans cette demeure que même elle n'arrivait pas à dissiper le sort. Elle n'avait rien à faire si ce n'était lire ce bouquin minable.

Elle caressa la couverture brune, laissant ses doigts courir sur le titre en feuilles d'ors. Elle ne pouvait cependant que lui accorder un compliment sur la beauté cette première de couverture. Calligraphié dans une police graphique, le titre était éponyme. « Justin Kinsley. » Elle avait tenté de le lire, mais l'histoire l'avait énervé en quelques minutes.

Elle le déposa sur le matelas du lit, regardant autour d'elle de manière attristé. La chambre n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, il y avait déjà… très, très longtemps. Elle sourit en repensant à l'ultime fois qu'elle c'était retourné sur cette pièce. Elle c'était enfuit, encore jeune fille à l'époque. Elle avait franchit monts et vallées, mers et lacs, vents et tornades. Et au final, elle s'était jetée dans les bras d'un beau jeune homme.

Il l'avait fait rêver, chanté. Elle, fillette amoureuse, lui, adolescent romantique. Ils avaient filés le parfait amour durant des semaines, des mois, des années. Puis plus rien. Un vide, un trou noir. La mort avait surgie, emportant les jours heureux. Elle était venue comme une brise d'été, douce et direct.

Une perle s'écoula de son œil. Le passé lui faisait mal, mais ce maudit livre était là pour lui rappeler tous ces malheurs.

Que faire pour échapper à son passé quand celui-ci vous guette et vous tut sans un bruit, murmure délicat et mortel.

* * *

Alors ? Et bien, à dans trois semaines !

Nodoka95


	21. Chapitre 21: Chaîne d'argent

_Hello !_  
_Comment allez-vous chers amis ?_  
_Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre._  
_Et long, pour me faire pardonnez de mes trois semaines d'absences._  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre n°21 : Toi et personne d'autre.**

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

« De ne plus jamais tuer quelqu'un… »

Nakamori sursauta, ahurie devant le manque de sentiments qui perçait de la voix du lycéen. Shinichi avait cessé de cajoler le chat, ne laissant qu'une unique larme couler le long de son minois. Ses yeux braqués sur l'immensité vierge par la fenêtre, il ne bougeait, laissant le silence s'instaurer. Le félin le regardait, une lueur d'impatience dans son regard verdoyant.

Puis, reprenant le fil du tic-tac monochrome de sa montre, l'inspecteur cligna des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur le calepin qui lui faisait face.

« Et… Quelle était la nature de votre relation ? » Demanda-t-il, presque honteux.

Il vit un instant fugace les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent, un instant entre la terreur et la douleur, puis il les ferma, empêchant une nouvelle perle de s'échapper de son regard. Il resta muré, incapable de prononcé le moindre mot. Son corps tremblait faiblement.

« Je… » Murmura-t-il, la gorge sèche et nouée.

Nakamori avant mal. Mal pour lui. Mal pour cet être qui était sans doute venus un peu trop vite dans le monde des adultes. Mal pour cet être qui semblait si fragile en ce moment. Mal pour ce gosse brisé par ses sentiments si niais.

« Nous… »

Kudo n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas lâcher ce mot si simple et pourtant si catastrophique. La peur que Kaito écoute, la peur d'être rejeté, la peur d'être seul avec ses démons. Il voulait hurler. Il était prêt à toutes les tortures, mais en aucun cas, il ne voulait reconnaître cette passion pour lui Jamais plus il ne voulait que quelqu'un le sache…

« Kudo… » Chuchota Nakamori, tentant de trouver les mots. « Tu n'es qu'un enfant, et il arrive que les adultes abusent de ce que l'on ressent… Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir… Tu n'es coupable de rien… »

« Coupable de rien ? » Gronda Shinichi. « Je ne doit pas m'en vouloir ? » Le chat sauta à terre, se roulant en boule aux pieds du policier. « Je ne suis qu'un enfant ? »

Shinichi releva son regard, toisant l'inspecteur. Il y avait tant de colère dans ses yeux, tant de douleur et de chagrin. Il resta un instant à défier du regard l'homme qui n'osait détaché ses yeux des siens, puis il capitula. Il replongea par la fenêtre, et laissa l'émotion le submerger.

Ce fût d'abord une, puis deux, puis un ruisseau qui dévala le visage de Shinichi. Il ne tressautait pas, immobile en fixant au loin le disque de métal dorée monté dans le ciel. Son regard se perdit et il remonta une main sur son cœur. Ses doigts serrèrent le tissu, menaçant de le déchirer.

« Kudo je… »

« Assez ! » Hurla Shinichi, lançant un regard meurtrier à l'homme.

Nakamori pâlît en sentant les yeux furieux du jeune homme. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas faire, se souvenant de son rôle.

« Kudo ! Réponds, je t'en supplie ! »

« Je… »

Kudo détourna le regard, mordant sa lèvre de frustration.

« Je… »

« Personne ne t'en voudra Kudo… Les sentiments sont les sentiments, c'est ainsi… »

Ravalant une nouvelle fois sa salive, il murmura :

« Nous étions amant… »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Kaito inséra la pièce dans la fente, composa un numéro au hasard, et entendit la boisson tomber. Il se pencha, ramassant sa monnaie et la canette par la même occasion. Il regarda vaguement le cylindre métallique et l'ouvrit, avalant une gorgé du liquide. Le liquide le calma un peu, cependant la sourde colère qui montait en lui ne s'arrêtait pas. Il s'adossa au mur à côté du distributeur et attendit. Attendit que son cœur ne s'en fasse plus…

A trois couloirs et une dizaine de mètres, Shin-san se faisait interroger pour un crime qu'il ignorait. Le visage dégoulinant de son aimé lui revint, et son cœur se serra. Qu'avait donc fait le détective pour être ainsi considéré comme un criminel ?

Il attendait, impatient que la porte s'ouvre, impatient de pouvoir discuter en tête-à-tête avec Shinichi. Il se décolla du mur, errant dans le labyrinthe blanc de l'hôpital. L'odeur de désinfectant était présente partout, mais celle du sang ne venait pas vous titiller les narines, restant bien enfermé derrière la porte menant aux urgences.

Il salua une vieille femme qui se promenait en tirant sa perfusion, rencontra un enfant qui ne cessait de demander qu'elle était la chambre de son frère, entama la discussion avec une ravissante infirmière qui lui parla de ses patients, joua un instant dans le jardin de l'hôpital avec les enfants malades, puis il revint face à la porte de la chambre de son cher et tendre.

Il attendait, ne sachant que faire. Les minutes s'égrenaient, et rien ne vint. Alors il se pencha, vérifiant une dernière fois que personne ne faisait attention à lui, et il colla son oreille à la porte.

« Nous étions amant… » Souffla la voix de Shinichi.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Nakamori souffla enfin. Kudo venait d'avouer la partie fondamentale de son interrogatoire. Il avait lâché le morceau qui permettrait peut-être de faire peser moins de poids sur Kudo. Il se pencha, attrapant le chat dans ses gros doigts, et alla le déposer sur Kudo. Celui-ci ne tenta pas de le regarder, fixant obstinément un point invisible au loin.

« Je pense que tu lui as fait un peu peur, alors calmes-toi Kudo… »

Comme pour prouver les dire de l'inspecteur, la boule de poil miaula, se frottant à Shinichi de manière possessive. Le lycéen regarda l'animal, et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Désolé, p'tite boule de poil… » Murmura-t-il en gratouillant le félin derrière l'oreille.

Nakamori se rassit, et reprenant son air sombre, il recommença son interrogatoire.

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as blessé ses personnes. »

Et la joie sur le minois du jeune homme disparu, ne laissant place qu'à l'amertume… et au doute. Une fraction de seconde, Nakamori cru que Shinichi allait se jeter sur lui, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il sourit, aussi étonnamment que cela puisse paraitre.

« Vous savez inspecteur, je me dois de taire certaines choses, alors ne m'en voulez pas, si mes réponses ne sont pas complètes. » Fit-il en ébauchant un regard penné.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il t'en faudra répondre Kudo. Alors, pourquoi ? »

« Il avait tué Kid, je me suis énervé, et puis il y avait Gin, alors j'ai péter un câble… »

« C'est un peu beaucoup pour _péter un câble_… » Murmura Nakamori, abattus.

« Je vous avais dit que mes réponses seraient incomplètes. »

Il semblait amusé, bien différent du Kudo d'avant. Il semblait abattu un peu avant, et désormais il se moquait de l'inspecteur.

« Où as-tu rencontré ce Gin ? »

« A Tropical Land… »

Nakamori releva un regard des plus exténuer vers lui, mais Kudo ne sembla pas s'en accommodé. Et soudain, l'inspecteur remarqua le regard du lycéen. Ces yeux d'un bleu si clair, avaient virés au bleu marine. Comme une tempête qui gronde…

« Sais-tu pourquoi il voulait tuer Kid ? »

« Non. »

« Qui étaient les personnes avec lui, celles que tu as mis en pièces ? »

« Aucunes idées. »

« Pourquoi avoir répondus à son baiser s'il t'a trahis ? »

« Les habitudes ont la vie dure… »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, mais aucuns ne s'en soucia. Sans doute une infermière apportant un médicament à quelque patient malade. Mais s'il avait sût…

« Bien, alors… » Il tourna la page de son calepin. « Connaissais-tu la femme qui est apparus et qui a sauvé Kid ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant délibérément un air détaché.

« Elle me dit quelque chose, mais je vous assure, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où j'ai pus la voir… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui… Je vous ais dit que mes réponses seraient vagues, pas que je vous mentirais… »

Ses yeux étaient devenus plus sombre, tournant au violet.

« Et… Pourquoi cela t'a-t-il mis dans un tel état que de voir Kid mort ? »

Cette fois si, Kudo fixa l'inspecteur avec des yeux ronds. Il ne pouvait se permettre de dire la vérité, le dictaphone tournant encore. Ses yeux se muèrent instantanément, devenant d'un bordeaux parfait. Il inspira profondément, et d'une traite, il déclara :

« Kid et moi somme en compétition, il me tient en échec depuis longtemps, et c'est bien le seul, alors que croyez-vous que j'ai ressentis quant-ils me l'ont arraché ? »

« Je crois que je te comprends, mais, quand même ? N'est-ce pas un peu abusé… »

Shinichi se tût, ne sachant que dire. Son regard perdu dans l'espace extérieur, il repensa à Gin, et à leur premier baiser.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

D'un pas vif, Kaito courait, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas voulut en entendre plus. Les paroles de Shin-san l'avait blessés. Ainsi, il n'était qu'un remplaçant ? Il n'était là que pour faire disparaître la douleur lié à la perte de cet autre, de celui qui avait faillit le tuer ? Il n'était rien d'autre ?

Butant contre une pierre, Kaito tomba au sol, le goudron écorchant la peau de son visage. Il ne s'en soucia pas, laissant la plaie. Ses jambes se remirent à courir d'instinct, et il arriva bien vite dans le parc près de l'hôpital.

C'était un joli parc où poussaient de magnifiques fleurs au printemps, et où les arbres étaient d'un vert si étincelant en été. Mais en hiver, il semblait plus hanté qu'autre chose. Sans un bruit, Kaito s'enfonça dans une des parties où une multitude de conifères poussaient, gardant eux toutes leurs épines. Il s'affaissa au pied de l'un d'eux, et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues pour mourir dans son cou.

Pourquoi Shin-san lui faisait si mal ?

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(Haibara) _:

Le professeur faisait partit de cette minorité qui oubliait constamment de racheter des médicaments. Généralement, ils ne regardaient pas non plus la date de péremption des remèdes. Je soupirais bruyamment. Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit moi qui m'y attèle ? Il aurait pût y aller au lieu de travailler sur une invention que je savais vouée à l'échec.

Traversant le parc, j'accélérais le pas en resserrant les pans de mon manteau. Bien qu'il ait cessé de neiger, le temps n'était pas des plus cléments, et le vent mordait ma peau. Je collerais une baffe au professeur en rentrant pour avoir laissé une petite fille sans défense comme moi sortir. (NdlR : Ironique…)

Un sanglot se répercuta jusqu'à moi, et je me retournais pour en découvrir la source. A demi-caché dans l'amoncellement de sapin, l'amnésique pleurait, le visage enfouit dans ses genoux. Il semblait gémir un nom, et même sans être suffisamment proche pour l'entendre, je devinais sans mal de qui il s'agissait.

Qu'avait donc fait Kudo ?

Je m'approchais de lui, oubliant le froid qui m'aurait auparavant fais courir pour me mettre au chaud. Je m'adossais à l'arbre contre lequel il était, et attendais qu'il daigne me remarquer. Cela prit un bon moment, mais il releva enfin sa frimousse trempé et la posa sur moi.

« Qu'est ce que t'as à pleurer comme ça ? »

Il ne dit rien dans un premier temps, sans doute honteux de dire ça à une enfant, mais bien vite, il débita son histoire. Apparemment il n'avait fait que surprendre Kudo parler de Gin. Et bien sur, pas de la meilleure façon qui soit pour un homme qui venait de commencer une relation.

Mais qu'avait-il en tête ? Il savait qu'il fallait faire attention, alors pourquoi racontait-il tout à la police ?

« Et il dit qu'ils sont amants alors que… alors que… juste avant il… il… »

Je le regardais, presque attendris devant ce gosse perdus et qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en amour. Il me ressemblait un peu. Mais il avait bien plus de courage que moi…

« Tu sais Kuroba, tu n'es pas le premier amour de Kudo. »

Il leva vers moi un regard si désespéré que je ne pusse m'empêcher de continuer sur ma lancé.

« Il a aimé Mouri, tu devrais le savoir. Mais il a aussi aimé un autre. Cependant, je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aime pour ce que tu es. Vous avez trois personnalités bien différentes. Si différentes que je me demande s'il a un type… » Fis-je, songeuse.

« Mais… Il parlait de lui comme si… comme si… »

Il éclata à nouveau en sanglot. Ma main sur son épaule, tentant de le soulager, je ne fis rien, si ce n'est regarder le ciel, attendant que passe la pluie de son cœur…

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

« Et, selon nos informations, tes yeux auraient… seraient devenus rouge. » Dit Nakamori en tournant une page de son calepin. « Que peux-tu nous dire la dessus ? »

Un silence répondit à sa question. Kudo venait de planter ses yeux dans les siens. Ceux-ci, bordeaux, semblaient bouillir d'une étrange lueur presque irréelle. La rage tirait ses traits, et sans un bruit, il se détourna. Son visage soudain enfoui dans ses genoux, Shinichi tremblait légèrement.

« Inspecteur, on ne peut pas changer la couleur de ses yeux aussi vite, sauf si on a des lentilles. Et je ne voie pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça… »

Nakamori soupira, et en douceur, il sortit son portable de sa poche. Sans l'allumer, de manière à faire miroir, il l'approcha du visage de Kudo. Celui-ci le releva d'à peine quelques centimètres, avant de l'enfouir immédiatement après avoir croisé son propre regard. Ses yeux n'avaient plus rien d'un bleu ciel.

« Kudo… » Soupira Nakamori. « Il faut que tu nous dises tout… »

« Dire quoi ? »

« La vérité peut-être. »

Kudo replongea son regard par la fenêtre, avant de murmurer, d'une voix teinté d'une mélancolie soudaine :

« Un jour inspecteur, un jour peut-être… »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Kaito avait levé ses yeux sur la gamine. Celle-ci, après de longues minutes discrètes, avait finis par cracher le morceau. La regardant avec des yeux éberlués, le magicien ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Tu peux répéter ? » Souffla Kaito, toujours sous le choc.

Haibara se mordit la lèvre. Elle semblait un peu perdue par ses paroles. Elle n'avait jamais voulut le dire, ni trahir la parole de Kudo, cependant, voire ce gamin (NdlR : Euh… Qui c'est qui ressemble à une gosse de six ans ?) en pleure l'avait étourdit, et elle n'avait put retenir sa langue.

« Tu peux répéter !? » Hurla finalement le brun, se relevant d'un coup.

« Kudo c'est fait violer… » Lâcha Ai dans un soupir.

Le silence s'imposa. Personne ne pipa mot, bloqué chacun dans leurs divagations personnelles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Ce que ça veut dire… »

« Et il est tombé amoureux de ce mec ? » Fit Kaito, ne sachant que dire.

Haibara leva son regard vers le ciel. Ses yeux bleus devinrent vagues, et elle sembla s'enfuir dans des limbes utopiques.

« Oui… » Chuchota-t-elle. « Mais tu sais, leurs relations c'est… dégradée… Kudo ne peut plus lui faire confiance, et lui, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il devient. A part qu'en écoutant tes dires, je dirais que c'est lui qui a tenté de tuer Kid. »

« Alors… Lui et Shin-san, c'est finis ? » Demanda Kaito, plein d'espoir.

« Oui. Finis, et je ne pense pas que tu serves de suppléant dans cette histoire. Kudo t'aimes vraiment. Bien plus que ce que j'aurais imaginé… » Dit-elle, une mélancolie peinte sur son visage enfantin.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

« Kudo, il faut que tu nous expliques tout, sinon… » Demanda Nakamori sur un ton à la limite du supplice.

« Je peux pas Inspecteur… Je ne peux pas… »

Voyant dans les yeux du jeune homme – redevenus étrangement d'un bleu clair – le désarroi, Nakamori se leva, et après un ultime soupir, il éteignit son dictaphone. Il rangea l'appareil, ferma son calepin, et le glissa dans sa poche.

« Kudo… » Entama-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, ni pourquoi Kaito a décidé de jouer au voleur, mais je ne peux pas vous couvrir. Et encore moins si je n'ai pas toutes les informations. Alors, expliques-moi, je t'en pris. »

Un long silence ensuivit cette déclaration affectueuse. L'inspecteur n'avait pas l'intention de partir sans informations, mais voyant bien qu'il ne risquait pas d'obtenir davantage de Shinichi, il préféra partir. Il ferma le plus doucement possible la porte de la chambre, laissant un Kudo désarmé et en proie aux larmes assit sur le bord du lit aux draps immaculés.

Bien trop blanc, pour lui…

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Pandoras avait toujours détesté l'Angleterre. La langue n'avait rien de poétique ni de très élégant. Leur envie d'être différent de tous leurs cousins européens l'énervait profondément. Et de plus, elle n'avait malheureusement aucuns charmes de son point de vue. Cependant, lorsqu'elle avait fuit la demeure familiale, elle avait fuit le plus loin possible. Ayant emmené une petite fortune avec elle, elle avait pris train, bateaux et voitures le plus souvent possible, afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre-elle et ses semblables.

Et quant-elle avait entrepris son voyage vers l'Angleterre, elle avait croisée les yeux émeraudes de ce si beau jeune homme. Puis elle n'avait plus jamais voulus quitté l'Angleterre. Elle, qui avait eu tant de mal à trouver une lueur d'amour et d'affection dans le manoir vide et morne des Koizumi, avait finalement découvert le bonheur dans les bras d'un roturier. Il l'avait tant aimé, tant fait rire. Sa vie, qui auparavant n'était que mensonges et tourments était devenus si belle avec lui à ses côtés.

Mais tout à toujours une fin. Même si parfois ce n'est pas celle que l'on imagine.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Kaito courait. Il courait le plus rapidement possible. Attraper un taxi aurait pris bien trop de temps vus la file interminable qui s'étendait devant l'hôpital. Alors il courait. Il courait pour essayer d'arriver le plus vite possible. Ses pieds endoloris lui hurlaient d'arrêter, mais son cœur battant la chamade lui criait qu'il ne pouvait renoncer. Alors il courait.

Bien vite, il vit les contours de sa maison se dessiner dans le soleil couchant. La journée avait passé si vite, sans qu'il ne le voie. Ce jour de Noël, cette sainte journée allait bientôt se conclure, et lui, il n'avait toujours pas offert son présent.

Il entra en trombe. Ouvrant en grand la porte il fila dans sa chambre, sortit le petit sac en papier de sous le lit (NdlR : Chapitre n°11 pour ceux qui aurait un trou de mémoire.) et repartit comme il était venus, fermant tout de même la porte d'entré. Il fila à nouveau à toute allure. Comme à l'allée, il ne s'arrêta pas pour reprendre son souffle, ne se laissa pas un instant pour soulager ses pieds. Il courait. Rien ne comblait son esprit, si ce n'était son irrépressible besoin de courir.

Il haletait, transpirant, mais le visage si délicat de Shin-san s'imposa dans son esprit. Il voulait arriver le plus vite possible. Un instant il avait vraiment crus que Shin-san ne l'aimait plus. Il avait vraiment crus qu'il se moquait de lui. Mais depuis que la petite Haibara lui avait parlé – bien que désormais le terme « petite » pour parler d'elle le faisait sourire – il avait compris. Compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'intéresse aux histoires passées de son bien-aimé, mais à leur présent commun.

Alors il courait. Bien vite, son esprit oubliant la distance et la douleur, il se retrouva face à l'immense bâtiment hospitalier. Il s'arrêta enfin, pantelant. Ses mains plaquées sur ses genoux, il reprenait son souffle de manière irrégulière. Le cœur battant au rythme d'un bon vieux concert rock-n-roll, il se remit en marche.

Il pénétra dans l'immeuble, et suivit le parcourt qu'il avait entreprit en partant. Il déambula, le souffle court, dans les couloirs bondés. Puis il arriva face à la chambre de son désormais _petit-ami_. Il inspira un grand coup, avant de toquer. Un léger « Entrez » l'invita dans la pièce. Il se faufila par la porte, et la referma le plus délicatement possible.

Puis, se retournant, il tomba sur un Shin-san au grand sourire. Kaito, oubliant ses doutes, s'assit devant son amant et l'embrassa. Il avait des lèvres sucrées et délicieuses. Sans un mot, Shinichi le fit basculer, l'enlaçant dans ses bras. Se retrouvant couché, le magicien dans les bras de _son_ détective, Shinichi laissa ses doigts s'emmêler dans les mèches brunes de Kuroba.

« Ça va _p'tite marmotte_ ? » Susurra Kudo.

« Oui et… Aie ! »

Kaito releva un regard courroucé vers Shinichi, qui sourit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce détective ignare venait de lui mordre l'oreille. Enfin, Kaito ne pourrais pas dire qu'il avait détesté ce geste, mais c'était troublant ! Troublant que Shin-san se comporte de cette manière.

« Dit moi Kaito, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Fit le jeune homme en pointant le sac blanc que le magicien tenait fermement contre lui.

Les joues dudit Kaito prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Il serra plus fort son sac contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le torse de Kudo. Il savait bien que Shinichi détestait Noël. Alors que faisait-il avec un cadeau de Noël pour lui !? Kaito sentit les mains de Shinichi le serrer plus fortement, le tenant fermement plaqué contre lui.

« Alors ? » Murmura Shinichi en déposant un baiser sur le front de Kaito.

« C'est… »

Kuroba planta son regard dans celui inquisiteur de son amant. Ses orbes bleus l'avaient toujours intrigué, fasciné. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement. Ses doigts oublièrent le paquet, s'enroulant autour du cou de Shinichi. Cependant, un bruit sourd dans le couloir les fit sursauter, et ils se séparèrent. Tendant l'oreille, ils écoutèrent, et furent soulagés d'entendre qu'un infirmier venait juste de faire tomber une palette de médicament – en espérant qu'il ne devait pas l'emmener au plus vite à un patient malade.

« Et donc ? » Fit Shinichi en se tournant à nouveau vers Kaito, assit sur le sommier. « Qui a-t-il là dedans ? »

« Eh bien… Joy… Joy… » Prenant une grande inspiration, il tendit le sac à son amant, et clama, le visage cramoisi : « Joyeux Noël ! »

Incrédule, Shinichi prit délicatement le sac. Il ne savait que dire, lui qui détestait Noël, voilà qu'on lui offrait un présent. Et étonnamment, il était… heureux. Même Ran savait qu'il ne fallait jamais rien lui offrir en ce vingt-cinq décembre. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite ? Pourquoi était-il euphorique ? Pourquoi aimait-il ça ?

« Merci… » Murmura-t-il, sous le choc.

Lentement, il ouvrit le sac. Il sortit du paquet une petite boite rouge. Un écrin qu'il ouvrit, ses doigts tremblant. Il ne sut à quoi s'attendre mais lorsqu'il découvrit, étincelante sur son coussin noir pailleté, une magnifique chaine en argent. Il resta ébahi, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Lentement, il la prit entre ses doigts, l'arrachant à son voluptueux coussinet, et la regarda.

Elle était magnifique, d'un argent splendide aux reflets blancs. D'un argent semblable à la lune. D'un argent froid et glacial. D'un argent comme _sa _chevelure. D'un argent si déroutant. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Même ce cadeau lui faisait penser à Gin. Pourquoi envahissait-il donc tant sa vie et son esprit ?

« Ah ! Et attends Shin-san… » Clama Kaito.

L'adolescent tendit une main incertaine vers son amant. Bien que l'amertume prenne encore Kudo à la gorge, il tendit à son tour l'écrin vers Kaito. Celui-ci, un doux sourire aux lèvres, l'attrapa de bonne grâce. Il sortit le coussin couleur de jais, et après l'avoir retiré, présenta à Shinichi un pendentif. Un –K– et un –S– s'y entremêlaient. Sertit d'un immanquable rubis irisé d'ambre, le bijou semblait provenir d'un autre âge. Un âge où Amour rimait avec Toujours…

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Dans l'abime de ses souvenirs, Pandoras en avait un qu'elle désirait plus que tout sauvegarder. Un qui, à la simple pensée, la faisait à nouveau rayonner d'espoir. Elle n'était qu'une enfant à cette époque. A peine plus âgé qu'un gamin entrant en première année de collège, elle était partit courir dans les larges rues de son quartier anglais. Elle avait courut, tant et si bien, qu'elle n'était rentré que bien tard chez son ami. Il l'avait grondé, mais ses yeux verts l'avaient trahis et elle avait sut qu'il ne prenait pas du tout au sérieux ses remontrances.

Pour se faire « pardonner », elle lui avait promis de leurs cuisiner, pour lui et ses frères et sœurs, un délicieux repas. Il avait rit. D'un de ces rires enfantins qui courent les rues mais qui vous réchauffent le cœur. Puis il était repartit vers son bureau, une vulgaire caisse en bois. Un stylo-plume de basse qualité à la main, il écrivait. Au début, elle n'avait jamais sut quoi, mais il lui avait dit ce jour-là. Il lui avait dit.

Il écrivait sa vie, ses peurs, ses sentiments, ses anodines rencontres. Il mettait sur papier chaque fait et gestes de sa misérable existence. Chaque sensation était annotée, attendant patiemment sur un calepin qu'il vienne les retranscrire. Il souriait de son sourire où il manquait encore une dent de lait. Il souriait en murmurant qu'un jour, son livre, sa vie, son histoire serait lut par des milliers de personnes.

L'histoire d'un pauvre gosse un peu lunatique et trop romantique pour survivre dans ce monde cruel et sans pitié. Un gosse qui rêvait encore de voler parmi les nuages, pour se poser sur le sommet d'une étoile…

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Dans la chambre blanche, Shinichi n'avait sut restreindre ses pulsations. Autant dire qu'il s'était littéralement jeté sur un Kaito en proie au désarroi. _Son _Kaito, _Sa marmotte_, _Sa colombe_ était si… désirable en cet instant. Ses joues qui désiraient rivaliser avec les plus belles fraises, ses yeux fuyant et emplit d'espoir, sa moue timide et adorable, son corps tendus et droit. Tout en lui était un appel au viol en ce moment bénis par il ne savait quel farfelu tout-puissant.

Les lèvres de Kaito avaient un doux gout d'interdit, épicées et sibyllines. Sa peau caramel palpitait sous le tracée rigoureux des doigts de Shinichi. Et cette chaleur ! Etouffante et pourtant délectable. Kudo ne savait plus, ne pensait plus. Tout en lui n'était dirigé que vers une seule et unique chose, ce corps appétissant et tentant. Ce corps qu'il déshabillait lentement, retirant du bout des doigts la légère chemise en flanelle blanche. Ce corps qu'il dessinait. Ce corps qui lui appartenait.

« Shin-san… » Murmura, circonspect Kaito.

Sans un mot pour cette question informulée, Shinichi descendit le long du torse nu de Kuroba. Il sentait bon, terriblement bon. Une douce odeur de miel et de vanille, une pointe de caramel. C'était enivrant. Kudo déposa un furtif baiser sur le ventre de son amant, avant de relever vers lui un regard inquisiteur.

Les prunelles bleutées le fixaient, incrédules, ne sachant si ce qu'elles voyaient était la réalité ou un nouveau songe lubrique sortir de l'esprit dérangé de leur propriétaire. Devaient-elles croire que Kudo, cet amour de détective, soit sur le point de réaliser leurs envies obscènes ? La question ne reçut de réponse que déjà l'étudiant de Teitan retirait dans une douceur surréaliste le jean de Kaito.

Ledit Kaito que se rassit sur le lit, en tenu d'Adam si l'on exceptait sa chemise tomber au niveau de ses coudes. Ledit Kaito qui ne savait que faire, fixant l'objet de ses désirs, qui justement, venait rassasier ses envies. Ledit Kaito qui ne put retenir un gémissement quand la langue de son bien-aimé commença son travail. Ledit Kaito qui ne demandait qu'à vivre éternellement cet instant.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Ce jour-là, Pandoras avait eu l'autorisation de lire, exceptionnellement un chapitre de l'histoire. Un petit chapitre de quelques pages à peine. Un chapitre qu'elle avait dévoré ce jour-là. C'était _son_ chapitre, celui qui relatait sa venue dans cette ville et dans la vie du jeune garçon. Ce chapitre où chaque mot, choisit avec une étrange excitation, la faisait rêver. Le garçon aux yeux couleurs d'émeraudes disait combien il l'avait trouvée jolie, combien il l'aimait, combien il avait eu peur qu'elle disparaisse.

Ce jour-là, il l'avait embrassé. Un baiser enfantin qui sentait le caramel moue du coin de la rue et la pomme. Il mangeait toujours des pommes. Il adorait ça. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Sans un bruit, ils étaient sortit, s'assurant avant tout que la porte était fermée et que les frères et sœurs du jeune garçon dormaient. Puis ils étaient partis, partis pour une nuit, partis pour une seule fois. Ils avaient chantés prêt de la Tamise sale et infect. Ils avaient courus dans St Jame's Park à la poursuite d'écureuils et de papillons nocturnes. Ils s'étaient enfuis quand les gardes royaux les avaient vus trainer près de Buckingham Palace.

Puis, au petit matin, ils étaient rentrés, épuisés et le ventre gargouillant à tue-tête. Elle avait cuisiné, un bref bouillon de légumes périmés. Il avait été à l'usine, travaillé pour un riche homme exécrable. Elle l'avait attendus, faisant le marché – où elle avait plus prit l'habitude de voler que d'acheter – et les devantures des magasins. Il s'était acharné à rentrer le plus vite possible, une paie misérable à la clef d'heures effrénées et laborieuses. Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés comme dans un rêve.

Un rêve enfantin et candide où ils s'envolaient dans un espace infini et lumineux, leurs doigts entrelacés dans un amour frivole…

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

La passion les consumait, dévorant le peu de logique qui leur restait. Leurs cœur battant à l'unisson, leurs lèvres sceller, leurs langues dansantes en chœur, leur corps frémissant du contact de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient, se désiraient, se voulaient, s'obtenaient. Leur envie si longtemps réfrénée, leur peur si longtemps geôlière, leur amour si longtemps caché. Ils n'en voulaient plus. Libéré des frustrations éphémères qui les hantaient autrefois.

Les longs doigts de Kaito qui s'emmêlaient dans la chevelure en bataille de Shinichi, et ceux de Shinichi qui préparaient Kaito. Leur passion commune qui les enchainait pour l'éternité. Un râle s'échappa de la gorge de Kaito, rompant leur baiser infernal. Mais bien vite, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, leurs souffle se mêlèrent.

« Kaito… » Susurra Shinichi en s'écartant, haletant, de son amant.

Une lueur inconnue brillait dans les yeux de Kaito, une lueur que Shinichi ne lui connaissait pas : du désir. Un désir immuable pour son seul et unique amant.

« Kaito… » Murmura à nouveau Shinichi, bruler de convoitise.

Il se pencha à son oreille, et d'une voix grave et sensuelle, lui roucoula un délicieux :

« Je t'aime… »

Kaito sentit son cœur palpiter à l'entente de ses mots, de cette phrase si longtemps souhaité. Il le désirait, l'enviait. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, doux délices préliminaires. Les mains du magicien quittèrent la nuque tendue de Shinichi, descendant le long de son torse. Ses doigts contournèrent ses muscles fins et pourtant si fort. Il se mordit la lèvre, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas se dépêcher. Alors il laissa Kudo continuer. Il laissa cette envie qui les prenait, qui les envahissait, montée en eux. Si délectable.

De tendres caresses, de tendres baisers papillons. Puis Shinichi retira ses doigts d'en lui, surélevant tendrement sa _marmotte_. Son visage brulant de gêne et d'avidité mêlés. Sa peau luisante de sueur. Ses orbes bleus qui lui hurlaient de le prendre sans histoire. Sa bouche qui l'appelait. Son odeur si particulière. Alors, en se penchant pour voler les lèvres de son amant, Shinichi le pénétra, le prit.

Un gémissement de douleur étouffé s'échappa des lèvres de Kaito. Ses mains tremblantes s'agrippèrent au dos salvateur du détective. La douleur le tirailla, présente et délicate. Puis lentement, la douleur s'estompa, ne laissant place qu'à un plaisir divin. Les coups de butoirs de Shinichi se firent plus violent, plus passionnés. Des gémissements à peines contrôlés, des râles de plaisir oubliés. La chambre – heureusement insonorisée dans cet hôpital – se remplit bien vite des sons et bruits de plaisirs.

« Shin-san… Je… plus… »

Un sourire étira les lèvres dudit Shin-san, qui dans un souffle égaré, soupira un tendre « Moi aussi… ». Puis dans un ultime coup de bassin, il sentit sa _p'tite colombe_ se libéré, jouissant à gorge déployée, tandis qu'il la rejoignait en scellant encore leurs lèvres.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Des années plus tard, dans un faubourg humide et étroit, Pandoras l'avait vue. Une vieille femme aux longs cheveux effilochés et en bataille, semblable aux sorcières des contes de fées. Elle l'avait entendue parler avec quelqu'un d'inexistant, d'irréel. Ses yeux noirs et aussi ensorcelant que les siens semblaient vidés de toutes humanités. Ses chicots jaunis et parfois disparus lui firent froid dans le dos. Sa peau parcheminée, calleuse et blanche comme un spectre ressemblait à celle des défunts. Son dos courbés par l'âge et ses membres filiforme, presque squelettiques lui avait donné l'impression d'être face à la mort elle-même.

Elle était sortit, après avoir entendus son ami se faufiler par la porte. Elle l'avait suivit, et désormais, il était là, assommé contre le mur. La vieille folle parlait toujours dans le vide, fouillant dans les poches trouées de ses haillons. Lentement, Pandoras l'avait vus sortir une feuille de papier pliée en quatre de sous un châle. La grand-mère avant prit une inspiration éparse et figée pourtant. Alors seulement, quant-elle eue finis de respirer, elle s'était autorisée à marmonner. Marmonner les mots inscris sur sa feuille.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux couleurs d'émeraudes avait hurlé. La pluie c'était abattus en un clin d'œil. L'orage avait grondé. Les éclairs illuminèrent le ciel. Les animaux détalèrent des ruelles pour s'enfuir. Le monde sembla sombrer. Une ombre plana sur Londre. Pandoras avait regardé, impuissante, son ami hurler de douleur, hurler à la mort. Elle l'avait vu tomber, s'écrouler les mains sur sa poitrine.

Puis l'homme inexistant était enfin apparu.

Indifférent à la souffrance de l'enfant, il s'était approché de la vieille folle. Il était beau, se souvint Pandoras. Son visage carré et viril. Sa barbe naissante mais sans être disgracieuse. Son corps musclé et athlétique. Son costume marron et son chapeau de la même teinte. Un prototype du policier à cigare dans les années 1970. Puis d'une voix grave et pleine d'autorité, il avait parlé. Chaque mot était gravé dans le cœur de Pandoras.

_« Bravo chérie. »_

Sa main c'était tendus vers le jeune homme hurlant.

_« Voilà un garçon en pleine santé. Il conviendra parfaitement. »_

Pandoras avait vue son ami hurler, sa bouche s'ouvrant. Une étrange fumée rougeâtre avait luit en s'échappant des lèvres du garçon. Ses yeux étaient devenus vide. Le silence avait repris ses droits. Et Pandoras avait compris.

_« Des dizaines d'années de plus ma belle. Des dizaines de plus. »_

La vieille femme avait commencé à briller de la même lueur sinistre. Son dos c'était redressé. Sa peau c'était remodelé, devenant d'un blanc d'ivoire. Ses cheveux avaient repoussés, devenant une masse brune ondulé. Ses yeux n'avaient changé, redevenant juste plus vif. Mais toujours aucune humanité ne brillait dedans.

_« Les Kinsley sont décidément délicieux. »_

Il l'avait murmuré, le regard emplit d'une lueur jusqu'alors inconnue de la jeune femme. Le regard voilé, son ami ne bougeait plus, mais elle pouvait encore voire la poussière se soulever sur le sol au niveau de son nez. L'homme c'était agenouillé près de lui, et il l'avait soulevé, le tenant comme une princesse, fermement contre lui.

La vieille femme devenus splendide et l'homme commencèrent à s'en aller, emportant l'ami de Pandoras. Elle avait hurlée, c'était rué sur eux. L'homme c'était retourné, une surprise non feinte sur ses traits. Pandoras l'avait frappé, de ses petits poings, du haut de ses dix-huit printemps. Elle ne lui avait rien fait. Mais soudain, un sourire entendus sur les lèvres, la caricature du flic et la femme avaient attrapé chacun un bras de Pandoras, l'entrainant avec elle.

La nuit fit son chemin, tandis que les pleurs de la jeune femme devenaient sanglots, et qu'elle entendait le cœur de son ami se taire.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Se collant contre le torse plein de sueur de Shinichi, Kaito roucoula. Il ne savait que faire. Certes, l'instant avait été magique, mais une petite voix lui hurlait que ça n'aurait pas dut ce passer comme ça. Il releva son regard vers _Son_ Shin-san. Endormis à poing fermé, le jeune homme avait un visage angélique en cet instant. Si différent du Shinichi pervers que Kaito venait de voire. Il se colla un peu plus au détective, et soudain, il sut ce qui n'allait pas.

Ses doigts dessinèrent les cicatrices et les brulures, si nombreuses, qui grouillaient sur le corps de Kudo. Il se rappela des mots qu'avait prononcés Haibara, et il s'en voulut.

_« Kudo c'est fait violer… »_

Et visiblement torturé aussi. Kaito porta instinctivement sa main sur son bas-ventre, la où se trouvait la blessure par balle qu'on lui avait infligée juste avant que Shinichi ne le trouve. Kaito se colla plus fortement à Shinichi, le visage enfouit dans son torse.

Il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec Shin-san à son réveil.

* * *

_Alors ?_  
_Pour prévenir, nous recommençons le rythme de parution à la semaine, alors à samedi les Loulous !_

_Nodoka95_


	22. Chapitre 22: Parce que c'est toi

_Coucou les Loulous !_  
_Alors je m'excuse ! _  
_Je demandes mille et un pardons parce que voilà..._  
_Je pars en vacances pour deux semaines._  
_Moi qui vous avais promis un rythme de parution hebdomadaire, et bien, je ne pourrais que vous donner le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines._  
_Je pars dans un trou perdus sans wifi et sans télévision, imaginés le drame !_  
_Bref, je vous laisses lire, et on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre n°22 : Parce que c'est toi…**

P.O.V. _(narrateur) _:

Pandoras avait dormis, longtemps. Bercée par le bruit régulier de l'eau. Quant-elle avait ouvert ses yeux, elle s'était découverte dans une chambre. Des coussins blancs et roses pastel l'entouraient, partout dans la pièce. Une armoire en bois chocolat la regardait de ses deux grands miroirs. Elle s'était assise dans la multitude phénoménale d'oreillers et avait tenté de se lever. Elle s'enfonçait malheureusement.

Dépassée, elle avait tentée de retirer les cousins pour découvrir le sol. Mais après en avoir extrait une petite vingtaine et creusée sur un bon mètre de profondeur, elle s'était rendue à l'effrayante vérité : il y avait bien trop de coussins dans cette pièce.

La porte s'était ouverte, entrainée par un bruit sinistre. Elle était à une quinzaine de centimètres du « sol » d'oreillers. La femme entra, dans une splendide robe rouge. Elle était magnifique, se souvint Pandoras. D'une de ces beautés de cinéma. Elle avait posé ses yeux noirs sur Pandoras, et avec un rictus, avait tendus son bras vers elle.

Une phrase, qui rimait et à l'étrange régularité résonna entre les murs, se répercutant telle une armée mortelle. Pandoras ne dit rien, ne fit rien, se concentrant sur les lèvres de la femme. Elle était bien trop habitué à ce que sa propre mère hurle ce genre de choses qu'elle n'en tirait plus aucun mal de crâne depuis longtemps.

Elle s'était sentit soulevée du sol, et elle avait atterrit dans les bras de la femme à la longue chevelure brune. Puis, sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste, on l'avait emmené loin de la salle des oreillers blancs et pastel.

Si elle avait sut pourtant ce jour-là, elle se serrait cachée dans la marée de polochon.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Dans un soupir, Nakamori regarda la porte. Cinq hommes en uniforme dans son dos. Cinq policiers armés. Cinq paires de menottes. Leur cible de l'autre côté du battant bleu. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'inspecteur en charge du dossier 1412. Il leva sa main à hauteur des yeux, prêt à déposer trois coups, quand le docteur Atsuki surgit dont ne sait où.

Un visage sympathique et des traits un peu grossiers. Il était le genre d'homme auquel on faisait confiance sans protester. Bien trop peut-être…

« Qu'y a-t-il docteur ? » Demanda vivement Nakamori.

« Je suis venus vous demander de ne pas entrer. Vous venez chercher Kudo, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit l'homme à la blouse blanche, le regard sévère en cet instant.

Le regard de Nakamori suffit. Il était or de question qu'il ne fasse pas son devoir. Il risquait déjà sa carrière, sa vie et son image pour protégé Kaito, il ne pouvait pas non plus protéger un – presque – meurtrier.

« Je vous en supplies. » Murmura le docteur, reprenant un visage compatissant. « Ce gosse en a vus des vertes et des pas mûres, laissez-lui juste une heure. »

« Pourquoi donc une heure ? » Dit l'inspecteur en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Kaito vient d'entrer… » Chuchota Atsuki en coulant un regard à la porte. « Laissez-leur une heure pour qu'ils s'expliquent. S'il vous plait. »

Le docteur se fit suppliant. Et bientôt, Nakamori céda. Il accepta de laissez une heure – pas une minute de plus – aux deux tourtereaux. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Kaito ne savait que faire. Il s'était levé et habillé en troisième vitesse en entendant du bruit dans le couloir, et à peine avait-il finis de boutonner sa chemise qu'on l'avait tiré sur le lit. Et cette main – _sa _main ! – qui s'aventurait sous son pantalon. Traitresse ! Un souffle régulier battait à son oreille. Le torse brulant de désir de son amant dans son dos l'enivrait. L'odeur de lavande le tourmentait. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareille châtiment ?

« Ah ! »

Il plaqua malencontreusement sa main contre sa bouche, s'attirant les foudres de son conjoint. Des doigts délicats vinrent arracher à ses lèvres sa main. Ses gémissements se firent plus forts, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

« Kaito ? » Murmura la voix sensuelle de Shinichi.

Laissant un nouveau râle s'échapper de sa gorge, ledit Kaito releva un regard perdus et enflammé vers son amant. Celui-ci semblait songeur. Bien trop songeur au gout de Kaito. Sans ce défaire de la prise de Shinichi, Kaito se colla au torse de son homme. Sa main rejoint celle de Shin-san toujours posé sur son torse. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent et sans chercher plus, le magicien leva son minois quémandeur vers son compagnon. Leurs lèvres se plaquèrent l'une contre l'autre.

« Oui ? » Susurra Kaito en mordillant l'oreille de son amant.

Les lèvres de Shinichi jouèrent dans son cou, dévorant sa peau caramel. Il était si doué. Sa main dans son caleçon s'anima plus vivement. Un gémissement à peine contrôlé s'échappa de la gorge de Kaito. Il se serra contre Shin-san. Kaito rougit en sentant dans son dos l'excitation de son amant. Incapable de se retenir, il tourna sa frimousse, embrassant la mâchoire de son compagnon.

« Je voudrais savoir… » Fit Shinichi, l'envie perçant sa voix.

Cette fois c'en était trop. Incapable de se retenir face au visage si attirant d'un Shin-san rouge de honte, Kaito se retourna, faisant basculer son amant. Il aimait ses lèvres, il aimait son odeur, il aimait ses envies folles et son côté pervers. Il l'aimait, il le voulait. Ses baisers étaient chauds et humides. Sa langue ne lui laissait aucun répit. Et pourtant, il aimait tant que Shinichi le touche, il en voulait plus.

« … pourquoi moi ? » Finit par murmurer Shinichi, libéré des lèvres mendiantes de Kaito.

Kaito se stoppa, laissant sa bouche en suspend au dessus du torse malmené de son homme. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et sans répondre, il se jeta à nouveau sur la peau attrayante de Shin-san. Sa langue descendit, remonta le long de son corps. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Shinichi, avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Pandoras avait crus mourir quant-elle avait découvert son ami, suspendus au plafond par d'immenses chaines. Ses poignets étaient rongés par le fer rouillé, et une multitude de tâches sanglantes parsemaient le sol. Il était terne, blanc. Sur l'instant, elle crut qu'il était mort. Cependant, la vieille devenus jeune se pencha vers lui. Sa main se posa sur la poitrine dénudée de l'enfant, et elle luisit de cette étrange couleur rouge.

_« J'aime beaucoup les Kinsley. » _Avait-elle murmuré.

Pandoras, toujours dans ses bras n'avait put que regarder son ami. Son visage déformé par une sourde douleur. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Il souffrait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle tenta de s'extirper de la prise de la femme, mais rien à faire. Elle était bien plus forte que cette vieille femme aux membres rachitiques qu'elle avait vus. Bien plus forte…

La femme avait déposé soudain Pandoras au sol. Ses yeux sombres l'avait toisés, et la jeune fille n'avait osé faire le moindre geste.

_« Toi aussi, tu es une sorcière ? »_

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Pandoras n'avait pas répondus, terrifié à l'idée de dire son plus grand secret. Elle ne savait faire de la magie, produisant au mieux une simple flammèche. Elle avait vus les deux beaux yeux de son ami s'ouvrirent. Ses émeraudes l'avait jugés un instant, puis il s'était à nouveau évanouis.

_« Combien d'années lui restait-il à vivre d'après toi ? »_

Pandoras avait relevé un regard inquisiteur à la femme. Elle savait. Elle savait ce que faisait la femme, mais terrorisé comme elle l'était, elle n'avait sut que faire.

_« Quatre-vingt-quinze belles années de vie. Quatre-vingt-quinze années, désormais à moi. »_

Pandoras avait blêmis. Son ami allait mourir devant elle, sans qu'elle n'ait pus lui accorder la moindre explication. Son cœur avait flanché, sa passion avait pris le dessus, et elle s'était libérée. Pour la première fois, elle avait laissé son cœur parler pour elle. Un brasier avait envahis le lieu. Les chaines avaient fondus d'un simple mouvement. Pandoras s'était jeté au chevet de son ami, l'appelant en vain.

_« Il est mort misérable vermine ! »_ Avait hurlé la femme.

Pandoras avait hurlé, tourner vers cette Humaine sans une once de pitié. Elle l'avait injuriée, avant de lui demander son nom, et pourquoi elle s'en prenait au jeune homme.

_« Les Kinsley sont maudits ! Maudits depuis des millénaires par moi-même ! Croyais-tu que je choisissais mes proies au hasard !? Tout les cents ans, l'ainés doit mourir, mourir pour que je puisse vivre ! Misérable ! Idiote ! C'est ta faute, ta faute si… »_

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, consumée dans le brasier de flamme que Pandoras avait créée. Sa beauté se flétrit, sa vie s'envola. Ses membres devinrent fins et gringalets. Sa peau quitta son corps, tombant en lambeaux. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Ses cheveux grisonnèrent avant de tomber par poignées. Puis dans un hurlement à déchirer le ciel, elle s'évanouit.

Pandoras n'avait pas regardé plus longtemps la femme, intrigué par l'état de son ami. Son ami qui se mourrait. Elle avait posé sa main sur son front, mais il était si froid.

_Froid comme la mort…_

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Haibara regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, l'hôpital s'esquisser. Elle avait appelé le professeur après sa discussion avec Kuroba. Et désormais, ils allaient entrer dans l'établissement hospitalier. Leurs pas les menèrent, insouciant, vers la chambre du détective. Mais alors qu'ils s'attendaient à pouvoir parler tranquillement avec lui – peut-être un Kaito Kuroba en prime – ils découvrirent une volé de policier – dont l'inspecteur Nakamori – discutant avec un docteur si on en jugeait par sa blouse blanche. Pas sur que cet endroit plaise à Kudo…

Sans un regard pour ces _adultes_, Ai se dirigea vers la porte, accompagné d'un Agasa un peu perdu. Sa main minuscule se dirigea vers la poigné, mais celle du docteur l'arrêta. Elle le foudroya de ses deux yeux bleus.

« Laisses les tranquilles petite, ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps… » Fit-il avec un sourire.

Un sourire qui eu le plaisir de lui rappeler qui était cet homme.

Elle se souvenait maintenant, quant-ils avaient réussit à extraire – plutôt violemment d'ailleurs – Kudo de sa cellule qu'il nommait « son empire », ils l'avaient amené ici. Cet homme, qu'il connaissait selon le professeur, s'était occupé de lui pour toutes ses blessures physiques, bien qu'il sembla plus utile que la psychologue. Il était déjà au courant de toute l'histoire, sauf bien évidemment des éléments confidentiels.

Elle ne se priva donc pas de lui répondre sur un ton égal, légèrement menaçant.

« J'ai énormément de choses à dire à Kudo, peu importe ses problèmes sentimentales. » Répondit-elle, presque glaciale.

« Mais ce qui se passe là dedans n'est pas de ton âge. » Fit le docteur Atsuki en poussant un soupir las.

Haibara rougit violement en comprenant l'insinuation. Elle tendit cependant l'oreille, en félicitant silencieusement les ouvriers pour l'insonorité de murs. Aucuns sons, même pas étouffés ne semblaient provenir de l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Docteur… » Gronda Nakamori. « Que racontez-vous à cette enfant ? »

« Rien de bien grave inspecteur, rassurez-vous. Cependant, les sons nous parviennent quand on est dans la chambre. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, Kudo détestait ça. »

Les visages d'Ai et du professeur se voilèrent. Ils se souvenaient encore parfaitement du Kudo qu'ils avaient découvert après son retour. Un gamin imbu de lui-même, grossier, méprisant et infiniment terrorisé. Les cauchemars qu'il faisait chaque nuit, les hurlements qu'il poussait, se répercutant même dans les couloirs. Chacune de ses crises dés qu'il voyait la porte s'ouvrir. La peur des blouses. Celles des moniteurs et des écrans.

Haibara avait crus qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Et puis, un beau jour, il avait déserté sa chambre. Lui qui ne quittait jamais sa couverture épaisse s'était volatilisé. Ils avaient mis l'hôpital sans dessus-dessous avec l'agent Jodies. Mais en pénétrant dans le parc de l'établissement, ils l'avaient découvert en train de jouer avec les enfants. Créant des énigmes pour eux, il riait. Il riait, tant et si bien qu'ils étaient restés là, planté misérablement à le regarder reprendre vie.

A le regarder redevenir Shinichi Kudo, détective.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Gin marchait d'un pas vif. Pénétrant dans le building, il vit de loin le petit groom aux dents en avant le fixer. Encore un ennemis visiblement. Il soupira en entrant dans l'ascenseur, son laissez-passer spécial insérer dans la fente. Il regarda les numéros rouges clignotants en soupirant une énième fois de la journée. Son patron allait le tuer…

Il entra dans le bureau toujours si froid de son patron. Jamais il ne pourrait l'appeler _Boss_ bien qu'il lui ait demandé. Il n'avait eu qu'un Boss et n'en aurait pas un autre. Le bureau du Boss était d'ailleurs bien plus chaleureux. Une foule étrange de fraises attendait sur la moindre parcelle libre. Des paniers entiers en débordaient aux quatre coins du bureau. Un bureau plus petit, pensé pour être utile. Un bureau aux multiples cachettes. Jamais il ne pourrait faire confiance au patron comme il faisait confiance à son Boss. Jamais…

Sans prononcer un mot, il se planta devant le bureau immense du patron. Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, la mine préoccupée. Ses doigts posés contre leurs homonymes, ses yeux fermés, il vous flanquait une peur bleu sans bouger.

« Gin ? » Susurra-t-il sans bouger.

« Oui Monsieur. »

Le patron lui avait dit de ne pas l'appeler « Monsieur », mais au vue de l'extraordinaire aura maléfique qui entourait l'homme, Gin se dit qu'il fallait mieux le prendre avec des pincettes.

« Expliques-moi, veux-tu, pourquoi ta mission fut un fiasco ? Et pourquoi, par ta faute, ai-je perdu tant d'hommes ? »

Gin se mordit la lèvre de frustration. Il ne voulait – ne pouvait ! – pas parler du _gamin_. Cependant, s'il ne disait rien, c'était lui qui passerait aux fourneaux.

« On s'est fait attaqué. »

« Attaqué ? » Fit l'homme en se retournant, plantant ses deux orbes bordeaux dans le regard de Gin. « Par qui ? Ou quoi ? » Murmura-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

« Par la personne qui a détruit mon ancienne _entreprise_. »

« Et qui est-ce ? »

Gin ravala sa salive. Il s'attendait pertinemment à cette question, mais savoir désormais ce que le patron allait faire, c'était écœurant. Ne pensant plus qu'à sa fille, sa petite princesse, Gin ferma ses yeux gris tempêtes qui paraissait si triste en cet instant, avant de lâcher, perdu :

« Shinichi Kudo… »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Pandoras avait regardé le visage fermé de son ami. Que devait-elle faire ? Petite fille à cette époque, elle ne savait donner les premiers soins ou faire un simple massage cardiaque. Sa magie ne lui était pas plus utile. Vidée, elle s'était penchée par-dessus son amoureux. Elle avait caressé ses splendides cheveux châtains, trop longs. Ses lèvres s'étaient missent à trembler, et elle avait psalmodié son nom sans s'arrêter.

_« Justin… Justin… »_

Elle l'avait secoué. Elle l'avait giflé. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus. Mais son ami ne disait plus un mot. La mort était passée, l'enlevant sans une once de pitié.

Alors, à bout de force, Pandoras avait fait l'unique chose qu'elle savait faire. Sortant maladroitement le pendentif qu'elle gardait précieusement sur elle, elle dessina du bout des doigts les entrelacs du métal. De la taille d'une grosse mure, un rubis était enchâssé dedans. Pandoras avait toujours été doué avec les pierres. Et leur pouvoir était phénoménal.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle avait déclamé presque honteusement la formule qu'elle avait apprise en secret. L'un des treize sorts magiques interdits. Les mots s'enroulaient autours de sa langue, et bientôt, une lumière rouge diffuse sortit du rubis. La pièce, bien que déjà lumineuse et rongé par les flammes, fut soudain aveuglante. Pandoras fermait ses pauvres petits yeux. Elle voulait tant que ça réussisse, tant qu'elle le libère.

Elle voulait juste s'envoler avec lui, pour voir des milliers de songes interdits.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Kaito fixait incrédule sa montre sous le regard inquiet de Shinichi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _ma colombe _? » Murmura Shinichi en serrant le voleur dans ses bras.

« Il nous reste vingt-cinq minutes… » Fit-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

Kudo le regarda sans comprendre, l'invitant à s'expliquer.

« J'ai réussit à nous libérer une heure et demi à partir du moment où j'entrerais dans cette chambre. Et voilà que tu m'as bouffé une heure cinq à cause de tes fantasmes ! » Gronda Kaito.

Mais il ne resta pas fâcher longtemps. Les lèvres de Shin-san s'emparèrent, avides, des siennes. Cependant Kaito, toujours préoccupé par le temps qui filait, le repoussa sans ménagement.

« Sérieux Shin-san. Il faut qu'on parle. »

« De quoi ? » Demanda, feignant l'innocence un Kudo qui remplirait bien cette demi-heure d'un autre _fantasme_.

« Pourquoi tu vas aller en prison ? »

La question eu le don d'effacer toute trace d'amusement du minois de Shinichi. Celui-ci, serrant plus voracement que jamais son amant contre lui ne dit rien. Mais le regard impartiale de Kaito eu raison de lui, et dans un souffle déçut, il lui dit :

« J'ai fait une grosse connerie. »

« Dans le genre ? »

« Massacrer tout le monde sur son passage. » Fit Shinichi avec un rire jaune.

« Très grosse connerie en effet… »

Un sourire fugace apparus sur les lèvres de Kudo, bien vite balayé par l'accablement.

« Expliques-toi, clairement Shin-san. Et ce depuis le _début_… »

Kaito s'étais rapproché de Shinichi, murmurant ces mots à son oreille. Une bouffée de chaleur envahie le détective, qui sut presque immédiatement que Kaito ne parlait pas du « début » que pour les événements de la veille. Il voulait tout savoir. Depuis le tout début.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Shinichi commença à tout raconter, n'omettant aucun détail. Ses sentiments aux plus anodins de ses gestes, il raconta tout. L'histoire semblait longue, mais en un petit quart d'heure, il finit, s'arrêtant sur l'apparition soudaine de la femme dans le musée.

Kaito, qui jusque-là avait écouté sans faire le moindre bruit, ne sut que faire, si ce n'est serré son Shin-san dans ses bras. Quel crétin il faisait. Demandé à Shinichi de lui raconter de pareille horreurs. Pourquoi état-il si curieux ? S'il s'était abstenu, son Shin-san ne serait pas là, contre son torse, des larmes coulant lentement le long de ses joues rougies.

« C'est fini Shin-san… C'est fini… »

Il laissa ses doigts s'emmêler dans les mèches caramel de son compagnon. Le voir si triste, si fragile était déroutant.

« Juste… Juste pour savoir… » Murmura Kaito, soudain pris de remords. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'as voulut que toi et moi… qu'on fasse _ça_… si cet enfoiré t'as… »

Kaito ne trouvait plus ses mots, se cachant derrière sa frange. Foutue curiosité va !

« Parce que c'est toi… » Susurra cependant Shinichi, déposant un baiser dans son cou. « Et que je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal… »

Kaito baissa un regard perdu vers lui, ne sachant que répondre.

« Juste pour ça ? » Finit-il par dire.

* * *

_Alors ?_  
_Je m'excuse encore et toujours pour ne pas vous avoir prévenus plus tôt, et à dans deux semaines !_


	23. Chapitre 23: Accalmie et tempête

_Me revoilà !_

_Deux semaines sans wifi, j'ai cru mourir..._

_Bref, je vous poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Eyto **: C'est pas bien de ne pas commenter ! Non mais oh ? Je rigole. Je suis trop forte. te faire aimé une fic ou Kid apparaît, et de KaiShin... Eh ba ! Je suis doué.

**BlackWingK** : Désolé pour la nuit blanche ! Et j'espère que l'on te reverra.

* * *

**Chapitre n°23 : Accalmie et tempête.**

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Kaito regardait, impuissant, l'inspecteur entrer dans la chambre. Lui et son désormais petit-ami (NdlR : Je me lasserais jamais de le dire !) s'étaient rhabillés rapidement. Cependant, voir cette peine dans le regard de Shinichi le détruisait. Et cette phrase ! Cette phrase que Nakamori devait lui dire. Cette phrase qui les séparait soudain. Cette phrase qui résonnait dans leurs cœurs comme une sentence.

« Kudo Shinichi, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre. Vous avez le droit de gardez le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. »

Le joyeux « tu » étais remplacé par un indifférent « vous ». Et le bruit caractéristique des menottes emplit l'air. Kudo baissa la tête, résigné. Le docteur Atsuki avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Haibara et le professeur Agasa lui avaient dit combien ils croyaient en lui. Nakamori ne lui avait caché son désarroi. Kaito lui avait murmuré qu'il l'aimerait toujours.

Dans un ultime regard, Shinichi s'était tourné vers Kaito. Il l'avait regardé, un sourire fataliste sur son minois pourtant étonnement… heureux ? Kaito le scruta sans comprendre. Parfois, Shin-san faisait des choses qui échappaient à sa compréhension. Pourtant, il s'en moquait royalement. Il l'aimait, pour tout ce qu'il était. Pour tout ce qu'il représentait de son point de vue.

Kudo se détourna, emmener au loin par les deux policiers qui l'encadraient. Kaito suivit le mouvement, sortant de la chambre sous le regard presque peureux des patients et du personnel médical. Il le regarda avancé, droit et fière. Il le regarda s'en aller tandis que lui, arrêter sur le pas de la porte serrait sa chemise. Ça faisait mal… très mal.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il voulait courir, se jeter dans les bras de son amant. Il voulait juste le sentir près de lui. Pourtant, ses pieds refusaient de bouger. Ses pieds refusaient de le porter là-bas. Si près et pourtant inaccessible.

Et soudain, Kudo se retourna, sans cessé de marcher. Il lança un regard désolé à Kaito, avant de murmurer un mielleux :

« Je t'aime… »

Puis les portes de verre l'engloutirent alors que des perles roulaient sur les joues du Kid.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

« Où m'emmener vous ? » Murmura un Gin, presque craintif.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne se sentait pas bien dans un lieu sombre. Des hurlements lui vrillaient les tympans. Des pleurs lui serraient le cœur. Des dizaines de barreaux de fers rouillés s'étendaient sur toute la surface des murs. Le plafond en bétons noircit par la fumée lui faisait froid dans le dos. Le sol en pierres crasseuses et humides lui rappelait la vieille cave à vin de son grand-père. L'absence de lumière excepté celle produite par des néons au plafond à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et grésillant en permanence faisait pensé à un mauvais film d'horreur.

Un bruit sourd se répercuta soudain sur les murs. Gin s'arrêta, alerte. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce bruit. Ce son qui s'était déclenché peut loin de lui. Une des cellules s'ouvrit, et deux types à la carrure impressionnante – bien qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi terrifiant que Gin quand celui-ci y mettait les formes – en sortir, tirant chacun le bras d'un malheureux.

« Alors ? » Demanda le patron en réajustant sa cravate bleu.

« Les dossiers sont dans son coffre-fort à la banque de Tokyo. On a le code… » Le colosse fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un morceau de papier griffonné.

« Bien, donné le à Cobra, et dites lui de les bruler. »

Les colosses inclinèrent le visage, avant de s'en aller, trainant le cadavre derrière eux. L'image du _gamin _dans cette position s'imposa à Gin, qui déglutit difficilement. Il se tourna, s'injuriant d'être devenus si sensible. Il avança, accélérant le pas pour rejoindre son patron qui ne l'avait pas attendu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une autre geôle. Le patron se tourna vers lui, l'air blasé.

« Voilà ! Je veux que tu arraches le nom de son informateur à ce minable journaliste. »

Gin acquiesça. Il allait entrer dans le cachot, quand la main de l'homme attrapa son bras avec violence. Il releva vers le patron son regard métallique où l'on pouvait lire la frustration. De ses deux billes bordeaux, le patron le fixa, lui murmurant son ultime consigne.

« Et si tu n'y arrives pas, je m'occupes de ta fille. Tu as une semaine… »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Pandoras avait pleuré. Elle en avait été incapable. Incapable de sauver celui qu'elle aimait. Son corps froid gisait devant elle. Ses yeux verts ne la regarderaient plus jamais. Ses lèvres ne dessineraient plus jamais ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Ses mains ne l'emmèneraient plus jamais courir le long de la Tamise. Son rire ne résonnerait plus jamais dans St Jame's Parck…

Alors à la place elle avait pleurée. Pleurée au milieu d'un brasier qui dévorait tout. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver quelqu'un qui n'avait plus aucune secondes de vie devant lui. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver quelqu'un qui n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde.

Plus rien avec elle.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas voulut abandonner. Elle s'était levée, avait essuyée ses larmes du revers de sa main et avait à nouveau sortit son rubis. Elle l'avait levée bien haut, et à nouveau, avait tenté de sauver son ami. Non pas de sauver sa vie, de le ramener ici. Elle avait voulus sauver son âme. Elle avait clamé sa formule. Les mots sortaient si naturellement. Si simplement.

Elle l'avait sentit. L'odeur de son ami s'était évaporée dans les cieux. Elle s'était envolée, son âme, attendant le jour où elle pourrait vivre à nouveau. Attendant le jour où se présenterait son nouveau corps…

_« Adieu, Justin Kinsley… »_ Avait-elle murmurée. _« Et joyeux Noël… »_

Au loin, les cloches de Big-Ben sonnaient minuit.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Dans le fourgon qui l'emmenait vers le centre de détention, Kudo ne disait mot. Il regardait passivement ses mains enchainées. Il était toujours entouré des deux policiers. Il ne leurs en voulait pas. Ils faisaient leur travail après tout. Son regard erra sur l'inspecteur assit, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Il semblait de si mauvaise humeur. Shinichi eu un rire jaune.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? » Maugréa l'inspecteur en fusillant Kudo du regard.

« Soyez pas aussi stressé inspecteur ! » Ria-t-il de plus belle. « C'est moi qu'on a arrêté ! »

L'inspecteur le toisa un moment, avant de lui sourire. Kudo essayait juste de caché son anxiété. Après tout, d'habitude c'était lui qui envoyait les criminels en prison.

« Tu n'as pas tort, mais… » Il se tut.

Le fourgon braqua soudainement, et Kudo buta contre l'épaule d'un des officiers. Il se releva et découvrit sans surprise qu'on ouvrait la porte. Il descendit sans attendre et vit enfin son nouveau « chez-lui ».

Le bâtiment était immense. D'un gris délavé, il ne possédait que de minuscules lucarnes grillagées comme autant d'imperfections. Kudo fut tirée dans la cour où les détenus faisaient leur promenade quotidienne. La couleur orange de leurs uniformes lui fit mal aux yeux mais il ne s'y attarda pas, préférant détailler leurs activité. Poker, basket, discussions, racket. Et visiblement, la monnaie d'échange ici était les cigarettes. Il les voyait sur les tables où les jeux de cartes foisonnèrent. Il les remarquait passer de ce gringalet effrayé à cette brute amusée.

Soupirant, il suivit l'inspecteur dans la prison. Il n'avait pas retenus le nom du lieu, Haibara ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler après tout. Sans s'attarder, les gardes ouvrirent la porte verte à la peinture craquelée. Un homme les attendait de l'autre côté. Dans la cinquantaine, des cheveux pourtant impeccablement noirs et plaqué, il avait fier allure. Il sourit à Nakamori et le salua, comme deux vieux amis.

« Ginzo ! » Fit-il en lui assenant une grande claque sur l'épaule. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je t'amènes un nouveau locataire. » Soupira l'inspecteur en pointant Kudo.

L'homme détailla Kudo, ne sachant qu'en dire. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Nakamori.

« Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que le prochain que tu m'amènerais serait cet arrogant de Kid ? »

« Je sais mais… C'est arrivé pour Noël, quand cet _arrogant de Kid_ à décider de faire son retour après un mois d'absence. »

« De quoi l'accuse-t-on ? »

« Tentative de meurtre. » Fit un Kudo légèrement exaspéré que l'on parle de lui alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

« Oh… Je vois. » Se contenta de dire l'homme.

« J'oubliais ! » S'exclama soudain Nakamori, comme prit d'une révélation. « Akira, voici Shinichi Kudo, détective lycéen. Kudo, voici le directeur du centre, monsieur Yagami. Je lui ai demandé une cellule individuelle pour toi. »

« Pas la peine… » Dit Kudo, las des attentions du policier. « Je préfère être avec quelqu'un. Evitez juste de me coller une des personnes que j'ai arrêtées. »

Nakamori lança un regard entendu au directeur. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire compatissant, avant de faire passer Shinichi des deux policiers à deux surveillants pénitenciers. Kudo coula un œil à l'inspecteur. Il semblait abattu. Soupirant et prenant un visage détaché, le détective lui clama par-dessus son épaule sans lui accorder le moindre regard :

« Oubliez pas d'engueuler Kaito pour moi inspecteur ! J'avais l'intention de lui faire ça fête, mais… »

Il se tût, un léger sourire attristé sur son minois. Parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

On l'avait laissé seul avec ses pensées. Seul avec sa douleur. Seul. Simplement seul.

Kaito détestait être seul. Il avait trop longtemps été seul. Son père était partit, consumé par les flammes d'un assassinat. Sa mère s'était envolée pour les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Jii avait disparut après la mort de Toichi. Et cette maison qui était à nouveau vide. Cette maison qui pendant quelques jours avait été remplit de rires. Cette maison qui avait été emplit d'odeurs de cuisines. Et cette fois, la maison était vide.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

_Attendre et espérer._

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Pandoras regardait fixement le mur de sa chambre. Retomber dans ses souvenirs lui faisait toujours mal. Surtout ceux-là. Elle scruta le livre devant elle. « Justin Kinsley » y était inscrit en lettres d'or. Un vaporeux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'histoire de son ami. Il l'avait modifié, rendu plus féérique et splendide, mais les grandes lignes étaient les mêmes. Elle avait elle-même écrit la fin. Elle l'avait corrigé, modifié un peu pour que son nom n'y figure pas, puis l'avait donné à une maison d'édition.

Il voulait être connus, et que tous lisse son récit. Elle l'avait fait. Elle lui avait donné la possibilité d'être connus. Mais son livre ne s'était pas bien vendu. La trame trop mielleuse et pleine de guimauve. La fin trop brusque et sans aucun rapport à première vue. Elle détestait ça elle aussi. Cette lecture la rendait malade, plus parce qu'il s'agissait de la vie de Justin, mais aussi à cause de cette innocence dans les mots. Cette innocence brisé et finis.

Cette innocence qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais voire.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(inconnu)_ :

Il fait sombre. Si sombre. Ma tête me lance. J'ai mal. Très mal. Remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées est infaisable, et même mon simple nom m'échappe. Ce qui est sur, c'est que je ne vais pas très bien. Et que j'ai mal. Très mal.

Je distingue un bruit. Impossible de mettre un mot dessus. On aurait dit un grincement, mis à part ça… je tente d'ouvrir mes yeux, mais impossible. La douleur qui me parcoure au moindre geste est aveuglante. Et même mes grimaces de souffrance me font mal.

Un mal de chien.

Un contact glacé. Quelque chose de délicat mais de terriblement douloureux. Je tente à nouveau d'ouvrir mes yeux. Sans succès. Que faisais-je là déjà ? Pourquoi avais-je mal ? Et mon nom ? Qui étais-je ? Tout semblait si embrouiller…

Un souffle chaud sur mon visage. Un bruit régulier. Et à nouveau ce contact froid. Qu'étais-ce ?

« Ça va ? » Fit une voix.

Elle est chaleureuse. Si douce que sans m'en apercevoir, je m'accroche déjà à ce bruit.

« Pas trop mal ? » Continua-t-elle.

Qui ? A qui appartient cette voix ? Qui donc est là ? Qu'il s'approche… juste un peu plus…

« Hey ? »

Ce contact froid sur ma peau. Ce souffle chaud sur mon visage.

« Approches… » Réussis-je à prononcer par miracle.

Je le sens. Plus proche. Encore.

Puis cette chaleur qui m'envahit. Ce sentiment de bien être. Ses doigts sur ma nuque. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le veux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Je le veux…

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

La cellule s'ouvrit. Une odeur de transpiration et de sang régnait dans la pièce, mêlée aux effluves de cigarettes. Des murs gris bardés de posters de films ou de pin-up sexy à souhait. Deux lits superposés encastrés dans le mur. Des couvertures violettes en laine. Un petit bureau dans un coin. Quelques feuilles et un stylo quatre-couleurs.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Shinichi. Si le directeur savait ce qu'il était capable de faire avec un stylo, il les interdirait surement. Un soupçon de rire au bord des lèvres, Kudo pénétra dans sa nouvelle chambre. Sur le lit du dessus, un garçon fluet lisait un livre en anglais. Shinichi déchiffra sans peine le titre. « Les Fourmis »de Bernard Weber. Un livre français s'il se souvenait bien.

Le garçon le dévisagea de ses étranges yeux vairons. Celui de droite était d'un bleu étincellement, tandis que celui de gauche luisait d'une sibylline couleur grise. Kudo étouffa un nouveau sourire d'amusement. Il avait face à lui le regard de Kaito et celui de Gin sur un seul visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

Kudo releva les yeux sur le gringalet. Il était mignon avec ses grands yeux étonnés et ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Bien trop vaguement…

« Hey, Kudo ? »

Shinichi leva le regard vers lui interloqué qu'il puisse connaitre son nom. Un visage parfait. Une peau blanche. De grands cernes sous ses yeux. (NdlR : Je viens d'apprendre que « cernes » était un mot masculin…) Et un bol de fraises. Le détective écarquilla les yeux.

« Boss ? » Souffla-t-il, effaré.

Ledit Boss sourit d'un air enfantin. Il déposa son livre, glissant un marque-page dans le bouquin. Sautant agilement au sol, il se jeta dans les bras de Shinichi, comme deux vieux camarades de classe perdus de vue.

« Boss !? » Hurla Kudo, médusé devant l'attitude du jeune homme.

« Ah ah ! Kudo ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Les deux surveillants pénitenciers se jetèrent littéralement sur le Boss, l'arrachant à Kudo. Ils le repoussèrent, refusant qu'il s'approche à nouveau et se placèrent devant Shinichi. Se frottant énergiquement le crane, le Boss releva un regard courroucés vers les officiers.

« Je lui faisait un câlin ! Je n'allais pas le tuer ! » Hurla-t-il d'une voix irriter.

« Fermes la ! »

Lançant un appel de détresse à Kudo, le Boss donnait tant l'impression d'être en mauvaise posture qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui venir en aide. Soupirant une énième fois depuis le début de a journée, Shinichi se pencha vers les deux hommes, et avec une voix plus confiante qu'il ne l'était en réalité, il dit :

« C'est bon messieurs, il ne m'a rien fait. De plus… » Il remonta ses yeux sur le cou du jeune homme. « … je le connais. »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Haibara soupira en regardant Kuroba. Il pleurait dans son coin. Assis au pied d'un arbre, il pleurait. Ai avait l'impression de revivre la scène d'il y avait quelques heures. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aille pleurer minablement dans son coin, au pied d'un arbre qui plus est ? Il y avait des bancs, il pouvait s'asseoir dessus après tout.

On marcha dans son dos, vers elle. Elle ne se détourna pas, sachant parfaitement qui venait, et se contenta de regarder la neige qui recouvrait le monde par ce très joyeux Noël.

« Ai ? »

La fillette se retourna, faisant face au professeur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Fit-elle de son éternel air aimable.

« Je voulais savoir… si tu savais pourquoi Shinichi avait fait _ça_ ? »

« Qu'entendez-vous par _ça_, professeur ? »

Le professeur prit un air embarrassé, et durant un instant, Haibara crut qu'il parlait de sa relation avec Kuroba, et de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans cette chambre. Mais bien vite, il dissipa ses soupçons.

« Pourquoi il a tenté de tuer toutes ces personnes ? »

Haibara eu un sourire à la fois fier et triste. Son regard se promena dans le jardon de l'hôpital, avant de tomber sur Kuroba. Alors, dans un souffle où l'on sentait une curieuse résignation, elle murmura :

« Parce qu'il est amoureux… »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(inconnu) _:

Il est partit. Je ne le sens plus prêt de moi. Je veux le voir. Je veux le sentir. Se voix me manque. Sa voix à disparue aussi. Je suis seul. Seul et dans le noir. Seul avec ma douleur.

Pourquoi est-il venu ? Pourquoi si c'était pour m'abandonner une seconde plus tard ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé si c'était pour ne plus vouloir de moi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il parlé si c'était pour ce taire juste après ?

Pourquoi suis-je dépendant de lui ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

C'est tout ce que je sais faire. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Les hommes fermèrent d'un coup bref et précis la serrure. Kudo frémit en entendant ce bruit. Les vieilles habitudes semblaient avoir la vie dure.

« Tu trembles toujours quand tu entends le bruit d'une serrure Kudo ? »

Shinichi se tourna vers les lits superposés. Le Boss avait repris sa lecture. Il lisait avec une véritable gloutonnerie, engloutissant les fraises une à une. Kudo ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à sa question, s'asseyant sur le lit du dessous.

« C'est vraiment étrange que l'on se retrouve dans la même cellule Boss. Comme… par hasard ? » Fit Shinichi avec une pointe de suspicion dans la voix.

« Oui, très étrange… » Répondit le Boss avec indifférence.

« C'est un déguisement ? » Murmura Shinichi en regardant la tenue orange fluo qu'il allait devoir porter à présent.

« Si tu parles du truc orange sur ton lit, j'ai l'impression qu'on est au carnaval depuis peu… »

« Je parlais de vos yeux… »

Le Boss glissa son doigt dans le livre avant de se pencher par-dessus le lit. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Kudo dans une mauvaise caricature de _Spiderman_. Shinichi ne put s'empêcher de se sentir happer par ce troublant regard. Il était étonnamment envoutant.

« Nan, c'est mes vrais yeux, c'est tout. »

« Vous portiez des lentilles ? » Fit Kudo en se collant au mur, las de l'étrange proximité qu'il entretenait avec le Boss.

« Ouais. Sinon on me reconnait facilement. »

« C'est sur que des yeux comme les votre ça ne s'oubli pas… » Soupira-t-il.

« Toi, tu t'intéresses pas trop à la politique ou aux magazines _peoples_. »

Kudo le fixa on ne peut plus surpris par ce revirement de situation.

« Quel rapport ? » Dit-il, inquisiteur.

« Ma tête te reviens pas plus que ça ? »

Shinichi ferma ses yeux, cherchant au plus profond de lui. Mais rien ne vint. Abattus, il s'enfonça dans le matelas inconfortable.

« Désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'intéresser à ça depuis un bon moment… »

Un sourire illumina le visage du Boss. Il revint sur son lit, disparaissant du champ de vision de Kudo.

« Sinon Boss… » Entama Shinichi, avant de se taire, surpris de voir à nouveau le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dans la même position qu'auparavant. « Comment avez-vous survécut ? » Finit-il une fois sa frayeur passée.

Le regard du Boss se voila. Il retourna sur son lit avant de fermer son livre. Il y glissa une nouvelle fois le marque-page, et sauta au sol. Il se pencha sur son bureau avant de récupérer le stylo quatre couleurs qui y trainait.

« Tu te souviens de lui ? » Fit-il en le levant par-dessus son épaule, dos tourné à Shinichi.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que Kudo fasse le rapprochement, alarmé.

« Ne me dîtes pas que… »

« Si. C'est l'arme du crime Kudo. Celle qui t'as permis de sauver ta peau. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous ça ? » Murmura-t-il, soudain craintif.

Le Boss s'esclaffa, se tenant le ventre. Il essuya une fausse larme du bout des doigts avant de sourire à son camarade de cellule. Il s'avança vers lui, les mains dans son dos. Son sourire avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

« Voyons Kudo, tu me l'as enfoncé dans le cou je te rappel ! » Fit-il, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? »

Le Boss écarquilla les yeux, comme choqué par les propos de Shinichi. Il soupira bruyamment, avant d'abattre avec violence ses mains des deux côtés du visage terrifié de Kudo.

« Rien… Rien du tout Kudo… »

Il se pencha, rapprochant leurs visages de manière scrupuleuse.

« Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulus. Je te comprends même. »

« Qu'est ce que tu peux y comprendre ? » S'exclama Shinichi, agacé par les paroles du jeune Apollon.

« Beaucoup de choses Kudo… Beaucoup de choses… »

Leurs visages étaient dangereusement proches. Bien trop proche au gout de Shinichi qui pourtant n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'éloigner, perdus dans son regard vairon. D'un côté, un ciel clair et calme, de l'autre, une tempête déchainée. Il ne bougea pas, incapable de choisir lequel des deux il désirait. Il s'approchait. Lentement mais surement. Il s'approchait de lui. Bien trop prêt, mais Shinichi n'en avait cure, obnubilé par son regard. Obnubilé par ses yeux.

Et si, au lieu d'en choisir un, il choisissait les deux en même temps ?

* * *

Encore un mes amis.

Nodoka95


	24. Chapitre 24: Attirance

Dernier pour aujourd'hui !

* * *

**Chapitre n°24 : Attirance.**

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Haibara s'assit contre l'arbre, le regard perdu dans l'immensité céleste. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Kuroba s'asseyait ici pour pleurer, mais elle estimait que ce n'était plus une mauvaise chose. L'odeur du bois l'emplissait d'une étrange accalmie, et l'absence de bruits sous le feuillage disparu lui prodiguait un calme passager.

« Kudo s'en sortira… » Souffla-t-elle, surprise de sa propre certitude.

Elle sentit le regard de Kuroba peser sur elle, mais resta les yeux levés vers le ciel. Même sous un ciel déchainé, elle sentait qu'elle serait en sécurité ici. Humant l'air, elle s'appuya plus confortablement contre l'écorce noueuse du vieux chêne.

« Je sais madame… » Murmura Kuroba.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise que sa voix ne tremble pas. Se yeux bleus n'étaient qu'humides, sans aucunes larmes. Ils se scrutèrent tout deux ainsi quelques instants, avant de soupirer à l'unisson.

« Depuis quand ? » Fit Ai.

« Depuis un bon moment. Je crois qu'au fond, j'ai toujours sut que _mini Holmes_ n'avait pas six ans. »

Il eu un rire un peu bancale, mais non sans véritable joie. Peut-être qu'au fond, Haibara pourrais finir par l'apprécier, cet amnésique un peu voleur…

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Shinichi sentit toute sa résistance faiblir. Une seconde de plus et il céderait. Une seconde de plus plonger dans ses yeux, et il ne répondrait plus de rien. Une seconde de plus à sentir son souffle sur sa peau, et il s'enivrerait éternellement. Une seconde de plus et ce serait fini.

Il s'approcha, plus proche que jamais de lui. Encore une demi-seconde… Son corps entier se tendit à l'approche de l'autre. Encore un quart de seconde… Si proche et si envoutant. Encore un dixième de seconde… Pourquoi résister ?

« Kudo ? »

Ouvrant soudain ses yeux, Kudo se rendit enfin compte de la pose grotesque qu'ils avaient prise. Le Boss penché sur lui, le regard dur. Lui, sans défense et se laissant faire. Il repoussa violement le Boss qui alla se cogner contre le lit du dessus.

« Directeur ! » Hurla Kudo en se rasseyant convenablement sur le lit.

De l'autre côté des barreaux, Monsieur Yagami les fixait, incrédule. Se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs plaqués à coups de laques, il demanda à l'un des surveillants d'ouvrir la cellule. Il entra toujours cette expression un peu traumatisé sur le visage.

« Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. »

Repoussant totalement le jeune homme de son lit, Kudo se leva, se plaçant face au directeur.

« Dîtes, vous ne voulez pas me changer de cellule ? » Demanda un Kudo suppliant.

« Désolé, c'est la seule qu'il me restait pour toi. Les autres sont individuelles et comme tu préfère être avec quelqu'un… »

« Pas grave… »

« Sinon Kudo, je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps de parler des règles de base dans l'établissements avec ton colocataire ? »

« Nan, pas encore. »

« Bien, alors voyons. » Il se gratta le menton, légèrement pensif. « Le port de la tenue est obligatoire. Normalement elle est verte, mais je suis un grand fan des Etats-Unis alors… Bref ! Passons. Pour sortir dans la cour, c'est trente minutes par jour. La douche, deux fois par semaine durant quinze minutes. Pour le repas on viendra vous chercher et on vous ramènera. »

« D'accord… » Murmura Shinichi en acquiessant.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(inconnu)_ :

Je me réveille, tiraillé par une douleur pesante dans mon ventre. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je rien avalé ? Je tente désespérément de bouger, mais quelque chose me lacèrent les poignets. Un cri jaillit de ma gorge. Est-ce vraiment ma voix ? Ce son aigue et sans humanité ?

A nouveau ce grincement. A nouveau son odeur. Il entre, je l'entends. C'est lui. Qui ? Je ne sais pas. Mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. Sa voix est grave et sensuel. Un homme sans aucun doute. Avec de longs cheveux soyeux. Mais sinon. Sinon je ne sais pas…

Je le sens. Sa main sur mon cou. C'est lui. Son contact glacial. Il parle. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il dit. Quelques mots délicieux… et une odeur de bruler. On claque quelque chose. Pitié, ouvrez mes yeux ! Je veux voir ! Par pitié ! Il disparait. Son odeur est effacé, subtiliser par celle de l'incendie. On claque à nouveau. Ce bruit me dit bien quelque chose, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus. Juste qu'il me fait irrémédiablement penser à ma sœur… et qu'il me fait peur.

« Pardon… »

Encore lui. Sa voix si douce. Je sens sa main se glisser dans ma nuque. Ses doigts s'emmêler dans mes cheveux. Il les retire. Il les accapare, dévoilant mon oreille. Et ce bruit de claquement. Cette odeur de bruler. Et une révélation.

Non ! Par pitié ! Je vous en conjure ne faites pas ça ! Par pitié ! Ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes. L'odeur de bruler se rapproche de mon visage. Je tente encore de bouger sans succès. D'ouvrir mes yeux sans succès. De parler sans succès. Alors le claquement résonne à nouveau dans la salle. Non, par pitié… Pas ça…

Et je hurle. Etouffé par ses lèvres je hurle. Bruler par le lisseur je hurle. Sans rien voir je hurle. En sentant son corps trembler je hurle.

Puis tout se tait. Tout se meurt.

Il s'écarte. Mon oreille me lance. Enfin, peut-être mon oreille si elle ressemble encore à une oreille. Un lisseur. J'aurais du m'en douter. Ma sœur se brulait toujours l'oreille avec son lisseur. Et là… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'amuser à m'embraser si c'est pour me calciner l'oreille à coup de lisseur ? Pourquoi faire ça à moi ? Pourquoi ?

« Maintenant, réponds… »

Cette voix à laquelle je m'accroche pourtant. La sienne. La seule que j'entends depuis peu. La seule qu'il me reste. Et cette odeur de viande grillée. J'ai mal. Quelque chose colle ma peau. Mes joues se noient.

Je pleurs ?

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Un silence de plomb régnait. Le directeur était partit depuis longtemps et le Boss était à nouveau plongé dans son livre, chipant une fraise par-ci par-là. Kudo lui regardait indécis la tenue fluo qu'on lui avait donné. Ce directeur et ses passions étranges.

« Va falloir que tu la portes. »

Shinichi releva un regard las vers le jeune homme aux yeux vairons. Celui-ci venait d'attraper une fraise qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

« Dîtes ? Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

« Laquelle déjà ? » Fit le Boss en se rasseyant, de grands yeux enfantins sur son visage.

« Comment avez-vous survécus ? »

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Boss. Triturant le stylo assassin qu'il tenait toujours, il coula un regard navré vers Kudo.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu as tué tout le monde dans cette pièce. Tu as éclaboussé le blanc de cet univers du sang carmin des miens. Et pourtant, Dieu n'a pas jugé juste de m'emmener avec eux… »

« Dieu n'existe pas. » Lâcha froidement le détective en s'asseyant sur la chaise en plastique trônant face au bureau.

« Peut-être, mais… je t'ai entendus. Tu riais comme un dément, et pendant un instant, je me suis demandé : Qu'ai-je fais ? » Le Boss se tut, laissant son regard ébaucher la forme du crayon. « Mais quant-ils t'ont emmenés, ces chiens du FBI, j'ai sut que tu ne risquais plus rien. Toi, l'aboutissement de toutes ces années d'attentes, tu vivais. J'étais prêt à mourir mais… cette gamine m'as vus… je ne sais pas comment, mais elle a sut de suite que j'étais le Boss. Tu sais comment ? »

Kudo plongea à nouveau dans ces yeux surprenant. Il sourit à l'homme. Sachant pertinemment que la « gamine » ne risquait plus rien, il se décida à avouer son secret à son pire ennemi.

« Parce qu'elle est celle que vous cherchiez. Parce qu'elle est Sherry. »

Le Boss prit une mine circonspecte, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

« On c'est fait avoir en beauté ! » Ria-t-il devant un Shinichi sceptique. « La traîtresse qu'on voulait retrouver était une gamine ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi ce tour de passe-passe, mais vous êtes vraiment doués ! »

« Et sinon, comment ? » Fit Shinichi, peu désireux de répondre la question sous-entendue du jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau.

« Eh bien, cette gamine, ma petite Sherry, leur a dit que j'étais le Boss. Ils se sont jetés – littéralement je t'assure – sur moi. Ils voulaient me sauver, ou plutôt me condamné ! » Il ria, d'un rire désabusé. « Enfin, ils m'ont soignés. J'étais limite à ce qu'ils disaient, mais bon. Ils m'ont sauvé. Et quand je me suis réveillé, on m'a dit que j'étais en état d'arrestation et tout le tralala… » Soupira-t-il. « C'est tout, je m'en suis sortit comme ça. Je n'ais rien fait de bien extraordinaire. »

Gardant le silence, le Boss disparût à nouveau dans son bouquin. Sa main se glissa dans le bol, attrapant un des délicieux fruits rouges et sucrés. Et en un instant, il l'engloutit sans vraiment y faire attention. Il se lécha les doigts, récupérant le jus rosé qui en coulait tout le long.

Kudo se leva, soupira une fois de plus. Il attrapa la tenue qu'il devrait désormais mettre, et se décida à la mettre. Il retira jean et veste pour enfiler l'immonde costume fluo. Le Boss avait raison : On se croyait au carnaval.

« Au faite Boss ? » S'exclama Shinichi, soudain curieux. « Quel est votre nom ? »

Il s'affala sur son lit, et fut surpris de découvrir à nouveau le Boss dans sa position si étrange. Etait-il donc fan de _Spiderman _?

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? » Susurra le Boss, inquisiteur.

« Pou-pour savoir bon sang ! » S'empourpra le détective. « Vous connaissez bien le mien, je peux connaître le votre, non ? »

« Yuki… Je m'appelle Yuki Ina. »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(inconnu)_ :

Il est encore partit. Son odeur. Sa voix. Son contact. Plus rien. Il n'est plus là. Il s'est enfuit. Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais pas. Mon crâne me fait mal. Tout est embrouillé. Je commence confusément à me souvenir. Me souvenir de comment je suis arrivé ici. Ici. Avec lui.

Je prenais des photos. De quoi ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je m'en fiche totalement au fond. Je me souviens juste des phares aveuglants. Des coups de feu funestes. Du sang puant. De mon sang puant. Je me souviens vaguement d'un homme. Un visage anguleux. Des traits fins. Deux yeux bordeaux. Des cheveux noirs. La lune en arrière plan. Le ciel étoilé qui le surplombait. Et la douleur.

La douleur qui me meurtrissait. Mes yeux poisseux. Le sang qui s'en échappait. Mon sang. Puant. La lame qui s'enfonçait dedans. Mes cris. Le noir. Les questions inaudibles. Ma voix brisée.

Puis plus rien.

Oui. Jusqu'à se que je me réveille ici. Jusqu'à ce que je le sente. Lui. Ce n'est pas l'homme qui m'a crevé les yeux. Il est plus grand. Il a de longs cheveux. Enfin je crois. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Et sans doute à jamais.

Un grincement. C'est lui. Il entre. Mon oreille ne me fait plus mal. Je crois bien que je n'en ai plus. Pas grave. Il s'approche. Je l'entends. Ses doigts se glissent encore dans mon cou. Ses lèvres. Lui.

Des roulettes. Le cliquetis du métal. Des pas étrangers. Et lui qui m'embrasse encore.

Tentative de raisonnement. Je suis suspendu par les poignets. Sans doute par une chaine fine. Je ne touche pas terre. Il m'embrasse. Mes yeux sont crevés. Non désinfecté j'imagine. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec nous. Je ne voie rien. J'ai mal. Un cliquetis de métal.

Il s'écarte. Reste ! Par pitié ! Je sais très bien ! Si tu t'en vas… Si tu m'abandonnes… Alors… Ses doigts toujours dans ma nuque. Il murmure à ce qu'il reste de mon oreille. Il murmure toujours la même question.

« Qui t'as fournis les informations ? »

Je ne dis rien. Pas que je ne veuille pas répondre. Plutôt que je ne sache pas de quoi il parle. Encore il approche à nouveau. Quelque chose de froid contre mon ventre. Quelque chose qui descend. Lui avec. Sa main s'agrippe à ma cheville. Il murmure. Quelles informations ?

Je hurle. Encore. Toujours. Le marteau frappe. Une question. Un silence. Un coup. Une question. Un silence. Un os qui craque. Le marteau brise. Il frappe. J'ai mal. Je hurle. Il continue.

Et bien vite, mes pieds ne sont plus. Je ne les sens plus. Il continue de frapper. Il frappe avec l'indifférence d'un bourreau. Sa question franchit à nouveau ses lèvres, mais s'arrêtes avant la fin. Je sens son regard. Je sens son attention. Sent-il toujours si bon ?

Il se lève. Le froissement de ses vêtements. L'autre s'approche aussi. Sa main. La sienne ! Sa main se glisse encore dans ma nuque. Il murmure. Encore.

« Qui t'as donné les informations concernant les fraudes au sein des entreprises Ina ? »

J'écarquille les yeux. Enfin, si j'aurais put. J'ouvre la bouche. Désireux de répondre. Sa voix m'ensorcelle. Sa froideur m'insupporte. Son odeur m'enivre. Je souffle. La réponse dans un souffle. Est-ce cela que tu voulais entendre ? Dis-le-moi ! Je t'en pris !

« Merci… »

Sa voix tremble. Ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes. Si douces. Si peureuses. Puis il disparait. Il disparait sans un mot. Il disparait encore. Mais cette fois, quelque chose est différent.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Les lourdes portes de métal s'ouvrent, laissant apparaitre un Gin désabusé, à la mine peiné et mélancolique. Entrant de manière franche dans le bureau du patron, il se plante, bien droit sur ses deux pieds quant-il arrive enfin face au grand pupitre. Il ne tremble pas, il semble parfaitement maitre de lui. Mais lorsqu'on le scrute attentivement, on peut voir son sourire un peu forcé, on peut voir ses mains qui se triturent discrètement, on peut voir ses sourcils se froncés un peu plus, on peut voir qu'il ravale en permanence sa salive, on peut voir ses yeux qui fuient.

Le fauteuil en cuir se retourne, sifflant doucement. Le patron pose ses coudes sur le bureau avec une lenteur calculé. Un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres, l'homme aux cheveux noirs plante encore ses orbes bordeaux dans celles de son employé. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis, d'une voix à la fausse sonorité mélodieuse, il demande, sourire commerciale sur son visage austère :

« Alors Gin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de t'occuper de notre invité ? » Fit-il avec un sourire presque joyeux.

Gin frémit. L'aura du patron semble si destructrice et mortelle en cet instant. Toussotant pour reprendre contenance, et surtout calmé son cœur, Gin se jeta à l'eau.

« Il a avoué. »

« Vraiment ? Et quand est-il ? »

« Il m'a dit que c'était une certaine Ruika qui lui aurait donné. J'ai fait une petite recherche, il s'agit de sa sœur, journaliste sportive pour un grand journal. »

« Bien, alors maintenant, débarrasse nous de lui, veux-tu ? »

Gin fit une révérence exagéré, désireux de ne pas se mettre le patron à dos. Puis il s'enfuit. Il s'enfuit dans l'ascenseur. Il appuie maladroitement sur l'étage le plus bas. Son doigt tremble, frémit en sentant le métal glacé. La boite de fer tombe, l'emmenant avec lui vers les profondeurs inconnues du building.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Aligné sans un mot, les détenus avançaient vers la salle de restauration. Les couloirs étaient blancs et propre, mais l'odeur était repoussante. Yuki Ina, le Boss, était devant Shinichi. Le jeune homme aux splendides yeux vairons faisait un peu tâche dans cet univers de brutes ou de gringalets peureux. Il semblait si innocent et enfantin ! C'était troublant de se dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un des barons du crime.

Quant-ils entrèrent dans l'immense salle de repas, Kudo fut un instant estomaqué. Cinq cents, ou peut-être même huit cents personnes dinaient en toute simplicité, et pourtant, on n'entendait presque aucun bruit, les conversations se limitant à un bourdonnement à peine audible.

« C'est toujours comme ça ici. Pas un bruit, la plupart vienne d'autre prison, et là-bas, si tu parles on te fait taire à coup de matraques. » Chuchota Ina en se tournant vers Kudo.

« Je vois… » Se contenta de murmurer à son tour Shinichi.

Les murs étaient blancs avec un liseré vert pastel en haut. Des centaines de tables étaient ordonnées en de grandes lignes blanches un peu jaunis. La hauteur sous-plafond devait être d'au moins trois mètres, et la longueur de la salle n'était définitivement pas calculable. Et encore ces cigarettes qui passaient de mains en mains.

Soudain, il se sentit tiré. Tournant la tête vers la personne qui l'accaparait, il découvrit le Boss. Celui-ci l'emmenait vers le self, où l'on servait une étrange mixture verte. Ils attrapèrent un plateau tandis que Shinichi remerciait Ina de l'avoir ramené à la réalité. Dans la file d'hommes pour récupérer la nourriture, Kudo tentait vainement de récupérer des informations sur Ina. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi était-il à la tête de l'Organisation ? Mais rien ne venait…

« Dîtes Ina ? » Commença le détective.

« Si c'est encore une question sur moi, je ne te répondrais pas Kudo… » Le coupa Yuki en soupirant.

« Non, c'est autre chose… »

Yuki se retourna dans la file, soudain intrigué par les paroles du jeune homme.

« Savez-vous qui a appelé le FBI ? » Fit Shinichi, la mine sombre.

« Oui. »

« Qui ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Gin… »

« C'est très bien _petit scarabée_ ! » Fit le Boss en riant.

Shinichi lui, ne riait pas du tout, presque bouffée par le sentiment qui l'oppressait. Il baissa son minois, conscient de la teinte rouge qu'avait pris ledit minois.

« Et… vous savez pourquoi ? »

« Oui. »

« Et pourquoi alors !? »

« Pour toi crétin ! Il a appelé le FBI pour te sauver ! Il savait pertinemment que tu gagnerais suffisamment de temps en attendant que le FBI arrive. »

« Et Vermouth ? Elle était censée le surveiller !? Non !? » Hurla Kudo.

« Il l'a tué. Sinon il n'aurait pas put te sauver… »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Gin réfléchissait rapidement. Il lui fallait un plan, et vite. L'ascenseur descendait dans les tréfonds du building. Deuxième sous-sol, juste sous le parking. Salles d'interrogatoires forcés. Dernière cellule. Jeune journaliste inconscient. Sa fille chez lui. Alliés inexistants. Caméras le long du couloir central. Une dans l'ascenseur. Quinze devant chaque cellule. Trois dans les cellules. PP90M1 dans sa poche. Trente-six balles. Monte-charge au bout du couloir. C'était faisable…

Gin enfonça sa main dans sa poche, refermant ses doigts sur la crosse de l'arme. Il fallait faire vite.

_Et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur…_

* * *

Et voila.

Finis pour aujourd'hui !

A la semaine prochaine!

Nodoka95.


	25. Chapitre 25: Fuite éperdue

Bonjour bonjour !  
Alors cette semaine, pas de Shinichi, pas de Kaito, un chapitre consacré uniquement à Gin.  
Bon, tout se trouve dans le titre, alors on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**BlackWingK** : Merci pour le commentaire (Il m'a fait très plaisir !) ! Et pour l'envie d'embrasser le Boss pour Shinichi, ne t'en fait pas, il aime Kaito, aucun risque qu'il le trompe ! Et pour la complexité de l'histoire, c'est juste que j'ai tendance a abordé vingt points à la fois...

**Eyto** : Je suis une sadique je le sais, et c'est pas finis !

* * *

**Chapitre n°25 : Fuite éperdue.**

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Gin leva les yeux vers la caméra qui le scrutait de là-haut. Il pouvait presque y voir les yeux bordeaux de son patron le regarder sèchement. Pourquoi était-il entré dans cette nouvelle _entreprise_ déjà ? Parce que le patron lui avait promis une vie sans prison avec celui qu'il aimait ? Parce qu'on l'avait pris en tenaille, menaçant sa _princesse_ ? Parce qu'on lui avait murmuré bien bas que le FBI ne lui était en rien reconnaissant d'avoir trahis les siens ? Parce qu'il se sentait minable de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse envers le _gamin_ ?

Retirant la sécurité de l'arme, Gin patienta. Il était au premier, bureaux des affaires étrangères. Il inspira un grand coup, prêt à tout. Il était au rez-de-chaussée, accueil. Ses phalanges blanchirent car il serrait trop fortement l'arme. Il était au premier sous-sol, parking. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il était au second sous-sol, torture. Un bruit de sonnette s'invita dans la boite de métal, et les portes s'ouvrirent.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Le patron regardait à travers le moniteur. Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient ouvertes depuis quelques secondes, mais Gin n'avançait pas. Que diable faisait-il ? Avait-il l'intention de désobéir aux ordres ? Le patron sourit en se rappelant du jour où il avait récupérer Gin. Ça première condition avait été de ne _jamais_ participer aux séances de tortures. Quelle idiotie ! C'était ce que préférait le patron. Entendre toutes ces âmes le suppliées. Les entendre hurler. Avoir un contrôle total sur eux. Qu'elles dépendent entièrement de lui.

C'était si… exaltant.

Le patron se rassit dans son fauteuil, fixant toujours intensément l'homme aux cheveux gris dans l'ascenseur. Les portes commencèrent à se refermer. Il avait donc l'intention de désobéir aux ordres !?

Mais en une fraction de seconde, tout bascula. Gin pivota sur lui-même, sortant l'arme qu'il portait toujours. Et tandis qu'il tirait sur la caméra, il coinçait son pied entre les portes, l'empêchant de remonter.

Le noir se fit sur le moniteur qui grésilla. Se relevant, le patron passa sur chaque caméra, mais irrémédiablement, Gin les fracassait, tirant sur ses rares hommes de mains encore présent dans les cellules vides. Et bientôt, toutes les caméras des cellules et du couloir furent brisées, seule celle de l'ultime cellule resta allumer. Gin se plaça devant elle, et sans une seule once d'hésitation sur le visage, il tira.

Le patron se saisit de son micro. Il était hors de question que ce crétin s'en sorte !

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Gin détacha le jeune homme du plafond. Ses yeux étaient crevés et franchement horribles à voir. Son corps n'était pas en meilleur état, et comme toujours, Gin fit une transposition avec le _gamin_. Encore. Il avait encore fait du mal à quelqu'un. Et encore, il l'avait torturé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse la même bêtise ?

_« Pourquoi fais-tu du mal aux autres ? »_

Encore cette phrase qui résonnait dans sa tête. Encore elle qui le bouffait en permanence. Encore le _gamin_ qui l'engueulait. Encore lui qui faisait tout de travers.

Gin tâta le pouls du jeune homme. Il battait normalement. Un peu faible, c'était tout. Soupirant, Gin le souleva telle une princesse en calant parfaitement sa tête contre son torse. Il n'arrivait plus à faire le méchant. Il n'y arrivait plus. Sortant de manière désordonné de la cellule, Gin ouvrit le monte-charge. Il n'y avait aucune caméra ici, pas de preuve de son utilisation première : remonter les cadavres.

Gin chargea le jeune homme à l'intérieur, le bloquant sur le deuxième étage, services de télémarketing. Après tout, l'organisation était camouflée derrière une grande enseigne, c'était bien connu. Gin déposa un morceau de la chaine qu'on avait utilisé sur le jeune homme pour bloquer la porte du monte-charge. Puis, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait, il fila vers l'ascenseur, retira le minuscule morceau de plâtre vert pomme aux fleurs tordus et roses bonbons qui obstruait les portes de métal.

Il l'enfonça dans sa poche et appuya sur tous les étages à partir du premier. Filant à nouveau, il courut jusqu'au monte-charge, tira la chaîne et sortit son portable.

Il lui restait encore une alliée en réalité…

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Le patron dépêchait tout les Hommes qu'il avait dans l'immeuble. Il les plaçait devant l'entré au rez-de-chaussée, devant toutes les sorties d'ascenseur et face à chaque fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée au premier étage. Gin remontait par l'ascenseur, c'était pour cela qu'il avait détruit la caméra, pour ne pas qu'il sache sur quel boutons il appuyait. Mais cet imbécile avait oublié que lui, patron, était au courant de tout dans ce bâtiment. Il s'aventura sur son ordinateur, et tomba sur le dossier de l'ascenseur… qui s'arrêtait à tous les étages ?

Etrange. Trop étrange pour être normal. Qu'est ce que Gin pouvait bien avoir en tête en s'arrêtant à chaque étage ? Ou alors…

Soudain inquiet, il fila sur le dossier du monte-charge, conscient de l'oubli de caméra qui y figurait. Et celui-ci s'arrêtait au second. Fou de rage, il se jeta sur son micro, et hurla ses indications.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Cobra venait d'entrer, et elle ne comprenait strictement rien à l'agitation frénétique qui habitait le building. Tout ce qu'elle saisissait, c'était que quelqu'un avait trahis l'organisation et qu'il était encore ici. Impossible de prendre l'ascenseur, il était complètement encerclé. Alors elle montait les escaliers. Tant d'étages et ses pieds qui lui faisaient mal.

En arrivant au second, elle s'appuya sur le mur. Revenus à pied de la banque, elle n'en pouvait plus. Prendre quelques secondes pour elle lui ferait du bien. Se relevant, elle se fit violence pour avancer. Et alors qu'elle commençait l'ascension vers le troisième étage, un « Ding ! » aigue se fit entendre. Elle se retourna d'un coup, et découvrit presque effarée Gin portant un jeune homme ensanglanté dans ses bras descendre du monte-charge.

Et elle comprit…

Gin ne sut que dire sur le moment. Son beau regard chocolat-noisette planté dans le sien gris lune. Un instant de flottement, puis d'un mouvement, elle braqua l'arme sur lui. Coéquipier ou non, s'il trahissait l'organisation elle le réduirait au silence.

« Attends Cobra ! » Hurla Gin, désespéré.

« Tais-toi fumier ! » Le coupa la femme.

« Je t'en supplie ! Je t'expliquerais peut-être un jour, mais là je n'ai pas le temps. »

Elle le regarda. Un mois qu'il faisait équipe. Un mois qu'elle l'encourageait et qu'il l'aidait. Un mois qu'ils faisaient leur « boulot » ensemble. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi foutait-il tout en l'air ? Et de plus pour… pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Un gamin qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Un môme trop jeune pour lui ?

Mais durant son long questionnement intérieur, elle ne vit pas son coéquipier lui filer entre les pattes. Trop tard quant-elle en prit conscience. Il sautait déjà par la fenêtre.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(inconnu)_ :

Il fait chaud. J'ai mal mais chaud. Une sibylline mélodie qui bat à mon oreille. Tiens, elle fonctionne encore celle la ? Soudain, un grand vide, puis je sens mes os craquer. Des voix autours de moi. Je ne sais pas. Une fillette. Une femme. Et lui. Enfin, je crois. Peut-être. Ou non. Toujours sa chaleur et cette harmonie à mon oreille.

Ses doigts se glissent dans mon cou, à nouveau, comme une épée dans son fourreau. Ils retrouvent toujours le chemin. C'est amusant. Mais, surtout. Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi parle-t-il avec une fillette et une femme ? Pourquoi ce bourdonnement mécanique ? Et pourquoi… pourquoi suis-je si bien ?

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V._ (narrateur)_ :

« Tu pourrais me remercier tu sais ! » Clama-t-elle.

« Je n'arrêtes pas de le faire… » Maugréa-t-il.

Un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu métalliques conduisait follement. Grillant feux rouges, stop et sens interdit, elle riait de sa propre imprudence. Gin la regarda faire un instant, serrant contre son torse le jeune journaliste endormis et contre son flan sa fille.

« Dis Papa ? » Questionna l'enfant aux boucles grises. « Pourquoi Tata elle est venue me chercher ? On va où ? Et c'est qui le monsieur ? »

« Tata est venue te chercher parce que…. On déménage ! Donc pour l'instant on va aller chez un ami… »

« Et le monsieur ? » Fit-elle avec de grands yeux innocents.

Gin lui sourit et lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

« C'est un ami. Un ami que Papa essaie d'aider… »

Elle lui sourit et il fut rassuré. Tout irait bien. Tout irait parfaitement bien. Le jeune journaliste se serra un peu plus contre lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Gin lui caressa les cheveux, bien décidé à l'aider. Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute s'il était dans cet état…

« Au faite Gin ? » Fit la femme en tournant violemment à droite. « Pourquoi tu voulais à tout pris le sauver ce gosse ? »

Gin se réinstalla sur la banquette en vérifiant si le jeune homme respirait toujours, et si sa fille allait bien. Le journaliste était adorable. Enfin, il aurait put l'être s'il n'y avait pas ses croutes horribles à la place de ses yeux, s'il ne ressemblait pas à un pantin désarticulé, et s'il n'était pas recouvert de sang. Ses cheveux châtains bruns coupés maladroitement, sa peau halée, son corps fin, ses hanches étroites.

« Parce que je ne peux plus… Je n'y arrive plus… »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

« L'enfoiré ! » Hurla le patron en abattant son poing sur le bureau et faisant sursauter Cobra. « Il a osé ! Il a osé ! Et toi tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! »

C'était une attitude digne de lui. Remettre toute la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Cobra elle, baissait la tête, consciente tout de même qu'elle avait une part de responsabilité dans l'histoire. Elle ne savait juste pas quoi dire pour s'expliquer, alors elle ne disait rien, préférant se faire toute petite.

« Comment a-t-il put !? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ! Je ne lui demandais pas grand-chose pourtant, non !? » Eructa-t-il en fusillant la femme du regard.

« Euh… Sans vouloir vous offenser monsieur, que lui demandiez-vous ? » Fit-elle d'une voix minuscule.

Le patron partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Puis dans un grand fracas, il envoya valsé Cobra d'une gifle brutale. Elle s'écrasa au sol, regardant obstinément ses pieds comme s'ils étaient la huitième merveille du monde. Inutile de défier le patron.

« Depuis quand es-tu autorisée à me poser des questions !? Réponds ! Minable vermine incapable ! »

« Pardon monsieur… »

« Eh bien… » Fit le patron en resserrant sa cravate, comme si sa pique de colère n'avait été qu'un songe. « Je lui demandais juste de torturer ce jeune homme, de lui extraire une futile information, et de le tuer, facile non ? Je dirais même, élémentaire ! »

Cobra blêmit soudain, comprenant parfaitement ce qui avait poussé Gin à agir ainsi. Il lui avait raconté, même si ce n'était que flou et bref, ce qu'il lui avait dit avait suffit pour qu'elle comprenne : il était tombé amoureux de sa victime, et il n'arrivait plus à torturer les gens. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche !

« Monsieur ? » Tenta-t-elle, sans aller plus loin de peur des représailles.

« Oui ? » Fit-il d'un ton trop aimable pour être vrais.

Cobra sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait peur. Très peur. Peur de le mettre encore plus en colère. Peur qu'il ne passe à nouveau sa colère sur elle. Peur qu'il ne finisse par lui faire vraiment mal. Des sueurs froides coulèrent sur son front. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et entreprit de parler.

« Je crois savoir pourquoi Gin vous a fait faux bond. »

« Oh ! Et pourquoi donc ? »

Son ton était trop mielleux et trop gentille pour être honnête. Elle avala une grande goulée d'air et se jeta à l'eau.

« Gin ne peut plus torturer personne ! Il est tombé amoureux de sa dernière victime et a du faire une transposition sur le garçon que vous lui avez ordonné de persécuter ! » Déballa-t-elle à toute allure.

« Vraiment ? Je n'étais pas au courant… » Cobra acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, tremblante. « Eh bien, c'est intéressant. Aurais-tu le nom de cette charmante victime ? »

Cobra ravala sa salive. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Gin s'était mit tout seul dans la panade, ce n'était pas sa faute à elle. Pas du tout sa faute. Pas le moins du monde. Elle ne faisait que son travail. Rien de plus. On lui ordonnait, elle exécutait. C'était tout. Elle n'était que l'instrument du patron. Et elle le resterait.

« Shinichi Kudo monsieur… »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(inconnu)_ :

Il fait bon ici. Très bon même. Il fait chaud. Une chaleur envahissante et délicate. Sa chaleur. Il est près de moi. Si près. Si près. Quand donc m'embrasseras-tu à nouveau ? Les voix. Les conversations sont là. Conquérantes. Elles bourdonnent dans mes oreilles avec cette mélodie qui continue de murmurer et ce bruit de… moteur ? Je crois. Je ne suis pas sur.

Où suis-je ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. A quoi bon savoir si ce n'est pour se faire mal ? A quoi bon savoir quand on n'est plus ?

Je tombe. Je sombre. Un cri. L'affolement. C'est tout. Tout est loin. Trop loin. Bien trop loin. Je ne sais plus. Peut-être. On court. Je crois. Le vent est là, mais en même temps, il n'est pas. Je ne sais pas. Tout disparait. Tout s'engouffre dans l'inexistant. Le vide m'envahit.

J'ai froid…

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Gin souleva le jeune homme. Il ne sentait plus son pouls. Plus du tout. Et ça l'effrayait. Vraiment. Courant à travers l'allée, Gin se jeta sur la sonnette, appuyant à se brisé les doigts. Mais rien ne vint. Le tintement mélodieux résonna, mais la porte resta fermée. Irrémédiablement. Gin resta pantois quelques secondes, avant de se décider finalement. Déposant rapidement le journaliste, il prit de l'élan et tenta vainement de défoncer la porte. Qui résista sans peine à ses assauts.

« Ça irait plus vite avec ça, non ? » Murmura la femme en brandissant une clef sortit de derrière un arbuste.

Sans un remerciement ou attention, Gin se rua dessus, ouvrit la porte à la volé, et récupéra le garçon. Il l'emmena sans l'ombre d'un doute vers le salon et le déposa sur le canapé. Il s'enfuit ensuite à la recherche d'une trousse de secours.

La femme elle, s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, amusé par l'attitude de son homologue. Comment pouvait-il être lui en étant si différent ? Il restait le Gin hautain et antipathique qu'elle connaissait, mais désormais il s'inquiétait pour un rien. Il était devenu… sensible ? humain ?

Gin revint soudain dans le salon, s'agenouillant prêt du jeune homme. Sortant tout un tas de chose de la boite blanche, il s'emmêla les pinceaux, faisant tomber la moitié de son contenu. La femme soupira en s'agenouillant à son tour et en prenant la trousse des mains de Gin.

« Laisses-moi faire, tu n'as jamais été doué pour soigné les gens Gin. » Fit-elle avec une voix mélodieuse.

« Merci… »

Gin se releva sans jeter un coup d'œil au journaliste. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il y verrait. Peur d'avoir affaire à ses fautes. Peur de voir sa faiblesse. Remarquant sa fille, Gin se baissa à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras. Plus pour se rassuré lui qu'elle.

« Papa ? » Chuchota-t-elle, un peu apeuré par l'attitude fuyante de son père.

« Ouimon_ trésor _? »

« Il va bien le monsieur ? »

Gin se tut, puis après un instant de silence, il lui murmura d'une voix tremblante de peur :

« Je l'espère… Je l'espère… »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Cobra descendit les escaliers un peu perdus. Un bleu de la taille d'une grosse orange lui bouffait la moitié du visage. Sa mâchoire pendait misérablement. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Son nez était brisé et saignait abondamment. Et tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré de Gin ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait décidé de s'enfuir pour sauver un gosse inconnue au bataillon. Et il l'avait abandonné, elle, alors qu'ils étaient amis. Cruel destin.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, elle se regarda dans la vitre. Elle faisait peur à voire. Très peur même. Se laissant aller sur un banc, elle oublia un instant toute cette machinerie infernale et retomba dans ses souvenirs d'enfances.

Petite fille insouciante et sans problèmes.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Gin attendait patiemment qu'elle est terminée de soigner le journaliste. Mais toujours aucunes nouvelles. Exaspéré il se leva, délaissant sa fille endormie sur le canapé. Ça avait été une journée éprouvante pour elle. Et pour lui aussi. Filant dans le salon, il découvrit la femme toujours affairé sur le jeune homme.

« Tu t'en sors ? » Lui demanda-t-il, ne sachant que trop faire.

Elle ne répondit pas, absorbé par son travail. Ses boucles blondes retombaient dans ses yeux, coller contre son front par la sueur. Elle en retira une du bout des doigts et soupira, comme extenué. Gin s'assit à ses côtés, au sol le dos appuyé contre le pied du canapé. Il ne dit rien, bercé par la respiration haletante de la femme et le souffle éparse du journaliste.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu ici immédiatement. Il ne se comprenait plus. C'était comme si il avait été attiré ici. Quel imbécile il était !

Le silence pesant. L'odeur de sang et de pourriture. Un effluve de poudre. Un parfum d'alcool. Gin soupira. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus sentit un tel bouquet d'arôme. Il retira son chapeau, le faisant tourner sur ses doigts. La dernière fois qu'il avait retiré son chapeau avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était avec le _gamin_.

Le « tic-tac » de la pendule lui fit perdre la tête. Il pouvait les compter ? Chaque seconde qui passait. Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre… Le temps était long. Très long. Cent-trois. Cent-quatre. Cent-cinq… Encore combien de temps ?

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Haibara soupira en arrivant chez le professeur. Ils avaient ramenés Kuroba avec la coccinelle d'Agasa. Ai poussa le petit portail pour pénétrer dans le jardin de la maison.

Puis un bruit.

Haibara se retourna. Le portail de chez Kudo était ouvert. Une magnifique Porsche 365A noire était garée devant. Elle crut s'étouffer en la voyant. Gin était là. Chez Kudo. Et contre toutes attentes, au lieu de s'enfuir, Haibara marcha. Elle marcha vivement vers la demeure. Elle marcha vers elle, prête à en découdre. Le professeur la suivait, ne sachant qu'en penser.

La rage au bord des lèvres, elle entra dans la maison. Ses pas la menèrent directement vers le salon, et à cet instant, elle fut choquée.

Assoupis au pied du canapé, Gin ressemblait à un ange. Un ange sadique certes, mais un ange tout de même. Et accroupis, soignant un blessé, Vermouth (NdlR : Enfin, on sait qui c'est !) était là, comme si tout était normal. N'était-elle pas morte, tuée par Gin ? N'avait-on pas retrouvé son corps ? Et sur le lit, un jeune homme – du moins ce qu'il en restait – était ensanglanté, presque mort. Haibara ne le connaissait pas, et sans doute ne pourrait-elle jamais le connaitre, mais ce qui la choquait le plus, c'était le tableau qu'elle voyait.

Depuis quand Gin et vermouth s'amusait à soigner un blessé ? Et surtout à tenter de le sauver ?

« Papa ? »

Haibara se retourna, alerté par la voix fluette qui avait interpellé son papa. Une jeune fille d'environs trois ans la regardait avec ses grands yeux noisette. Ses joues rougies par le froid et son teint de pêche. Ses lèvres pulpeuses ouvertes sur un mot inaudible. Et ses cheveux gris bouclés. Ses cheveux gris.

La fillette courut d'un mouvement, sautant sur Gin. Celui-ci se réveilla, et sursauta en remarquant Ai et Hiroshi. L'enfant regarda inquiète l'homme en noir, avant de redire d'une voix inquisitrice :

« Papa ? »

* * *

Alors ?  
Bon, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu... étrange, mais personnellement, je l'aime vraiment.  
Et vous ?  
A la semaine prochaine !


	26. Chapitre 26: Maelström

**Chapitre n°26 : Maelström.**

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Shinichi soupira. La bouillie verte n'était autre que des lentilles. Et personnellement, elles étaient immondes. En face de lui, Yuki Ina déjeunait en silence, avalant le contenue de son assiette sans broncher. Il semblait indifférent à l'environnement, comme s'il était toujours le chef d'une organisation à qui on promettait tout. Et pourtant il était si fragile, si gringalet.

« Dîtes… »

« Tutoie-moi Kudo. On va vivre un p'tit moment ensemble je te rappel. » Le coupa le Boss.

« _Dis _Ina… » Entama Kudo en appuyant volontairement sur le verbe. « … j'ai l'impression que tout le monde t'évites. »

Yuki releva un regard étonné vers lui, comme si Kudo venait de lui révélé le secret de l'univers ou l'existence d'une huitième merveille.

« Ah bon ? » Murmura Yuki, soudain indifférent.

Pourtant, quand Shinichi regardait autours de lui, il voyait bien les regards fuyant qu'on lui lançait. Il remarquait la haine, ou parfois la peur qui brillait dans les yeux des autres détenus. Il voyait le soupçon dans ceux des gardiens.

« Ba ! Je suppose que tu leur fous juste les jetons… » Conclu Kudo en s'attaquant finalement à son assiette.

C'était vraiment immonde tout de même.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Kaito se laissa choir sur le lit. Une vague odeur de lavande persistait sur le coussin. Celle de Shin-san… Le magicien serra fortement l'oreiller contre lui. Shin-san lui manquait follement. Restant ainsi un long moment, il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Depuis peu, il pleurait en permanence. Il n'était plus un gosse ! Il était un homme ! Un vrai. Virile, beau, séduisant, dragueur… et amoureux. Amoureux d'un gars qui semblait accepter pleinement sa situation.

Pleinement. C'était bien le problème ! Si on savait que lui, Kuroba Kaito était gay, flirtait avec un mec et qu'en plus, il était le soumis ! On allait jaser sur son compte. On allait se moquer de lui. Pire ! Peut-être qu'on le mépriserait parce qu'il était gay. Ou plutôt bisexuel. Penser à une fille nue dans une pose indécente lui faisait toujours autant d'effets.

D'ailleurs. Il espérait que son Shin-san n'allait pas profiter d'être loin de lui, entouré d'une foule d'hommes pour le tromper. Non ?

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Excité comme une puce, Shinichi regardait l'homme en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il ne se sentait plus. Mais alors plus du tout ! L'homme était grand, très grand. Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix sans aucun doute. Des muscles saillants et un corps d'athlète, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs comme tout bon japonais qui se respecte. Il était pas mal. Même beau si on exceptait la balafre qui lui mangeait la joue gauche. Et Shinichi qui sentait l'excitation monté en lui !

Le coup était partit vite, s'abattant sur la table sous les yeux du détective interloqué. (NdlR : Vous imaginiez quoi, hein ?) Il n'avait de suite saisit l'ampleur du problème. Mais quand le visage de l'autre c'était penché à son oreille pour lui murmurer une menace sourde, il avait réagi au quart de tour, se relevant en lui enfonçant son épaule dans le menton. L'homme s'était étalé sur la table de derrière, tombant sur le détenus derrière lui. Et bien sur, coup de poings après coup de poing, on c'était retrouvé avec une _baston générale_ sur le dos.

Les surveillants avaient beau essayer de ramener le calme, rien n'y faisait. Les prisonniers continuaient de se battre, les uns après les autres. Certains tombaient dans la mêlé, disparaissant dans la marré Humaine. D'autres tentaient vainement de s'échapper, avant d'être à nouveau emmené parmi les détenus.

Et au milieu de cette foule folle furieuse, Kudo se battait dos-à-dos avec Yuki, comme deux alliés de longue date.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Haibara ne bougeait plus, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle était chez Kudo, dans son salon. Il y avait un type à moitié mort sur le canapé. Vermouth le soignait. Des dizaines de bandelettes trainaient au sol, parfois immaculées, parfois trempé de sang. Il y avait une gamine dans la pièce. Une gamine très jeune, niveau maternelle. La fillette était dans les bras d'un Gin qui lui souriait d'une manière à faire passer _Twilight _pour un film d'horreur et non une guimauve sentimentale. Et surtout – surtout ! – elle l'avait appelé Papa !

Papa bon sang !

Elle avait tout imaginé sur Gin, mais jamais elle n'aurait pus le voir en Papa poule. Et là il en était un. Ses sourires stupides qu'il lui faisait, ses surnoms mignons qu'il lui murmurait. Elle n'aurait jamais put l'imaginer aimé quelqu'un.

« Qu'est ce que… » Entama Ai, incapable de retenir sa langue. « Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ! » Finit-elle par hurler.

Gin releva la tête vers elle, sans doute surpris qu'une enfant lui parle sur ce ton.

« Je suis désolé, on devait le soigner et… »

« Tais-toi ! Je te demande pourquoi ici ! Pourquoi pas autre part ! » Fulmina-t-elle.

Gin ne sut que dire, interloqué par la question. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir déjà vus la gamine. Pourtant, d'où pourrait-il la connaitre ? Et pourquoi lui demandait-elle pourquoi il avait choisit la maison du _gamin_ plutôt qu'une autre ? C'était comme si… comme si elle savait pour lui. Comme si elle le connaissait. Des cheveux châtains et des mèches rouges. Des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Et si…

« Sherry ? » Murmura-t-il, indécis.

Elle releva un regard choqué en entendant son nom de code sortir de la bouche du corbeau.

« Comment… »

« Sherry ? C'est toi ? »

« Je… » Haibara réfléchit à toute allure, cherchant le moyen de se tirer de se pétrin sans se vendre. « Comment… Comment connais-tu le surnom de ma sœur ? » Fit-elle, sachant que son mensonge était trop gros pour passer.

« Ta sœur ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une petite sœur. Mais comment sais-tu que son surnom était Sherry ? »

« Quand… quand ses collègues l'appelaient elle répondait toujours_ « Ici Sherry. »_ » Répondit Ai en croisant les doigts.

« Je vois… » Fit simplement Gin en serrant sa fille contre lui. « Je vois… »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Pandoras fulmina contre la porte. Elle refusait toujours de s'ouvrir alors qu'elle n'était pas fermer clef. Et cela irritait Pandoras qui savait pertinemment pourquoi elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Akako l'avait bloqué, enfermant la femme à l'intérieur. Dire que l'on était le jour de Noël. N'avait-elle pas le droit elle aussi de fêter le jour de la naissance du petit Jésus ?

Et alors qu'elle s'indignait encore sur la poignée qui refusait de tourner, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dévoilant le minois d'Akako. Elle semblait épuisée.

« Akako ? Qu'as-tu ? » Demanda la femme aux boucles noirs.

« Je suis crevée. Complètement délavée… »

Akako entra en refermant la porte, et Pandoras sentit la magie de la lycéenne bloquer à nouveau le battant. Elle s'assit sur le lit, poussant un soupir d'aise.

« J'ai fait des recherches sur toi. Et Lucifer n'est pas très docile pour donner des infos sur les sorcières. » Susurra la lycéenne en se massant le cou.

« Sur moi ? » S'étonna Pandoras, nullement surprise de la mention du démon roi.

« Oui, pour savoir ce qui te liait tant à Kudo. Je sais un bon nombre de choses sur ta malédiction et sur tes lubies, mais j'ignorais tout de ton passé, et du pourquoi Kudo. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui te sauverais, et non un autre ? J'aurais juré que tu parlais de Kuroba à l'origine. »

« Et, qu'as-tu découvert ? »

« Justin Kinsley. » Se contenta-t-elle d'énoncer.

Pandoras sursauta à l'entente du nom de son ami défunt. Le livre était toujours sur son lit, et il appartenait – elle le savait – à sa _fille_. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle découvrirait ceci. Jamais elle n'aurait put, ne serais-ce que penser ou rêver à cet instant accablant.

On venait de lui arracher son secret. Son âme. Sa vie.

On venait, d'un mouvement brusque, de lui faire mettre pied dans la réalité.

On venait de lui rappeler que ce gamin un peu lunatique et trop romantique ne s'envolerait jamais pour se poser sur le sommet d'une étoile…

Alors lentement, elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit à baldaquin au côté de la jeune femme. Son cœur serré et sa rage profonde. Elle aimait Akako. Elle l'aimait comme elle l'aurait aimée si elle était sa fille. Mais elle refusait, et ceux à quiconque même à Akako, de fouiller dans son passé, et plus précisément sur sa vie durant sa fugue. C'était son secret. Son refuge interdit. Nul en ce monde n'avait le droit de le partager, et encore plus de venir le déranger en sa personne.

Serrant ses poings de rage, Pandoras se tut. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Akako faisait cela dans son intérêt – bien que le fait d'être débarrassé d'elle ne devait que la motiver davantage – mais elle fulminait contre la lycéenne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était partis cherchée les informations chez cet incapable de Lucifer, plutôt que de venir le demander directement à Pandoras. C'était bien connu pourtant, le Diable ne savait que traiter avec les âmes des défunts pour obtenir des informations, et contrairement à ce que l'on imaginait, il était un peu niais et simple d'esprit. Rien à voir avec l'enflure qui parcourait le ciel.

Pandoras ne savait pas comment Lucifer pouvait être au courant pour Justin. Son âme, elle s'était personnellement occupée d'elle. Pandoras en était sur, l'essence même de son ami n'avait jamais été ni au ciel avec le crétin arrogant manipulateur de conscience qui y trônait, ni en enfer avec le stupide attardé de môme qui y jouait. Elle était formelle. Justin avait toujours été présent sur Terre, et n'était jamais aller autre part.

Alors comment ? Personne, pas même ses parents n'étaient au courant. Fille unique, elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de s'en pavaner devant ses frères et sœurs – bien que l'idée même la rebuta. Refusant toujours d'avoir des domestiques, même si cela rimait avec corvées et saletés, elle ne pouvait se confier à aucuns d'eux. Et suivant ses cours par correspondances, elle n'avait pas d'amis. Le seul, l'unique et l'exclusif personne au courant de cette histoire, était donc bien son vieil ami, qui n'avait put parler avec aucun des deux imbéciles qui gouvernait les hauts-de-là.

Pandoras cherchait, taraudait et multipliait les hypothèses toutes plus ahurissantes les unes que les autres, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne savait pas. Alors, résolut, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme, et lui murmura, d'une manière sensuelle mais qui ne présageait rien de bon :

« De quoi parles-tu, Akako ? »

Pandoras sentit la jeune femme se tendre comme un arc. Elle faisait toujours cet effet quand elle prenait cette voix. Et ce depuis toujours. Elle laissa sa main courir sur l'échine d'Akako. La lycéenne frémit, mais ne se dégagea pas.

« Comment peux-tu être au courant. » Murmura Pandoras en prenant une voix grave.

« Regroupements de données. » Clama-t-elle à la hâte, effrayé par l'aura de la femme aux boucles noires.

Pandoras se tut, regardant la jeune fille. De qu'elles données parlait-elle ?

« De qui parles-tu ? Qui t'as donné des infos ? »

« Une vieille sorcière morte il y a un paquet d'années, tuée par une jolie et jeune sorcière. Et un groupe de gosses morts peu après la disparition subite d'un grand frère et d'une grande sœur qui était apparu dans leur vie, et à qui il refilait la mort de leur frère. » Enuméra-t-elle en tremblant.

Pandoras se leva soudain, prise d'une crise d'angoisse. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ses petits frères et sœurs. Après l'incident avec la vieille, elle n'était retourné que furtivement chez eux pour attrapée le journal de Kinsley. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchit à ce qu'ils allaient devenir sans elle. Sans ses prises au marché, sans ses repas frugales, sans ses soins pour le petit dernier. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchit. Seule la mort de Justin avait compté.

Pandoras tomba à terre, un torrent de larmes coulant sur ses joues. La mort de la vieille ne l'attristait pas, mais repensé à ces enfants. Si adorables. Si mignons. Morts. Morts par ça faute. Morts par son ignorance. Qu'elle idiote. Qu'elle égoïste. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle et son malheur, sans se soucier des autres. Comme toujours. Peut-être qu'au fond, Justin aurait voulut s'en aller ? Peut-être aurait-il voulut finir là haut ou en en bas, sans qu'elle n'interfère ? Peut-être lui en voulait-il ? Ses frères n'avaient pas totalement torts. Elle était en partis responsable.

Sanglotant, elle ne sentit pas les bras d'Akako l'enlacer. Elle était minable. Minable. Minable ! C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se murmurer. Répéter inlassablement dans son esprit, souffle égaré de ses souvenirs fantasques. Un hurlement jaillit de sa gorge. Un cri à vous fendre le cœur. Un cri de désespoir endigué par des larmes sans fins.

Et dans ce maelström de tristesse, sept petites voix enfantines entonnaient des reproches, résonnant dans l'air tel un requiem.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

« Ne mens pas Sherry. Ce n'est pas beau. » Dit vermouth en compressant une plaie sur le corps du jeune homme.

Haibara se figea. Elle avait oublié que cette chienne était au courant. N'aurait-elle pas put se taire au lieu de dévoiler son secret ?

« Alors… » Entama Gin, sous le choc. « C'est toi ? C'est toi Sherry ? T'étais là… Tout ce temps t'étais là… » Susurra-t-il en serrant sa fille contre son torse.

Haibara resta ouche-bée, incapable de répondre, de relancer la conversation. Elle était bloquée. La gamine releva un regard perdu vers lui. Elle ne comprenait pas tout. Sans doute même ne comprenait-elle rien. Soudain, elle se leva en sautant au sol. Elle courut vers Ai en étendant ses bras comme un avion. Un sourire immense sur son visage d'enfant adorable, elle se jeta contre elle. Ai la regarda avec un flottement.

Qu'est ce que…

Prenez un démon. Transformer le en une gamine à la bouille adorable. Vous obtiendrez cette diablesse qui venait d'atterrir dans les bras de Haibara. Cette diablesse qui était la cause de cette étrange trêve qu'ils venaient de s'accorder.

Gin tenant toujours sa fille mais fixant étrangement Ai. Haibara aidait le professeur et Vermouth à soigner le gamin. Haibara s'occupait des croutes sur ses yeux. Il n'allait pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Et pour ainsi dire, elle était sidérer qu'il soit toujours en vie. Ai sortit lentement le torchon de la cuvette en plastique jaune. Il était temps de se mettre au travail, et la nuit promettait d'être longue.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Shinichi ferma les yeux. Il répéta une énième fois qu'il était désolé. Et monsieur Yagami le laissa repartir entre deux gardes. Puis il entra dans sa cellule. Yuki l'avait précédé d'une quinzaine de minutes. Quand la serrure claqua dans son dos, il ne put réprimer son frisson. Des bras qui se glissaient dans son dos, on le tirait vers son lit. Il atterri dessus, se cognant le crâne contre le menton d'Ina. Cet enfoiré…

« C'est pas de la serrure qu'il faut que t'es peur… » Chuchota le Boss en serrant plus fort Kudo. « C'est pas d'elle. Elle ne te fera jamais rien Kudo. »

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Shinichi se laissa aller contre le torse d'Ina. Il se demanda depuis quand il n'avait pas montré à quelqu'un qu'il avait peur, qu'il était faible. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quant-il se rappela qu'il s'était laissé aller devant Kaito quelques heures plus tôt. Les bras de Yuki étaient chauds. Trop chauds. Kudo ferma ses yeux. Il faisait bon ici. Shinichi ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

« C'est ceux qui la ferme Kudo. C'est d'eux qu'il faut te méfier. L'oubli pas. »

« Mais… C'est pas ma faute… » Fit-il en attrapant le bras d'Ina.

Sa voix était fluide. Une voix d'enfant dans un corps un peu trop grand. Il était mignon au fond. Mais il avait un côté grand frère rassurant. C'était un peu contradictoire comme situation. Sa peur des serrures était de la faute de ce type, et aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui tentait vainement de le guérir.

Il y avait vraiment des choses que Shinichi ne comprenait plus en lui même. Des absurdités qui se dessinaient dans l'air sans qu'il ne comprenne. Une indifférence presque monstrueuse et inhumaine au fond. Et une peur irrationnelle.

« Kudo… Tu ferais mieux de dormir. »

Shinichi était d'accord. Il était las, un peu lourd. Ses paupières picotaient et son corps ne répondait plus aussi vivement. Il se colla contre Ina, cherchant la chaleur et le réconfort. Et bientôt, bercé par la voix mélodieuse du Boss, il s'endormit.

« Dors Kudo… Dors… Demain sera un tout nouveau jour… » Sa main se glissa dans les mèches du brun. « Et peut-être que demain, tu cesseras d'être effrayé. »

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Kaito regarda la pendule. Vingt-deux heures vingt-trois… Est-ce que son Shin-san dormait à cette heure là ? Est-ce qu'il était bien ? Pas trop perdus parmi les détenus ? Et est-ce que la nourriture était bonne ? Celle de Shin-san était délicieuse. Et surtout, est-ce que son compagnon – rectification – camarade de cellule était gentil avec lui ? Certes, Kaito croyait Shin-san quant-il disait qu'il avait faillit tuer – dix-neuf ou vingt-neuf déjà ? – des personnes, mais il ne pouvait l'imaginer faire de mal à une mouche. (NdlR : S'il savait le pauvre…)

Kaito tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de manger en rentrant. Même pas de commander une pizza. L'odeur de cuisine de Shin-san envahissait le rez-de-chaussée, et elle refusait de partir. Enfin, Kaito devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour la faire disparaitre. Il s'était assis dans la cuisine en rentrant, juste pour la sentir. Juste pour s'en enivrer. Juste pour se souvenir.

La main de Shin-san dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts qui s'emmêlaient. Le gout de ses lèvres. La chaleur de son corps. L'intonation de sa voix. Le son de son rire. La mélodie de son cœur. Et cette manière de bouger. Quant-il pinçait machinalement ses lèvres. Quant-il attrapait du bout des doigts le bord de sa page avant de la tourner. Quant-il penchait sa tête pour sourire. Quant-il le regardait du coin de l'œil en se croyant discret. Quant-il tournait sur lui-même pour faire demi-tour. Quant-il repoussait une mèche de ses yeux.

Kaito ne comptait plus les gestes usuels qu'il notait chez son Shin-san. Ses petits gestes qui faisait de Shin-san, Shin-san. Il les aimait, les accaparait pour lui et lui seul. Parfois, il refusait de se dire qu'il ne le reverrait pas. En tout cas, pas avant un long moment. Son cerveau lui murmurait : _« Vas te couché… »_ quand lui se disait : _« Il arrive… »_.

Kaito se retourna dans son lit, sa main sur l'oreiller vide à côté. Toujours cette même rengaine, toujours cette litanie pesante qui se dessinait dans l'air tel un enchantement.

_Attendre et espérer…_

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Cobra s'assit à même le sol, songeuse. Elle savait que Gin n'aurait pas aidé se gosse pour rien. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'elle sentait malsain et visqueux, presque immorale. Elle avait peur en somme. Peur que son ami ne tombe à nouveau dans ce qu'il avait fuit. Peur que Gin ne s'en rende compte trop tard. Peur que le patron soit plus rapide. Peur que Gin ne soit redevenu ce crétin qu'elle avait rencontré un mois plus tôt.

_Peur qu'il soit retombé amoureux._


	27. Chapitre 27: Prélude de vie

**Chapitre n°27 : Prélude de vie.**

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

On cri. On hurle un ordre indistinct. Un réveil forcé. Le carbone contre le fer. La matraque contre les barreaux. Il est sept heures du matin. Enfin, Shinichi ne sait pas vraiment. Il n'y a aucune horloge ici. On lui a retiré ses effets personnels, et grâce à une habile feinte, il a réussit à garder le pendentif de Kaito. La chaîne est partit dans la salle où ils entreposent les objets des détenus. Il la récupérera en sortant. Les pieds devant ou non…

Mais la chaine, ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce pendentif, ces deux lettres enlacées qui lui rappel en permanence que Kaito n'est pas un simple ami pour lui. Et qui lui rappel que ses sentiments sont réciproques. C'est lui qu'il préfère, lui qu'il veut et qu'il veut garder. Pas cette chaine qui lui rappel l'autre. Pas elle. Juste ce –K– et ce –S–.

Kudo se lève, s'étire, s'ébroue, avant de se souvenir où et comment il s'est endormi. Ina grogna en se redressant un peu. Sa main passant négligemment dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau, il baillait à s'en décroché la mâchoire.

« Coucou Kudo. Bien dormit ? » Dit-il en se levant, prêt pour le petit-déjeuner.

Shinichi se contenta de maugréer quelques mots auxquels Ina ne prit pas intention. Il se contenta de se placer bien droit devant la porte, bientôt rejoint par un Kudo de mauvaise humeur. Ina se retourna vers lui, un sourire sur ses lèvres fines.

« Regardes-moi ça ! T'es tout décoiffé Kudo. » Ria joyeusement Yuki en ébouriffant la coiffure déjà malmené du lycéen.

« Ta gueule ! » Gronda Kudo en repoussant la main du Boss.

La cellule s'ouvrit sur le gardien un peu maladroit. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir mettre la clef dans la serrure. Un peu saoul aussi pensa Shinichi en passant à côté de lui. On les emmena simplement vers le réfectoire comme la veille. Cette fois-ci, Shinichi sentit le poids des regards pesé aussi sur lui, il les sentait comme du miel coulé sur son cou, l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

Et Kudo ne se posa pas la question du pourquoi. Il s'en moquait de toute manière. Il affrontait depuis longtemps les regards des gens. Ceux des autres quant-il était Conan. Ceux de ses bourreaux et de Gin durant sa captivité. Ceux de Ai, du professeur Agasa et de Jodies quant-il était revenus. Puis celui de Ran quant-il lui avait tout avoué. Enfin, celui de Kaito, bien qu'il appréciait vraiment celui la.

Il s'en foutait. Les balançait par-dessus son épaule. Il avait appris à vivre avec. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'en soucier. Il attrapa distraitement les éléments du petit-déjeuner. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il était assis aux côtés d'Ina qui engloutissait des fraises. Shinichi déchiqueta son morceau de pain en s'enfonçant dans son siège, regardant le plafond.

« Ina ? » Fit-il inopinément.

Yuki releva le nez de ses fraises, du jus rose coulant sur son menton.

« Quoi ? »

« Merci. » Susurra Kudo en avalant une boulette de mie.

Ina ne sut que répondre, déboussolé par la réponse du jeune homme. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à des remerciements. Encore plus de sa part. Il se risqua finalement à demander pourquoi il le remerciait.

« Pour hier. » Se content-t-il de répondre en se délestant de son pain.

A la place, il attrapa la boulette de riz qui tronait fièrement sur le plateau. L'avalant d'une bouché – imaginer la taille – il cessa de regarder le plafond et l'halogène grésillant qui le surplombait pour plonger ses yeux dans celui du Boss. Ses coudes appuyés nonchalamment contre la table, ses mains sous son menton, il regardait avec des yeux de chien battu Ina.

« Je suis peureux, c'est pas nouveau. Mais ne t'en fais pas Ina, je vis avec depuis longtemps. » Il eu un petit rire. « Alors ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Ina se permis un sourire. Puis après avoir finis sa barquette minuscule de fraises, il piocha une des boulettes de riz de Kudo, qui houspilla amicalement.

Décidément, aucun d'eux n'arrivait à mettre un nom sur leur relation.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(inconnu)_ :

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis couché sur quelque chose de moelleux. Un canapé sans doute je pense en sentant le dossier en cuir sous mes doigts. Je suis étourdi, mais la douleur a passée. Encore présente, mais seulement en toile de fond. Mes bras sont engourdis mais sinon ils semblent en états. Mes jambes aussi me lancent un peu, mais j'ai davantage peur pour mes pieds, plus précisément mes doigts de pieds. Je ne les sens plus.

Et mes yeux. Mes yeux. Impossible de les ouvrir. Le noir complet. Je me souviens vaguement de l'aiguille au dessus d'eux, mais rien d'autre.

Je tourne un peu ma tête, à l'affut d'un bruit. Un soupir, plusieurs peut-être. Quelqu'un dort ici. Je tente vainement de m'asseoir sur ce canapé. Mes doigts accrochent le dossier, s'enfonçant dedans. Je pousse de l'autre main pour m'élever, mais ne réussit qu'à basculer, tombant minablement à terre dans un immense fracas.

J'essaye de me relever, essayant d'être discret mais ne réussit qu'à bousculer un meuble. Un bruit de verre cassé, de l'eau peut-être qui coule. Je bredouille des excuses, m'avance vers la source du bruit, prêt à ramasser. Mes doigts rencontrent la surface coupante d'un morceau de céramique – je crois – et je pousse un couinement en portant mon doigts à mes lèvres.

« Fais attention… »

Je me redresse soudain, oubliant mon dos courbaturé. C'est lui. Sa voix suave. Je sens son contact glacial. Il vient de s'emparer de ma main, sans doute pour regarder la coupure au bout de mon index. Je me sens rougir, souvenir éphémère des baisers que nous avions échangés.

« C-C'est rien. » Bégayais-je en récupérant mon doigt.

Je m'enfuis pour récupérer les débris au sol mais sa main s'empare à nouveau de la mienne. Comprendre dans ce geste qu'il est or de question que je continu ce que je fais. L'homme passe son bras dans mon dos, me procurant un frisson. Il me soulève pour me rassoir sur le canapé. Je proteste, mais un doigt sur mes lèvres m'en défendit.

« Les autres dorment à l'étage… » Susurra-t-il.

Je sens son souffle plus proche de moi. Il se penche encore un peu, s'emparant de mes lèvres. A quoi ressembles-tu, voleur ? Tu n'es qu'un voleur de pacotille, un corbeau venu picorer mon cœur. Je me laisse aller contre lui.

Des pas précipités. Lui qui s'écarte. Ces voix qui me semblent pour certaines familières.

« Il se passe quoi ici !? » Hurla une voix indéniablement féminine.

« Il s'est réveillé le monsieur ? » Demanda une voix enfantine.

« Depuis quand ? Il va bien ? T'as vérifié s'il ne s'était pas ouvert une plaie ? » Le fusille une voix d'enfant un peu trop mature, sans doute une collégienne.

« Bon sang vous en faite du bruit… » Baille une voix bourru, appartenant à un vieil homme.

Je sens ses doigts encore dans mon cou. C'est amusant de toujours les sentir ici, comme si par se simple contact, il me prouvait que c'était bien lui. Ses doigts s'enfoncent un peu dans ma peau, comme s'il était énervé. Je lève le regard vers lui, et oubliant momentanément que je suis bel et bien aveugle, porte ma main à mes yeux. Un tissu, peut-être qu'un bandage les recouvre. Est-ce si horrible à voir que cela ?

« Laissez le un peu tranquille bordel. » Grogne-t-il.

Un courant d'air. Il s'est agenouillé découvris-je en sentant son souffle plus proche de moi. Je penche un peu mon visage, tentant de le localiser par ce léger souffle. C'est fou comme on fait plus attention aux détails insignifiants quand on ne voit plus rien.

« Dis-moi… »

Il semble inquiet. Ses mains se sont posées sur mes genoux. J'ai sentit un léger tremblement.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Me murmure-t-il.

« J-Je vais bien. »

Bon sang ! Je recommence à bégayer ! J'ai réussi à me séparer de cette saloperie qui me prend dés que je stresse un peu, et voilà qu'elle revient. Je voulu me gifler mais j'ai déjà mal partout. Inutile de me meurtrir plus.

« M-Mais sinon ? » Demandais-je. « C-Comment t'appelles t-tu ? »

Je sens son regard. Ne me demandez pas comment, mais je sais qu'il fronce des sourcils. Il m'effleure la joue. C'est étrange de n'être au courant qu'à la dernière seconde des gestes que l'on vous fait. Je penche la tête vers sa main. Il a une grande main. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que je le sens froncer encore plus les sourcils. La tension dans la pièce est palpable. Etre aveugle n'est pas si embêtant au fond. Je pourrais encore faire mon travail de journaliste, j'en suis certain.

Il se lève. Encore un courant d'air. Il s'enfuit. S'enfuit pour ne pas répondre. Ses pas s'éloignent au loin. Je me lève, tente de l'appeler tandis que mon cri se coince dans ma gorge. Et bien sur, mes jambes tangues, je m'écrase au sol, ma main tendue dans un geste désespéré. Ma mâchoire cogne contre le sol, claque dans un bruit sourd. Je saigne. Je le sais. Un truc gluant et poisseux coule le long de mon menton. Je me suis mordu la joue, peut-être l'ai-je même entaillé.

« Tu vas bien ? » Me hurle toute les voix, dont la sienne.

« J-J-Je vais b-bien… »

Je m'assois. Je porte ma main à ma joue. La descend pour essuyer mon menton mais il me devance. Ses lèvres passent sur mon menton, sa langue récupère le sang. Je rougis. Qui ne rougirait pas de toute manière ? Il s'écarte. Je l'entends sourire. Et bien sur réflexe d'outragé, je lève ma main et le claque de toute mes forces – autant dire pas grand-chose. Je regrette immédiatement mon geste. Je tente de m'excuser quand je sens de petits poings frapper mon dos, et mine de rien, ils font mal.

« Méchant ! Méchant ! » Hurle la voix enfantine. « Fais pas de mal à mon Papa ! »

Papa ?

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Kaito s'étira en se levant. Il attrapa le coussin de Shin-san, et d'une démarche peu assuré descendit vers la cuisine. En ouvrant le réfrigérateur, il se souvint de l'image adorable du détective en proie à une intense réflexion : Chou ou concombre ? Il piocha rapidement une briquette de lait avant d'ouvrir le placard pour en sortir une barre de céréale. Ça faisait des années qu'il prenait ce petit-déjeuner, et là, il le trouvait infect. Deux jours à la gastronomie de Shin-san, forcément, ça laisse des traces.

S'asseyant sur le canapé face à une télévision allumé sur les informations, il déjeuna en silence, le coussin contre lui, il regardait de temps à autre la banderole des gros titres en dessous. Il faillit s'étouffer quant-il vit le nom de Shin-san s'afficher. Montant le son, il tendit l'oreille, peureux et étonné que l'information soit remontée si rapidement.

« _Hier, à l'hôpital général de Baika, les patients on put être témoin d'un événement des plus inhabituels. Shinichi Kudo, qui avait fait son retour sur la scène du crime il y avait peu et que chacun connait sous le surnom du « Sauveur de la police japonaise », s'est fait arrêter par le commissaire Nakamori. Selon les dernières informations qui nous sont parvenus, il serait soupçonné d'avoir blessé, parfois mortellement, dix-neuf personnes, dont trois agents de police et seize tueurs-à-gage. Il est pour l'instant retenu dans la prison de… »_

Kaito nota mentalement le nom du centre de détention avant de se ruer sur son ordinateur. Internet est généralement plus rapide que les autres médias pour s'abreuver d'informations, bien que parfois, elles soient totalement fausses. Notant le nom de son petit-ami dans la barre de recherche, Kaito fut assaillit par non moins… trois millions cinq mille quatre cent quatre-vingts-treize résultats. Il rajouta la date d'hier pour un résultat plus ciblée, en se souvenant qu'il n'avait fêté Noël à personne. Il faudrait qu'il s'empare du portable tout-à l'heure.

Plusieurs sites proposaient des informations complémentaires, comme des éléments de sa vie, ou des suppositions faite à partir de sa longue absence, qu'il avait décrit comme une « affaire urgente et discrète ». Se serait-il refait une beauté dans la pègre ? C'était stupide. Kaito lisait machinalement les informations, quand un article l'intéressa soudain.

**Six mois d'absence :**

**Enquête ou meurtre ?**

Dans la journée d'hier, 25 décembre 2013, Shinichi Kudo s'est fait arrêter. Les informations concernant cette nouvel facette de sa vie son plutôt mince. Mais cependant, nous ne pouvons que nous demandez si les six mois d'absence du jeune lycéen non pas un rapport avec cette mystérieuse _saute d'humeur_.

Comme chacun s'intéressant un temps soit peu à l'information dite _people_, vous devez tous être au courant de cette disparition soudaine du détective. Durant six mois, aucunes informations ne filtrent sur lui. Ses amis, sa famille, même la fille du célèbre Kogoro Mouri, réputé pour être sa petite-amie n'avaient aucune nouvelles de lui.

Nous somme donc en droit de nous demander légitimement : qu'a-t-il fait tout ce temps ? En regroupant divers témoignages et sources d'informations, nous en somme arrivés à la seule conclusion possible.

Shinichi Kudo était en cavale.

Il devait, selon toute vraisemblance, se caché à cause d'un crime horrible qu'il aurait commis, attendant patiemment que l'affaire ne semble avoir aucun liens avec lui. C'était sans compter sur les paroles de Yuki Ina, ce baron du crime démasqué, ancien patron des entreprises InaScience (_Branche scientifique des entreprises Ina, dirigé par Madame Kaede Ina avec la seconde branche InaForever, branche de communication et de vente, ndlr)_ qui a laissé échapper le nom de Shinichi Kudo durant son interrogatoire avant de se ressaisir.

Kudo aurait-il sombré dans la pure et simple folie en s'alliant à un monstre ?

_Hayato Sakura._

Ok. D'accord. C'était non pas moins un paquet de mensonge. Si quelqu'un parlait d'un autre, cela ne signifiait rien. Il avait peut-être voulut parler de Shin-san pour une simple comparaison. Rien de plus. Rien qui ne vaille la peine de faire une supposition pareille.

Kaito se leva, regarda l'horloge et se décida enfin. Appeler le centre de détention et obtenir un rendez-vous avec Shin-san. C'était important.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Pandoras avait pleurée toute la nuit. Les visages des sept enfants l'avaient hanté dans son sommeil. Sept petites voix rieuses qui s'étaient moquées d'elle, lui crachant des injures. Sept gosses morts par sa faute. Sept gosses qu'elle avait aimés et abandonnés. Ses cauchemars, elles les méritaient. Sa peur et sa douleur étaient de sa faute.

_Alexandre. Sophia. Constantin. Antoine. Louise. Mathieu. Jules._

Sept petits noms qui la narguaient. Sept petits qu'elle avait oubliés. Sept. Sept. Sept. Ce n'était pas le chiffre du bonheur normalement ? Ou alors, était-ce parce qu'en faite, ils étaient huit, Justin compris ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. En faite, ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils étaient tous partit. Ils s'étaient éteints. Jamais plus, elle ne pourrait les ramener à elle.

La lumière était vive à l'extérieur. Mais elle semblait lointaine. Trop lointaine pour être pour elle. Elle avait oublié ses sept petites lumières des années auparavant. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle aurait droit à une rédemption.

Pandoras se leva, les larmes encore aux yeux. La porte ne résista pas. Akako avait levé le sort. Sortant dans le couloir, Pandoras ne prit même pas le temps de regarder la décoration dont elle s'émerveillait pourtant toujours. Elle entra dans la cuisine et attrapa un macaron. Il en restait encore. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres malgré elle. C'était délicieux.

« Pandoras ? » S'inquiéta une voix dans son dos.

L'interpellée se retourna, tombant nez-à-nez devant une beauté japonaise. Akako grignotait du bout des lèvres un macaron à la pistache.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'avais faim… »Murmura Pandoras en se servant une grosse part de fondant au chocolat.

« Tu vas grossir. » Soupira Akako, fataliste.

Pandoras ne s'y attarda pas. Se souvenant soudain du repas qu'elle avait préparé pour sa petite fratrie la veille de cet ultime Noël. Elle avait chapardé de gros morceau de chocolat dans une des caisses en bois en provenance d'Afrique. Puis, elle était allée chez la boulangère qui avait accepté de lui offrir de la farine et de la levure. Elle avait emprunté discrètement quelques œufs au marché. Pour le lait, elle volait les bouteilles devant les portes des maisons, quand le laitier passait. Le beurre elle le faisait elle-même. Et le sucre elle le chipait dans les cafés.

Elle leur avait fait un fondant. Certes, Pandoras se souvint qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine, cuit dans le four de la boulangère de manière un peu rapide, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Cependant, les rires autours de la table avaient été cristallins, fluides, joyeux et francs. C'était sans doute cela que Pandoras regrettais le plus, de ne pas avoir sut garder ces bambins prêt d'elle. De ne pas avoir sut les sauver. Alors désormais, elle le savait, elle n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Ran se leva, les cheveux en pétard. Elle bailla élégamment, une main devant son minois ensommeillé. Elle regarda son réveil et pesta contre elle-même. Elle avait oublié d'enlever l'alarme à six heures. Se levant tout de même, elle enfila un jogging et un pull bleu ciel, profitant du sommeil de son père pour faire le ménage.

Elle alluma la radio tandis que cannettes, paquets de cigarettes, revues toutes plus ou moins adulte et tickets de paris hippique passaient de vie à trépas. Le sac-poubelle se remplit à vu d'œil. Elle ne garda que les tickets encore valable et le quotidien. Sortant le plumeau, elle entreprit de dépoussiérer la totalité du bureau de son père.

La radio grésillait par moment, mais elle déclara bien haut les résultats des ultimes paris de Kogoro. Evidemment, il avait perdu. Elle les jeta avec le reste. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir la poubelle, Ran tendis l'oreille, sur d'avoir perçu le nom de son ami d'enfance dans les grésillements de l'appareil. Revenant sur ses pas, elle écouta, attentive le présentateur raconter la soirée de la veille.

Elle poussa un soupir, et sortit tout de même, presque indifférente aux propos. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle sourit.

« Je te fais confiance Shinichi. Ne me déçoit pas. » Murmura-t-elle, avant de repartir faire son ménage.

Mais cette fois-ci, la radio resta silencieuse.


	28. Chapitre 28: Si proche et si loin

**Chapitre n°28 : Si proche et si loin...**

P.O.V. _(narrateur)_ :

Les détenus pouvaient choisir d'avoir leur demi-heure de sortit quotidienne le matin ou l'après-midi. Pour cette première journée, Shinichi avait choisit la mâtiné. L'air était frais, le ciel ensoleillé. Respirant une grande goulée d'oxygène, il se prit à pensée à Kaito. Il lui manquait. Terriblement. C'était presque effrayant de voir à quel point il s'était attaché à ce môme en un peu moins d'un mois.

Une grande claque dans son dos. Kudo se retourna, prêt à dire ses quatre vérités au fanfaron qui l'avait surpris, mais le visage joyeux d'Ina s'esquissa dans le soleil levant. Un joli tableau du Japon pénal en quelque sorte. Celui-ci s'assit sur l'un des bancs en bois à la peinture blanche délavée et bousillée par le soleil. A certain endroit, des prisonniers c'étaient amusés à marqué dans le bois le nom d'un ami, d'une sœur, d'une mère, d'un camarade de cavale, ou – plus étonnant – à simplement faire un morpion. L'un d'eux c'était même laissé aller pour une petite citation de Shakespeare : « To be or not to be, that's is the question. »

S'asseyant à ses côtés, Kudo soupira. Combien de temps allait-il rester ici, à fixer le ciel d'un œil morne ? Une semaine ? Un moi ? Six moi ? Un an ? Dix ans ? Toute sa vie ? Frissonnant à l'idée de passer son existence entière derrière les barreaux, Shinichi s'en voulut soudain. Incapable de museler l'entité qui vivait en lui. Incapable d'empêcher ces crimes qu'il commettait. Incapable de stopper sa main.

« Au faite Kudo ? Pourquoi t'es là ? »

Shinichi leva les yeux vers l'immensité céleste. Il se demanda un instant si il pouvait en parler au Boss, mais jugeant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, il raconta à Ina se qu'il avait fait l'avant-veille. Yuki siffla d'admiration, tandis que Kudo se morfondait. Shinichi dessina du bout des doigts les kanji d'un « Asami », sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme (NdlR : Asami est un nom unisexe.)

« Tu sais Kudo, je penses qu'on va t'accorder la légitime défense. » Dit Ina en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. « On t'as mis ici uniquement parce que t'as été un _peu_ violent. »

Shinichi ne lui répondit pas, absorbé dans la contemplation d'une esquisse du dessin de Kid. Il sourit en pensant à sa _marmotte_. Toujours lui. Il avait hanté sa nuit. Un rêve des plus… lubriques. Son corps tendus par l'envie. Son visage essoufflé et désireux. Ses lèvres tentatrices. Un véritable petit diable. Et Shinichi s'était laissé aller dans ce désir immatériel et interdit.

Et tandis qu'il laissait ses idées vagabonder allégrement dans son songe, Ina le fixait, une étrange aura bienveillante autour de lui.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V._ (inconnu)_ :

J'ai dormit. Longtemps. Je n'ai pas sut pourquoi, mais j'ai eu cette drôle de sensation quand la voix de l'enfant avait murmuré un « Papa ». Comme un gouffre insurmontable et maladroit qui se dessinait dans mon être. Une barrière interdite, aussi haute qu'une falaise s'était soudain dressé entre moi et cet inconnu qui m'enivrait.

M'asseyant à nouveau maladroitement sur le canapé, je tentais de comprendre les événements de la veille – s'il s'agissait vraiment de la veille. J'avais un mal fou à me retrouver dans le temps depuis que mes yeux ne me renvoyaient plus la lumière. Machinalement, je me levais, tendant mes mains devant moi pour tenter d'atteindre le mur. La paroi lisse se traça sous mes doigts tremblant. Je longeais, pas à pas, le mur. Marchant sommairement vers la sortie, je sentis soudainement la fin de la paroi.

Je sortis. Sortis de l'ombre pour arriver dans l'ombre. Le noir le plus élémentaire, le plus profond était devenu mon univers. Plus jamais je n'aurais le droit de voir une couleur. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraitre, ce qui me faisait le plus mal dans ma perte de vision, c'était de savoir que plus jamais je ne verrais une teinte.

Le rouge de la passion. Celui qui teintait les roses d'une couleur semblable au sang. Perle carmine d'une déchéance total. C'était la couleur du sang, de la passion, de la vie, de l'amour, de la mort, de l'envie. La couleur qui reflétait l'amalgame total de la Terre. La mixité la plus parfaite contenue dans une simple couleur. La complexité Humaine dans un soupçon écarlate.

Le jaune du soleil. Celui qui peignait les plages et le désert. L'odeur du blé, du foin, de l'avoine. Celui des cheveux de cette femme aperçut au coin d'une rue qui nous enhardissait éternellement. La couleur du bonheur et de l'innocence, celle qui nous rappelait notre enfance. La couleur du citron, que l'on ajoutait aux plats les plus fades pour leur donné un gout d'éternel délice.

Le bleu du ciel. Celui qui coloriait notre monde. Celui que l'on voyait partout, en tout temps. Celui qui existait du commencement à la toute fin. Celui qui nous rappelait éternellement que chaque jour était nouveau, mais toujours un peu pareille. Celui qui nous rappelait de vivre et de respirer. Celui que l'on aimait sans oser le dire. Celui dont on drapait les garçons à la maternité pour leur dire qu'ils étaient un jour nouveau pour leurs parents.

Le vert des arbres. Celui qui nuançait notre univers d'une palette infinis. Celui que l'on attendait chaque printemps, avant de le voir disparaitre chaque automne. Celui qui dansait le cycle de la vie sans fin. L'odeur des sous-bois alléchant où la vie avait commencé. La vie, la mort, la déchéance. Les plus simple compromis de l'existence dans une feuille d'émeraude.

Le rose des bonbons. Celui qui badigeonnait le monde d'un soupçon innocent. Celui qui nous murmurait un instant de retomber dans un temps que l'on imaginait révolu. L'odeur des guimauves, des fraises tagadas. La couleur qui ravivait l'amitié et transformait la haine. Celle qui nous dictait de nous taire et de mentir un peu, d'enjoliver.

Le brun du bois. Celui qui recouvrait les pupitres d'écolier. Celui qui nous rapprochait de nos origines. Celui qui nous hurlait que l'on pouvait toujours faire machine arrière. L'hêtre, le chêne, l'érable, le saule. Des noms aux sonorités différentes pour une seule et même interprétation des enfants. Le début d'une sorte de racisme étrange. Celui qui départageait et rassemblait en un même point.

Le blanc de la neige. Celui qui bariolait la Terre en hiver. Celui qui étouffait les sons. Paix, silence, tranquillité, pureté. La couleur de l'instant, celle qui se confondait pour pousser les autres devant nos yeux. Celle qui se cachait en étant si présente. Celle qui reflétait la lumière pour mieux la partager. Celle qui était froide seule, mais chaude à plusieurs. Celle qui appartenait à tous et qui était sans maitre.

Tant de couleurs, tant de sensations et d'impressions perdues à jamais dans le noir de mon regard. Mon esprit tournoyait. Toutes les formes, je pourrais les définir au toucher. Mes doigts pourraient parcourir les surfaces pour m'aider, m'indiquer les contours et les arrêtes. Je pourrais les découvrir à nouveau, d'une autre manière. Mais les couleurs elles, avaient disparues à jamais. Disparues de mon cœur et de mon esprit.

Je détestais les mangas. (NdlR : Ce n'est pas l'avis de l'auteur, mais du personnage.) Pas que les histoires ne me passionnaient pas, mais l'absence de couleur reflétait pour moi une absence de vie. Je visionnais toujours les animes quand j'étais gamin, le nez plongé dans l'écran bleuté de ma télévision. Mais lire un manga m'était inaccessible.

Je basculais soudain. Emporté dans ma conversation muette, j'avais continué de marcher, jusqu'à ce que le mur se dérobe sous mes doigts. Perdu sans appuis, je me retournais, courbé à la recherche d'un quelconque appui. J'étais perdus, seule au centre d'une pièce, incapable de marché de peur de tombé, de peur de ne pas me relever. Les larmes montaient à mes yeux crevés.

Bordel ! Comment pouvais-je pleurer alors que mes yeux n'existaient plus !?

Lentement, j'essayais de relever mes pieds. Ils refusaient de bouger, tremblant de peur. Y avait-il un quelconque obstacle prêt de moi ? Quelque chose qui pourrait me faire basculer ? Je tournais sur moi-même, un bruit m'attirant. J'avais peur. C'était stupide, je la savais, mais impossible de me calmer. Ma respiration devint saccadée. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Mon corps trembla.

Le bruit se répéta. J'essayais de parler, d'interroger, mais ma gorge s'assécha. Encore ce bruit. Je ne le percevais que de loin, comme un écho. Il se répéta. Il me disait quelque chose, un coup porté en toute discrétion. Un coup léger et silencieux. Je tendais l'oreille – non pas celle brulé, un bandage l'a recouvrait, m'interdisant les sons – à l'alerte. Le bruit se répétait de manière désordonné.

Soudain, un autre bruit m'attira. Un bruit sourd et lourd. Du bois qui grince et qui craque. Une voix m'interpella, doucement. Je me tournais vers l'inconnu qui m'appelait. C'était lui. Lui qui doucement s'approchait. Lui qui posa une main sur mon épaule. Lui qui me serra contre son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je me collais à lui, serrant son pull en synthétique entre mes doigts. Son odeur m'enivra. Un vague parfum de poudre et un soupçon d'alcool.

« Rien, je cherchais le frigo. »

C'était stupide. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais. L'esprit embrumé, je m'écartais, cherchant à cacher mes larmes. Peine perdu. Il les essuya du pouce, se baissant au niveau de mon oreille. Son souffle chaud et délicieux. Mon cœur qui s'emballait, faisant monter le sang à mes joues. Je me sentais rougir. Bon sang ! Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! C'est un homme nom de Dieu ! Un homme qui m'a torturé, cramé l'oreille et éclaté les pieds. Et qui embrasse comme un diable… D'accord. Il embrasse vraiment bien, je dois le reconnaitre, mais… Est-ce que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance ?

« Tu risque pas de le trouver dans la bibliothèque… » Ria-t-il, amusé.

« Ta gueule ! » Hurlais-je.

Et en plus, il se moque de moi ? C'est quoi ce bourreau à l'eau de rose ? Et moi. Vous avez déjà vus un crétin pareil ? Donner le nom de sa propre sœur pour faire plaisir à un enfoiré qui vous torture. Je dois être un peu atteint. Beaucoup même.

Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux. Ses lèvres vinrent dévorer les miennes. Son odeur se glissa dans mon corps, me faisant frissonner. Sa main se posa sur ma hanche, me pressant contre lui. Et puis zut ! Au diable mes préoccupations stupide ! Un homme ? Tant pis ! Un bourreau ? Tant pis ! Un menteur ? Tant pis !

Tant qu'il reste là pour m'embrasser, je pourrais tout accepter.

_Tout…_

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

P.O.V. _(narrateur) _:

Kaito regarda d'un œil attentionné l'établissement. La prison était on ne peut plus glauque. Il pressa le pas, ne pensant qu'à une chose : Shin-san était de l'autre côté de la grande porte. Kaito n'entrait pas par le même côté que le détective. L'entré des visiteurs était généralement plus chaleureuse que celle des détenus.

En arrivant devant le gardien, il donne machinalement, nom, prénom, numéros du prisonnier qu'il vient voir – donner par téléphone – et nature de leur relation. Cependant, n'allez pas croire que notre petit magicien ai crié tout joyeuse qu'ils étaient amants. Il s'est contenté d'être son meilleur ami. Pas la peine de crier son amour sur tous les toits.

Sans un regard, le gardien décroche son téléphone murale, donne quelques ordres limités en vocabulaires, et raccroche. La porte s'ouvre sur un autre homme en service. Le gardien lui, reprenant la lecture de son magazine des plus… adulte…

Suivant d'un pas décidé le bonhomme aux gros sourcils broussailleux qui se présente à lui, Kaito tente discrètement de noter la combinaison que l'homme tape sur la poigné high-tech de la porte. Les prisons sont décidément pleines de ressource. C'était une habitude chez lui, noter chaque détail, et le ranger en ordre dans un coin impénétrable de son cortex cérébral. Il avait capté la moindre porte, le moindre geste de l'homme, le moindre petit changement de courant d'air. Chaque pièce était quadrillée de manière frénétique et étrange. Son habitude à la _Kid _de toujours chercher le moyen de s'échapper renaissait en lui, frivole sentiment de sécurité hasardeux.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une salle digne d'un feuilleton policier. Une longue, très longue salle. Deux portes, chacune d'un côté distinct d'une fille de bureaux prenant toute la longueur de la pièce. Une vitre séparant les deux côtés. Des cloisons entre chaque bureaux pour une sorte « d'intimité » complètement inexistante. Et des téléphones, censés être utilisés pour se parler à très longue distance. L'utilité quand on était face à l'autre ? La vitre blindé, montant jusqu'au plafond, les dessous de bureau cloisonner, le son ne passait pas, évidemment.

On l'installa devant un bureau, et il patienta, attendant patiemment de revoir le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

(\/)

~O° (='.'=) °O~

('')_('')

Shinichi respirait toujours l'air ambiant, totalement indifférent au monologue sarcastique d'Ina. Celui-ci lui parlait d'il ne savait quel crétin qui avait essayé de s'évader. Résultats des course : un mort et deux millions de gagné pour la famille de la victime – l'avocat était vraiment cher à l'heure. Son esprit était brouillé, complètement perdus dans ses songes. Il remarqua à peine quand la sonnerie retentit, suivit d'un appel du directeur. Son esprit ne se réveilla qu'à la mention de Kaito.

On l'appelait, lui criant que, je cite : « Mr Kuroba vous attends, dix minutes de discussions. ». Sans attendre que Yuki lui demande qui était ce Kuroba dont-ils parlaient, Kudo s'élança vers les gardes qui venaient le chercher.

Encadré, il s'en alla, une mine réjouie sur le visage. Il allait enfin pouvoir voir son Kaito. Se plongé immanquablement dans son regard. Respirer son odeur. Peut-être même arriverait-il à l'embrasser en toute discrétion. L'esprit bouillonnant d'envie et de plaisirs simple, il retomba froidement de son nuage de guimauve en découvrant la salle. Les vitres les séparaient. Les téléphones les déshumanisaient.

Pourtant, Kaito était là, juste derrière l'une d'entre elles, le visage baissé et pensif. Il suait à grosses goutes, sans doute tendus. Les gardiens se placèrent devant les portes, et le laissèrent s'installer lui-même. Shinichi ne se fit pas prier. Il n'avait que dix petites, minuscules minutes pour le détaillé, enregistré ses moindre fais et gestes. Il décrocha d'un bond en s'asseyant, mais incertain sur leur intimité – micros dans les téléphones ? – il ne lui murmura pas de doux mots.

« Bonjour la _marmotte_. »

Kaito décrocha à son tour, sachant très bien ce qu'avait dit le brun. Lire sur les lèvres était une de ses spécialités.

« Salut Shin-san. » Répliqua-t-il, un sourire penaud sur son visage déçut.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la vitre. Contact froid et terne. Si loin, et pourtant si près… Shinichi lui manquait. Quelques heures sans savoir où il était, comment il allait était un supplice. Le voir sans pouvoir le touché une malédiction. N'entendre que sa voix déformée par le combiné une condamnation. Il le voulait, près de lui. Il voulait le toucher au-delà de l'imaginable. L'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Sentir son odeur en continu. Entendre sa voix à en devenir sourd. Il le voulait. Le désirait.

Même dans ses habits orange fluo, Shinichi était… sexy ? N'exagérons rien non plus. Il était juste terriblement beau et classe. A croire qu'il était un caïd qui connaissait son affaire.

« Pas trop dur la prison ? »

« Ça va. On s'y fait. Par contre, je regrette ma cuisine. » Ria Kudo.

Kaito eu un rire jaune. Posant un regard langoureux sur son amant, il embrassa le bout de ses doigts et les posa sur la vitre. Shinichi fit de même et sourit, songeant un instant à briser la vitrine pour embrasser son petit-ami. Juste pour un baiser. Juste pour lui.

« Et sinon ? Avec qui t'es tombé en cellule ? » Murmura Kaito en retirant sa main.

Kudo releva le visage au plafond. Le plâtre se craquelait par endroit, faisant une différence de niveau infime entre certaines parties. Il suivit du regard l'une des craquelures. Elle formait des arabesques foulées, des huit brisés. Devait-il lui dire tout d'Ina, ou juste donner son nom ? Il avait peur. Peur que le tout ne donne une angoisse, et que le peu donne une trahison.

« Je… Je suis avec Ina… Yuki Ina… » Murmura-t-il, encore incertain.

Un bruit sourd, un brusque mouvement. Levant son visage vers un Kaito stupéfait, Kudo l'interrogea silencieusement. Une lueur interrogative et sidérée dansait dans les yeux du magicien.

« Kaito ? » S'enquit Shinichi.

« Par Yuki Ina, tu veux dire _le _Yuki Ina ? »

Shinichi arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas l'insinuation. Bien sur qu'il parlait de Yuki Ina, pas de Bob Marley ou de Michael Jackson.

« Non… Mais je veux dire… Ina, le dirigeant d'InaScience ? »

Kaito rongea son ongle, dubitatif et plein d'espoir.

« Aucune idée… C'est un môme dans la vingtaine, avec des yeux vairons et des cheveux noirs. Je sais pas si c'est le patron d'une… »

Kudo se tût, prenant soudain conscience des maigres informations qu'il avait récupérer sur l'organisation après son sauvetage. Enfin, qu'il avait daigné récupérer. Il savait que l'organisation se servait du nom d'une entreprise pour se cacher, mais il n'avait pas eu l'utilité de le récupérer, ni de chercher le nom du Boss, désireux de se sortir cette affaire de la tête.

« Peut-être… Même surement en fait… »

« Shin-san ! Tu le connais !? » Hurla presque Kaito, confus de la déclaration de son amant.

Shinichi releva un regard perdu, ne sachant que répondre. Tout se mettait en place dans ses méninges, et il avait la vague impression que tout ceci était important. Plus important que ce qu'il avait pût penser.

« Euh… Ouais. C'était le Boss de l'organisation… Celle que le FBI a démantelée en venant me sauver… » Murmura Shinichi, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Kaito reçut en coup en plein cœur, comprenant mieux pourquoi le nom de Kudo avait surgit de la bouche du dirigeant lors de son interrogatoire. Il s'affala à nouveau sur son siège, raffermissant sa prise sur le combiné.

« Je vois. C'est pour ça que les journaux s'emballaient… »

« Les journaux ? » S'étonna Shinichi, indécis.

Kaito soupira, avant de reprendre une pose plus adapté.

« Comme ce type à laisser filer ton nom pendant son interrogatoire, et que maintenant t'es en prison sans que les informations sur le pourquoi ne soient données, tu t'imagines bien les supposition stupide que l'on se fait, dehors. »

Un rire se répercuta dans le téléphone, ce qui fit sursauter Kaito. Et voila que son petit-ami riait aux éclats.

« Kaito ! Je m'en fous de ce que les gens pensent. Il y longtemps que ce genre de préoccupations ne m'intéressent plus. » Il sourit tendrement. « Tant que tu es là, près de moi, en sécurité, tout va bien. »

Kaito rougit violemment, détournant le regard en laissant un « Crétin… » affectueux s'échapper.


End file.
